Pink Mugs and Chocolate Chip Ice Cream
by FarrahB
Summary: A night of clubbing-gone-wrong forces Bella to text her BFF's annoying brother, Jacob. He's hot but he's also a thorn in her side. A very attractive thorn who calls her Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Will his royal hotness come to her rescue in his black Camaro? Can one text lead to epic romance and chocolate chip ice cream? AU/AH
1. The Good Girl Diaries

**A/N**:** The characters Bella and Jacob belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just took the liberty of naming Jacob's sister after my best friend who means the world to me and Bella here is OOC and totally into Jacob, who wouldn't be?  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella slipped on her black v-neck dress, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her delicate features were accentuated by smokey eye make-up and shiny lip-gloss. She looked really attractive but apparently not enough for the guy she liked.<p>

Good girls don't get the guy in the end; that's the conclusion she came up with a few nights ago after crying her eyes out.

Her self-esteem needed some revival so she called up her -party animal- friends and decided to join their weekend of club hopping which she usually turned down.

"No more good girl, okay?" She convinced her own reflection which was now clad in red peep-toe sandals, hoop earrings and the shortest dress in her closet.

'Who are you talking to?'

Bella almost jumped in surprise, twirling around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Jake?"

The guy standing at the doorway was her best friend's brother; two years younger and a totally hottie as well. She thought he was still in college for the weekend but apparently he was _not_.

'Hot damn..' He whistled, onyx eyes lingering on her slim body before reaching her face.

_You don't look so bad yourself,_ she thought.

Jacob's broad shoulders and six foot frame weren't the only thing she guiltily felt attracted to.

He had those full, sensuous lips which were topped off with a straight nose and a pair of sexy eyes that shifted color every now and then.

"Your sister left for salsa class and I'm here just to borrow a clutch of hers." Bella explained her presence to him, trying not to ogle his biceps as he rested both hands on the doorway's wooden frame.

'Why? Where are you off to?' He asked, openly staring at her legs.

They usually avoided talking to one another since Jacob always seemed to try and start some kind of argument with her. When they were younger, he'd tease and annoy her until his parents were forced to send him to his room.

"I'm going clubbing."

He snorted, raising a dark eye-brow in a -yeah, right!- sort of way.

'No way. Miss goody two shoes is going clubbing? Now that calls for a big L-O-L.'

Bella grabbed her clutch and pushed past him on the way out, completely ignoring his remark. She descended the stairs extra slow because of her heels, giving him the time to follow her.

'Sorry, that was rude. I promised myself to behave in your presence.'

It was Bella's turn to snort.

"It's too bad that you didn't because you look ten times hotter with your mouth shut." She found herself saying right before opening the front door, giving him what she hoped was a sultry, seductive look.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Bella found herself lost in a haze of smoke and alcohol. The club her friends took her to turned out to be packed with party goers and loud with trance music. The pounding seemed to resonate inside her clutch and throughout her whole body.<p>

A drunken guy tried to kiss her while they were dancing, proving just how bad this idea of clubbing turned out to be. Her head was throbbing with an incoming head-ache from the cloud of smoke surrounding her and none of her three friends were within reach.

All in all, her evening was coming to an end.

She carefully made her way to the exit of the club, fishing out her mobile phone. Her eyes were getting all blurry so she dialed the taxi service only to be put on hold for ten minutes.

Two bald, bulky-sized men approached her while she dialed yet another number, they offered to give her a ride on their Harley but she refused, telling them that her boyfriend was coming to pick her up.

Her brain decided there was only one person who could come to her rescue at this time of night so she quickly texted him.

He texted her back almost instantly, asking for the name and place of the club.

'So, that boyfriend of yours, he's coming?' Biker guy with the eye-brow piercing asked her a minute later, glowering at any stoned, drunken men who attempted to get closer to her.

"Yes." She answered in relief.

The two bikers turned out to be really nice, keeping her company until Jacob's black Camaro showed up. She said goodbye to both men and made her way over to the car.

The driver door opened and Jake got out, dressed in black jeans and a fitted white shirt that outlined his muscled torso. She wanted to drag her nails over it just to see how hard his abs were.

'You okay?' He asked in concern, surprising the hell out of her.

She glanced up at his face, noticing for the first time how long his hair was. It fell over his eyes as he towered over her much shorter body, tilting up her chin to get a better look.

Bella blinked, feeling the heat from his fingers affect her in more ways than one.

"I'm fine. Just get me out of here."

'Bless you!'

She thanked him right before sneezing, her eyes watering up again.

Jake handed her a box of tissues from the backseat. 'Shall I drive you back to our house or...'

"No! Don't even mention any of this to your sister!" Bella instructed him.

'Why not?'

"It's a long story."

Leaning back in her seat, she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

Minutes later, they were parked in front of her apartment building.

'Why did you text me?' J blurted out after killing the engine.

Bella blushed, not knowing how to answer his question. "I couldn't think of anyone else really."

'Why not?' He prodded, eyes following the movement of her hands which were currently wedged between her shapely thighs.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a drink?" She asked him back, unable to tear her gaze away from his lips.

'Okay.'

They stood in silence inside the elevator, just staring at one another. Jake had a new profound appreciation for little black dresses ever since he saw her earlier in the evening. He was fighting back the urge to push her up against the mirror and kiss her glossy lips.

Bella's body was begging her to do something about the sexual tension between her and Jacob. It was so obvious; you could almost taste it in the air as he followed her down the corridor to her apartment.

Opening her clutch, she fumbled with the keys and let out a shaky breath. No guy has ever stepped foot in her small apartment before so she felt a bit nervous. It wasn't because her place was untidy or disorganized; on the contrary, she was a bit of neat freak at times.

Once the lights were switched on, Jacob found himself in an IKEA catalogue living room. The walls were painted a light shade of pink with matching curtains and white furniture with floral print pillows. A pink plasma television was hanging from an apple green wall, surrounded by shelves lined up with books and CDs.

There was a arched doorway to the right which led to a corridor painted in baby blue, one of his favorite colors.

"So, what would you like to drink?" Bella asked, pushing past a swinging door to his left. She disappeared inside what he assumed was the kitchen so he did the same and almost collided with her tiny frame.

It turned out to be more of a mini-kitchen.

The white cabinets and pink linoleum surface mirrored the living room, making him smile. His sister's best friend obviously had a thing for pink stuff.

Nearly every cup, plate and utensil was in that color, even the dish rack!

'I've never seen so much pink in one place before.' Jacob remarked.

"It's my favorite color." Bella revealed, holding up a can of soda in one hand and a cocoa jar in the other. "Coke or hot cocoa?"

He grinned, one of his dimples making an appearance. 'Hot cocoa please.'

"You can wait outside if you want." She offered, watching him try and squeeze himself past the fridge. He was too tall and broad shouldered for her kitchen.

'No it's okay. I want to watch you make it.'

So for the next few minutes he leaned against the counter while she boiled milk and poured cocoa powder into their pink mugs. She kicked off her heels moments later, looking a lot more relaxed. Her toes were painted in pink too which made him smile in amusement.

When she opened a box of heart shaped sugar cubes and asked him if he wanted any, he refrained from saying anything inappropriate.

That was the first time he ever got to spend one-on-one time with her so he didn't want to screw it all up even though his mind was overflowing with sexual innuendos.

Bella almost laughed in absurdity at the entire situation.

She was drinking hot cocoa with Jacob and he was actually nice to her.

"Why aren't you out with your friends?" She wondered out loud, seeing as he was lounging on her couch like he had nowhere else to go.

He shrugged, finishing the last of his hot beverage. 'I was...then I got your text and decided to call it a night.'

"Oh."

Their eyes met and Bella's toes automatically curled into the lush carpet beneath her feet. His eyes were much darker in the light of the nearby lamp, so was his brown hair.

'Are you hungry?'

"Starving actually, I didn't have dinner yet." She confessed, wanting to crawl into his lap and snuggle into his inviting chest.

He leaned forward, gently placing his mug on the coffee table. 'What are you in the mood for?'

"Anything."

'Pizza?'

"Sure, why not?"

She got up, reaching out for her antique telephone. It was in perfect condition and one of her most precious possessions.

'Wow, does this really work?' Jacob inquired in astonishment.

"Yes. You can use it to make your order, I'll be right back."

He nodded enthusiastically and picked up the ear piece.

* * *

><p>Bella closed her bedroom door behind her and headed for the bathroom. She slipped out of her dress, untied her hair then stood in front of the mirror.<p>

"What on earth are you doing?"

Jini would kill her if she ever found out about the thoughts going through her head right now.

After splashing some water on her face and removing her heavy eye-make-up, she decided to change into her silky leopard print pajamas since her discarded dress smelled of smoke.

Once she was done, she sprayed on a bit of vanilla scented body spray and reapplied a dab of lip gloss before returning to the living room.

Jacob was staring out the large window behind her comfy arm-chair. There wasn't much to see since it was dark and the park below her building was dimly lit.

He felt her presence even before turning around to face her. She was wearing a pair of PJ pants with a matching top, reminding him of a sexy kitten.

'The pizza will be here in ten more minutes.' He informed her.

It was hard to read the expression on his face but Bella could tell that he was undressing her with his eyes.

She cleared her throat before taking a seat on the couch, not knowing what to do or say.

'Am I making you uncomfortable?'

Bella blushed.

"A little. I'm just not used to this." She then gestured back and forth between the two of them. "You being nice and us having a proper conversation...it's just surreal."

Jacob nodded in agreement, sitting right across from her on the petite arm-chair. It slightly creaked under his weight so he got up and sat next to her on the white couch.

'It's surreal because I'm no longer that teenager who liked to pick on his sister's best friend.'

She smiled. "You owe me a _lot_ of apologies."

'I do.' He said in a serious tone, surprising her for the second time that night.

"You know, the only reason why I have your number is because Jini asked me to call you, demanding that you make amends to me for ruining my 20th birthday."

He instantly cringed at her words, remembering how he'd thrown her in the pool that night, completely ruining her dress which was both expensive _and_ dry clean only.

Jini had warned him beforehand not to do anything stupid.

'That was ages ago _but _it's not too late.'

"No it's not."

He was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.

They both rose up at the same time but he insisted on answering the door and paying for their meal. She was glad that their food didn't take too long to be delivered since she was really hungry.

The smell of the pizza wafted from the boxes as Jacob brought them over to the coffee table. He made sure to open Bella's box first while she was grabbing some plates from the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind dining in pink."

'Nope. Not at all.'

She almost dropped the plates when she saw her favorite pepperoni thin crust pizza with Parmesan cheese sprinkled on top.

"Jake, how did you know what to order for me?" She asked him in awe.

He bit his lower lip, tanned cheeks getting red at her question.

'You uh..practically live at our house so it wasn't hard to figure out what you like.'

Handing him his plate, she nodded, letting this little piece of information sink in.

So he had _been_ paying attention to her all those times he pretended not to.

"What else do I like then?" She challenged him before taking a bite out of her pizza slice. It was delicious.

He smirked, scratching his chin as if thinking about it. 'Let's see...you like chocolate raisins, watching British drama on TV and you adore cats unlike my sister.'

Bella was impressed and for the next thirty minutes they discussed their likes and dislikes, what movies they enjoyed watching and how Jini slept with the light on ever since she allegedly saw a 'ghost' in the basement a few months ago.

It was well past midnight when her mobile phone started ringing, interrupting the flow of their conversation. She instantly recognized the number and her mood suddenly changed.

Jacob saw her smile fade, face going pale before excusing herself and taking the call inside the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She hissed into the phone.

'I missed you.' The guy who broke her heart replied in a slurry voice.

"Stop calling me. You have a _girlfriend_ now."

He sighed. 'I know...I just...'

"Goodbye Ryan."

'Wait! Bel..'

She hung up, burying her face in her hands.

_Why did she answer the phone when she knew it would kill her mood like this? _

'Bella?'

Her eyes watered, turning away from Jacob who was standing in the doorway.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the freezer for some much needed dessert. "Would you like some chocolate chip ice-cream?"

'Yeah, I definitely have room for that.' He replied, wanting to make her smile again.

She took out two pint sized tubs which they silently ate with pink spoons on the couch until he decided to break the silence.

'So, are you going to tell me why you decided to leave the club so early? I thought you were going club hopping.'

She held the spoon against her mouth before licking the last bit of chocolate chip from the tip. The cold dessert managed to calm her down and so did watching Jacob eat his ice-cream.

His full lips were definitely a turn on.

"You were right. I was too much of a good girl to go through with it." She sheepishly admitted.

He shook his head, leaning forward with a twinkle in his eyes. 'That's not the reason why. If you go clubbing with me, I can guarantee you'll want to do it again.'

"Is that an invitation?"

'You bet it is.'

"Seriously?" She arched an eye-brow, thinking it was some kind of joke.

'Yep. I'd be honored to take you.'

"Okay, I'll give it one more try."

Jacob flashed her his most dazzling smile, it brightened his whole face. She smiled back and got up to clear the coffee table from the pizza boxes and plates.

'Let me do that for you, pink lady.'

So he did, carrying everything back to the kitchen while ignoring his vibrating Blackberry which had over ten missed calls from his friends in the last two hours.

* * *

><p>'Your bedroom is nothing like I expected.' He blurted out when she led him inside.<p>

The walls were painted a chocolate brown except for the one behind the queen sized bed. It was a bright shade of pink with a painting of different pairs of sexy shoes in various shades of red.

The bed sheets were also a mixture of those colors but the rest of the furniture around the room was black, which he thought was incredibly sexy.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She responded, swinging open the door leading to her en-suite bathroom.

The wall tiles were aqua blue in contrast to the sand colored floor, sea shells decorated the glass shelf below the oval mirror and a small sailing boat housed the soap on top of the sink.

Jacob felt like he was in an indoor beach.

Even the shower curtain had a light house and sea shell pattern!

It was obvious that Bella had an eye for design and was very organized.

_A bit of a neat freak too_, he observed while washing his hands.

In the meantime, miss neat freak was lighting a scented candle; something she usually did before going to bed. She also played her ocean sounds playlist on her ipod, allowing a wave of calmness to wash over her nerves.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she imagined walking along the beach, sand tickling her bare feet; the sky was full of grey clouds but she felt warm and happy.

'Is this your bedtime ritual or are you trying to seduce me?' Jacob's voice interrupted the moment, causing her to jerk back to reality. She opened her eyes to find him watching her through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm way too tired to seduce anyone right now." She rolled her eyes at him, drumming four fingers against the edge of her dressing table.

'Sleepy?'

"Yes, are you?"

He stalked over to her, strands of his brown hair falling into his eyes. He knew he was crossing the line; testing boundaries.

'Is that an invitation?'

Bella shrugged coolly despite the butterflies fluttering in her chest. She wanted to play along just to see how far he was willing to take his flirting.

"My bed is big enough for two."

He smirked.

'Great then, I'll go first.'

He then proceeded to take off his white shirt before crumbling it between his large hands and tossing it on the nearby love seat.

"Oh my God, I was only kidding!" She cried out, unable to resist staring at his broad, tanned chest and the defined muscles of his flat stomach.

'Really? Because judging by the looks you've giving me lately I know you want to.' He cockily replied, a hint of amusement in his grey orbs.

"Jake. Stop."

Her serious tone only egged him on. He stepped even closer, not touching her but waiting for her next move. 'I'm not doing anything.'

She licked her lips, feeling embarrassed at her own reaction to his body; the huskiness of his voice as he whispered those words low enough as the ocean waves played in the background.

"You're toying with me." She whispered back.

His head automatically denied it, but seeing the hurt in her face made him recall that night he overheard her crying in their kitchen. Concerned, he later found out rather discreetly from Jini that some jerk had led her on only to reveal that he had feelings for another girl.

'I swear to you I'm not, and that shithead who hurt you is going to get punched in the face if I ever saw him.'

Bella didn't really care how he seemed to know all those things about her. She felt touched by his offer to cause physical harm to Ryan, imagining him lying on the ground with a black eye and a broken nose.

"You'd really do that for me?"

He nodded, his gaze dropping to her lips.

'I'd do _anything_ for you.'

Heat rose to her cheeks, fingers itching to touch him. He was so close.

Her breath hitched when he took hold of her wrist, bringing her hand to his chest. 'You can touch me, I won't bite.' He told her.

Instead of roaming his chest, she ran her palms across his shoulder blade and down his strong, solid bicep.

"That's so hard." She blurted out before realizing how wrong that last word sounded. "I meant..uh...muscular, you must bench press a lot."

'Yeah, I do.' He huskily concurred.

"How often do you work out?"

'Everyday.'

Her hands daringly moved to his smooth chest, trying not to look nervous while doing it.

"Have you ever thought about kissing…me?"


	2. Jacob's Chocolate Chip Kiss

Jacob was surprised by her question, never expecting shy, innocent Bella to be so vocal about such a thing.

She seemed just as shocked as he was, but not in a good way. "Oh my God, did I say that out loud?"

He nodded, prying her hands away from her face. 'Hey, don't be embarrassed. I've wanted to kiss you all night.'

Bella glanced down at his big hands; wanting to put them on her waist, feel them on her legs.

"Me too." She admitted. 'I mean...who wouldn't? Look at you."

Jacob grinned. 'I've always wanted to hear you say that.'

"Just don't let Jini know or she'll kill me. I hate it when she's right. She once mentioned that we'd make a hot couple even though you were a brat in her opinion. I…"

Warm lips captured her own seconds later, not waiting for her to finish the sentence. She gasped into Jacob's mouth, enjoying the way his soft lips felt against her own.

His hands rested at the small of her back, pulling her upwards against his bare chest.

Bella flung her arms around him, moaning at the sensation of his fingers gliding up her spine.

He's _really_ good at this, she thought.

As for Jacob, he wanted to take her to bed and find out if she was dressed in pink underwear too. He sexily groaned into her mouth when he felt her fingers tugging at his long hair.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again and this time, Bella felt its vibrations against her hip.

She pulled back, panting hard; her legs barely supporting her.

"Jake, you're vibrating."

'Huh?'

His heavy lidded eyes met her own. 'Oh, it's my stupid phone. Ignore it.'

The moment was gone and Bella was suddenly aware of the way she was pressed up against him. It was so intimate and lust inducing, fogging up her brain.

"Maybe you should answer it." She told him, stepping back and smoothing down her shirt.

'Nah, now where were we?' He made a move to pull her back into his arms but she backed away.

"No. If we do _this_ again, I don't think I can stop." Bella boldly admitted.

Jacob leaned against the wall, trying to calm his breathing as well. He was so aroused you'd think they've been making out for hours. His body has ever reacted this way around her before.

'Maybe I should go.'

He walked himself to the front door with Bella right behind him.

"Jake!"

'Yeah?'

Bella fidgeted with her hands, willing them to behave themselves.

"So I'll see you next weekend?" She timidly asked.

Her favorite smile graced his handsome face then he brought her closer to him, kissing her cheek. 'Yep. You're not going to chicken out on me, are you?'

"No."

'Bella…look at me.'

She did, reaching on her tiptoes so she could stare into his onyx eyes.

"I won't chicken out, but I do have one request."

'Didn't I say that I'd do anything for you?' Jacob whispered, nuzzling her ear.

"Yes, but would you mind wearing pink the next time we meet?"

He snorted, thinking she was kidding at first.

'Seriously? Pink, to a club?'

"Yes."

Jacob studied her face intently, trying to figure out if Bella was messing with him. After all, she did say that he owed her a lot of apologies.

Was she holding a grudge against him for ruining her birthday?

No, that's not possible. Bella was too sweet and innocent to orchestrate such a thing.

'Okay, I'll do it.'

"Good." She smirked, thinking of all the things she could make him do for her.

Not that she had planned it all beforehand or anything.

'What are you up to?' He couldn't help but ask.

Bella simply smiled.

"You'll see."


	3. D for Dessert

'Bella?'

"Yes?"

Jini glanced up from her laptop, eyeing her best friend rather suspiciously.

They were finishing up some paperwork for their small interior designing business; Bella being one of the best up and coming designers in the city.

It was already mid-week and Jacob had already texted her and called her more than once over the past few days.

'Stop sexting my brother, will ya?' Jini snickered, her black eyes twinkling with mischief.

The phone almost fell from Bella's hands. She knew that her best friend would figure it out sooner or later.

Try sooner.

"He told you, didn't he?" She asked, looking guilty. "And we're not sexting!"

'Damn right he did! He had this shit-eating grin on his face all weekend before he left.'

Bella blushed.

"I was meaning to tell you."

Jini tossed back her long black hair and arched an eye-brow. 'Jake didn't give me the details but it seems like you two are going out on a date when he gets back.'

"And you're okay with all of this?"

'I think so. Jake's a really nice guy despite being an ass to you a few years back. All teenage guys do that to the girl they like. I just didn't realize it until later.'

Bella nodded, chewing on her lower lip.

"Will it gross you out if I told you that we kissed?" She blurted out.

Jini rose from her desk, her black eyes widening like saucers.

'Whoa! Kissed? When?'

"Last Friday night."

'Okay. Stop right there or Katy Perry's song will get stuck in my head again!'

"Your brother is an amazing kisser."

Jini held up a perfectly manicured hand to further make her point. 'I don't need to hear that either!'

Bella suddenly realized that she had no idea what was going on with her and Jacob. Was she ready to go out dancing with him? Her heart was still recovering from what Ryan had put her through.

How could she let him kiss her?

'Bells, are you alright?'

B sighed and shook her head. "I invited Jake up to my apartment and let him kiss me."

'You're both adults sweetie. There's no harm in that.' Jini remarked after seeing the troubled expression on her friend's face. 'Besides, you deserve to be happy so don't over-think this, okay?'

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Bella was nervous.<p>

The weekend had arrived and Jacob was minutes away from picking her up.

He sounded so excited on the phone, telling her that he was dressed in something pink, joking about how feminine he looked, NOT.

Meanwhile, she was still half-dressed and having a mini-panic attack.

Jacob was hot; probably the hottest guy she's ever gone out with. Having the guy over for pizza in her apartment was one thing, but clubbing?

What on earth was she thinking?

Maybe she should take a Xanax pill to calm her down. She had a box in her medicine cabinet just for emergencies. The doctor told her not to use it unless she _really_ had to.

She debated the idea in front of her bathroom mirror then decided to take half a pill.

A few minutes later, she finally settled on a pair of pink soled shoes and a sleeveless halter-neck top to go with her black skinny jeans. She brushed back her pin-straight hair before dabbing a bit of lip-gloss over her lips. She was proud of her cat eye make-up and kohl rimmed eyes. They made her eyes look wide and seductive.

Jacob was already waiting for her when she stepped outside the building. He was leaning against his Camaro, wearing a light pink polo shirt and a pair of faded black jeans.

She was incredibly delighted to see him in her favorite color.

"Hey!"

His grin widened when she flung herself into his arms, the silky fabric of her top caressing his skin. She smelled like vanilla cupcakes which made him think of food.

'You smell like dessert.'

Bella smirked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with promises of an unforgettable night. "Speaking of dessert, there's this club I've always wanted to go to, but it's a bit unconventional."

'Ooh kinky.' Jacob commented, wiggling his eye-brows at her.

"It's not like that!" She clarified with a blush, handing him the address before sliding into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Club #1<strong>

**Time: 9 p.m**

The club was a ten minute drive from Bella's place. It was located inside a local hotel known for its famous pastry chef.

Apparently, the exact same chef also managed **D-Lounge**; an exclusive club for dessert lovers.

Jacob found it extremely funny at first until he stepped inside the fancy, cupcake themed club.

The dress code turned out to be pink, and the ambiance was really cool.

Just like any other club, it had a sparkly dance-floor and a DJ spinning chill-out music. He caught a glimpse of a group of girls doing shots at the bar, drinking out of cake-shaped glasses.

Bella pointed towards the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, they were adorned with crystal cupcakes and ice-cream cones.

The crowds around them were mostly women and he was definitely grabbing the attention of more than a few.

It was still early in the evening so they found themselves a nice, cozy table and ordered their drinks along with some of the cupcakes they saw in the menu.

Bella was starting to feel a lot more relaxed, staring at Jacob from the corner of her eye. He was checking out the bonbon shaped ashtray with a smirk on his full lips.

'Oh man, this is so weird.'

"How cool is this place though?" She asked, nudging his arm.

'It's uh…very innocent and virginal, just like you.' Jacob teased.

A group of girls chose the exact same moment to saunter past their table. One of them was wearing a mini-dress, her breasts practically spilling out of it. She wouldn't stop staring at Jake with a hungry look in her blue eyes.

Bella swallowed hard and felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She certainly lacked the allure of a tall, curvy woman; her chest not as well endowed as some of the girls she knew.

Jacob noticed her change in mood and his eyes followed where Bella was looking.

'I guess even a place like this is not free from trashy looking ladies.' He remarked, turning his attention back to the lovely girl sitting next to him.

Bella's face brightened at his words, she felt like she was slowly discovering what Jacob Black was all about.

When their drinks and cupcakes arrived, Jacob wouldn't stop laughing at the whole situation.

Here he was, dressed in pink and sampling cupcakes with his sister's best friend.

What he didn't know was that their night was about to switch from sweet to sexy in just a couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the past two chapters :) I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time! **


	4. A Tale of Three Clubs

**Club #2**

**Time: 11:30 pm**

Jacob felt like he was on a sugar high.

He must've wolfed down more than a dozen cupcakes back at **D-Lounge**. Bella called his stomach a bottomless pit and wouldn't stop staring at his mouth while he ate.

There was something incredibly sexy about the way he licked all that icing.

The second club they went to was packed with people with a really long queue outside the silver doors. The bouncers there looked intimidating but that didn't stop Jacob from approaching them.

'Jay, my man, how are you doin'?' One of them greeted him much to Bella's surprise.

It turned out that he knew almost everyone at **Club Unique**; the hottest club in the city.

Inside, the music was pounding and it was really hard to move around. Jacob held on to Bella's hand and pushed his way among the throngs of people. The atmosphere was cheerful and the dim lighting along with the dark painted walls gave the club a very intimate feel.

There were less people at the bar since most of the clubbers had gathered around the dance floor to cheer on some international DJ who had just taken the stage.

They took a seat at the black marble bar and the bartender bumped fists with Jacob. 'Hey dude, long time no see!' He shouted over the loud music.

Bella smiled politely at him as he took their orders, exchanging a very _interesting_ look with Jacob before going back to mixing some drinks.

A moment later, this girl came out of nowhere, yelling Jake's name. She was tanned and very pretty, wearing a green dress and black Louboutins.

He swiveled around in his chair just in time to hug her.

'Jakey! It's sooo good to see you!' She exclaimed.

Bella's eyes zoned in on the girl's long nails as she held onto Jacob's broad shoulders. She obviously knew him pretty well.

'It's good to see you too Maya.' He responded, glancing at Bella.

She was trying to hide the uncomfortable look on her pretty face but he could easily see it.

'_Someone_ looks very sexy tonight, pink looks good on you.' Maya flirted, oblivious to the girl sitting next to him.

'Well, you should thank Bella for that. She made me wear it.' Jacob filled her in.

'Bella, this is Maya, she goes to college with me.' He introduced them both, making sure that Maya knew he was out with someone and not here alone.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella smiled before sipping on her margarita.

'Yeah, you too. Anyways, I gotta run. See you later Jakey.'

They both watched Maya disappear under the laser lights and Bella couldn't help but notice the pairs of eyes ogling the hot man beside her.

"You are definitely a female magnet." She told him, nodding towards two girls sitting at the opposite end of the bar.

They were openly checking him out.

'I got used to it.' He answered, barely looking at them.

"They look hot; maybe you should go talk to them."

Jacob finished the last of his drink, grabbed her hand and silently led her to the dance-floor.

'I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.'

She opened her mouth to reply but he had already pulled her farther into the crowd where the music was pounding straight into her eardrums.

His arms pulled her closer to his chest and she was reminded of their kiss.

"Jake."

He bent his face forward, his long hair falling into his eyes in the process.

'Yeah?'

Bella took the opportunity to touch the silky brown strands, tucking them behind his ear. "Thanks for tonight."

He grinned in response then his gaze dropped to her lips, really wanting to kiss her again. 'Sure, sure…anytime.'

Jini had warned him to take it slow with Bella and not overwhelm her with his Black charm. It was a family gift which he had used on so many occasions to get out of trouble.

Shaking all these thoughts from his head, he urged her to wrap her arms around his neck and they both started moving to the beat.

Jacob turned out to be an _amazing_ dancer. His body responded to the rhythm of the song in ways that made Bella want to fuse herself to him instead of just moving on her own feet.

She wasn't a horrible dancer but she lacked the element of letting go.

His hands clasped her tiny waist, heating up her silky top. She could smell his scent now that they were both heated from all the dancing with other people surrounding them as well.

Part of her wanted to try and seduce him, maybe whisper a few naughty things in his ear. She knew he'd be responsive to her in more ways than one. She wanted to be bad, not sweet and virginal like he described.

Bad girls always get the guy, don't they?

"Jake, let's get out of here." She whispered in his ear. There were way too many people on the dance-floor for her liking and most of them were tipsy.

Jacob nodded at her request and they both made their way towards the exit of the club, waving goodbye to the bartender along the way. Bella was glad to be out in the cool air where it was much easier to breathe.

'So, do you have room for one more club?'

"Yes." She replied, walking alongside him towards the car.

She avoided eye-contact until Jacob asked her if she was okay.

His dark eyes were gentle and simply beautiful. There was so much trust and tenderness in them.

Did he really like her all that much?

"I'm great, really. Even my heels are still intact after all that dancing." She proudly wiggled her foot, making him laugh in return.

'You should've tried this move on the dance-floor, it's very sexy.' He teased, earning himself a swat from the clutch she was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Club #3<strong>

**Time: 1:30 am**

"This is amazing!"

'Yeah it is.'

They were standing inside a glass elevator with a view of the entire city. It was headed upwards to the roof where a new club was located. It was open air and famous for its great atmosphere.

A friend of Jacob's turned out to be working for the club's management so they had no trouble getting in. Bella was really impressed with him for being both sociable and nice to everyone. He made sure to guide her past the usual crowds while she admired the gold painted roof with the lotus shaped lamps and the different sized candles decorating almost every single surface.

She found herself a nice spot to stand in and wait for Jacob while he got their drinks. It was only then that she noticed how some of the guys sitting at one table were staring at her. She turned away, staring out into the horizon where she could clearly see the moon hiding behind a few clouds.

'_Bella_?'

A familiar male voice _so_ different from Jacob's called out from behind her.

She froze in her spot, knowing who it was but not wanting to face him.

His shadow loomed over her as he moved to stand to her right so she had no choice but to acknowledge him. 'Ryan.'

He smiled down at her, looking handsome in a blue button-down shirt and khaki shorts. His light brown hair was brushed back, hazel eyes flickering with both surprise and apprehension.

'What are you doing here?'

"I'm club hopping." She simply replied, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

Ryan ran his fingers through his perfect hair and did nothing to hide his disbelief which was evident on his face.

'Since when do you go clubbing in the first place?'

"That's none of your business." She shot back.

'Ouch. Do you really have to be this hostile Bella?'

"I'm not being hostile."

Ryan backtracked and apologized for saying she was. He didn't expect her to be here of all places.

"Why not? Because I'm a good girl?" Bella guessed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Well yeah. I mean, you never seemed like the type who liked partying.'

"Oh and I'm sure your new girlfriend is a real party animal, isn't she?"

Bella gritted her teeth, wanting out of this conversation ASAP!

'There's no need to drag my girlfriend into this.' He told her, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh she's here? Maybe I should tell her all about how you keep calling me in the middle of the night."

Jacob finally showed up, having heard the last part of their conversation on the way over. He set the drinks aside on an empty table and puffed up his chest, closing the distance between him and Ryan.

Bella noticed Jake's clenched fist and remembered what he'd said to her earlier about punching Ryan if he ever saw him.

'Bells, is this guy harassing you?' He inquired, glad to be significantly taller than the loser who was bothering his date.

"He was just about to leave." She quickly responded, taking hold of Jacob's hand. His shoulders were tense and he was glaring menacingly at Ryan who was slowly backing off.

'Alright, I got the message. Sorry if I disturbed you.' He said before walking away.

'What a douche.'

Bella sighed in relief and felt her heart gradually slowing down after confronting the guy she used to love. What did he want from her? They had nothing to say to each-other anymore.

He wasn't being fair to her at all.

"You called me Bells."

Jacob handed her the tall_, _pina colada glass and nodded in affirmation. 'I did. Is that okay? I mean…Jini calls you Bells and I kinda picked up on it.'

Bella smiled at him, grateful to have him with her tonight. "It's more than okay."

'Really?' He grinned, those pearly whites of his making a stark contrast against his russet skin.

"Yes Jakey, really." She teased, leaning against the padded terrace.

'I hate it when she calls me that by the way.' Jacob made a face, mirroring her stance. He wanted to hear her laugh again so he told her about the day he went shopping for the pink shirt.

'They made me buy this breast cancer awareness teddy bear and I didn't know what to do with it so I put it on my bed when I got to the dorms. The next morning, I woke up, checked Facebook and found myself tagged in a photo with me hugging the pink teddy while sleeping. My roommate had a field day with this; it was the highlight of the week.'

Bella laughed until there were tears in her eyes. "I have to see this photo."

'I'm afraid there is no longer any visual evidence to back up this story. I got him to delete it.' He explained.

"That's too bad. I bet you looked adorable."

Jacob shook his head, pretending to be offended. 'Honey, there is nothing adorable about me. I may be wearing pink right now but wait until I show you my bedroom.'

Bella almost choked on her drink. She gulped down the rest of it and tried to imagine what it would look like.

"I've never been to your bedroom before."

'Would you like to take the official Black tour?'

Bella almost giggled if not for the look in his eyes. It was so sexy and intense.

"Umm...right now?"

He nodded.

'Yep and I'll give you that teddy bear as a souvenir.'


	5. Bikini Dreams Come True

Jacob sat at a pink table, nervously tapping his foot against the wooden floor. He was in a round room with a stage on one side and a stripper pole on the other.

There was a swishing noise and the curtains parted on-stage, revealing a _huge_ red velvet cupcake the size of a smart car. He licked his lips in anticipation, confetti falling from the mirrored ceiling and over his long hair.

A pair of pale hands made their way out of the icing just as _50 Cent's Candy Shop _song came on. Jacob leaned forward, excitement filling his body as more of his hot; fantasy woman was visible to him from beneath the icing.

His eyes widened when he saw her chocolate eyes and recognized who she was.

'Bells?'

"Jake." She purred in a seductive voice.

He almost swallowed his tongue when she hopped out of the red cupcake wrapper, clad in a skimpy black bikini which was still covered in both sprinkles _and _icing.

She sauntered over to him and straddled his lap.

"Wake up baby."

'No.'

He didn't want to wake up from this amazing dream.

"Jake, wake up."

Bella's voice faded into the distance and someone was shaking him.

'Jacob!' Jini hissed into his ear.

'Go away.' He mumbled from under his pillow.

He could still see Bella, tempting and _oh so_ delicious in her pink lip-gloss.

'How was last night?' His sister prodded, poking him in the ribs.

Jacob rolled over, eyes still closed with a scowl on his lips.

'Ask Bella.' He grumpily responded wanting to go back to sleep.

Last night was actually pretty great, not only did Bella like his bedroom but she made it hard for him to behave himself when she tested his mattress and bent over to check out the vintage treasure chest he once bought at a garage sale.

Afterward, he drove her back home and walked her to the elevator doors hoping for a hot kiss like the one they'd shared at her apartment.

The _kiss_ must've been one of those once in a blue moon occasions since he ended up with a simple -good night Jake! - and a friendly peck on the cheek.

'I tried calling. She must still be sleeping.'

'And I'm not?' He shot back, rising up on his elbows.

Jini rolled her eyes and told him she'd make him waffles for breakfast.

'Waffles and pancakes.' He negotiated.

'Fine! Just tell me, did you behave like I asked you to?'

Jacob nodded, replaying the flimsy kiss he got at the end of the night.

He blamed Ryan for ruining his chances of feeling Bella's hot body pressed up against his.

'Jacob! Focus!'

Jini suddenly hit him on the head with a pillow and he was tempted to tell her how ridiculous she looked in her Spiderman PJs.

'Jeez woman, lay off the pillows! I did, you can ask her yourself.'

'So you weren't mean or anything?'

He shook his head, yawning like a sleep deprived guy at ten in the morning.

_Which he was._

'No. I swear on my underwear.'

'Eeeew Jake, you're disgusting.'

He chuckled at her expression, lifting the covers to show her his newly purchased Calvin Klein boxers. 'What? They're my clean pair.'

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bella received a text from Jini telling her to come spend the rest of the day with her by the pool<p>

Bella loved the Black's pool. It had everything from a waterfall to an adjoining hot tub and a shaded area in the middle with elevated seats.

They spent most summers having drinks while cooling off in that pool.

Problem was…she was reluctant to face Jacob after that lame goodnight kiss she planted on his cheek. He didn't deserve the awkward 'good night' she had give him either.

She convinced herself that she was just having some harmless fun with her best friend's brother.

Nothing serious about that, right?

Therefore, she shouldn't fret over those little details.

_Yes, stay cool, don't over-think._

_Try and act bad-ass. Bad girls don't have time for this shit._

Her inner monologue seemed to be in favor of this.

Once she was done having lunch and replying to some e-mails, Bella decided to get changed and head out to the Black's house.

Instead of putting on her usual, boring one-piece, she took a deep breath and tried on the daring blue bikini she kept hidden at the back of her closet.

It gave her a bit of cleavage and the straps at the back had this tiny, little cupcake stitched to their fabric; the main reason why the two-piece had caught her eye in the first place.

Fifteen minutes later she was ready and out the door, slinging her pink beach-bag over her shoulder. She admired her cute, floral sundress in the elevator mirror, smoothing her hands over her high ponytail one more time.

Once she was safely strapped inside her green VW Beetles, she checked her face in the rear-view mirror, dabbing on more lip-gloss before starting the engine.

The car stopped at a red light not too far from Jini's house so she took the opportunity to spray on more vanilla body mist and look at herself in the mirror yet again!

Horrified by her own behavior, Bella vowed not to stare at any more mirrors just as she parked the car in front of the large, Spanish style house belonging to the Black family.

It was simply lovely.

Situated on top of a hill, the house was painted in white with a red brick roof and arched doorways. It was surrounded with trees and shrubbery and had a fountain in the middle of the driveway shaped like a mermaid.

Bella rang the doorbell twice before the wide, oak doors creaked open.

'Bells! Finally! Come on, I have lemonade waiting for you out back and lots of gossip!' Jini exclaimed, dragging her by the hand.

She barely had time to say hello to all the vintage furniture on the way, from Victorian tables to classic arm-chairs like the one she had in her own apartment. They passed under the butterfly chandelier in the middle between the two staircases and out the French doors leading to the pool and pool-house; also known as Jacob's den.

_Meanwhile inside the pool house…._

'You're no fun Black, no fun at all.'

'Dude, if you can't handle the mighty alpha then you're welcome to drop your controller and leave in shame.' Jacob replied, grinning after his successful round of Assassin's Creed.

He'd successfully beaten his best friend Julian at his own video game while trying to get his mind off of Bella for a few hours.

'Hey, isn't that _Isabella_, your sister's friend?'

There were loud splashing noises coming from outside and a familiar laugh that made him get up and walk over to where Julian was gazing out the glass windows overlooking the pool.

Bella laughed once more, dodging a splash of water as Jini kicked her legs at her best friend, urging her to jump in the pool.

She swam in circles as Bella started taking off her orange dress, revealing her long creamy legs and navy blue bikini.

BIKINI?

'Wow. Hot.' Julian verbally described what Jacob was thinking.

_Wow, hot indeed. _

His eyes roved all over her flat stomach, curvy waist and those nice, perky breasts hidden from view by that annoying triangular fabric.

Seeing her in a bikini for the very first time had him speechless, his eyes glued to her petite figure as it dove into the water.

'Black?'

'What?'

'You're drooling buddy.' Julian remarked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Jacob blinked, tearing his gaze away from the window.

'Wait. I know that look, you into her?' He added in disbelief.

'Maybe.' Black smirked, running his fingers through his freshly showered hair.

Julian adjusted his eye-glasses, his tall, lanky frame shaking with laughter.

'A.J's gonna love this! He's always going on about how you have a thing for miss goody-two shoes.'

Jacob frowned. 'Is that what you _ladies_ discuss in my absence?'

'Hell yeah. No offense dude but there is no way that you can score a chick like Isabella.'

'Why not?'

'Well, for starters, she's older and unlike those bimbos you used to date.'

'It was only one bim...you know what? I know for a fact that she'd definitely kiss me.'

Julian snorted. 'Bullshit. You used to throw her in the pool and hide her stuff. There's no way she'd give you the time of day _Black_.'

'Wanna bet on that?'

'Gladly.'

Jacob hid away the smug grin tugging at the corners of his lips and fished out his wallet. 'How about a 100$?'

'You're so full of yourself aren't you? Make it 200$.'

'Even better, just don't come crying when you lose all your money because you will.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say dude.'

* * *

><p>Bella swam under the waterfall, feeling it cascading down her back as she came up for air. Jini had already taken a seat on the rocky area just behind the waterfall itself. She squeezed water out of her long raven hair while waiting for Bella to join her.<p>

'So, how was last night?'

"It was great actually. I had a lot of fun with Jake. He's changed."

'Nah, he was just an immature brat but now he's older and acts like a kid sometimes.'

Bella laughed. 'You know him better than I do. Tell me, did he recently have a girlfriend?'

'Not that I know of, no. His last relationship was three years ago, I think. You should ask him since you're _so_ interested.' Jini replied, bumping shoulders with Bella.

"I should. By the way, I ran into Ryan last night."

'Say what? Where? And _please_ tell me you didn't talk to him.'

"We ran into him in Sea-Lounge. It was awful; he was surprised to see me at a club. Why does everyone think I'm innocent and virginal?"

Jini quirked an eye-brow in response.

'_He_ said that?'

"No, it was Jake."

'Aaaaw, how sweet. My baby bro obviously likes ya Bells.'

Bella blushed, adjusting the straps of her bikini. She was glad that Jacob was nowhere in sight when she'd taken off her dress.

"Umm…is he home?"

Jini nodded towards the pool house. 'He's been cooped up in there since I brought him pancakes in the morning.'

"Oh, okay."

The night before flashed in her mind, recalling what his bedroom had looked like. It was all modern furniture in black and grey, his California king bed the most impressive thing in the large room. He had given her the pink teddy bear which was still packed inside his duffel bag.

She ended up taking it to bed, sniffing it like a drug addict because it smelled so much like Jacob.

'Oh crap, I forgot the freakin' cookies! They're still in the oven.' Jini suddenly exclaimed, sliding off the rock.

Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Again?"

'Shut up or you're not getting any!' Jini called out, gliding extra fast towards the main area of the pool.

'That's what she said!' A deep, male voice hollered with a chuckle.

The girls swam back to the main part of the pool where Jacob was standing by one of the lounging chairs. Jini practically jumped out of the water, almost slipping on her way over to the kitchen.

Bella laughed, her brown eyes traveling the length of Jacob's body. He was still chuckling to himself, his onyx eyes twinkling with amusement.

He was wearing a grey shirt over basketball shorts with both hands in his pockets. His bare feet were close to the edge of the pool and he crouched down just as Bella swam over to his side.

'Hey.'

She smiled shyly, watching his gaze drop to her chest before his sexy eyes met her own again.

"Hi!"

'Enjoying the pool?'

"Very much, yes." She replied, her body bobbing up and down in the water.

Jacob licked his lips, reaching down to dip his long fingers in the cool liquid.

'So Bells, how about a kiss?' He requested out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Holy Cupcake! What the hell did that come from? ;D What do you think, should Bella kiss him, or better yet, throw him into the pool? *evil smirk***

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for everyone who took the time to read this story.**

**I would also like to send out a BIG thank you to those who added my story to their favorites/alerts.**

**xoxo  
><strong>

**Farrah**


	6. Bella and The Bet

"A kiss?" Bella repeated.

Jacob nodded, feasting his eyes on the blush creeping down her chest.

"Right now?"

'Yeah, see I just made a bet with my best friend Julian that you'd let me kiss you. He uh… thinks that you're way out of my league.' He confessed, studying her perfectly flushed face.

Bella smirked, her eyes glinting with a cocktail of annoyance and flattery.

"So you didn't kiss and tell...about the other night?"

He shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, afraid of what she might say next. 'Nope, not my style.'

She bit her lip, glad for the shade provided by the palm trees across from the pool. It was getting hot even though she was still in the water.

"And making bets is?"

Jacob's black eyes widened, cursing himself for telling her about the _stupid_ bet. 'What? No! It was just…we were talking about how hot you were and one thing led to another…' He explained, looking guilty.

Bella stared him down for a few seconds, her expression so serious to the point where he had to look away.

"Okay."

Her soft laughter filled the air just as he was about to take a deep breath and apologize to her. His head snapped up in shock to find Bella smiling that cheeky smile and totally amused by his reaction.

'Ok-ay w-what?' He stuttered out like an idiot.

She swam closer until her fingers latched onto the edge of the pool.

"You can kiss me."

Relief washed over him; for a moment there he thought he'd deeply upset or offended her.

Bella on the other hand was embracing her inner bad _girl attitude, _allowing herself to torture him for a bit.

She was far from upset.

_Plus_, hearing that she was both _hot_ and out of his league were music to her ears.

'Julian's going to be so pissed.' Jacob grinned, leaning forward.

He could clearly see his friend watching them from the window.

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

"Come closer, I can't reach you properly." Bella instructed him, grabbing onto his biceps.

Strands of his hair fell into his face as he did so, smiling down at her.

"Grab my waist."

He had a feeling he'd lose his balance if he made that move but he just couldn't say no to her.

His large hand gripped her waist gently, her skin feeling smooth against his slightly calloused fingers. He made a show of lifting her just a tiny bit out of the water and that's when her arms pulled hard on his biceps and he found himself falling into the pool.

Bella had already backstroked away from his tall, muscled frame as it hit the water with a really loud splash. She mentally chided herself for enjoying the way he had easily fallen into her trap.

Jacob resurfaced with his hair matted to his forehead and neck. He wiped it back and blinked through the droplets of water assaulting his face.

"Oops." Bella giggled, covering her mouth.

'Nicely done Swan, I deserved that.' He declared, coughing out a bit of water.

She swam over to him, making sure he was okay.

"Oh Jake, I have no idea what came over me." She wouldn't stop giggling though, and he pretended his eyes were hurting.

"Open up, let me see." She held his face in her small, feminine hands, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I can't. The chlorine burns.' Jacob lied, squinting in order to take a look at her worried eyes.

"You'll be fine, just let me get you a bottle of water."

He shook his head, stopping her from swimming away.

'Maybe if you kiss me…'

"Oh my God, You're totally faking this!" Bella exclaimed once she saw how normal his eyes were without all the squinting. They weren't even red!

She playfully hit him on the chest, mirroring his easy smile.

'It was worth a try.'

"You really want to win that bet, don't you?"

Jacob nodded; his puppy eye-brows making an appearance, giving him this sexy yet adorable look. She wanted to pinch those high cheekbones of his and buy him candy.

'Badly.' He replied, the weight of his soaked clothes annoying the hell out of him.

Bella blamed the next idea that popped into her head on the bikini she wore. It was an _evil_, _slutty_ bikini that was also lusting after Jacob. Said bikini must've possessed her because the next thing that came out of her mouth made Jacob almost choke on his own saliva.

"Okay then, do as I say and strip out of your clothes."

Jacob was _stunned _then turned on consecutively.

Those words, coming out of her innocent lips made him take off his shirt, shorts and boxers all in one go. He tossed them over his shoulder where they landed on the pebbled floor.

Bella gasped, not expecting him to _actually_ do it.

Her eyes trailed down his abs where the blue water was sloshing against his belly button. He was too tall for the shallow end of the pool.

'My eyes are up here honey.' He smirked, totally unashamed by his nudity.

_Not that she could see anything below the waist._

"Jake, I didn't mean _**all**_ _of your clothes._" She embarrassingly told him.

He shrugged. 'Too late for that Bells.'

_Oh crap, what did she get herself into?_

She hesitantly floated closer, careful not to touch him under the water.

He bent his head down, seeking her lips until he felt her breasts grazing his chest.

She timidly kissed him, all too aware that he was _naked. _

Jacob was trying so _hard _not to _physically_ respond to her body pressed up against his own. She tasted so sweet, her lip-gloss reminding him of cotton candy.

The dream he had earlier took center-stage in his head, making him grab her waist and lift her half-way out of the pool. She made a squeaking noise, accidentally biting his lower lip which made him groan into her mouth like the sexy beast he was.

'Jacob Black, let go of my best friend right this instant!' Jini demanded.

Bella pulled back breathlessly, staring into Jacob's half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips then released his hold on her, letting her slide down his slippery chest, her thighs grazing something rather _large _and _prominent_ along the way.

He jolted back, muttering a series of curse words under his breath.

'Are you _freakin' _naked?' Jini's shrilly voice erupted as she took in his strewn clothes and the fact that his butt was visible beneath the clear water.

'As the day I was born sis.' Jacob grinned, wading his way towards the pool steps.

She quickly grabbed a beach towel and held it open for him, closing her eyes in mock horror. Bella in the meanwhile was still recovering from the kiss, unable to tear her gaze away from Jacob's backside.

It was spectacular.

'I said _take it slow_, not molest _her_ in the pool.' His sister scolded him while he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Jacob rolled his eyes on his way to the pool-house. He was still grinning from ear to ear for winning the bet and seeing the look on Bella's face when she'd made contact with his _not-so-little hard on._

He winked at her just before going inside where Julian was waiting for him with two hundred bucks in his fist.

* * *

><p>'Going out with my brother has turned you into a dirty girl, B.'<p>

Jini had this devious smile on her lips that Bella wanted to smack away.

She glowered at her best friend while toweling her recently showered hair. They were sitting in the spacious living room sipping on lemonade. Jacob's mom and dad were on vacation, celebrating their 26th wedding anniversary in the Maldives so they had the house all to themselves.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Bella huffed out.

'Babe, you talked my brother _out_ of his clothes in less than five minutes!'

"I know!" She felt smug for being able to accomplish such a thing.

'First the bikini, then _this, _girl you're on a roll!'

Jini high fived her before filling her empty plate with more cookies.

"You know we're still friends because of those cookies, right?"

'DUH, that's why I keep feeding you.'

Two hours and more than a half-a dozen cookies later; Bella caressed her full stomach, almost dozing off on the leather couch. They watched _Mad Men_ reruns, Jini drooling over Jon Hamm the entire time. She even had a poster of him taped onto a wall inside her walk-in closet.

'You're staying over tonight.'

"No I'm not."

Jini got up from the couch, stretching her lean, tan arms. She was average height with the fittest body any woman would be lucky to have.

She was also a bit assertive which wasn't a flaw _per se_.

'Bells, I know you're going to get over this whole _Ryan fiasco_ but for now, I'd like you to sleep over.'

"Jini!"

'I found about your first club hopping attempt from Nina, alright?'

Bella rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the guilty look in them.

"Fine, I'll stay."

'Just promise me you won't hide stuff like that from me again.'

"I promise."

Jini pulled her up from her seat and gave her a nice, long hug.

'Awesome! Let's get this slumber party started.' She announced, dragging Bella towards the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, slumber party! I wonder if Jacob will crash it ;D**


	7. Crazy, Stupid, Slumber Party

'Would you rather sleep with Jon Hamm or Colin Firth?'

'Jesus, are we going to play that stupid game again?'

Bella munched on her caramel popcorn while her two friends stood bickering in the middle of the Black's kitchen. Jini had invited one of their really close high school friends over for dinner. Her name was Catherine and she hated the _-would you rather_- game with a passion.

'Bells, would you rather sleep with Jon Hamm or Colin Firth?' Jini repeated the question, daring her not to answer.

"Umm...definitely Jon Hamm." She replied.

Catherine snorted and tossed back her curly red hair; looking like a gypsy in her long, ruffled skirt and forest green crochet top. She had this colorful bandana wrapped around the top of her head, a nose piercing and a butterfly tattoo adorning her wrist.

The girls got along really well and stayed in touch with Catherine even though she'd moved all the way across the country to work for an art gallery. She visited from time to time; crashing at her parent's house and complaining about how people knew so little about art.

The smell of boiling spaghetti sauce turned their attention back to preparing dinner. Jini was making spaghetti Bolognese while Catherine was chopping up lettuce for the salad.

Bella chose to leaf through a magazine; wondering what Jacob was up to. He had left the house along with Julian almost an hour ago.

'So Bella, I heard from a bird that you have a thing for Jake.' Catherine mentioned, having been already _debriefed_ by Jini.

_Bella _sighed, wanting to bang her head against the kitchen island.

"He's a great guy, really but I wouldn't necessarily call it a thing."

'Yeah, she's right. It's more of a sudden horniness. ' Jini snickered, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

'A spark of attraction that ignited a passion.' Catherine joined in, making a microphone out of the spoon held in her freckled hands.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Bella objected, blushing to the roots.

'Sorry Bells, we can't help it.'

"He's going back to college tomorrow so it's not like we're serious, okay?"

Jini emptied the cooked pasta into a large serving plate along with the sauce; exchanging looks with Catherine who was also done mixing the salad.

They burst out laughing seconds later, earning a death glare from Bella.

'Babe, it's always serious with Jake. Trust me.'

"What do you mean?"

They each took a seat across from her, setting the food down on the island.

'He's obviously into you or he wouldn't have stripped down to nothing the way he did today.' Jini explained in a more serious tone. 'Oh and don't get me started on that _kiss_.'

Catherine nodded in agreement. 'She's right, and wanting to spend time with you is a clear indication that he likes you.'

'He's probably buying you an engagement ring as we speak.' Jini added as a matter-of- factly, filling up Bella's plate with steaming spaghetti.

"Haha, very funny."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while then Catherine had to leave in order to join her sister and a group of friends for some late night karaoke.

'I'm gonna sing me some Celine Dion!' Their red-headed friend joked while dancing her way out of the kitchen.

'Make sure everyone muffles their ears first.'

"Jini, don't be so mean." Bella scolded in between forkfuls of pasta.

Catherine laughed, her blue eyes trained on Jini.

'I suck, it's true but _my heart will go on_.' She sang the last part, waving goodbye to Bella.

'Alright, off you go cheesy Cathy.'

'_Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you!_'

Bella almost choked on her food as her friend made a rather dramatic exit from the house.

_Gotta love my friends_, she thought while shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the girls went back upstairs to Jini's recently renovated bedroom. The once white walls were now a calming shade of lavender and the wooden parquet floors were covered with a lush, beige carpet.<p>

The king sized, four poster bed took up the entire space across from the small balcony where they stood observing the pool-house.

'I'm so glad A.J's here because he needs to be taught a lesson.' A slightly pissed off Jini told Bella as the guy in question walked past one of the windows.

Bella could see the back of Jacob's head while he played a round of foosball with Julian. They showed up fifteen minutes ago with bags of junk food and beer, practically racing each other to the pool-house.

"What did he do again?"

'He brings binoculars with him to spy on my room.'

'Are you serious? Did you catch him doing it?'

A.J was a stud, rivaling Jacob in the looks department and was always surrounded by a flock of girls in and out of college.

'Damn right I did! The last time Jake was here but my _idiot brother _didn't believe me. He thinks so highly of Mr. peeping tom over there.'

"You gotta admit it though; he's a _hot_ peeping tom." Bella nodded towards A.J who had decided to take a dip in the pool. He glanced up in their direction and winked at Jini before diving into the water.

'Ugh! I can't stand him.' She huffed, stomping out of the balcony.

Bella stifled a laugh and followed her inside.

Jini dragged out her Halloween stash from underneath the bed; a wicked smile forming on her red lips.

'I think I still have the _ghostface_ costume from last year's _Scream 4_ premiere.'

She rummaged through the box while Bella sat on the fuchsia love seat, trying to decide which PJ to wear. Jini had given her three different sets but they were all shorts with matching sleeveless tops.

'AHA! Here it is.'

The tall, caramel skinned girl stood with the black outfit in hand, planning on giving A.J the fright of his life.

"This is so high school-ish of you Jini!" Bella remarked, watching her friend put it on.

'Yeah well, it's a Saturday night and after all the _shit_ I had to deal with this week with our clients, I deserve a _freakin _break.' She shot back, slipping the mask over her head.

"Holy crap, you look scary!"

'I know, right? Anyways, just go to the balcony and make sure he's still there while I murder my way through the house, _mwahaha_.' Jini's evil laughter echoed down the hallway, making Bella wonder if her friend was slowly losing her mind due to stress.

Moments later, she was back in the balcony; looking at A.J who was relaxing in the hot tub with his eyes closed. She saw Jini silently tiptoeing her way to the tub, making sure to hide behind the trimmed bushes.

Jacob suddenly appeared at the doorway to the pool-house but Bella was busy watching Jini sneak up behind A.J and poking his shoulder with what looked like a tree branch. He turned around, thinking it was one of his friends then he totally screamed like a girl when he saw the _ghostface _costume.

'HOLY SHIT!' He shouted; scrambling out of the tub like it was on fire.

His hazel eyes were wide as saucers as he made a beeline for the door where he practically shoved Jacob out of the way.

Jini took off her mask, guffawing like it was the funniest thing she's ever witnessed.

'Did you see the look on his face?' She loudly asked Bella who was laughing as well.

'And you say I'm immature.' Jacob remarked with a raised eye-brow, rolling his eyes at his sister.

'Bite me; oh and by the way, tell your _friend_ that if I _ever_ catch him spying on me one more time, he's going to get royally punked. This was just a preview.'

He nodded without even listening, staring up at Bella who was brushing a few stray hairs away from her sun-kissed forehead. She wouldn't meet his intense gaze but she could feel his eyes on her.

'Don't even think about it _Romeo_, she's all mine tonight.' Jini declared from across the pool.

'But...'

'You had her all to yourself last night!' She said loud enough for his friends to hear.

Julian poked his head out the window in confusion. 'What? _Who_?'

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at his sister who gave him a small wave before going into the main house.

_He was so screwed._

* * *

><p>In celebration of her revenge against A.J's peeping; Jini decided to make her famous chocolate sundae while Bella got changed in her bedroom.<p>

She was about to squeeze some Hershey's chocolate sauce on her own bowl when B showed up dressed in red shorts and her **I heart **** John Hamm** top.

'We should get you the _I heart __Jacob_ t-shirt.' She teased.

"Don't start." Bella wagged a finger at her in warning.

'Fine, I won't. Did you pick out a movie for us to watch?'

B nodded, plopping down on the couch across from the mini-kitchen inside the rec room. The 46 inch plasma television was already switched on with a blue screen on display.

"_Crazy, Stupid, Love_."

'Awesome! I love that movie.'

Jini added the finishing touches to the two bowls of ice-cream before carrying them over to the coffee table.

"This looks delicious!" Bella reached out and grabbed one while her friend turned off the lights.

They watched the movie, giggling like teenagers when Ryan Gosling showed up on-screen.

'Is it a coincidence that the guy's name is _Jacob_ in the movie? Huh, Bells?'

"OH."

Fortunately for Bella, the room was dark enough to hide her blush.

_She was totally busted_.

Jini's mouth was too full of chocolate sundae afterwards so she didn't make any further comments.

Moments later, the part where _Emma Stone_ asks Ryan Gosling to show her -The Big Move- started playing on-screen.

'OMG, I love this part!'

Bella imagined the real _Jacob_ doing the exact same move with her, letting her wet body slide along his bare chest like he'd done earlier in the pool.

Her mouth went dry all of a sudden and butterflies assaulted her stomach.

Thinking about it was making her _horny_.

When the movie was over, she got up and got herself a coke from the fridge to help cool her down.

Jini switched off the television, still lounging on her favorite reclining chair.

'How funny was it when she stared at his abs and shouted '**seriously? It's like you're photoshopped**!'

"The same goes for your brother's abs. Did you notice how ripped his body is? Holy cupcake!" Bella blurted out, pressing the can to her neck.

'Of course I did! He's always walking around the house half-naked all the time, so proud of himself, _sheesh_.' She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Bella gulped down the rest of her soft drink, willing her brain to stop picturing Jacob doing and saying naughty little things to her.

The need to pee distracted her momentarily as she made her way to the guest bathroom. The corridor was quiet and dimly lit by spotlights which made it a tiny bit creepier than usual.

A long, tanned arm sprung out of nowhere just as she was passing by the main kitchen. It pulled on her hand, tugging her inside until she collided with a cotton clad chest.

'Shhh…don't scream.' Jacob whispered, covering her mouth with his warm hand.

She sighed in relief, glad it was him and not some guy in a mask.

"What the hell Jake? You scared me."

He sheepishly smiled, rubbing his fingers along her arm to calm her down.

'Sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight before you head up to the _monster's lair_.' He apologized, referring to his sister in distaste.

"Oh you know how Jini gets when it comes to sleepovers."

'No, I don't. I'm not used to sharing you with her, remember?' Jacob countered, digging a hand down his pocket. He fished out a small, pink envelope then gave it to her.

"What's this?"

'Open it.' He suggested, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Bella did, revealing the _Victoria's Secret_ gift card he'd bought this afternoon.

'I uh...didn't know what to get you with the two hundred dollars I won in that _stupid_ bet so the guys…I mean Julian suggested _VS_ since you ladies like shopping there.' He babbled nervously.

Bella held the card to her chest, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, inhaling his scent, wanting to take him to bed instead of….

'Bells?'

Jini's voice echoed down the hallway, making Jacob groan and mutter _cock-blocker_ under his breath.

"Jake!" Bella admonished him but couldn't help but smile. He was too adorable for his own good.

'Jacob Black, I can see your big-ass shadow all the way from here!' Jini spoke again with a bit of humor in her voice.

'So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?' He quickly kissed Bella and slipped out the French doors overlooking the pool.

She nodded almost dreamily, her eyes glued to his tall, broad shouldered frame as he strolled back to his den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How adorable is Jacob? :) **

**For those of you who haven't watched ****Crazy, Stupid, Love****; it's a really cute movie. I loved Ryan Gosling in it.**

**As usual, thanks to all my lovely readers, reviewers and everyone who recently added my story to his favorites/alerts. I hope you all have a great week.**

**Until next time.**

**xoxo**


	8. A Very Sexy Shower

Bella woke up in a sea of pillows and a pitch black room. She lazily checked the time on her phone with a yawn discovering that it was past ten o'clock in the morning and Jini was nowhere to be found which meant that she was definitely making breakfast.

Last night after Jacob had given her the gift card, she hesitantly showed it to his dear sister who wouldn't stop teasing her about it.

'_He did strip for you so maybe he wants you to return the favor_.**'**

'_I'd go for edible underwear; my bro has an appetite for sweet Bells_.**'**

'_Let the Victoria sexting commence_!**'**

She couldn't get her to shut up until they were both fast asleep.

Bella sighed, got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth, making sure she looked presentable and got rid of her bed hair. Once her hair was nice and straight she searched around for the curtain remote and pressed all three curtains open.

Sunlight filtered into the lavender room, spreading warmth along the honey colored furniture.

Downstairs, the smell of coffee wafted all the way from the kitchen. Jini was flipping pancakes at the large stove, humming a tune to her-self.

"Good morning." Bella greeted her from the doorway.

'Bells! I'm glad you're up.' Jini smiled, stacking more pancakes onto the pile next to the stove. She was dressed in her jogging outfit complete with running shoes.

"You don't skip a day of jogging do you?"

'Nope, never. Can you go to the pool-house and wake my brother up please? He needs to be on his way to college in like an hour.'

"Okay."

Jini pursed her lips, mischief gleaming in her eyes. Bella could easily read her mind then.

"Go ahead and say it." She rolled her eyes.

'He might flash you his Calvin Klein underwear, so I suggest you take a peek at his bul…'

"Okay that's enough! I'm outta here." Bella cut her off, shielding her ears from her best friend's perverted suggestions.

Jacob was her brother for God's sake!

That girl needed to have a filter in her mouth.

Outside, the weather was warmer than expected with birds loudly chirping from above the tall magnolia tree next to the pool-house. Bella took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob open. The sitting room area was dark and quiet; bags of junk food were on the floor from the night before so she picked them up and tossed them in the bin outside of Jacob's bedroom.

The door was closed and cool air drifted from the narrow gap below.

Inside, the air-conditioner was turned on full blast making her shudder. Her eyes instantly found the bed which was right across from the door. The black sheets were tangled in Jacob's long, muscular legs and wrapped around his lower back while he slept on his stomach. His hands were spread out on the pillow on either side of his dark head with his face half showing from the side.

The treasure chest at the foot of his bed was wide open with books, magazines and other guy-related gadgets peeking out from the top, some of them spread out on the wooden floor right along with his duffel bag.

Bella shivered, wanting to climb in and hide under the covers. It felt like Antarctica this close to his California king. She found the remote control at the foot of the bed and switched the AC off, flooding the room in silence.

"Much better." She whispered, setting it down on his crowded bedside table.

A photo of two young children caught her eye so she curiously picked it up and held it closer for inspection.

A ten-year old Bella dressed in a little red riding hood costume was standing next to a shorter, skinnier eight-year old Jacob who was tugging at her cloak in his policeman costume. She was glaring at him while he beamed at the camera, apparently having the time of his life.

'Bella?'

Jacob's husky voice filled the silence and she turned to look at him, smiling like she'd won the lottery.

"Jake." She softly said his name, sinking on the bed where he was lying on his side, watching her with glazed eyes.

He noticed the photo and sat up against the headboard, kicking away the covers to reveal his sleep pants. He was naked from the waist up and his shoulder length hair was wild and untamed but very sexy.

'You really hated my guts back then, didn't you?'

She shook her head, fingers caressing the little boy in the picture.

"I honestly don't remember much about my early childhood. My parents traveled around a lot and whenever we'd settle down somewhere, we ended up leaving again."

'It must've been hard.' Jacob remarked.

"Yes. I loved it here so much, especially after becoming friends with Jini. It broke my heart when we moved yet again after I finished seventh grade."

'Wait, didn't you graduate high school here though?'

She laughed at his confused expression. "I did, but that's only because dad got a generous job offer from the company he'd wanted to work for ever since he was a kid so we moved back here two years later."

'There's so much I still don't know about you, I just realized that.' He admitted; giving her that intense look he had given her the day before. It made her heart flutter.

"Alright, enough of that, I'm actually here because Jini asked me to wake you up." Bella informed him, getting up to put the photo back in its place.

Jacob stretched, his body flexing leisurely on his wide bed. There was room for three more people in _there_.

Bella helped herself to an eyeful of six packs and a trail of hair leading down to the well endowed source of –possible mind-blowing sex and orgasmic bliss- judging from the way he moved on the dance-floor the other night.

'I'm sorry you had to see this mess.' He gestured to himself, trying to tame his hair with his fingers.

"Oh you look great. The whole sex hair, I mean _BED hair!.._ totally works for you." She blushed profusely at her slip-of-the tongue, turning around and busying herself with opening the black-out curtains.

Jacob smirked, sliding off the bed to make his way to the en suite bathroom.

'Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. Just give me one _sex.._err..I mean one second to wash up.'

He smacked himself on the forehead once the door was closed.

Talk about a one-track mind.

Waking up to find her in his bedroom in those red shorts, smelling like cupcakes had him thinking all sorts of dirty things.

"Jake?"

Bella's sweet voice interrupted his inner ramblings.

'Yeah?'

"Nice boxers." She giggled from behind the door.

He glanced down to find his favorite _Super Mario_ boxer shorts clearly visible from the top of his PJ pants.

'Uh...thanks.'

Great, now she's gonna think you're a closeted gaming geek, he inwardly groaned.

Minutes later, Jacob walked out of the bathroom looking much neater with his hair combed backwards.

'I'll take a quick shower then we can go have breakfast, I'm starving.' He rubbed his flat stomach, grabbing a towel from his dresser. Bella chewed on her lips from where she sat at his desk, studying the abstract painting hanging above the highest shelf. She couldn't decide whether the black figure was a wolf or a dragon.

'Interesting isn't it?' Jake nodded towards the horizontal painting.

"Very."

He leaned against the wall, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

'Every time I look at it, I see a wolf in there. It must be one of those optical illusion tricks.'

"Maybe." She agreed, watching him step inside the bathroom once more.

Instead of locking the door behind him, Jacob chose to leave it open; offering her an unobstructed view of the glass shower stall. The middle was covered in a blue, pixelated pattern that matched the rest of the bathroom.

Bella licked her lips when she saw him taking off his pants and boxers, quickly averting her eyes before she could see anything _down there_. The sound of water made her sneak a peek again but he was already behind the glass.

Damn it!

She rose to her feet, all hot and flustered.

What was he trying to do? Give her a –_blush_- attack?

She gathered her wits and allowed her eyes to shamelessly stare at a very wet Jacob. He had his eyes closed under the steady stream of water from the shower-head, the hot steam fogging up the glass much to Bella's disappointment. His biceps were flexing as he lathered his hair with shampoo, unaware that she was standing at the doorway with butterflies in her stomach.

After rinsing it all out, he opened his eyes, blinking through the rivulets of water and saw Bella inside the bathroom. He wiped the condensation from the glass so he could properly see her. She seemed a bit startled when their eyes met but she didn't look away, in fact, she made a show of moving closer to the shower stall.

'Care to join me?' He jokingly asked as she lifted her body to sit atop his granite sink.

She cleared her throat then replied with a slightly timid _**no**_.

Jacob chuckled and resumed washing his body.

'I never had a girl _just_ watch me while I showered before.'

"Well, there's a first time for everything Jake." She shot back.

The bar of soap slipped from his hand and he almost hit his head on the towel rack while retrieving it.

Did she just say that?

He definitely liked this side of Bella.

The shower ended all too quickly, much to her dismay. The experience itself was borderline erotic, especially when he turned off the water and opened the glass door, allowing the steam left inside to spread out to the spacious bathroom.

He reached for the towel draped to his left, wrapping it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

Bella was still perched on the counter, twisting a strand of her long hair around one finger.

Jacob walked up to her and wedged himself right between her long legs.

'Did you have fun last night without me?' He curiously asked.

Bella worked so hard on her poker face; keeping her lust in check.

Guys like Jacob were constantly hounded with girls who look at them like they were a piece of meat. She didn't want to sexually objectify him like that.

It was like her brain had finally caught up with her ovaries, seeing Jake in a _whole_ new light.

She really had to quit ogling the guy, even if said _guy_ was asking for it.

"I always have fun with Jini but going clubbing with you was definitely memorable."

He grinned.

'So you won't mind partying with _me_ again?'

"Are you asking me out?" She raised an eye-brow, chanting a mantra in her head which was:

Don't look down...don't look down…do not

Jake rubbed his neck, droplets of water sliding down his handsome face.

'Yeah, the next time I'm here we'll do something different. Maybe catch a movie?'

"Sure, but when will you _be_ back?"

'At the end of the month, but I can _come_ anytime _you_ want me to.' He cupped her cheek, willing himself to behave.

_One kiss…just one_…

'**Excuse my charisma..vodka with a spritzer...swagger down pat..call my shit Patricia'**

Bella cringed at the loud music coming from his bedroom, and Jacob rushed to his bed, cursing the stupid Blackberry and muttering something about being cock-blocked twice in the same weekend.

She slid off the sink, laughing at his choice of song for his alarm which he explained to her after turning it off.

'You know I used to break-dance, right?' He revealed.

"_Seriously_? No, I did not."

She knew he was athletic but never really watched him practice anything other than basketball.

'I'm full of surprises Bells.' He smirked, disappearing into his walk-in closet.

"Are you getting dressed? Jini's going to send a search party after us in a while." She joked, unable to stop herself from making his bed.

It was some sort of obsession she had when it came to unmade beds.

'Yep, wanna take a look? I'm in my sexy boxers.'

They spent over ten minutes inside the closet where Jacob managed to give her one short kiss _after_ getting dressed in his only pair of black jeans and a clean white shirt.

Back at the main-house, Jini was waiting for them at the kitchen table.

'Breakfast is getting cold.' Was all she said, her almond shaped eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

Jacob was sweet enough to kiss his sister on the cheek as thanks for the waffles, scrambled eggs _and_ the mountain of pancakes she made especially for him.

'Yeah, good morning to you too.'

The corners of her lips turned up into a brief smile when she thought no one was looking.

"Jini, this is delicious." Bella praised her friend's amazing waffles while Jacob wolfed down his food in a hurry.

There wasn't much time for them to discuss anything besides the warm weather and how Jacob had a few projects and mid-terms lined up in the coming weeks. He was a finance major with a minor in economics which the girls were in dire need of to co-manage and offer free financial advise to their new business.

Once everyone was done eating, Bella helped Jini clear the table and Jake carried his bags to his car, glancing longingly at Bella.

After saying goodbye to his sister, he enveloped Bella in a long hug and kissed her until she tasted the maple syrup on her own lips.

'I'll call you when I reach the dorms.' He whispered in her ear.

"Okay, drive safe."

She stood in the drive-way watching him slide his aviator shades on his eyes before sliding into the driver's seat of his Camaro.

He drove off with one last wave, leaving Bella in an incredibly surreal moment.

Was she really doing this?

Contemplating a relationship with Jacob?

Jini's warm arm around her shoulders brought her out of her thoughts.

'How about we go out for some _underwear_ shopping?' She offered.

"You're so looking forward to this, aren't you?"

Jini laughed, locking arms with Bella on their way back inside.

'Aaaaw B, you know me _so_ well.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next on the list is underwear shopping! :D**

**I was supposed to finalize and upload this chapter a few days ago but then I spilled Coke on my laptop's keyboard! :S**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and welcome to the many new readers. I really do appreciate the words of support and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob or Bella *sigh***

**xoxo**


	9. Fantasies of The Frustrated B

'Try this on.'

"No."

Jini gave her a firm look, holding up the emerald green, Chantilly lace corset which Bella found more suitable for someone who was getting _some action_ in the bedroom.

_So_ not virginal and far from what she had in mind when she set foot in Victoria's Secret.

'Oh no, don't even think about buying anything pink.'

Bella rolled her eyes.

'I mean it.' Jini added while they were checking out the push-up bras.

"Sexy is what we're here for, I know. I just can't see myself dressed in this."

'Suit yourself; I just thought it might be a fun addition to your otherwise _boring_ lingerie drawer.' Her best friend remarked, returning the item back on its rack.

Bella gasped, looking incredibly insulted. "Boring?" she repeated.

'Yes, boring. When was the last time you splurged on underwear? You have great taste, don't get me wrong but when it comes to underwear you don't take risks.'

Jini smiled in triumph as Bella straightened her posture, squared her shoulders and pushed past her with a determined stride. She sifted through a row of slips with attached garters before picking out a black magenta lace slip with a black ribbon at the breastbone.

"This risky enough for you?" She raised an eye-brow in J's direction who nodded enthusiastically in return.

It was fascinating to watch Bella choosing bras and panties which were a bit out of her comfort zone. She wasn't a fan of push-ups but the idea of Jacob seeing her in a satin plunge bra that gave her enticingly sexy cleavage was enough for her to pluck it off its hanger.

Jini didn't even have to intervene after that; she merely tagged along while B purchased three push-up bras, a cotton Mayfair pajama and the slip-garter set. She was doing so well until a shelf of cupcake themed underwear caught her eye in another section.

She immediately made a beeline towards the black panties, buying the entire collection along with the cupcake thong.

_Yes, a thong. _

She hated wearing it but then again, the image of Jacob licking icing off a red velvet just like the one printed on the thong made her add two to her shopping basket.

'You and cupcakes.' Jini's eyes were filled with amusement once Bella had paid for her lingerie. The gift card covered most items but she still had to dig into her wallet and pay a small amount of extra cash.

"What? You're not the one I'll be wearing them for." B revealed.

She wasn't entirely serious of course but Jini knew from the look in her brother's eyes this morning that he was definitely _serious_ about Bella.

'One look at that garter you just bought will have my brother wrapped around your little finger.'

Bella playfully swung her shopping bags back and forth, a shy smile forming on her lips.

"You think so?"

'No hun, I _know_ so.'

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>…

Jacob was distracted.

In class.

At the dorms.

_Everywhere_.

He was constantly thinking about Bella and looking forward to going home to someone other than his family and friends.

They had talked on the phone once when he reached the dorms after his four hour drive on Sunday. The next morning, she sent him an early text from work which he eagerly replied to during economics class.

His roommate Adam instantly noticed the change in his demeanor when he heard him whistling to himself while studying which then led to a brief conversation about how he was '_dating_' a hot, slightly older woman named Bella.

Adam was curious to know what Bella looked like and Jacob suddenly realized that he didn't have any recent photos of the two of them together.

'Dude, are you for real? The next time you go home I want some evidence of this piece of hotness you've been talking about.'

Jacob nodded; wishing time would fly by so he could get back to her.

In the meantime, he settled for texts knowing how busy she was at work.

On Thursday morning, and after having a vividly erotic dream of Bella stripping for him on top of a cupcake filled stage; he sat up in bed and texted her about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the meantime at the BlackSwan office…**_

Bella sipped her cappuccino, blankly staring at the long unchecked to-do-list for the day.

She had a new client who was extremely picky, stressing the hell out of her; a mother who wanted to renovate her daughter's bedroom but the pieces of furniture and light fixtures had to be from local shops and not IKEA or Pottery Barn.

The theme she desired was hard to execute with those very limited options. It also meant that she had to do some legwork in order to scout the few remaining shops in the city.

Fantasizing about Jacob was her only escape while she sat at her desk.

In the past week alone, she imagined countless scenarios of what might happen when he comes to visit at the end of the month.

Bella would greet him at the door in a really slutty dress and he'd drop his bag, lift her up with both hands on her thighs before kissing her passionately against the wall.

She imagined him stalking his way towards her while she sat at the bar with her friends, an intense look in his onyx eyes, glaring at the men who dared to stare at her enhanced cleavage. She would give him a coy smile then he'd hoist her up and French kiss her in front of everyone, including Ryan.

Her favorite fantasy was in an entirely different setting where she's dressed in a white medieval dress, a section of her long, brown hair pulled into a braid while the rest of it flowed down her back.

She's lying on the grass, feeling horny and helpless when a knight in shining black armor rides in on a stallion. He dismounts from his horse, looking sexy and intimidating then he helps her up to her shaky feet.

He would take off his helmet; toss it on the ground before pulling her into his iron clad arms and taking her virginity; claiming her as his bride.

The vibrating alert on her phone made her jump out of that particular fantasy to check the incoming text message. She took a sip of her hot beverage and opened the text which happened to be from _Jacob_.

**I just woke up 4rom a sexy dream about u. It involved stripping & cupcakes. I'm so turned on right now. Sorry, just had 2 let u know. **

Bella whimpered, rubbing her thighs together.

Thank God Jini was not in the office or she would've seen the flush of arousal spreading all over B's face. She rose out of her leather chair and opened the mini-fridge next to her desk, grabbing a small water bottle.

She chugged it down while staring at the text, reading it over and over. The words were not explicit but the knowledge of Jacob having any sort of dreams about her was so _damn_ HOT.

Why did he have to be miles away when they could get _turned on_ together?

Things were never this intense or lust driven with her previous love interests, not even her only high school boyfriend who was also good looking. He never stirred any –must have sex NOW- feelings in her at all.

Bella paced her tiny office, those butterflies assailing her stomach while she brainstormed ways to reply to Jacob's message.

A few minutes later, she closed her eyes, crossed two fingers behind her back and hit _send_.

**Don't b sorry. We're on the same page ;) U still in bed?**

She sat down and started up her computer, placing the phone on her lap, away from view.

Jini showed up just as it buzzed with an incoming text again. She was carrying a flower arrangement of expensive red roses with a pissed off expression on her face.

'Guess who sent me those?' She rhetorically asked not even waiting for a reply. 'A.J, can you believe the nerve of this guy?'

"Umm...did they come with a card?"

Jini sat at her own cluttered desk and untangled a white card from the elegant wrapping.

'Yeah, I thought scaring him off would make him go away, but no. What is it with guys chasing after girls who hate their guts, _ugh_!' She huffed, reading the card.

Bella quickly glanced down and checked the new text.

**Yep but not jerking off, promise…in case u thought I was a big perv. Have u been to VS yet? ;) **

She fidgeted in her seat, biting hard on her lower lip.

It was kind of funny how he was refraining from touching himself out of respect for her. He didn't want to take things too far or cross any sex-dotted lines yet.

Jini startled her when she tossed A.J's white note at her, asking her to read it too.

'He's apologizing for invading my privacy and is asking me out on a date. He's _freakin'_ delusional.' J snorted.

"Oh for God's sake why don't you give him a chance? You hardly know the guy. Besides, Jake's a good judge of character so A.J might actually be nice after all."

Jini rubbed her eyes and sighed.

'You think there's a reasonable explanation behind his peeping?'

"Maybe." Bella answered distractedly.

'Bells, what are you doing? OMG are you _sexting_ my brother again?'

Bella gave her an innocent look.

"No."

'Liar, I can see it in your eyes babe.'

"Okay, fine. I admit that my inner slut really wants to _sext_ him but I can't."

Jini burst out laughing.

'You have an inner slut?'

"Hey! Don't insult her; she also happens to have an _inner_ bitch for a sister." Bella frowned.

'Cool. So I'm guessing your inner slut wants Jake to pop her cherry, _you know_, scratch her itch, deflower her…'

Bella nodded but not without blushing of course. "**Yes**, _yes_ and YES to all of the above now can you shut up so I can text your brother?"

'Gosh, you're so cranky this morning. Fine, go ahead, _sext_ him.' Jini waved her off, sniffing the roses rather discreetly.

Bella saw her do it out of the corner of her eye.

"You should thank A.J for those flowers." She remarked while typing the text.

'I know and _you_ should _get laid_ soon.' J retorted.

"Shut up."

'Seriously woman, three weeks and this office will spontaneously combust from how sexually frustrated you are.'

"Don't remind me." She said, finally sending the message to Jacob.

**Yes I did. 4got 2 tell U. Skype this wkend? xoxo**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was a blur of work for Bella and long hours of projects and presentations for Jacob. By the time Saturday night rolled around she was both nervous and excited about her first Skype session with him.<p>

She changed out of her gym clothes and took a quick shower then got dressed in her new white PJs. They looked cute on her and she decided to leave the first three buttons undone at the last minute.

Her silver MacBook's screen lit up with life while she carried it around in her arms, not knowing where to sit.

She opted for the living room, propping it on the coffee table.

Seconds after she signed in to her Skype account; Jacob's name went online and he instantly video-called her.

She took a deep breath and clicked on the answer button.

The black screen faded to the image of her sexy stud hurriedly putting on a blue shirt.

He turned to look at the webcam, face slightly flushed and panting just a tiny bit.

'Bells!' He happily exclaimed, flashing B his perfectly white, even teeth.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She leaned forward on the couch, watching him sit down in front of his own laptop.

'Yeah, I just got back from my mixed martial arts class.' He responded, tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you're so out of breath."

His black eyes flickered down to her PJs as he touched his scruffy chin.

'What did you think I was doing?' He smirked, quirking an eye-brow.

"Nothing." She replied a little too quickly. "So, how was your day?"

Jacob licked his lips, taking in her sweet face and the way she was toying with a strand of her damp hair.

'Long and boring. There's this finance project that's kicking my ass Bells. How about you? Did you miss me?'

"You've only been gone a week, Jake." Bella laughed, avoiding his intense gaze. It made her feel all hot and bothered even through the computer screen.

'Really? Because it feels like a hundred years in here.' He let her know, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hang in there." She lamely consoled him.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Say something nice!_

Her inner slut wanted to slap her silly for being _so_ lame.

'I will...uh…you look really pretty by the way. Are those butterflies?' Jacob awkwardly asked, peering into the screen.

Bella glanced down and nodded, shifting her legs to sit closer to the coffee table.

"Thanks, yes they are. This PJ is actually from Victoria's Secret."

'Did you get something else?' He inquired, a devilish grin playing on his full, cupid bow lips.

"I did but the rest is…underwear."

'Anything you can show me?' Jacob blurted out.

Bella's chocolate eyes widened then she excused herself for a moment and disappeared from the couch.

Inside her bedroom, she exhaled the breath she was holding and opened her lingerie drawer. She fished out her cupcake panties and the striped push-up bra, clueless about what to do.

There was no harm in showing the guy her newly purchased underwear.

_It's not like she was going to wear it and engage in a round of cybersex with him._

Bella channeled her inner bag girl and headed back to the living room with both garments in hand.

Jacob was still sitting there, muttering the word _**idiot**_ in a hushed tone until she sat across from him. He cleared his throat and eagerly waited for her to reveal the stuff he's been thinking about the entire week.

"These are just a sample; I'm not going to show you _everything_."

He could only nod, seeing the garments on her lap. She first held up the strapless push-up bra, jokingly making a commentary about it.

"This lace and satin item is called a multiway bra."

Jacob snickered. 'A three-way bra?'

"Multi-way." She enunciated, knowing very well that he didn't mishear her.

'Sounds _interesting_. So it's basically like sex, you can do it in different positions.'

"Jake!"

He chuckled deeply, hopelessly trying to behave but failing miserably.

"Got another analogy for this?" She lifted up her cupcake panties to the camera and his jaw dropped.

The door behind him suddenly burst open and a short guy with a buzz cut walked into the room.

'Hey J, what are you watching?' Adam peeked over his shoulder.

Bella hid the panties behind her back while Jacob was still opening and closing his mouth like a trout fish.

'Howdy pretty lady!' Adam greeted her. 'Wait, are you Bella?'

"Yes." She swallowed hard; her eyes on Jake who was having trouble speaking.

His roommate who had an eyebrow piercing and a detailed tattoo on one arm inched closer to the screen, his beady brown eyes locked on Bella.

'I wake up almost every morning to him calling out your name in his sleep. He's like _ooh Bella, yeah...just like that!' _Adam imitated his roommate's deep voice, earning himself a smack upside the head and was shoved out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Bella gaped at her computer as Jacob locked the door, looking extremely embarrassed while Adam was laughing his ass off out in the hallway.

'Sorry about that.' Jacob scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay. Do you really talk in your sleep?"

'Sometimes.' He admitted. 'Uh...Bells? I don't want you to think that I'm this horny twenty one-year-old who's only interested in one _thing_. I uh...like you, a LOT.'

Bella was touched by his words and found herself laughing at the irony of the word _sex_. It was mentioned more than a handful of times in the past week and she wasn't even getting any.

Hearing her laugh was not the reaction Jake expected.

His puppy eyebrows made an appearance and he looked a bit hurt.

"Oh Jake, I'm not laughing at you, promise. It's so sweet what you just said."

_Come on; say that you like him too, say it! _

Part of her wanted to but she still wasn't ready to admit it out loud, especially to him.

His face instantly relaxed, his gorgeous eyes dropping to her lips.

'Tell me what you were laughing at.'

She blushed and shook her head. "It's nothing."

'Then answer this question; what was your impression of me before we got to talk and hang out over the past two weeks?'

"Honestly, you made it hard for me to make up my mind about you. We barely spoke to each other and when we did, it was brief and not so pleasant."

'Yeah, I thought you were a snob, miss high and mighty. You were so perfect all the time, even the way you ate was flawless.' Jacob told her, remembering all those times she dined at their house.

"Perfect? Me?"

'Yep. I don't remember you being impolite or heard you swear even when you were angry.'

"Holy cupcake Jake, did you watch my every move?"

He shrugged.

'I was fascinated by you, that's why I always pushed your buttons.'

"And _pushed_ me in the pool." Bella added.

'Jacob! Let me in man! I need to study.' Adam interrupted with a knock on the door.

An irritated growl filled Bella's speakers as the guy in question gave Bella an apologetic look and rose from his chair. 'I gotta go Bells.'

"Okay, have a good night." She smiled.

'You too, I'll call you tomorrow.'

"Sounds good, bye Jake."

He waved at the screen before looking down at the keyboard.

'Bye honey.'

They both ended the call and Bella wasn't sure she liked to Skype.

It did nothing to ease her _frustration_.

So Jacob thought she was hot, out of his league, perfect AND flawless.

Seven words she never heard from any of the guys she used to date.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly, not allowing her to ponder over their conversation.

She got up and answered it, thinking it might be Jini or Nina who sometimes showed up unannounced.

Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she glanced up at the least person she expected to pay her a visit at this time of night.

"Ryan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What does that douche-bag want now? Will Jini go out on a date with A.J? Is it possible to send you all cupcakes for your awesome reviews?**

**I wish..LOL…**

**This chapter was longer than I expected. **

**Do you think Jacob can stay away from Bella until he's done with his projects and exams? ;-)**


	10. Bidding on Black

Bella almost slammed the door in Ryan's face if not for the fact that she was in a good mood. Her Jacob-induced smile faded from her lips and her shoulders tensed, not wanting to hear a single word from him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a clipped, unfriendly tone.

'Can I come in?'

He winced at her icy manner and shoved both hands in his pockets.

"No. It's late and I'm going to bed, so whatever it is you want to say just say it here." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

Ryan's hazel eyes suspiciously scanned the living room behind Bella. 'You got someone in there, say Jacob Black for instance?'

"Excuse me?" Bella frowned. She was totally caught off-guard by his knowledge of Jacob.

'One of my friends recognized him when the two of you were at Sea-lounge. He tried to intimidate me in case you didn't notice. Is he your boyfriend or something?' Ryan inquired, unable to hide his blatant jealousy while he spoke.

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, her body starting to shake from anxiety. "First of all, that is none of your business and it's really rude of you to assume I had a guy in my apartment at this time of night. Second of all, we are no longer _friends_ and I made this clear Ryan, so what is it that you want?"

The tall, curly haired, incredibly annoying Ryan seemed taken aback by her coldness. He tugged at his hair in frustration and paced the hallway for mere seconds before continuing his speech.

'Seeing you at the club with _Jacob_ made me realize that I may have made a mistake Bella.' He admitted. 'I hate that a sweet, innocent woman like you fell into his clutches.'

"Clutches? For your information, Jake is Jini's brother; remember Jini? The girl who hated your guts for leading me on? The girl who left you death threats on your answering machine?" She snapped at him, her voice getting louder with each breath. "Well, Jake is the male version of Jini so you'd better watch your back Ryan, I mean it. Stop calling and showing up at my door at inappropriate hours of the night AND DON'T CALL ME INNOCENT EVER AGAIN!" B shouted, letting her inner bitch take over.

She slammed the door in his face and sank to the floor.

Her neighbors must've heard her ranting for sure.

"Holy cupcake; that felt good."

* * *

><p>The next morning over breakfast at their favorite café, Bella retold her outburst to a shocked but proud Jini.<p>

'So let me get this straight. You _yelled_ at Ryan and _slammed_ the door in his face? You, my doe-eyed, pink luvin Bells?'

She was having trouble even visualizing the whole thing.

"Yes, something inside of me just snapped. I'm sick of being the nice girl who gets put on the back-burner while the guy decides if he wants her or not. I read an article last week about how men e-maintain women and it really makes so much sense. Ryan used to do that to me and when he showed up last night it felt like the last straw." Bella vented over her plate of baked beans and scrambled eggs.

Jini's smile widened. 'We should make a toast in celebration of your inner bitch.'

"I agree." Bella nodded, raising up her tall, lemonade glass.

'To Bella's inner bitch, I love you girl!'

They clunked their glasses together and Bella jokingly patted herself on the back.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, both Bella and Jini treated themselves to an afternoon at the nail spa and later stood in line at their much loved bakery for a slice of cheesecake heaven.<p>

Jacob called while they were lounging under the fading sun in one of the many public parks close to the Black's house.

Bella filled him in about her day, ignoring Jini's childish kissy noises _but_ refrained from telling him about what happened with Ryan.

There was no need to bring it up and cause any trouble.

Bella knew _Ryan_ liked to hold grudges, especially against _someone_ he claimed to have tried to intimidate him in front of his friends.

'Guess what?' Jacob asked.

"What?" She smiled into the phone.

'I'm coming home next weekend!' He cheerfully announced.

"You are?" Bella almost squealed, jumping off the bench.

Jini raised an eye-brow in question.

'Yeah, a good friend of mine is hosting this charity date auction event and I'm one of the uh…single guys to be auctioned off…' Jacob said with a bit of apprehension.

"Oh."

_So he's not coming to see me_, she thought in disappointment.

'I signed up for the _thing_ ages ago Bells and it slipped my mind until Clara; my friend called and insisted that I attend. My name's on the list and it's for a good cause.'

_Clara?_

_Date Auction?_

Bella shook off all negative thoughts and tried to keep her jealousy in check.

"I'm sure you're going to be auctioned off for a million dollars if not more." She nonchalantly remarked.

Jacob chuckled. 'Are you a closeted millionaire Bells? Because I'm expecting you to be the highest bidder next Saturday.'

"So you won't mind me being there?"

'Honey, I'm counting on you being there but not for the money. Leave that to the rich old women who usually go to these events.'

Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't sound too excited at the prospect of being ogled by cougars." She teased.

'Damn right I'm not. All I want to do next weekend is spend my time with you.' He grumpily disclosed.

She couldn't help but laugh at how cute he sounded.

"Oh Jake, you're so adorable."

Jini made a gagging face then went back to playing Sudoku on her iphone.

'Bells, you are in dire need of updating your Jacob dictionary.' Mr. adorable recommended.

"Hmmm...is that so?"

'Yep. Adorable is fine but hot, manly, jaw-dropping and _gorgeous sex bomb_ are more appropriate.'

"Sex bomb? Really?" She chortled.

Jake was glad he was finally able to make her laugh like that. It was his goal by listing off all those words in the first place.

'Yeah you know, like in that old, _Tom Jones_ song.'

"Oh my God! That's so funny."

'My dad used to sing it to mom all the time just to crack her up.'

'Okay enough with the _phone sex_, I can't take it anymore.' Jini interjected, grabbing the flip phone from Bella. 'Hello Jakey boy, I'm going to hang up now because your future-wife and I are late for our evening margaritas. Talk to you later bro, bye-bye.'

She hit the red button and handed the phone back to a glowering B.

"Jini!"

'Don't –_Jini_- me right now. You two lovebirds have been chatting for over fifteen minutes.'

"Fifteen?"

'You look surprised.' Jini quirked an eye-brow, adjusting her purple strapless dress.

"That's because I hate long telephone conversations, crap, I'm turning into you!"

'This is called the Black effect hun. Jake and I are rubbing off on you.'

"What about the Swan effect?"

'You had me obsessed with pink cupcakes for a whole year! If that's not the _Swan effect_ then I don't know what is.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday Afternoon…<strong>_

Bella read the _e-mail_ in disbelief for the third time in a row.

She had no idea how Ryan's girlfriend was able to get her hands on her work e-mail, probably from a business card she had once given him?

It was a long-ass paragraph that could've been summarized in just a few words.

Instead of pissing her off; it made her feel sorry for the girl who wrote it:

...

**Dear Isabella, or should I say _Bella,_**

**STAY away from my man, ok? I found ur number in his recent call history & one of my girlfriends who's very trustworthy saw him next 2 ur building. Yes I know where u live. Ryan loves me and we're happy, he told me u liked him so don't hate on me, ok? Ur not his type anyways.**

**I hope I made things clear.**

'**Blonde' Candy**

**...**

'Blonde Candy? Did she just diss you for being a brunette?' Jini snickered.

"This e-mail is the icing on my _shitty_ Ryan cake." Bella leaned forward in her office chair, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

'OMG, you said _shit_!'

"No, I said shitty because it would be ridiculous not to swear after receiving such an e-mail." Bella corrected her.

'Wow, the last time I heard you say _shit_ was way back in freshman year after a calculus test.'

"How on earth do you remember that?"

'You can thank my sharp memory.' Jini pointed a finger to her raven head which was also home to her thick, lustrous hair.

Her best friend's chocolate eyes glinted with amusement but the bags under those eyes spoke of tiredness and two long nights of hard work for her picky client.

"I wish I could erase all this Ryan drama from my memory."

'Do you want me to leave death threats on her answering machine?' Jini soothingly offered in typical _Jini fashion_.

"No! We are not going to sink down to her level in any shape or form. Am I clear?"

'But...' Her friend protested.

"No buts, okay? She's obviously possessive and we do not want to fuel this possession and add more drama to this shitty situation."

'You said shitty again.'

"Jini, I'm serious. Promise me not to do any of your _punk'd_ inspired numbers on the girl, _Please_?"

Throwing her hands up in defeat; J promised not to do anything Ashton Kutcher _would_ do.

His show used to be an inspiration for her during high school.

'By the way, did you make up your mind about the auction?'

Bella signed out from her account and shrugged.

"I will be there for sure _but_ I'm still undecided about my feelings regarding Jake going on a date with the highest bidder."

'You deserve that date more than anyone else but I know _Clara,_ and her dad owns that charity. The auction's going to be really high maintenance and a lot of rich _Paris Hilton_ wannabees are going to be there.'

"_So much for older women_." Bella muttered.

'Don't stress over this, Jacob _adores_ you. You'd be an idiot if you thought otherwise.'

"I know."

'Why the worried face then?'

Jini crouched in front of Bella's desk chair, taking hold of her pale hands. 'Hey, I _freakin _hate that I won't be able to tag along and make fun of all the fake Barbies; so I'm going to suggest the next best thing and have you take Nina with you.'

"That is a great idea! I should text her right now."

'Fantastic, and make sure she's armed with her cheque book.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday Evening…<strong>_

Bella received a surprise package from Jacob while waiting for Nina to arrive at her place.

During her very busy Thursday afternoon the two of them had an argument of sorts because Jini's big mouth spilled the beans about Ryan showing up at her apartment.

Jacob already hated the guy's guts and knowing that he wouldn't stay away from Bella made him both angry and upset.

He asked Bella if she still had feelings for Ryan which in turn made her feel upset that he'd ask her such a question.

She replied by saying that she didn't and he apologized for making assumptions and letting his jealousy get in the way.

Bella accepted his apology in a strained, distant tone but only because she was tired and stressed out but he misinterpreted it as –_I'm still mad at you_-.

So later that night, he dragged one of his female friends to the mall for advice on a special pair of earrings.

The package Bella received and carefully unwrapped was the one containing those earrings.

She read the note attached to the smaller box she found inside. It was written in Jacob's untidy handwriting:

_**Bells,**_

_**I'm so terribly sorry for what I said. You were in love with the guy so I was a bit jealous when I found out he came and saw you.**_

_**Hope you like what's in this box ;)**_

_**See you tonight?**_

_**Jacob**_

She smiled, lifting the lid to reveal a pair of Juicy Couture gold cupcake stud earrings.

They were very cute.

She was definitely going to wear them for the auction but she still had no idea what Nina had in store for her.

Her exotic, half-Italian friend who also happened to be a model insisted on dressing her for the event.

Nina was known for her sense of style and the fashion risks she liked to take off the catwalk. She used to send free designer stuff to both Jini and Bella every time she did a photo-shoot.

The girls loved her for being generous and humble even though she was a bit loud and liked to swear in Italian.

'Bella Donna, open up!' Nina's recognizable voice shouted from behind the apartment door, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

"Coming!"

Seconds later, Nina was in the living room handing B a white laundry bag with her auction dress in it.

'This dress came right from Harrods in London; it's in your size so go try it on.' She urged B who was still admiring the way her friend looked in that grey jumpsuit she was wearing.

"Thanks for doing this; you're a life-saver."

Nina's catlike green eyes sparkled beneath her stylish fringe. She had a very attractive face complete with full pink lips and a small button nose framed by short, layered chestnut hair.

'It's my pleasure, I want you to blow Jake's mind tonight.' She winked.

Bella unzipped the bag and a short, golden dress came into view. It was strapless and had an all over sequin embellishment which made it all the more eye-catching.

"Oh wow, this is more suitable for a model Nina; it's also low-cut." She gestured at the v-shaped space in the bust area.

'My sweet Bella, you have the figure to pull it off, _capiche_?'

Bella bit her lip, staring at the dress like it was about to eat her.

"I don't know. It's unlike anything I have in my closet."

Nina removed the dress from its hanger and draped it across Bella's body.

'The material is fabulous, we'll just rub a bit of glittery lotion onto your porcelain skin and you'll look like a Goddess.'

"Umm…"

'No umms…it's just this one night B! Pretend you're playing dress-up.' Nina encouraged, steering her to the bedroom so she could change into the dress.'

An hour later, Bella sat in front of her dresser, putting on Jacob's cupcake earrings. She desperately needed a sprinkle of cuteness to finish off her sexy, _dress-up Bella_ look.

She hardly recognized herself in the mirror once she slid her feet into a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals; also courtesy of Nina.

Her friend had used a curling iron to curl Bella's hair which looked great tumbling down her bare shoulders. She also applied mascara and black eye-liner to her chocolate eyes and painted her nails in a shade of red wine.

'You look sizzling hot and so edgy.' Nina complimented her, looking just as sexy in a short, black dress and silver pumps.

"What was I thinking when I agreed to let you be my stylist tonight?"

'You were thinking of Jake and how you're going to make him kneel at your pretty feet tonight.'

"I doubt that."

Nina suddenly started muttering something in Italian before smacking Bella's arm.

"Ouch!"

'You know what I want to do? I wanna send the mafia after that _figlio di puttana_ who hurt you and _your _ego.**'**

"Nina, I don't think…"

The tall, passionate girl cut her off, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them gently. 'You are a beautiful, confident woman and Ryan did NOT deserve you, got it?'

Bella nodded.

"Yes, now teach me how to swear like you just did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday Night<strong>_

'I literally feel like I'm in an episode of Gossip Girl.'

"Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking."

Both girls stood at the entrance of DT Hotel's grand ballroom where the auction was being held.

The theme turned out to be **Night in Paris **as indicated by the banner and Eiffel Tower decorations hanging behind the registration table.

'Why the French theme though? What, we're going to bid on baguettes?' Nina snorted.

Bella laughed in amusement, glad to see that she wasn't the only one wearing a short, edgy dress. "You really don't have to do this; bidding on Jake for me."

Nina's green eyes narrowed in warning as she sauntered over to the elegantly decorated table to register for the auction.

A woman around their age with a sophisticated up-do greeted them with a smile. She was dressed in a long, halter-neck dress with encrusted crystals below the bust. A diamond necklace adorned her long neck and the matching bracelet caught the light when she extended her hand to introduce herself.

'Bonsoir! Welcome to the _Nicholas Foundation's_ annual charity date auction, my name is Clara.' Her soft grey eyes were friendly enough for Nina to shake her hand.

'I'm Nina and this is my good friend Bella.'

Clara's smile widened even more as she took hold of B's hand and shook it vigorously. 'Bella! You must be here to bid on Jacob, am I correct?'

Bella nodded, exchanging looks with Nina who was just about to write her name on the very long list of bidders.

"Yes. You're his friend who's hosting the auction, right?"

'Exactly, the foundation belongs to my father and it provides medical aid and fresh sanitary water for earthquake, flood and war victims. Jacob has participated in last year's auction too, he's such a sweetheart.' Clara told her with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot to tell him that I was coming." Bella blurted out, holding a hand to her forehead.

'Don't worry; I'll let him know once he arrives. He's driving straight from college to do this.' The strawberry blonde gushed over Jacob. 'I really hope you win that date with him, he's so fond of you.'

"He told you that?"

Clara shook her head. 'No, but I could tell.'

There was no time for Bella to ask any more questions since the girl excused herself to welcome the other bidders.

Nina was scanning the brochure given to her which contained a list of all the hot single men taking part in the date auction.

'Jake is number ten, that's not so bad. Ooooh, they're going to be dressed in Armani leather, now that's exciting!'

Bella grabbed the brochure as they walked into the large ballroom. She almost tripped and fell over the navy blue carpet while staring at Jacob's photo.

He looked so hot.

'Someone's drooling.' Nina remarked in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, you're engaged to a gorgeous Italian model that you spent _months_ drooling over." Bella retorted.

Both girls stopped talking once they caught sight of the bistro tables at each corner of the room. They were lined up with cheese platters served with sliced apples, grapes and baguettes, chocolate éclairs alongside colorful macaroons and cupcakes.

A lot of women were gathered in front of the tables, waiting for the auction to begin. Nina enjoyed being served a glass of red wine at the wine tasting corner while Bella helped herself to an éclair decorated with a toothpick in the shape of a tiny French flag.

_Jini would've loved the Parisian atmosphere_, she thought. It was a shame that she had to attend her cousin's engagement party along with her parents.

'Look what I got?' Nina exclaimed, holding up a bidding paddle with a poodle on it and the number forty-four printed in blue.

Bella smiled and followed her friend down the third row of red velvet seats where they finally sat down right in the middle. The woman sitting next to them stared at B's dress for a really long time before asking if she could get the name of its designer label.

'See? I told you it looks good on you.' Nina boasted.

A few minutes later, the white stage came to life and Clara appeared with a blue microphone in hand. The Eiffel Tower centerpiece behind her started sparkling just like the real-life one did during the night.

There were a lot of impressed noises from the ladies and the seats were gradually filling up as everyone settled in their places. Nina quirked an eye-brow at the way some of the ladies were checking their make-up and smoothing down their hair in preparation for the main event.

Clara welcomed everyone, sounding incredibly excited as she picked up a glittery auctioning hammer from the nearby table.

'Let's start this auction by bringing out our first bachelor of the night; Damon! He's not a vampire ladies but he sure is disarmingly sexy. Damon come on out!'

Someone in the back wolf-whistled as a cute guy walked across the stage.

Clara recited his age, height and favorite movies then the bidding started.

It was more of a paddle war as poodles battled Eiffel towers over who had more money to win the date with Damon who reminded Bella of a red headed _Ryan Gosling_.

Her foot tapping and lip biting got worse with each bachelor, and by the time number nine strutted on stage Nina had to smack her arm to stop her incessant fidgeting.

'_Cara_, stop it! Why are you so anxious? I should've made you drink a bit of wine. Don't worry I'll get that date for you.'

"Don't be silly Nina, I can't let you pay fifty thousand dollars, and for what? I already get to see Jake." Bella reasoned, feeling stupid for being insecure about having him go on one _stupid_ dinner with another girl.

'The money is not for you, it's for charity. Plus, I'm getting paid extremely well these days so don't say one more word about this, capiche?'

"Fine, just don't go all _Jersey Shore_ on the girl who outbids you okay?"

'Oh _Bella Donna_, you really need to work on your sense of humor.'

"Shut up."

French lounge music replaced the traditional accordion sounds of Paris as bachelor nine got auctioned off for twenty thousand dollars.

'Our next bachelor of the night is a dear friend of mine and one of the hottest men on this planet, please give it up for Jacob!'

There was a lot of hollering and whistling as Jake appeared on-stage.

Bella's heart almost jumped out of her rib-cage when he smiled; running long fingers through his silky hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a blood-red, v-neck shirt and blue stonewashed jeans.

Jacob's onyx eyes searched the seated audience for Bella until he reached the third row where he recognized her friend Nina.

'Jacob is a twenty-one year old business student whose hobbies include mixed martial arts, classic car restoration and archery.' Clara recited, winking at Bella.

More women clapped as their eyes finally met, causing Jake to do a double take at the golden dress and the long curls framing B's delicate face.

She waved, feeling very self-conscious from his heated gaze.

'Let's start the bidding with five thousand dollars.'

A lot of paddles were raised so Clara quickly increased the price.

Nina's hand went up, glaring at the fake blonde who was bent on winning the date as well.

'Twenty thousand!' She shouted.

Clara glanced at Jacob who moved closer to her side of the stage and whispered something in her ear.

'Do I hear fifty thousand?'

Nina held up her hand again, sneering at miss _fake Paris Hilton_ who stood up and offered to pay double the price.

'_Merda_!'

Jake chuckled as Bella covered her face with both hands, trying to control her laughter.

Nina was hilarious when she got competitive.

'How about a hundred fifty? Come on ladies Jake is worth it!' Clara grinned.

'Two hundred thousand!' A male voice bellowed from the back of the ballroom.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at the tall, lanky guy standing there with his hand in the air.

'Alright then, going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman in the back!' Clara announced, patting Jacob on the arm.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Nina muttered in disbelief as _Julian_ walked down the aisle with a cheque in hand.

He gave the cheque to Clara who thanked him before turning to Jake and kissing him on the cheek.

Both men got off the stage as she started introducing the next bachelor on the list.

Some of the women stared longingly at Jacob when he passed them by on his way to Bella. He was desperate to know how her dress would feel like beneath his fingertips.

'Hey.'

"Hi."

Jacob took Bella's hand as they made their way to the hotel lobby.

'You look…amazing.' He told her after giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

He had a feeling that she would object to a searing kiss on the mouth with tourists and hotel guests watching.

She tilted up her face and the cupcake earrings peeked out from behind her curls. His warm eyes twinkled as he lifted two fingers to her ear and lightly touched one of them.

"Thanks so much for the earrings, I got distracted by Nina and forgot to text you."

'It's okay, I'm just glad you're here.'

_Nina_ was talking to the employee at the reception desk while Julian explained to Bella all about how he had a massive crush on Clara and wanted to impress her.

Bidding on Jacob was strategically planned so he'd pay the largest sum of money then ask her out on a date once the auction was over.

"Good luck with Clara; she seems like a really nice person." Bella smiled at Julian who later excused himself and headed back to the ballroom.

'So, what would you like to do now?' Jacob slid an arm around her waist while they waited for Nina.

"Umm...I don't know…what do you think of my outfit?" She had to ask since he wouldn't quit staring at the way the material clung to her breasts.

He smirked, running his hand along her bare arm. 'I like it, a lot. Who melted you and poured you in that dress tonight, huh?'

She giggled.

'Aaaw look at you two, so damn adorable.' Nina's loud, clicking heels interrupted their cute moment.

She had a sly smile on her pink lips as she approached them.

'Nina! _How you doin_?' Jacob did his funny Joey impression which earned him a big hug from Nina and a pinch on the cheek.

'I've always known that the two of you would get together.' She proudly said, handing them each a hotel key card. 'And since I couldn't get you the date I promised, I did the next best thing and booked the royal suite here in the hotel so you can spend the night!'

Bella's flustered expression was enough to make Nina drag her away from Jacob so they could talk in private.

'Hush! Don't say a word _cara_. Consider this an early birthday gift from me, okay? I've already paid for the suite and asked them to send up a nice dinner including your favorite lasagna.'

"Nina, that's too much."

Her friend's stubborn green eyes stared Bella down until she finally caved in.

'You and Jacob don't even have to sleep in the same bed, so don't panic and think that you're going to have sex with him tonight. It's up to you.'

"What about him? I…mean we're going to be alone for an entire night!"

'Bella, calm down! I'll go talk to him. Weren't you just telling me earlier how much you wanted to be _alone_ with the guy? Now's your chance so don't fret over it. My God, Jini was right…' She rolled those catlike eyes before walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes Bella, just go with the flow! *sigh***

**A night alone with Jacob...so many possibilities ;D**

**Do you think he will agree to spend an -all expenses paid- night with Bella? Will Ryan finally stay away from her or should Jake just teach him a lesson?**

**You can find a link to Bella's outfit in my profile page along with her VS underwear from last chapter. I've also posted the link to the French Lounge track which was played during the auction.**

**Thanks for everyone who took the time to review this story :***

**Until next time!**

**PS **The English translation for _**Cara**_is **sweetheart/beloved/dear or honey, figlio di puttana **means **son of a whore **and **Merda! **is **shit!**


	11. Cupcake Me

Bella unzipped her suitcase which was hastily packed an hour ago at her apartment. Nina had managed to convince Jacob to accept her generous offer by telling him a few things out of B's earshot.

Things that made him get his duffel bag from the Camaro in less than five minutes.

He tried talking Bella out of going home and packing some overnight things but she refused. The hotel provided all the essentials but not her favorite pair of PJs or underwear.

So she went and stuffed her suitcase with two long sleeved PJs, slippers, deodorant, a pair of sandals and faded jeans to go with her white top. She also tossed in her make-up bag before unzipping her golden dress and changing into a more comfortable floral sundress.

Jacob was still waiting for her in the lobby when she walked through the revolving doors. He was reading a magazine, biting his lower lip in concentration. The leather jacket he wore made him look so deliciously bad; she wanted to offer him her virginity on a silver plate.

Dragging her suitcase, she stopped right in front of his Lacoste sneakers and cleared her throat.

"Hey roomie."

'Bells! You're back.' He grinned; dimples making an appearance as he stood up and ditched the magazine.

He took her suitcase in one hand and carried his own with the other on their way to the elevator. She felt a bit nervous, knowing that they were going to be spending the night together.

Jacob on the other hand was ecstatic; he had brought his digital camera with him, hoping to take a few pictures of the two of them together.

'So Bells; are you going to open that door or what?' He smirked.

The royal suite turned out to be on the twenty-first floor, down a long corridor where Bella managed to drop her key card twice.

Her anxiety was getting the best of her along with the stress from work and all the Ryan drama.

Then there was Jacob who looked so relaxed and happy to be in her company.

She glared at him, inserting the key in its slot.

_How do people just go with the flow, damn it? _

Nina was right; she really needed to loosen up a little.

Keeping that in mind, Bella opened the wide door and her eyes were instantly glued to the wonderful snowflake chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my God, this is the winter suite I once read about in Design Magazine!" She exclaimed, glancing around the white furnished living room with the grey walls and silver drapes.

There were two trays of food on the coffee table which had legs that looked like icicles.

'This is pretty great! Did you see the massive plasma screen in here?' Jacob slid open the glass front that encased the television and DVD player.

"Men." B rolled her eyes at him and went back to exploring the rest of the suite.

The glass windows across from the living room provided an excellent view of the city and they extended all the way to the bedroom which had its very own balcony.

The king size bed was breathtaking, with an intricate, snow-frosted headboard and a snowflake inspired coverlet. She was looking forward to sleeping in it and tucking herself under those cozy looking covers.

'Did it snow in here or is that a carpet?' Jacob remarked, stepping into the room.

B's feet dug into the white floor and she bent down to touch the soft material.

"This is so wonderful, isn't it?" She beamed at him.

'Yeah, I wonder what the shower looks like.' He winked in return, disappearing into the doorway across from the large bed.

The bathroom had grey tiles and sparkly silver walls that made you feel like you were inside an icy cave.

There was a Jacuzzi in one corner and a glass shower in the other.

'Two shower-heads…now that's interesting.' Jacob told Bella in a very suggestive manner. He ran his long fingers along the black granite counter where B was washing her hands while examining the tiny snowflakes carved into the mirror.

She blushed at his words and quickly toweled her hands before bolting out of the bathroom.

Minutes later, Jacob was still chuckling to himself while she unpacked her suitcase. He decided to take a shower but made no further attempts at setting Bella's cheeks on fire.

'I won't take long so don't start dinner without me.'

"Okay." Was all she said, making sure to hide her underwear from view when his head peeked out from the bathroom door all of a sudden.

Once she was done putting away her things in the empty closet, B went to the living room to uncover the plates of salads, pasta and sea-food waiting for her on the table.

A knock on the door brought her out of her hungry trance as she got up and answered it.

Apparently, Nina had also ordered dessert for the two of them and the concierge was more than happy to hand her a note from Nina that said: _**My treat, have fun and let go a little ;) xoxo**_

Bella thanked the concierge and let him place the tray on the table next to the door. There was a bottle of _Hello Kitty _wine along with two slices of chocolate cake.

B sat on the couch with the wine in her lap, contemplating whether or not to drink a tiny bit; just a small amount to take away her anxiety.

By the time Jacob was done with his shower, she'd already finished half of the bottle and was digging into her lasagna.

"Jake, you have to taste this, it's _so_ good." She motioned him over with the fork.

He sat next to her, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of black flannel pants under a white shirt.

'Is that wine?' His eyes flickered to the half empty bottle at her feet before a piece of hot pasta was shoved into his mouth.

Bella nodded, watching him swallow the forkful she gave him with a funny look on his face.

'Bells, are you drunk?'

"On the way, yes."

He was too hungry to say anything else so they ate in silence for a while until B declared that she was going to change into her PJs.

Jacob washed down the fish fillet and crab salad with a bit of wine too, not knowing if getting drunk was a good idea.

In the meantime, Bella was buttoning up her black PJs in front of the sleek, dark oak dressing table. She ruffled her hair and dabbed on a bit of lip gloss before heading back to the living room.

Jacob had cleared their plates and was flipping through the channels on his favorite item in the room so far.

"Do you want some dessert?"

He licked his lips and eagerly nodded; taking the time to stare at her while she carried the chocolate cake over to the coffee table.

There was another knock on the door which made him curse the interruption, especially since _Bella_ and _dessert_ were combined together on the couch.

The polite concierge cleared their food trays before wheeling in another one with an assortment of sweets and bottles of chocolate sauce as well as whipped cream.

Once he was gone, Jacob put up the –_Do Not Disturb_- sign and closed the door.

He smirked down at the whipped cream, unaware that Bella was chugging down the rest of the wine bottle.

She needed to be bold and make the next move.

The _big move_, whatever it was.

She should totally invent one.

Jacob's brain ventured into dirty territory as he continued to smirk at the glass bowls containing milk chocolate M&M's, rainbow sprinkles, candy hearts, cherries and pink candy corn.

"I have an idea." Bella suggested with a coy smile.

She maneuvered him onto the couch, where he was to take off his shirt and lie down, no questions asked.

He was too stunned to attempt any form of communication so he did what she asked him to do.

"You have trouble saying no to me, it's kinda sexy." Bella flirted, feeling tipsy and strangely laid back.

She lined up the glass bowls on the coffee table, taking a bite of the delicious chocolate cake in the process. Jacob ate his own slice while B planned her idea which somehow involved his naked torso.

"Your abs are just….I mean you can grate cheese on those babies." She blurted out, running her fingers down the ridge in the middle. His smooth skin twitched and he couldn't help but crack up at her blunt description.

'You can do anything you want with my body Bells, I'll be your emergency cheese grater.'

She shook her head and moved to straddle his muscular thighs.

"Not tonight."

Jacob resisted the urge to grab her while she reached out and plucked the chocolate sauce from the table.

'I feel like I'm in kinky art class.'

Bella cheekily smiled at him before squeezing the bottle and pouring a line of chocolate right above his belly button.

"Don't move."

Next was the whipped cream which she used to create a cloud shaped blob on top of his chest.

'Shit Bells, that's cold.' He flinched.

B shushed him, her tongue darting out in concentration while she sprinkled a bit of candy hearts and M&M's over the white cream.

She topped her work of art with a red cherry, leaning over Jacob to admire her masterpiece.

'Did you just cupcake me?'

"Yes!"

'Let me see.'

She brought over her pocket mirror and showed him his decorated torso.

'We should take a picture of this; can you get me my camera?'

"Sure, where is it?"

All of his stuff was still in the duffel bag so she walked back to the bedroom and searched the bag for his silver Cybershot.

It was stashed beneath a pair of shorts along with a box of condoms.

"Oh my God."

Bella's eyes widened as she lifted the box, noticing the _extra large _size printed at the bottom.

She was too giddy to be embarrassed so she returned to the living room with the camera in hand and the box in the other.

"Jake?"

He glanced up, sticking a cherry into his mouth.

"Are we having sex tonight?"

He coughed out the cherry, seemingly startled by her question.

She tossed him the box of condoms and took a quick photo of his flaming ears while he sat there; the cupcake melting down his chest.

'Adam slipped it in my bag this morning; I uh…completely forgot that it was still there.' Jacob admitted, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"Oh."

Her inner slut was disappointed.

"So, no sex?"

Jacob stood up; a heated look crossed his handsome face before it disappeared again.

'Bells, as much as I _want_ to, your first time shouldn't be like this, with you drunk….'

Her lips quivered and she looked like she was about to cry.

"But I was planning on seducing you."

He wanted to hug her so badly but one look at the mess on his torso made him stand there, studying her expression.

She burst out laughing all of a sudden, amazed that her acting skills actually worked on him.

'You were pulling my leg, weren't you?'

"Yes. Oh Jake, I think I'm really drunk, like _extra_ drunk." She chortled, clinging to his biceps.

'Where's _Bella_ and what have you done to her?' His eyes twinkled in amusement, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Shut up and let's paint more cupcakes."

She took his hand and led him to the couch, eating a green M&M that was on the verge of falling off his body.

'It's my turn now.'

Jacob was dripping whipped cream all over the place so he cleaned himself up with a towel, his eyes glued on her red nails.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as she slowly unbuttoned her PJ top. Her fingers stopped at the edge of her push-up bra which was still hiding beneath the silky fabric.

Drunk or not, she still felt self-conscious at this point.

'Lie back on the couch.'

She stretched her arms over her head and he was rewarded with a glimpse of her purple bra.

It made him drop the towel in his hands, willing his body to co-operate.

"Okay _Leonardo da Vinci_, show me what you got."

Taking a deep breath, Jacob straddled Bella's slender legs, shaking the bottle of whipped cream before spraying a zigzag line down her exposed skin.

"Jake! It's cold!" She squirmed, frowning up at him.

In his fantasies, her reaction would've been a lot different.

'Hold still Bells, I'm not done with you yet.'

He filled the spaces in between with candy hearts, rainbow sprinkles and candy corn before squirting Hershey's sauce all over her torso.

"What are you doing? This does _not_ look like a cupcake." B observed, sitting up on her elbows.

'It's not…actually I have no idea what this is.'

"Oh and look, you drizzled all over my top!"

'Want me to clean it up?'

"Yes." She softly replied, glancing back and forth between his mouth and her stomach.

Jacob's breath hitched and he bent his head lower until it was inches from the candy hearts adorning her belly button.

His full lips descended on her, hot and hungry. His tongue flicking out to lick the blend of cream and chocolate, making sure to sweep over the tiny pink hearts along the way.

Bella was watching him in fascination, suppressing the urge to moan and scream like she was about to have an orgasm.

She simply moved his hair out of the way while his own hands were holding the couch in a tight grip.

Her nerves were on overdrive, heat spreading all over her body like a wildfire. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his lips and tongue, sucking and licking, his teeth scraping her skin every now and then.

Jacob could feel her chest rise and fall at a rapid pace even after he was done. He scooted up until his face was hovering above her flushed one.

'Bells?'

"Hmmm?"

Speechless, B opened her eyes to find his half-lidded gaze raising goose bumps up and down her spine. His cupid's bow was stained with a bit of chocolate and so was his chin.

She wanted him to kiss her, but he didn't.

The sexual tension was threatening to ignite the room but none of them moved an inch.

Bella begged him with her eyes, openly staring at his sexy lips but he just held himself up on those biceps of his and smirked.

"I need a shower." She finally said, pushing at his shoulders in a move to get up.

He sat upright just in time to avoid being hit on the head by a throw pillow.

"You. are. a. tease!" B huffed before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Jacob, he was able to take a <em>cold<em> shower in the other small bathroom within the suite. He kept replaying Bella's frustrated expression in his mind and laughing into the shower tiles.

A part of him missed picking on her.

The other part wanted to play out all of his fantasies which included strawberries and handcuffs.

He was definitely going to make that happen in the near future.

After getting dressed and untying his hair which he'd managed to keep dry; Jacob padded barefoot to the bedroom where Bella was lounging on the bed.

She was wearing a clean pair of dotted PJs, listening to chill-out music while texting on her phone. Her long hair was wrapped in a towel and her face was make-up free.

'Would you uh…like to watch a movie?' He hesitantly asked.

Her brown eyes darted across the room to his tall, broad shouldered frame.

"Umm…I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Bella was sending a text to Ryan, telling him all about the hot sex she's been having with his new, intimidating adversary.

Her drunk self was _too_ agitated by him and his stupid girlfriend.

They needed to be taught an unforgettable lesson.

She hit send and noticed her sexy eye-candy gathering a pillow and one of the extra bed covers from the loveseat next to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

'I'm just going to put these on the sofa bed outside.'

"Why?" She prodded, dropping her phone and crawling over to him.

'Because that's where I'm going to crash for the night.'

Bella lunged forward and fell off the huge bed with a thud in an attempt to stop him.

"Ouch! Crap…"

'Hey, are you alright?' Jacob helped her up, glad that she was still in one piece. She rubbed her elbows and shook her head _no_.

"I want you to sleep with me."

'Are you sure?' He smiled, tilting up her chin so she'd look him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I mean…the two of us in the same bed." She clarified.

'Okay.'

"Good."

'Great.'

"Oh what the hell…" Muttered Bella before she finally attacked Jacob.

Her arms went around his neck, pulling him down as she kissed him on the lips really hard. He tasted like mint toothpaste and candy corn, fingers tangling in her wet hair which was no longer in a towel.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body closer and _closer_ until he had no choice but to lift her up and cradle her thighs in his large hands.

Their pants and groans drowned out the sound of chill-out music while Jacob sank down onto the loveseat with Bella in his arms. Their open mouthed kisses were turning wild and borderline erotic as she straddled his lap and fisted the back of his shirt in her greedy hands.

Meanwhile, Jacob's hands traveled beneath her silky top, feeling her cool skin tremble from his warm touch. He savored the distinct taste of her lips, teasing them with his tongue every now and then. He was so turned on; she could feel him through the thin flannel pajamas he wore.

The need for oxygen made her break away from their kiss, panting like she'd been underwater.

His onyx eyes remained closed as he counted to ten, trying to calm his breathing. He withdrew his hands from their new favorite place and rested them on Bella's thighs.

'I've...been…waiting…for you to do that all _night_.'

"Really?" Bella panted, tracing his parted lips with her thumb.

'Yeah.'

"So you wanted me to kiss you first."

'Uh-huh.' He nodded, his hot breath washing her face.

She gave him a sweet kiss then slid off his lap.

"I think we both need to cool off before watching that movie."

'Yeah, excellent idea.'

Minutes later, Jacob was no longer _aroused_ which was a good thing considering how he didn't want to make their first night alone all about sex.

He joined Bella in the living room where they watched a romantic comedy and drank chilled soda from the mini-bar. He fell asleep right in the middle of the movie, the long hours he spent driving and getting ready for the auction catching up with him.

Bella switched off the television and yawned into her open palm.

She woke him up, pinching his high cheekbones since he looked so innocent with his eyes closed.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

He sleepily followed her, flinging his tall frame across the mattress.

'I'm so tired.' He huskily spoke into the fluffy pillow.

Bella tucked him in before wrestling her way out of the bra she wore and sliding it from under her top. She tossed it over her shoulder then climbed in next to him on the king size bed.

He rolled over to face her then the snoring started.

She kissed his cheek and traced his straight nose with her fingers.

"You know what Jake; I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, slowly drifting into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a miracle. Why? Because my laptop crashed and wouldn't work at all. I had to use the oldest computer in the house to get it done. It makes the _weirdest_, creepiest noises while starting up :S  
><strong>

**Anyways, there's a link to the chill-out track Bella was listening to on my profile page :)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and as always I'm looking forward to your reviews!**

**Until next time.**

**xx**


	12. Return of The Facebook

**A/N: Hi! Are you ready for another chapter? **

**You will finally find out who Bella's parents are and what they've been up to. I've given Bella's mom an Italian name to rhyme with Isabella; an idea I picked up from my cousin Nadine who just gave birth to a baby girl named Celine :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning….<strong>_

'Bells.'

Jacob rubbed Bella's back in an effort to wake her up. He'd already ordered breakfast and wanted to spend the remaining few hours with her before heading off to college.

'Bella..'

She finally responded, turning over and swatting him with her arm.

"Go away."

Her sleepy pout and creased forehead made him chuckle.

She was obviously hung over from the night before.

'How's your head?'

"It hurts." She croaked, rubbing her temple.

Her chocolate eyes slowly opened, taking in Jacob's figure which was now crouched in front of the mini-fridge.

'You need to rehydrate.'

"I need an aspirin." She sat up against the headboard, trying to recall every single thing she did last night.

'Nope, you have to get the alcohol out of your system first.' He countered, returning to her side of the bed and giving her the bottle.

"Ugh, I feel like crap."

The cool water was heaven to her dry throat. She chugged down the entire bottle under Jacob's watchful gaze and forced herself not to think about the way she looked.

Compared to him, her bed hair was far from sexy.

"I need to use the bathroom." She pulled back the covers, spotting her purple bra by the foot of the bed.

She slid off the mattress and hid it behind her back much to Jacob's amusement.

He didn't tell her that he found it on the floor and picked it up himself while she was still asleep. It was super silky and had some sort of padding on the inside.

'Okay, breakfast should be here any minute so I'll be in the living room if you need me.' He told her, glad that she wasn't dangerously hung over.

She nodded, then carefully retreated to the bathroom where she locked the door and started panicking all over again.

"Oh no…_no_...I texted Ryan, didn't I?" She asked her wide-eyed reflection.

She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her long hair while images of what she did _with_ and _to_ Jacob flashed through her mind.

Her head was still pounding as she rushed to the room, checking her phone's outbox.

****Hi Ryan! Guess what? I'm having the best sex of my life; Jake's a freak in the sheets. U can tell ur GF 2 go suck it coz I'm over u 4 good****

"Thank God he didn't reply." She sighed, feeling like such an idiot for allowing herself to think about Ryan even when drunk. Erasing his number was the next logical step after that embarrassing text.

Bella ended up deleting everything to do with Ryan on her phone before changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Jacob was busy watching the sports channel on TV.

Their food arrived once she was done putting on some make-up and packing most of her things. She was hastily making the bed when Jacob walked in carrying a tray filled with eggs, waffles and fresh berries.

'I thought we'd have breakfast in bed since you're not feeling well.'

He gave her a very strange look when he noticed what she was doing.

"It's a habit of mine." She sheepishly admitted, sitting on the covers.

'O-kay.' He drawled, setting the tray in the middle. 'I'll go get the orange juice, is there anything else you'd like me to order?'

"No, this looks great, thanks." B smiled, digging into her own plate.

She studied his soft eyes while they ate; trying to figure out if he really was asleep during her confession the night before.

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

Bella sipped the last of her orange juice, watching him stuff his clothes into his duffel bag. The last thing she ever expected was for her mother to call so early in the day, forcing her to postpone asking him about it until later.

The long distance number flashed on her screen over and over, sending her vibrating mobile phone into a twirling frenzy. She picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

'Hi sweetie!'

"Hi mom, is everything okay?" She asked in concern.

Jacob zipped up his bag and sat across from her on the bed.

'Yes! Oh sweetheart I wish you were here with us in Rome.' Her mother's soft, calm voice sounded so loud and clear despite the distance.

"Me too mom, so how come you're calling me so early _an_d on a Sunday? You _never_ do that."

'I usually don't, no. Isabella, why didn't you tell me about you and Jacob?' Arabella heartily scolded her daughter over the phone.

Bella dropped her glass of orange juice, sending it rolling across the mattress in Jake's direction. He saw her mouth drop open for a second, looking both shocked and flustered as she met his questioning gaze.

"What about me and Jacob mom?"

'Sarah tells me that he's head over heels for you. Now I know that he was always the boy you couldn't stand as a teenager but it seems like things have finally changed!' She happily exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Mom, you are _unbelievable_ and so is Mrs. Black, seriously. The two of you should launch a gossip site along with Jini!" B moaned, pacing the room with narrowed eyes.

'Hey Kid.' A deep male voice suddenly replaced her mother on the other end of the line.

"Dad! Please tell your wife to mind her own business and to stop Skyping with Mrs. Black."

Her father chuckled into the mouthpiece and she smiled; knowing that he understood her better than anyone else.

'You are her business Bells, besides, it's her way of entertaining herself while I'm at work. Now tell me, is it true? Are you seeing Jake?'

"Sort of Dad, we're still trying to figure things out." She told him, hearing the balcony doors slide open.

Jacob decided to give her some privacy while taking some pictures of the skyline from outside.

'How old is he now? Twenty?'

"Twenty-one."

'Is he treating you right?'

"Yes dad, don't worry. I'm in good hands compared to that...umm…jerk from college."

'Good, that's good. I knew Billy's son was raised well.'

Bella smiled, her eyes landing on his handsome profile while he sat in the bamboo chair, changing a few settings on his Cyber-shot.

There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line then Charlie said goodbye to his daughter before handing the phone back to Arabella.

'Sorry baby, I had to go say hi to our neighbor, she was at the door with fresh ciabatta bread. So, back to Jacob, are you two being safe?'

"What did Mrs. Black tell you exactly?" Bella smacked her forehead.

She knew that her mother was patiently waiting for _the_ day her daughter finally got together with Jake. She remembered hearing both women discuss that possibility years ago when she was still a kid.

Back then, the idea of marrying him made her want to puke.

She was only nine!

'Not much.'

"Perfect, because _not much_ is happening. I barely get to see him."

'Sorry to hear that sweetie, send him a big kiss from me and we'll talk to you soon.'

"I will mom, enjoy the rest of your day."

'You too hun, bye bye.'

She finally ended the conversation and joined Jacob in the balcony.

He glanced up from the camera just in time to see her leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"This is from mom." She said before kissing him on the lips, letting his hands guide her to sit on his lap.

She sat sideways, pressing her upper body closer to his chest. He kissed her back the way he did the night before; breathing in her scent and exploring her covered flesh with his fingertips. She moaned when he deepened the kiss; kneading her thighs until he reached the zipper of her jeans.

Bella gasped into his mouth, making him pull away even though he didn't want to.

'Was this from your mom too?' He joked through his harsh breathing.

"Haha. Not funny Jake." She panted, rolling her eyes at him.

He lifted the camera and snapped a picture of the two of them which turned out to be a bit blurry.

'Bells look up and say cupcake.' He nudged her, positioning the camera a bit further than before.

They both said the word, grinning from ear to ear for the camera.

"This is a cute one." She commented on the photo, zooming in on Jacob's face. "You're very photogenic."

'Really?'

"Yes! I'm sure you've been told that a lot, you could be a model with those looks." Bella rose to her feet, admiring his long, jean-clad legs.

'You're too sweet Bells. My ego is at an all time high right now.' He popped the collar of his shirt and stood up.

Bella giggled at his cocky expression and asked him to make a few poses for her.

At one point, he took his shirt off and leaned against the shower tiles in the bathroom while she took a picture of him from behind the clear glass.

Jacob then set the timer on the camera and pulled her inside the dry shower stall so they could pose together.

'If only you were naked under that shower-head.' He shook his head in disappointment, making her blush so hard it showed in the picture.

Twenty minutes later they were down in the lobby, checking out and handing in their card keys.

Once they were done, they went for a stroll down the beach, buying cotton candy from the old lady who sold them at the pier.

"So, I forgot to tell you that our parents know about _us_…" Bella casually mentioned on their way back to the car.

'Yeah, I already got the memo. Jini's Facebook status made it known to the entire universe.' He blurted out.

"What?"

'Uh...she didn't tell you?'

B froze in her tracks, a hand on her hip.

She was going to kill Jini.

"No she didn't and my account is still deactivated. My goodness, _your_ sister should work for Reuters, she keeps nothing to herself!"

Jacob chuckled, unlocking his freshly waxed Camaro.

'Yeah. You should get back on Facebook though; I'll be posting our photos online when I return to the dorms.'

"All of them?"

'Yep.'

Bella slid into the passenger seat with a frown on her face. "Jake, please don't post the one where I'm rolling my eyes at you. I look totally ridiculous in it."

'You don't look _ridiculous_.'

"Yes I do. Not all of us are photogenic you know."

* * *

><p>True to his word; Jacob created a new Facebook album that Bella downloaded a copy of on her laptop. She ended up reactivating her account, updating her ancient profile picture and leaving angry faces on Jini's wall.<p>

The next morning, she received a phone call from a real estate agent asking her if she could stop by the famous Pharaoh Mansion. They needed someone to redesign the living room area and one of her former clients had recommended her for the job.

'The Pharaoh Mansion? I heard that it's haunted and no one wants to buy it. Bells, I won't let you set foot in there!' Jini exclaimed with a shudder.

"You're back to watching reruns of _American Horror Story_, aren't you?" Bella quirked an eye-brow in question.

Jini nodded distractedly, logging into Facebook.

'Ghosts are real, trust me. I'm going to pass by the grocery store and buy some fresh sage to dry out tonight.'

"You still burn sage in the basement?"

'Damn right I do. By the way, you should check the comments on Jake's album; his friends think you're a bombshell.' Jini scrolled down the page, laughing at some of the nerdy things Adam had written.

"I noticed that you've added A.J as a friend." Bella remarked.

Jini smiled, toying with her long ponytail. 'Yeah, we're meeting up for coffee tomorrow.'

"Are you serious?"

'His persistence has finally paid off so I decided to give him a chance like you suggested.' She replied.

"Aaaaw, you finally took my advice, I'm so excited!" Bella clapped her hands together which was a bit out of character for her this early in the morning.

'Jeez woman, for someone who spent the entire weekend _not having sex_ you sure seem upbeat and all Mary Poppin-ish today.'

"Shut up."

'No _you_ shut up and let me finish. I'm really amazed at your self-restraint and all but knowing my brother and how much he wants to get in your virgin pants; I'm kinda proud that he didn't take advantage of your drunkenness.'

Bella's face went all dreamy and she immediately stopped herself from conjuring one of her Jake fantasies.

"Why don't you mention that in your online status too?" She flung a pink highlighter across the office, sending it flying past Jini's dark head.

'Hey! For the last time, that stupid –_**Bella's going to be my sister-in-law**_- status was a message to all the girls out there crushing on my brother, okay?' Jini clarified for the umpteenth time.

"_Okay_, now let me get started on the mansion business. I have tons of work to do."

'Bells, please don't take that job, I have a bad feeling about this piece of real estate.'

B leaned back in her leather chair and gnawed on her lower lip. Her best friend was very intuitive when it came to certain things but the mansion's owners had offered to pay a hefty amount of money just for the living room alone.

"Fine, I'll think about it and get back to them by next week." She decided.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday Evening<strong>_

Jacob spent the past couple of days drowning in lectures and long nights at the library trying to get his finance project over and done with.

On top of that, there was this girl in his International Finance class who continuously flirted with him; flinging her large breasts right in front of his face whenever he was seated at his desk.

She also had the nerve to leave him suggestive posts on his Facebook photos; something he had specifically asked her not to do.

It was safe to say that he was having a really bad week.

As for Bella; she was trying hard not to obsess over Jacob's profile page and all the comments his friends were leaving him.

A particular girl named Kim who ironically looked like one of the Kardashian sisters was _all over_ his Facebook albums. Her comments were slutty and some of them were recently posted.

'Will you pleaaase log out of your dear, beloved Facebook and get your ass in here?' Jini shouted from the bedroom.

Bella sighed and got up from the couch.

They were getting ready for a house party hosted by one of their college friends.

She didn't feel like going but she had to take her mind off those insecurities that haunted her all week long. Talking to Jacob over the phone was not enough anymore. They didn't have time to chat on Skype either because they were both tired by the end of the day.

When he found out about her Friday night plans, he couldn't help but ask if Ryan was going to be at the party. They both graduated from the same university and had plenty of mutual friends so he didn't like the idea of her running into him at all.

This whole Ryan drama was starting to become a thorny issue in their blossoming relationship.

"I hate Facebook." Bella muttered in front of her dressing table where Jini was applying a bit of blush to her caramel cheeks.

'Were you reading Kim boobtashian's latest comment?'

"Yes. Jake needs to unfriend her."

Jini snorted, glancing at her friend through the oval mirror.

'Babe, he loves the attention, even from the slutty ones.'

"That's not true." B objected, crossing her arms defensively.

'He is a _man_ with a _penis_. This means that he has the ego the size of the sun, hun…oooh that rhymed, didn't it?'

"You're mean."

'Nope, I'm just telling it like it is Bells, don't pout!'

Bella glared at Jini while adjusting her red, silk top. She was wearing a short jean skirt over a pair of ballet flats and her favorite Juicy Couture shoulder bag.

"Maybe I should just warn her to stay away from my man."

She entertained that thought on the way over to the party, imagining all sorts of scenarios including a Facebook catfight and name-calling on Jacob's wall.

_Bella and Kim take over Jake's profile!_

The drive to their friend's townhouse was a short one so she diverted her attention to the architecture of the building and the crowded entrance which was packed with a lot of familiar faces.

'Jini, Bella, you made it!' A petite, bubbly blonde greeted them at the foyer; pulling them each into a hug.

'Hey shorty, it's been ages.' Jini playfully ruffled the girl's hair.

'Right back at ya biatch!' Summer shot back.

"What happened to _hello, how've you been_?" B rolled her eyes; oblivious to the pair of hazel eyes watching her from afar.

'See? That's why she's the classiest of them all, isn't she?' Summer winked at Bella.

'Yep, the fairest in all the land.' Jini laced an arm around her best friend, making Summer giggle like a tiny elf.

She made both girls feel like giants compared to her short frame.

'So guess who dumped his latest girlfriend?' The tiny blonde asked in a hushed tone, making sure no one else was listening in on their conversation.

'Who? And make it quick because I need a drink and fast.'

Summer glanced at Bella before finally revealing the guy's name.

'Ryan! He just dumped _Candy_ a few hours ago.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **Why Ryan, why? Any thoughts on that?**

**What do you think Bella's reaction is going to be?**

**Let me know! :)**

**Bella's party outfit is on my profile page.**

**Thanks to those who added their story to their favorites/alerts in the past month. **

**Have a great week.**

**xx  
><strong>


	13. Confessions of an Inner Slut

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe this chapter is finally done. It totally kicked my butt. **

**The outfits and soundtrack for this chapter are on my profile page as usual.**

****Rated M for language and Jacob saying the F-word for the first time in the story..lol**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? Why?"<p>

Summer led her friends to the much quieter kitchen, handing Jini a cold beer along the way.

'His super rich daddy apparently didn't approve of her.' She revealed.

Bella knew that Ryan's father was grooming him to take over the business. He used to always say how much he valued his dad's opinion on just about anything and everything.

'Good riddance! I'm sure he also dumped that trashy bitch because she's a possessive stalker freak.' Jini exchanged glances with Bella who was still in mild shock.

'What makes you say that?'

Jini shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her beer.

'It's just a hunch.' She cryptically replied.

'I'm sure Bella's thrilled that he's single and back on the market!' Summer bumped shoulders with B; not knowing that she was no longer friends with the guy.

The petite blonde suddenly dragged her down the corridor, past the living room and into a small study.

"Umm…actually…wait, where are you taking me?"

Sitting on a black leather couch was none other than Ryan. He had a drink in one hand and a book in the other.

'Look who's here!'

He glanced up with weary eyes and lifted up his glass in greeting.

'I thought I saw you out there.'

His voice sounded dull, so was his face for that matter.

Summer tip-toed her way out of the room in the blink of an eye; leaving Bella alone with him.

B shifted uncomfortably on her feet, wondering if this was some kind of set-up.

'So, _Bella Swan_, are you here to brag about all the marathon sex you're having with _Black_?' Ryan glared into his whiskey, scowling at the thought of Jacob.

'You know what? I should leave…' She muttered quietly, taking a step towards the door.

'Don't…I'm sorry…it's been a long day.'

His light brown hair fell into his face as he slouched further in his seat.

"Listen Ryan, that text was a mistake. I was drunk and pissed at you, okay?"

He nodded.

'You had the right to be, but slamming the door in my face the other night…it was uncalled for Bella.' His hazel eyes looked pointedly at her, the hurt in them showing like a full moon in the clear night sky.

"Maybe, but you never respected my wishes Ryan. I specifically asked you not to call and yet you did it anyway."

Ryan rose to his feet in one fluid motion, his tall, lean body encased in expensive Armani slacks and a silver _Rolex_ that glinted under the overhead lights.

He adjusted the expensive watch; a sign that he was starting to get uncomfortable.

'I did it because I fuckin' missed you! Candy and I are over; she was too damn jealous and obnoxious.' He divulged.

Bella swallowed, folding both arms in front of her chest.

'She never showed her ugly side until _after_ she found out about you.'

The music from the party filled the empty silence following Ryan's confession.

'Bella, say something.' He prodded, setting his drink down on the table.

"What do you want me to say? Huh?"

'Tell me we can be friends again, I need you in my life. You were always my rock back in college.'

His light footsteps didn't register until he was standing right in front of her, smelling of alcohol and Hugo Boss perfume.

Bella's heart-shaped face snapped up to look at his pleading eyes. She stared at him in disbelief before her calm, collected facade started to crumble like a cookie.

"Are you _shitting_ me?"

She backed away from him, fighting the urge to slap his pale cheeks.

"Friends? Really Ryan, _really_? After all this, you expect me to forgive and forget?" She snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest.

'I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll even fly you to Paris on your birthday. It's next month, isn't it?'

B pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. He was getting on her nerves and fast.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm with Jacob now so it's too late for you to make amends."

Ryan sighed in defeat. He was an idiot for letting her go and he knew it.

'Is it the sex?'

"Excuse me?" Bella gaped at him in shock.

'Are you with Black because he was your first?' Ryan slurred. He closed in on her, forcing her backwards until she was trapped between him and the bookshelf.

'He did look like the type of guy who's capable of seducing his way into your bed.' He whispered close to her ear.

She glared at him, clenching her fists. "You know nothing about him so don't be quick to judge."

Luckily for Bella, Jini barged into the study at the right moment.

'There you are!'

Ryan took one look at her and jumped away from Bella.

Jini barely acknowledged him as she took her best friend by the arm and hurriedly left the room.

'Should I go back and rough him up a little?' She asked once they were in the safety of the guest bathroom.

"No, he's already in bad shape. I'm just glad you came to my rescue."

'Yeah me too. Summer had to be debriefed about the whole Ryan situation that's why it took me a while to come get you.'

Bella exhaled, allowing the tension in her body to slowly dissipate.

"Can we go back to my place? I really don't want to run into him again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's apartment<strong>_

"This is good."

'The best.'

"How come French fries are tastier when the weather is cold?"

Jini stretched her feet on Bella's floral sofa and shrugged. 'How should I know? Google it.'

The girls had ordered _Burger King_ for dinner and were indulging in their monthly French fry-day as Jini liked to call it.

"How's A.J by the way? Did he call you after that coffee date?"

'Yeah, but I didn't pick up. I wanna keep him on his _peeping_ toes for a few days.' She smirked.

"I don't know why you enjoy playing those games." B rolled her eyes, popping a fry into her mouth.

'Hun, that's the best part about dating. You get the guy to chase you until _BAM_…he falls right into your clutches.'

Bella glanced at her MacBook; noticing that Jacob was online on Skype. She slid off the couch, crouching down in front of the coffee table, her fingers hovering above the mouse.

"I should let Jake know that I'm home."

'Babe! Did you not hear what I just said a few seconds ago? Keep him on his toes, let him miss you. Oh for God's sake woman, turn on the TV and forget about my brother for a while.'

Bella tossed the remote control in Jini's lap and logged off her computer.

"I hate you."

'Get over it and go get us some of your chocolate-chip ice cream.'

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bella decided to call Jacob before going to bed. She lit up her scented candle then sat on her comfortable mattress, waiting for him to answer the phone.<p>

'Bells, hey.' His husky voice greeted her, sounding a bit tired.

"Hi. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, glancing at her digital clock. It was almost midnight.

'Nah, I'm on my way to the dorms.' He casually replied.

"How was your day?"

'Alright, I guess. How about you? Are you still at your friend's party?' He inquired.

"No. I left hours ago." She toyed with a few loose threads on her bed-cover, debating whether or not to tell him about Ryan.

'Why? Bells, did something happen?'

"Umm…I ran into Ryan."

Jacob's intake of breath made Bella cringe and cross her fingers.

"He dumped his girlfriend." She continued.

'I see.'

She heard a door slam in the background followed by a loud thud.

"Jake what are you doing?"

'Nothing.' He mumbled.

"Jake! Listen, he means nothing to me. I made that clear tonight."

'You keep saying that, but…' He trailed off, making her regret opening the stupid subject in the first place.

"No buts, _Jacob Black_, I really like you. You make me feel like a million bucks and I love being in your company." Bella finally admitted.

'You do?'

"Yes! Isn't it obvious?"

A deep, hearty chuckle filled her ears seconds later and she smiled into the mouth-piece.

'Honestly Bells, I knew you liked me but you're too cautious about it.'

"What do you mean?"

'Uh…never mind.' He said in a rush, quickly changing the subject. 'So are you home?'

"Yes, I'm technically in bed; just not under the covers."

'Nice, and _what_ are you wearing?'

Bella sat against the headboard and tugged at the hem of her PJ shorts. "Nothing sexy."

'Humor me.' Jacob's voice dropped an octave lower, making it sound deeper than usual.

"Fine, I'm wearing my old Snoopy PJs."

'Cute. Shorts or pants?'

"Shorts." B revealed.

'That's so hot, God, I miss your legs.'

Bella blushed at his groan, imagining him sprawled out on his bed.

"You're a _leg_ man, aren't you?"

'I guess I do have a thing for long legs, yours in particular. I know you're obsessed with my abs.' He chuckled, smirking into the receiver.

"_Jake_! Oh right; the cheese grater remark. It was drunk-induced so it does _not_ count, okay?"

'If you say so.'

Bella yawned, her eye-lids getting heavier by the second. It was a long day and she was tired since it was the end of an extremely exhausting week for her.

'Sleepy?'

"Very, it's been a long day."

'Same here. I wish you were in my bed right now, even though you're a professional _cover-napper_.'

"A what?"

'You steal the covers in your sleep and roll yourself into a burrito, Bells.' Jacob clarified, trying his best not to laugh.

"Shut up." Bella shot back, knowing that he was right.

Jini always made sure to give her an extra bed cover whenever she stayed over at the Black's house.

'Next time I'll let you have your own.'

_Oooh he said next time_; her inner slut pointed out.

"Fair enough."

Jacob smiled, balancing his phone on one shoulder while unbuttoning his shirt. 'I really enjoyed having phone sex with you honey.' He joked.

"Likewise." B giggled like a teenager in response.

She _adored_ his sense of humor.

'Goodnight burrito Bella.'

"Goodnight Jake, sweet dreams."

'Bye _honey_.' He repeated her favorite term of endearment; making her insides melt like chocolate.

She ended the call, lying back on her newly purchased cupcake pillow.

"Pop songs of the nineties, here I come." She sighed before reaching for her pink iPod and listening to one particular track.

**_**Every time you're near baby, I get kinda crazy in my head for you. I don't know what to do**_**

"Oh my God, Jini's going to disown me if she saw my new playlist."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bella slept in until her best friend showed up at her door with a basket of muffins and Starbucks coffee.<p>

They spent Saturday afternoon relaxing at the spa before going on a shopping spree.

Bella bought a dark red miniskirt and Jini talked her into pairing it with a black, corset top. She was reluctant at first but when she tried it on it made her feel like a sexy, warrior princess minus the breastplate.

By the time they left the mall, her wallet was empty and her hands were full of shopping bags. She blamed Jini for awakening the shoe-holic monster that was in a dormant state until they entered the _Miu Miu_ store.

'Those shoes were to die for. I'm so glad you snagged them before anyone else did.' J remarked on their way to the parking lot.

"Don't remind me, I'm officially broke until the end of the month."

'They were totally worth it. Wait till Jake sees them on your pretty little feet.' Jini wiggled her eye-brows, making Bella blush.

"Just because I told you he liked my legs doesn't mean that your brother has a shoe-fetish. You are a _pervert_."

'You're the prude, Swan.' She retorted.

"Shut up."

'_Aha_! You always say shut up when I'm right.'

"You _Blacks_ sure are cocky." B's eyes twinkled in amusement, watching her friend strut to the car with her nose in the air.

'Damn right we are.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday morning<strong>_

****Jacob's Profile Page****

_**Kim N. **_Hey sexy ;) I had a gr8 time last night. Don't 4get 2 cum get your jacket. I'll b home by eight. Xx

Bella almost knocked over her hot cappuccino when her fist collided with the table.

"That whore!"

Jini had called in sick earlier in the morning so she was all alone in the small office.

She glared at the laptop screen, reading Kim's comment one more time before logging off.

Over the past couple of days Bella found herself wanting to be Jacob's _girlfriend_. She needed to label their relationship and claim him as her stud-muffin.

The allure of a sexy, handsome man like Jacob whose family was both well known and respected among the people of the city made him quite the catch.

On top of that, the lack of phone calls between the two of them in the past week was making her feel on edge. She was going through this phase where she was jealous, horny and crabby all at the same time.

B's jealousy drove her to call him up seconds after reading that Facebook comment. He answered after the fourth ring, his voice thick with sleep.

'Hey.'

"Hi."

'What's up Bells?'

"I…I'm sorry if I woke you up but there's something I need to tell you."

'Sure, what is it?'

Bella took a deep breath. "I think we should cool things off and stay friends until you graduate."

An awkward silence followed her sentence as Jacob slowly sat up in bed, feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of water on his head.

'What brought this on?'

"A lot of things, including your _Facebook_ profile Jake. I mean those girls leaving you suggestive comments, it bothers me. This long distance thing is hard and I think it's best if we wait a couple of months until you move back here."

'Bells, those comments don't mean shit to me. I don't even have the time to read them, I swear.' His croaked voice was laced with hurt, making her feel really bad.

"Sorry again Jake but I don't think I can do this anymore. Work is kicking my butt and I'm not being fair to you. We've barely spoken two words to each other almost all week."

'I don't mind honey. You have a life; I get that.'

Tears clouded her eyes and she knew she shouldn't be making such a decision while PMS-ing but she did it anyway.

_Stupid hormones_.

"That's the problem, I'm about to take on a big, time-consuming project so I'm going to be super busy."

'Are you positive that this has nothing to do with that Ryan guy?' Jacob couldn't help but ask.

Bella got up from her chair, her jaw dropping in mortification. "Are you _serious_?"

'Yeah sweetheart, I _am_ serious. The moment he's single _you_ decide to cool things off? What do you want me to think? That this is just a coincidence?'

Jake's usual calm voice was flaring with anger and agitation. He didn't mean to imply that she was a liar or that she was playing him.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

The office phone started ringing, cutting her off and reminding her that she had a job to do.

'Don't, but just so you'd know; I'm not okay with this.' He firmly told her.

"Jake, I have to go." She hastily said, sniffing away her tears.

'Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the wake-up call.' He grunted before hanging up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday night<strong>_

Bella sat at the bar, sulking like a five-year-old.

Putting her _Jacob romance_ on hold turned out to be the stupidest decision she'd ever made.

He was too upset to even text her and she was too much of a coward to reach out to him. So when the weekend rolled around, she slept all day until Jini barged into her apartment using the spare key and dragged her out of bed.

'Enough with the brooding, you're not a vampire woman!' She scolded Bella, letting her know that they were going clubbing in a few hours.

Her best friend didn't take no for an answer and Bella didn't feel like arguing so she got dressed in her brand new, Jini-approved outfit and even gave her the green light to do her make-up.

She didn't realize that they were headed to Jacob's favorite club until Jini parked across the street from the elegant, silver doors.

There was a long queue outside and Bella hugged her beloved shearling jacket tighter to her body as they walked in the cold towards the familiar bouncer guarding the door.

Jini greeted him with a wink and a flirty smile and he smiled back, holding the door open for them to pass through.

Bella took a seat at the bar, fully aware of the attention her best friend was getting in the little black dress she chose to wear for the night. It was backless, showing off her caramel skin and seemed to sparkle under the dim club lights.

After a few more minutes of sulking, B ordered a cosmo and watched Jini flirt with the bartender who seemed to know Jacob as well.

The DJ started spinning a couple of hip-hop tracks as requested by the crowd, including a love song by Robin Thicke whose tracks were also featured on her playlist.

She bit her lip, wanting to bang her head against the marble counter.

She missed him so much.

'I have a surprise for you.' Jini whispered in her ear.

"What kind of surprise?"

'Jake's here for the weekend!' She announced.

Bella's chocolate eyes widened at the news.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

'I just did! Now don't panic, you look great, just take off your precious jacket, will ya? Show off that hot corset you're wearing.'

B took a deep, calming breath and untied the leather straps of her jacket. She slid it off her shoulders and gently placed it on the empty stool beside her.

'Much better. Babe, I have to take this call so I'll be right back, okay?' Jini held up her vibrating iPhone before disappearing out of sight. She left Bella sitting there alone in her red mini and high heels.

She tried her best to avoid the stares aimed at her legs, choosing to lightly chat with _Guy_; the bartender.

She had no idea that Jacob had just walked into the club along with A.J and Julian. Their usual reserved table had an unobstructed view of the bar so the men could easily check out the ladies.

A.J wolf-whistled once he spotted the hot _woman_ in the red skirt. He nudged Jacob who in turn glanced up and saw the pair of long, creamy legs his friends were drooling over.

In the meantime, Bella finished the last of her drink and turned down yet another offer from some _random_ guy who wanted to buy her another cosmopolitan.

She swiveled her stool around to scan the dance-floor for any sign of Jini and that's when Jacob's onyx eyes fully took in the familiar features of Bella's face.

She subconsciously licked her blood-red lips, tucking a strand of pin straight hair behind one ear.

'Fuck, it's Bella.'

'Say what?'

'Damn Jake, you gotta _tap_ that before somebody else does.'

Jacob snarled at A.J in warning. 'Say that again and I'll smash your fucking head into the table, got it?'

'Jeez man, I meant no disrespect.' A.J held up his hands in defense.

Julian adjusted his glasses, appalled by all the crude language.

'You kiss your girl with that dirty mouth, Black?'

'Don't start.' He wagged a finger at his friend.

Back at the bar, Bella was just about to reach for her phone when she felt goose bumps rise along her bare arm.

There were three guys sitting at a table not too far away from her. She did a double take and gasped in shock when she discovered that it was none other than Jacob and his buddies.

Julian waved at her but she barely acknowledged him when her eyes landed on Jake's hair.

It was cropped really short and styled into short spikes.

Bella's eyes roved all over Jacob's body. His new hair-cut and the way he was openly ogling her outfit made her rub her thighs together.

All thoughts of keeping their relationship strictly platonic flew out the window.

What the fudge was she thinking?

_ Not with your vagina, evidently_; her inner-slut pointed out.

He looked ten times hotter with the scruffy face and brown leather jacket he was wearing.

A.J suddenly leaned in and whispered something in his ear before getting up and heading towards the dance-floor. He flashed a smile in Bella's direction and she smiled back, crossing her legs in an attempt to lure Jacob to the empty seat beside her.

_Yes, work those legs Slutella_!

She almost burst out laughing from her crazy, internal monologue.

Seconds later, her phone vibrated with an incoming text. She picked it up and read the message.

**Stop eye fu**ing me. We're supposed 2 cool things off, remember? **

Her eyes darted over to Jacob, noting the smirk on his face.

She turned around and texted him back.

**Ur such a gentleman 4 censoring the F-word *eye roll***

Jacob glanced down at his Blackberry and read her sarcastic reply.

Feisty Bella has come out to play.

**No, I'm not. The urge 2 _F-word_ U in those heels is killin me ;) **

Her cheeks flared up at his bluntness.

She didn't know how to respond to that.

'Hey, are you okay? You look a little flushed.' The bartender asked in concern.

"Yes! I'm fine. Can I have another cosmo please?"

'Coming right up.'

She sneaked a peek over her shoulder to discover that two, scantily clad women had joined Jacob and Julian at their table. One of them planted herself right next to Jake, locking both arms around his broad shoulders.

Jealousy coursed through Bella's veins and her heart pounded faster in her chest.

She felt like everything was closing in on her, including the sparkly ceiling of the club.

'Bella, your drink!' The bartender called out as she slid off her stool and gathered her things. She hurriedly tossed him a handful of money then swiftly left the bar, her high heels hindering her progress.

She made her way past the dancing mass of people and into the corridor leading to the bathrooms.

What the hell was wrong with her? Her PMS mood swings were making her on edge more than usual and she hated it.

'Bells!'

The relatively empty hallway echoed with Jacob's voice calling her name. She turned around and tripped over her own feet. Her five inch heels sending her flying straight into his arms.

He smelled so good and felt so warm against her own body. She instinctively clung to his biceps, his big hands sliding up her waist.

She shivered at his touch, her heart rate gradually slowing down with each stroke of his fingers.

'I knew you were falling for me.' He joked, dark eyes twinkling with humor.

She glared at him in return, dropping her hands to her sides. "Thanks for the save, now go back to your fan club."

He frowned, stopping her from moving past him. 'Jealous, Bells?'

"What if I am?" She shot back.

Jacob gently pushed her up against the wall in one fluid movement, keeping her jacket and clutch tucked under his arm. Her heaving chest made him lick his lips, bringing his face closer to her own. 'So that's why you fled the bar…'

"Maybe." Bella exhaled, reaching up to touch his short cropped hair.

His hot breath tickled her ear as his full lips ghosted over her skin.

'We can never be friends, honey…' He whispered.

His left hand daringly wandered past her waist and down her thigh, exploring the skin hidden beneath her skirt.

She gasped but didn't ask him to stop.

"I...umm...know…_oh God_." She moaned when his lips placed an open mouthed kiss between her cleavage.

'Do you like my new hair-cut?' Jacob asked before scraping his teeth along her neck.

She nodded, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

'I have another surprise for you.' He spoke into her collarbone, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Tell me."

His grin widened when he surveyed Bella's cherry red cheeks. She had a bit of an orgasm face too and that made him feel like a million bucks.

'I got a tattoo.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts on what the tattoo might be? ;)**


	14. Of Mice and Tattooed Men

"A tattoo?" Bella scanned Jacob's body, trying to guess its location.

'Yep. I'm dying to show it to you.' He smirked.

"Me too."

'Do you wanna get out of here?' Jacob asked, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Definitely!" She replied, kissing his jaw and letting her hands roam the expanse of his broad back. "Is the tattoo upstairs or...um…downstairs?"

He chuckled, amused by the cheeky smile that graced her pink face.

'You're gonna have to strip search me to find out.'

Bella bit her lip, making a crisscross pattern with her index finger down the front of his leather jacket. "Okay."

'I can't wait.' He whispered before taking her hand and leading her out of the dimly lit corridor.

Jini bumped into them on her way to the bar. She was having the time of her life since Nina's brother, _Enzo_ was in town for the first time in months. He was a twenty six-year-old photojournalist who traveled the world for a living.

She had the tiniest crush on him ever since they were in high school. He was just as tall as Nina and had the same cat-like green eyes and half-Italian charm that made her doodle his name on her notebook all those years ago.

'There you are! Did you finally kiss and make up?' She quirked an eye-brow at both Jacob and Bella.

"Yes." B replied before turning to smile at their friend's brother. "Enzo, it's so good to see you! How've you been?"

Enzo's large, expressive eyes crinkled beneath his black rimmed glasses as he smiled at Bella, pulling her into a brief hug. 'It's good to see you too little Swan.'

Jini exchanged a quick glance with Bella who in turn mouthed the words – _ladies room NOW_- behind Jacob's back while he shook hands with Enzo.

The girls quickly excused themselves, leaving both men at the bar while they made their way to the bathroom.

"Is he the one who called earlier?" B interrogated Jini the moment they passed through the swinging door.

'Yeah, we've been chatting on Facebook; he's moving here for good and wants to buy his own penthouse!' Jini fished out her strawberry lip-gloss, looking genuinely excited.

"What about A.J?"

'Oh _hell to the no_ woman! I caught him grinding up against some random girl on the dance-floor. He also has a wandering eye and I'm not cool with that either.'

"He does give off a _player_ vibe." Bella nodded in agreement.

Jini smacked her lips in front of the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. 'Now that Enzo's in town, my very own sexy version of _Clark Kent_..' She sighed. 'I can fulfill one of my teenage fantasies involving him talking _dirty Italian_ to me while we have hot, sweaty sex in the driver's seat of his Porsche.'

"You really like him, don't you?" B almost flinched as three girls barged into the bathroom. They were drunk and incredibly loud forcing both ladies to take their conversation elsewhere.

'_DUH_. He's been all over the globe and he's _so_ witty and charming. I used to go to Nina's place just to catch a glimpse of him.' Jini recalled, staring dreamily at Enzo who was lounging at the bar with a drink in hand.

Bella had to admit that he _really_ was good looking. He had a shock of thick wavy hair combined with bronze, sun kissed skin and obviously knew how to style himself.

Nina must have a hand in that.

"I remember, _but_ make sure that he's single, you know, free as a bird with no crazy, jealous ex waiting in the wings to kill you, okay?"

'Sure, sure.'

The guys were having a discussion about the oldest classic cars on the market, but it was cut short by Jini who clearly wanted Enzo all to herself for the night. 'Enough guy-talk, let's order some shots!'

Jacob tried sneaking off with Bella but his sister caught them by the arm and insisted that they stay for a little while to celebrate Enzo's homecoming.

"Jini, we're kind of in a rush." B reasoned with her friend, but as usual, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

'No, you're not. Your boy here gave me one big-ass headache all week because of that stupid decision of yours. He wanted me to talk some sense into you but I said: _no, if you want your cake, you'll have to do the work_.'

"Cake, really?" B's chocolate eyes danced with laughter.

'Oh you know what I mean. Anyways, where were we? Right, don't go anywhere yet. It's still early and Jake's staying here all weekend so you'll have plenty of time to _make out_.' Jini patted her on the shoulder before swiveling her chair to face Enzo.

Jacob brought over a tray full of shots and they each took a glass, toasting their friend who was very pleased by all the attention.

'Grazie!' He thanked them before downing his drink.

The shots kept on coming for another twenty minutes but Jacob refrained from drinking. He watched as Bella tipped her head back and took another shot, her nose scrunching up in the process.

Jini slid off her stool and dragged Enzo to the dance-floor, waving goodbye to Bella and her brother. 'You are dismissed.' She said in a horribly fake, British accent.

"_Grazie_ your majesty." Bella called out, feeling a tiny bit tipsy.

Jacob took her by the hand and they hurriedly left the club like it was on fire.

"Ugh, I can't walk in those heels anymore." She complained on their way to the car.

'Allow me...' He spun her into his arms then scooped her up like she weighed nothing. She squealed in delight as he carried her all the way to his Camaro, grinning down at her while she toyed with the zipper on his jacket.

"Can I strip search you now?"

'I have a better idea.'

He unlocked his car and set her down on her feet right next to the passenger door.

"You're a tease, Jacob Black." She pouted after buckling up her seat belt.

Jacob chuckled and slid in beside her; the interior of the car smelling like pine and leather. 'I'll give you a foot massage to make it up to you.'

"That sounds amazing." She stretched her tired legs and removed her shoes using the heel of her foot.

The drive to the Black's house was long enough for Bella to fall asleep, her head lolling to the side. She looked exhausted to Jacob, especially with her eyes closed.

He parked his car parallel to the gate that led to the pool-house and punched in the security code.

Bella stirred and slowly opened her eyes when she felt herself being carried bridal style towards Jacob's den.

"What time is it?"

'Eleven, and you fell asleep like a baby.' He teased, lowering her body in front of the door.

"Jake, wait! I...um...why are we here? I thought we were going back to my place?"

Jacob froze, the keys to the door in the palm of his hand.

'We could, but there's something I want to show you first.' He smirked.

"The tattoo?"

'Nope.'

Inside, the lamp lights were already switched on, illuminating the walls as Jacob led Bella to his bedroom.

He rummaged through his grey suitcase until he pulled out a pink, rectangular paper bag filled with girly items.

'I know you're not a big fan of using borrowed stuff whenever you stay the night so…' He handed her the bag, looking a tiny bit embarrassed. 'I got you a few essentials that you can keep here just in case...'

It was fun watching him squirm, so unsure of himself while Bella checked the contents of the bag.

A pink _Super Mario_ pajama was neatly folded alongside a bottle of shower gel, a hair brush, cotton balls, make-up remover, a pair of cute slippers and a brand new toothbrush as well.

"Oh my God, how on earth did you guess my size?" She asked in awe after trying on the slippers.

'Jini sent me all of your measurements, including your bra size.' He blurted out. 'Shit, I didn't..uh..really need it but she sent it anyway.'

Bella blushed, hiding her face with the PJ top. The color was a bit too bright for her taste but she liked it because Jake's boxer shorts had the same smiling _Super Mario_ printed on them too.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to be seeing them eventually." She mumbled to herself.

'There's also an extra bed cover in my closet in case you felt like making a burrito.' Jacob mentioned with a grin.

"Haha." She rolled her eyes at him, placing the bag on his desk before pulling his tall frame into a hug and thanking him for the goodie bag.

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

'Nah, I gotta admit that one of my friends helped me out with some of the stuff. You ladies sure do a lot of _weird_ things before going to bed.'

"Weird? Removing make-up from one's face at the end of the day is a necessity, Mr. Black." Bella responded, jabbing a finger into his left pectoral.

'Ow! You jabbed me in the nipple, Bells.' He joked, rubbing his chest like he was in pain.

She ignored him and pressed open the lid of the shower gel. It smelled like candy hearts, reminding her of the night they spent at the suite.

Her blush intensified at the memory of Jacob licking all that sugar off her stomach.

"Speaking of body parts, will you please show me the tattoo now?"

'Close your eyes first.'

"Fine."

She did, tapping her foot against the wooden floor in anticipation.

Jacob made sure that she wasn't peeking then took his shirt off and turned around.

'Now for the grand reveal of my very first tattoo…' He spoke in a booming voice, playing the drum roll sound-effect on his Blackberry.

Bella laughed, opening her eyes to the sight of a sexy, pin-up girl sitting on a red velvet cupcake.

The girl was centered right between Jacob's shoulder blades and shared a lot of Bella's features, including her long legs. The white icing seemed to swirl around her lower half with tiny little sprinkles framing the tattoo itself.

"She..._she_ looks like me." B stuttered, reaching out to touch the tattoo which was almost eight inches in length. It was sexy and the details and use of color were impeccable.

'You're not mad, are you?'

"What? No! _Holy cupcake_ Jake, it's beautiful! I love it."

Tears welled in her eyes and she started crying from happiness, feeling touched that Jacob got his tattoo done with _her_ in mind.

'Why the tears, Bells?' He turned around to cup her face in his warm hands.

"Oh it's nothing. Now let me take another look at that piece of cupcake art." She sniffed, wiping at her cheeks.

He studied her face for a few seconds before nodding in consent, allowing her to admire the ink on his back while he unpacked the rest of his suitcase.

Once he was done, he told her to lie back on the bed and enjoy the foot massage he promised her.

'Your feet are so tiny.' He remarked while rubbing the sole of her right foot.

She giggled at his touch and he instantly remembered that this was her ticklish spot.

Using that knowledge to his own advantage, he held on to her legs and tickled her on purpose.

"Jake!" Bella squirmed, kicking at his fingers.

'What?' His almond shaped eyes glinted as he tickled her one more time to hear the sound of her laughter.

"You're evil."

'Evel Knievel?'

"Don't give me that puppy dog look! I hate to be tickled, you know that!" She frowned, hitting him on the head with a pillow.

'I do know _that_, but only because you made fun of my water goggles back in tenth grade and I tickled you mercilessly till you apologized.'

"I didn't have a choice. You wouldn't let me swim in peace."

'Yeah, I remember.' Jacob smiled wistfully, recalling his dorky days as a sixteen year-old.

His stomach grumbled all of a sudden, making him realize that he had forgotten all about dinner.

"Your abs are hungry." Bella playfully pointed out, sliding off the mattress.

'They're starving. I forgot to feed them this afternoon.'

They both chuckled at their lame joke and Jacob got up to order a couple of Subway sandwiches.

In the meantime, Bella took the opportunity to change out of her outfit and try on her brand new PJs. She folded her belongings and stood in her bra and panties in front of the bed.

A tiny movement caught her eye just as she was about to deposit her stuff into the paper bag. Two mice were scurrying along the window ledge; one had a white coat and the other had black spots like a Dalmatian.

They must have sneaked into Jacob's room through the open window.

"JAKE!" Bella screamed as both mice raced each other towards his cluttered desk. She stood on top of the bed, afraid that they might try and bite her.

She was such a _chicken_ when it came to insects and rodents of any kind.

Jacob opened the door then barreled into the room, his eyes frantically searching for the reason behind Bella's scream.

'_What happened?_'

"Look! Over there!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the two active mice. They were very familiar with their surroundings, helping themselves to the block of cheese that was waiting for them on a plate down by the desk.

'You mean those two?' He sheepishly looked at her. 'They're Mario and Luigi, my third generation pet mice. They uh…live in our garden.'

His midnight black eyes took in her lack of clothing, widening slightly when they dropped to her strapless push up bra.

It was the same one she had previously shown him on Skype.

"Oh."

B sighed in relief, clutching her fluttering chest. That's when she noticed that her PJs were discarded on the floor. Her panties were a dark shade of red to match her skirt and that's where his gaze was fixed on next.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She huffed, picking up her clothes to shield her body from his heated stare.

'Sorry.' He apologized before carrying the mice back to the window and gently placing them outside. They had pink ears and healthy coats, sniffing his fingers while he fed them the rest of the cheese.

Bella got dressed, watching his interaction with the rodents with great interest. "You do know that they carry diseases, don't you?"

'I know, but those guys are healthy. Besides, they only visit every other month.'

"Really?"

Jacob closed the window and turned to face Bella.

'Yeah. I call them survivors of the _Ratatouille_ clan.' He grinned.

* * *

><p>After carefully washing his hands, Jacob was forced to use some of Bella's sanitizer as well. He gave her weird looks when he caught her cleaning his desk with Dettol disinfectant spray.<p>

'Come on Bells, give it a rest. The sandwiches are here.'

"Coming!"

'That's what she said.' He smirked, unwrapping his chicken teriyaki sandwich.

She merged from his bedroom seconds later, looking adorable in her Super Mario PJs. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her face was make-up free.

They ate in silence for quite some time whilst Jacob replayed the way Bella had looked in her underwear over and over in his mind.

If it weren't for those mice and her freaked out expression; he would've attacked her right then and there on his California king.

"I'm so full." B rubbed her belly, leaning back on the living room couch.

Her eye-lids were getting heavy so she drank a bit of soda in order to remain awake.

Jacob on the other hand was constantly checking out his new tattoo in the mirror. He was a sight for sore eyes as he walked around the mini-kitchen, flexing his biceps just in case Bella was discreetly ogling him.

He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, washing up and changing into his own PJs. He brushed his teeth to get rid of the chicken smell that lingered in his mouth then he padded barefoot to the living room.

Bella was captivated by a TV series that was airing on HBO. She barely blinked when he sat next to her, draping one arm over the back of the couch.

'Whatcha watching, Bells?'

"Game of Thrones."

'Nice. What's it about?' He prodded.

"It's the story of seven noble families fighting for control of this mythical land called umm…crap, I forgot the name." She tapped her knuckles against her chin.

Jacob listened while she briefly filled him in on the important events and characters, using the episode rerun as a guide.

'Are there any sex scenes in it?'

"Sometimes, but not in this episode though."

Ten minutes later, Jake got bored and started tapping his foot against the carpet. He then leaned towards Bella, using his lips as a weapon of mass distraction. He kissed her neck, sucking on the sensitive spot below her ear.

She turned her head in his direction, her fingers finding purchase of his short hair. She gently tugged on it, her breath hot on his skin.

"I missed you."

The TV was long forgotten whilst they made out on the couch, Jacob's body hovering above Bella. The soft, gentle joining of their lips gradually morphed into passionate, frenzied kissing.

Large, russet hands wandered beneath Bella's top, heating up her skin even more. She arched into Jacob's chest, parting her legs wider for him. He groaned, lightly biting her lower lip, his lower half grinding into her most sensitive area.

Her nails instantly dug into Jacob's back and she moaned into his mint flavored mouth. The skin was still tender from the tattoo so he flinched and pulled away.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Bella's eyes fluttered open when she felt him flinch. He nodded, sitting up while trying to catch his breath.

'My skin is still healing so it hurts a little.'

"Did they give you something to rub into the tattoo?"

'Yeah actually, but I always forget to use it.'

He showed it to Bella who told him to lie on the bed so she could apply it for him.

"Take your shirt off."

'Those are my _four_ favorite words by the way.'

"Mine too." Bella winked at him.

She straddled his waist and carefully applied it all over the tattoo.

She then cleaned her hands and massaged his shoulders, feeling the pliable muscles of his back as she made small circles up and down his smooth skin.

Jacob surrendered to sleep in seconds, snoring softly into his black pillow. Bella draped the covers over him and used the extra one from his closet as her own. She switched off the bedside lamp and snuggled under the cotton fabric with a yawn.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a sharp knock on the door brought them out of their slumber. Bella forced her eyelids open to find Jacob glancing at the digital clock behind her.<p>

It was almost twelve noon and he was late for family brunch.

'Jake, baby, are you up yet?' Mrs. Black's melodic voice drifted from outside.

She hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Bella bolted upright in bed, the comforter wrapped around her burrito style.

"No...no..._no_…she can't see me in here." She whined.

In an effort to hide from Mrs. Black, she hid under the covers so that Jacob's frame could shield her from the doorway.

'Yeah mom, I'm up.' He cleared his throat.

Sarah smiled, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the dips and valleys in the shape of another human being sleeping next to her son.

'Good morning _Bella_! We'll be waiting for the two of you in the dining room, don't be late.' She chuckled before closing the door.

Jacob smirked, peeking under the white comforter to examine Bella's tomato face.

"I'm still dreaming...I'm still dreaming…" She was chanting with her eyes closed.

'Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but you're not.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ready for brunch, Bella? ;)  
><strong>

**The link to Jacob's tattoo is on my profile page. It's not exactly what I had in mind but I didn't find any other _suitable_ photos on Polyvore. **

**As usual, I'd like to thank all my readers and all those who take the time to PM or leave me a review. **

**Special thanks to Zayide, _CeeCee A. Picanzo,_ Iamtwilightobsessed and also _jharv241_ for putting my story in her _Jacob and Bella Stories_ (For the Grown and Sexy) community. **

**Have a great week everyone!  
><strong>

**xx**


	15. Prelude to a Brunch

**A/N: This is just a short chapter but it contains a lot of new revelations. **

**Bella woke up on the wrong side of the bed so she's a bit crabby in the beginning.**

**Rated M for language.  
><strong>

**I had an abundance of creativity this week so I whipped up a few things on Photoshop. Please feel free to check them out at the _Pink Mugs and Chocolate Chip Ice Cream_ tumblr blog.  
><strong>

**http:/pinkmugs(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'll be able to look your mom in the eye <em>ever<em>. again."

'Bells, don't be so dramatic.'

"Dramatic?" Bella glared up at his smiling face. "Your mom _knew_ you had a girl in here and she wasn't even surprised, so tell me Jake, does this happen often?"

Jacob kicked his covers to the foot of the bed then rolled his way out of it. 'Are you serious?'

His incredulous tone made her regret asking him such a question but she nodded, demanding a real answer.

'No.' He huffed, crossing both arms in front of his naked chest. He looked sizzling hot when angry.

"So how many girls have you...umm.."

'Fucked?' Jacob bluntly interjected.

"That's not what I meant."

'That's exactly what you _meant_.'

"Fine! What's your number, Jake? Huh?"

'You really wanna know?'

Bella held her breath, dreading his reply.

"Yes." She responded in a small voice.

Jacob ran his fingers through his short hair, his eyes burning a trail of fire across his California king.

'I don't have a number, Bells.'

"You don't?"

'Nope.'

Bella had trouble understanding what he meant. There was no way that his royal hotness was still a virgin.

"Oh my God! You've never had sex?" She gaped at him in shock, almost banging her head on the headboard while sitting up.

Jacob's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, his bed hair falling into his lowered eyes. 'I did try and have sex with my ex-girlfriend back when we were together, but she wanted me to do some shit that I wasn't comfortable with.'

"Like what?"

'Uh...it's a long story, Bells. I promise I'll tell you all about it soon.'

"Okay, but remember back in the hotel when we spent the night together; you said that you didn't want _my first time_ to happen while I was drunk. Why didn't you refer to it as _ou_r first time instead?"

'I wanted to tell you but no one else knows about this. _No one_.'

"Really?"

'Yeah. I got tired of debunking the rumors I hear every now and then about my bedroom skills so I simply let them think what they want when it comes to my _sex_ life.' He sighed.

Bella bit her lip, studying Jacob's flaming cheeks. He had so much discipline over his own body so she assumed that he was very experienced when it came to sex.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand why you haven't hooked up with the many women I've seen hovering around you. You're a _guy_; you're supposed to have urges!"

Jacob walked over to her side of the bed, knowing that she had a point and he had to explain himself.

It was about time.

'The ex-girlfriend I told you about, she uh…kinda dumped me, Bells. That was three years ago. It took me a while to get over her and I channeled all of my pent up sexual energy into mixed martial arts. I didn't want to have casual flings like my other friends. I decided that the next time I had sex, it would be within the context of a relationship.'

"A relationship?" Bella repeated.

'Yeah. I've actually been meaning to ask you something.' Jacob took a deep breath, sounding a bit nervous.

"Ask away."

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like fainting when he suddenly took her hand in his own then kneeled next to the bed like a Knight in black flannel pants.

'Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?'

His dark eyes held a bit of panic in them when she didn't say anything right away. He watched her lips slowly widen into a bright smile then she nodded over and over before saying: "Yes!"

Relief washed all over his features and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Crap! I need to brush my teeth." She covered her mouth in embarrassment, sliding off the large mattress.

She padded barefoot to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Her inner slut was celebrating the fact that Jacob was technically _still_ a virgin.

What kind of girlfriend would dump such an amazing guy? Unless, she had some sort of freaky blood fetish and he refused to take part in it.

_Yikes!_ Bella shuddered while washing her hands.

Jacob didn't even mention her name so she must've done a number on him.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom with a head full of questions. She found Jacob buttoning up a crisp shirt in front of the mirror in his closet.

'Hey beautiful, do you need to change?'

"No. I'm going to sneak up to Jini's room and borrow a dress from her. The last thing I need is to show up for brunch dressed in a corset top and a mini. Mrs. Black probably thinks I'm a slut by now." She grumbled.

Jake closed the distance between them and pecked her pouty mouth. 'Honey, my mother adores you. So what if she saw you in bed with me? That's never going to make her think any less of you, trust me.'

"So what are we supposed to say if she opens up the subject?"

'The truth, Bells. I'm sure dad's going to give me a lecture on how to treat _Charlie's_ daughter. He loves you just as much as he loves Jini.' He chuckled.

"Oh God. I don't think I can do this, Jake."

Long fingers rubbed her shoulders, aiming to relax her. She exhaled, allowing her body to give in to Jacob's soothing touch.

'We have to baby, they're going to find out sooner or later anyway.'

"Mom is going to have a field day with this."

'Yeah. I bet she's on the phone with my mother as we speak, gossiping about us _humping_ under the sheets.' Jacob smirked.

"I think this ship has _already_ sailed. Mom is under the impression that we've been doing it for weeks." Bella blushed.

'See? All we have to say is that we're officially together now. I _want_ to introduce you as my girlfriend.'

"Me too. Would you mind if we also go public with our relationship on Facebook? I'd like to list you as my boyfriend."

'Sure.' He grinned.

_Ha! In your face, Kim Boobtashian!_


	16. Act Like a Lady, Think Like Cleopatra

'Isabella! Come and give your old man a kiss.' Billy Black waved her over with his hand.

He was seated at the head of the dining room table, broad shouldered and regal. Jacob's straight nose and warm smile were definitely inherited from his father. They were alike in so many ways, starting with the impressive height, down to the sense of humor and the charisma of course.

Bella kissed Billy's wrinkled cheek, the smell of cigars and old spice tickled her nostrils as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"How are you this morning?"

'Fit as a fiddle.' He chuckled.

She laughed and slid into the empty seat to his right.

Jacob winked at her from across the table, helping himself to a pile of pancakes. He was glad to see a more relaxed version of Bella pouring coffee into one of his mother's porcelain cups.

Billy carefully watched the two of them from the top of his newspaper, trying to be discreet about it. Bella had been incredibly embarrassed when she first walked into the room. She was holding hands with his son and _that_ confirmed both his suspicions and his wife's _incessant_ talk about how _they_ were meant for each other.

'Where are your manners, son? Ask your girl if she'd like some pancakes before you swallow them whole.' Billy chided Jacob.

Jake gave Bella a sheepish look, but she shook her head and declined the perfectly round pancake he was offering.

'How about some waffles?'

"I can reach those; now go back to your breakfast."

Bella took a waffle from the nearby serving plate and added powdered sugar to the golden squares.

'A real man always makes sure that his woman is served first.' Billy said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

'Yes, sir.' Jacob saluted his dad, smirking into his fork.

Bella poured a glass of orange juice, her nose tingling with the incoming smell of pie which wafted from between Sarah's gloved hands.

'So that's what you've been _waiting_ for.' Jacob remarked with a knowing smile.

His mother's presence brightened the room, especially in the white dress she wore. Her olive skin healthily glowed in the light filtering from the French windows behind her.

'Bella, sweetheart, you're getting the first piece.' Mrs. Black's musical voice was as soft as wind chimes. The hospitality radiating from her almond eyes was enough to make Bella feel at ease in her second home.

'_Now_ this is why I love Sundays.' Billy sighed happily, holding up his own plate while his wife carved out a slice for Bella.

"Me too."

'Me three.'

B giggled at Jacob, thanking Sarah for making such a wonderfully scrumptious dessert.

'Where's Jini?'

"She'll be down in a few minutes."

Her best friend was in fact, suffering from a horrible hang-over thanks to Enzo's homecoming shots. She refused to come out from under the bed sheets, telling Bella to _bugger off_ in her _horrible_ British accent.

'Did she stay out late last night?'

Jacob shrugged at his mother's question, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"She must have. Nina's brother is in town so she thought she'd keep him company."

'Nina's brother.' Sarah stroked her chin thoughtfully 'The gorgeous photographer?'

"Yes."

'He's a photojournalist, mother; a very successful one at that.' Jacob corrected. 'He seems to have taken an interest in Jini.'

Sarah lifted an eyebrow, scrutinizing him while taking a sip from her coffee. 'Don't mess this up for her, am I clear?'

'_What?_'

Billy put his newspaper aside, looking pointedly at Jacob.

'You heard your mother, son. _Stay_ out of it.'

Jacob straightened up in his chair, completely aware of Bella's eyes on him.

Jini used to date a prick during her sophomore year in college. She made the mistake of telling her brother about how _cheap_ and _possessive_ the guy was _so_ Jake decided to teach him a lesson.

He ended up filling the guy's brand new GMC truck with dirt, adding a bit of real chickens and eggs to the mix.

His high school friends executed the plan while Jini was out on a date with him. Needless to say, the guy threw a hissy fit and broke up with her on the spot.

She wasn't too happy about it but it showed her the prick's true identity.

'Roger that, sir. Do you have any other demands for today?'

Billy cleared his throat. 'Actually, there is one thing.'

_Uh-oh_, Bella thought.

'We know that you _two_ are adults and accordingly, we expect you to be _err_…responsible when it comes to sex.'

_Oh my God._

The blush monster attacked B's cheeks, making them as red as the napkin on her lap.

'Dad!' Jacob's onyx eyes widened, urging him to end this conversation before Bella ducks for cover under the table.

'Don't be embarrassed kid, you're like a daughter to me.' Billy patted the blushing girl on the hand.

'Billy, leave the kids alone. I'm sure they're being safe.' Sarah's stern voice made her husband glare at her.

'Charlie is in no hurry to become a grandfather and neither am I.' He shot back indignantly.

Jacob's Adam's apple bobbed up and down at the subject of sex. His mind taking him places he really shouldn't be thinking of.

'Dad, we're _not_ having sex, alright? _Jesus,_ we've _jus_t announced that we're together and you're already jumping the gun?'

'Keep your _gun_ in its holster son, that's all I'm asking of you.' Billy quipped before opening his newspaper to the sports section and disappearing behind it.

Bella lowered her eyes, hearing Sarah's low chuckle which was muffled by her mug.

'Ice cream, anyone?'

"Yes please."

She sighed in relief when Mrs. Black stood up and asked her to come into the kitchen.

Jacob was then subjected to grilling questions by his father about _how_ and _when_ his relationship with Bella had started to change.

In the meantime, Sarah topped Bella's slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Inviting her to sit at the kitchen island so they could finish their brunch in peace.

'I know that as a mother, I should question your intentions towards my son _but_ seeing you in bed together made me realize that I was right all those years ago. You _do_ belong with him.'

A tear slid down her tanned cheek as she recalled all the family memories she held dear.

'Jacob was a different kid around you. The moment you'd show up at our doorstep, he would forget about his toys and focus solely on what you were doing.'

Bella smiled, feeling nostalgic to those innocent afternoons she spent playing _Barbie_ with Jini.

'As you grew older and more beautiful, he became a bit of a troublemaker, wanting to attract your attention in any shape or form.'

"That's when –_operation annoy Bella_-started." B shook her head in amusement.

'Jake was hell bent on making your life miserable which resulted in him being sent to his room. You know, I asked him once why he liked to pick on you, of all people.'

"Really? And what did he say?"

Sarah's wistful smile made her oval face look even more captivating. She was a very attractive woman; an exotic Pocahontas with thick lustrous hair and full, sensuous lips which were passed down to her own children.

'He confessed to me that he had a little crush on you but made me promise not to tell anyone.'

"How old was he at the time?"

'Fifteen. You were already dating a senior from your class as I recall. He spent that summer sulking in the swimming pool.'

Bella swallowed the last of her dessert, bits and pieces of Jacob's different antics and silly, irritating behavior coming together to spell out adolescent C-R-U-S-H for her.

"I had no clue."

Sarah's delicate earrings swayed as she nodded at Bella. 'I know. It doesn't matter sweetheart. That is all in the past. Everything has fallen into place now.'

'You ladies _talking_ about me?' Jacob suddenly waltzed into the spacious kitchen with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Maybe." Bella grinned, rising from her stool to rinse her empty plate.

'Good things I hope.'

Mrs. Black gestured for him to come closer then pinched his cheeks like she used to do when he was a child. 'Aren't you just the most adorable son in the world?'

'Mom, don't do that in front of my girlfriend.'

'Why not? I was thinking of showing her your baby pictures after brunch.' She embarrassed him further, winking at Bella.

He stepped away her in a heartbeat, turning to face a very amused Bella.

It took B a second to realize that he had easily hauled her over his shoulder –caveman style- before declaring that he was kidnapping her until further notice.

She wriggled and squealed in his arms as he walked out of the kitchen, down the corridor, past the butterfly chandelier and out the French doors which led to the pool-house.

"Jacob Black, let me down this _instant_." She demanded, feeling the ripple of each and every muscle beneath her fists.

He didn't let go of her until they were inside.

'I'm sorry. My ears stopped functioning after the words –baby pictures- came out of my mother's mouth.'

"Haha." Bella rolled her eyes, clutching her midsection. The upside down motion made the food in her stomach climb up her throat again.

She sat down on the battered couch across from the entertainment center, fighting the urge to burp.

_Dear God, don't make me do that in front of my new boyfriend!_

'Soda?' Jacob asked when she rubbed her belly once more.

"Yes please."

He handed her the can then plopped down on the empty spot beside her.

'So..'

"So…"

'I'm leaving in an hour.'

Bella looked at him from beneath her eyelashes, her tongue darting out to lick a drop of soda from the rim of her can.

His gaze dropped to those pink lips and he licked his own, setting down his beverage on the coffee table.

"An hour?"

'Yep.'

Their sodas were soon forgotten as they spent the rest of their short time making out. Jacob lost his shirt during the hot make-out session, allowing Bella to run her nails down his chest. He groaned into her mouth whenever she did that. He also ventured into new territory, taking advantage of the dress she wore. It bunched up at the thighs when she straddled him, giving him the opportunity to get his fill of creamy skin _and_ another peek at her red panties.

A severely flushed Bella resurfaced at the end of their session, breathless and incredibly turned on.

Her inner slut was basking in horny glory.

She was thankful for not burping but having a _visibly_ aroused Jacob right between her legs was a situation that called for a much needed release.

His eyes were closed and he was panting like there was no oxygen left in his body.

Her fingers were resting at the nape of his neck, toying with his short hair. Her hips started grinding against him, desperate for some friction.

His breath hitched in reaction to her movement, stilling her with his large hands. 'Bells, don't move an inch.'

"Why?"

She pressed her breasts closer to his chest, eliciting a moan from his ravaged lips. 'If you do, I'll be forced to drive back to the dorms in my Super Mario boxers, that's _why_.'

His strained voice stopped her from teasing him any further.

"Oh."

She paused for a fraction of a second, smiling coyly at the _Herculean _effort it took him to control his –extra large- problem.

Having Bella on top of him, smelling of honeysuckle and apple pie tempted him into kissing her so hard once he was able to muzzle the monster threatening to burst out of his only pair of jeans.

Packing a change of clothes had completely slipped his mind the day before.

His suitcase was filled with dirty laundry, much to his mother's horror.

"That was…_wow_.." She fanned her face with one hand, feasting her eyes on Jacob's tattoo as he made his way to the bathroom.

He took the fastest, coldest shower in the history of mankind and got dressed in the blink of an eye.

Bella had managed to tame her hair in his absence but it didn't take a scientist to figure out that she'd been thoroughly kissed.

"All set?" She stood up, smoothing down the dress she'd borrowed from Jini. It had polka dots all over with ruffles at the collar.

'Pretty much, yeah.'

Saying goodbye to him was the worst part of his weekend and hers too.

They walked hand in hand to his Camaro, the wheels of Jacob's suitcase drowning out the silence between them.

He unlocked his car and dumped it in the backseat.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your parents?"

'Their Range Rover's not in the driveway. They must be in the flea market by now.' He casually replied.

"The flea market! I totally forgot it was today."

'It's every Sunday, Bells.' Jacob pointed out, playfully tapping her nose with his finger.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess my brain's still fuzzy after _that_ kiss you planted on me."

His cocky smirk appeared like clockwork when she mentioned how strongly he affected her. It made his ego swell with pride and his heart did this weird, uncharacteristic thump in his ribcage.

Her shy expression resulted in a bone-crushing hug courtesy of Jacob and a sweet last kiss that lingered even after he slid into the driver's seat of his Camaro.

His coal-black eyes gazed at her through the rearview mirror as he drove off rather reluctantly.

She waved at him, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

_One week to go until spring break_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday morning<strong>_

Bella followed the real estate agent past the massive columns of the _Pharaoh Mansion_. The building itself was a blend of ancient Egyptian and neoclassical architecture. The front door alone was carved from cedar wood, guarded by two giant statues of the God _Horus_.

The young interior designer felt like a kid in a candy store. The mansion's glass ceiling and white marble floors extended as far as the eye can see. The colored glass reflected the light from the early morning sun, flooding the walls in a different array of wonderful colors.

The place itself was worthy of a king.

'As you may have noticed, there is minimal furniture in the main hall and in the living room area where your services are needed.' The agent told Bella. She reminded her of a younger version of _Betty White_.

The resemblance was uncanny.

"I'd like to know more about the owners. Why are they selling this breathtaking place?"

The old lady adjusted her granny glasses, inviting Bella to sit on the golden, camel-back sofa which was the only item left in the large living room.

'The original owner was a well known architect. He built this mansion for his wife. It was his gift to her on their third wedding anniversary.' She explained.

"How romantic." B remarked, scribbling down the information on her notepad.

'Yes indeed. It was built back in the nineteen fifties and a lot of people considered it the _Taj Mahal_ of our city.' Marilyn smiled.

'Unfortunately, the wife died twenty years ago, leaving behind a devastated Mr. Claude; that's his name by the way. His heart grew weak and he surrendered to illness months after her death.'

Bella's chocolate eyes widened with sadness. "That's such a sad story."

'What's sad is that the couple didn't have any children so after Mr. Claude's death the estate was passed on to a distant relative who lived in France. He neglected the mansion for years until his son decided to restore it to its former glory.'

'The antique furniture was sold in order to make way for a much modern style as desired by the new owner.'

"Who is the _new_ owner?"

'Andrew Willer.' Marilyn disclosed.

_Holy cupcake, that was Ryan's dad!_

'His company bought the estate as an investment. They're willing to spend more than ten million dollars in maintenance costs and renovation so they could sell it to the highest bidder in an upcoming, private auction.'

"Ten million dollars?" Bella couldn't believe her ears.

'Yes dear, you're one _lucky_ young lady for taking on this project.'

B smiled politely at the woman but deep down, she had a feeling that Ryan was behind this.

"Marilyn, you mentioned on the phone that _someone_ had recommended me for the job. Did he or she give you their name?"

The real estate agent seemed flustered all of a sudden. She had that–I've already said too much- expression on her wrinkled face.

'No, I'm afraid not.' She answered distractedly, glancing at her watch.

'We should get going as I have an appointment with a few clients at a nearby property.'

"Oh, okay."

Bella thanked the old woman for her time, unable to shake the feeling that she had just been lied to about the recommendation.

* * *

><p>That night, Bella went home and spent hours browsing through websites that had information on Ancient Egypt. She found the entire history of the different dynasties fascinating, especially when she read about Cleopatra.<p>

*The famous queen was a siren, full of fantasy and allure.

*When Julius Caesar arrived at Alexandria, a merchant came to his door, offering him a gift. It was a rolled up carpet. After undoing the knots and rolling out the carpet, the twenty one-year old queen rose up, dressed to kill.

He ended up falling under her spell; her sweet voice convincing him to join her on her quest to rule Egypt and claim the throne.

Bella was intrigued by Cleopatra to the point where she spent the next few days borrowing books that chronicled her life. She even rented the Elizabeth Taylor movie in which she played the role of the powerful, charismatic queen.

Jini found the whole thing amusing.

'Did your new _BFF_ Cleo give you any seduction tips? Because you've been strutting around the office with an air of confidence that I've never seen before.' She stated while they were on their lunch break.

Bella crossed her legs under the glass table, shrugging in response.

"She had an adventurous life and was fluent in _nine_ languages, can you imagine? I'm so impressed with her."

'Nine? Now that's an over-achiever.'

"She definitely was. I mean, two incredibly powerful men fell head over heels for her. The way she was able to seduce each one of them is incredibly interesting."

'Speaking of seduction; how's your boyfriend?' Jini wiggled her eyebrows before taking a bite out of her meatball sandwich.

"He's fine. We haven't spoken much this week. He's busy with midterms and I was nose deep in books and floor plans."

'The _bastard_ didn't show me his new tattoo.'

"It's on Facebook."

'Yeah I know. Mom is _so_ going to kill him for doing it.' Jini smiled gleefully at the prospect of her brother getting into trouble.

"Why?"

'Ah, it's a long story.'

Bella frowned, crossing both arms in front of her grey jacket. 'Funny, Jake said the exact same thing when I asked him about his _sex_ life.'

'O-kay, I have to stop you right there!' J lifted a hand, refusing to engage in any form of discussion which revolved around _that_ particular subject.

"Fine. I just need some answers, that's all."

'I can't help you with that, hun. The only people who have access to all the dirt are Adam and Julian.'

"Great." B muttered sarcastically. She was eager to find out more about the mysterious _girl_ who scared Jacob out of having sex with her!

'Let's just say that you have to dig deep in order to uncover the ex-files. Haha_._'

* * *

><p>After work, Bella decided to get a haircut, much to Jini's surprise.<p>

She wanted an Ancient Egyptian look which consisted of bangs and slightly shorter hair.

'Woman, you're beginning to freak me out.'

B checked her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time, tossing back her shoulder length hair. Her sleek bangs drew attention to her eyes and made them stand out more.

She felt sexy and sophisticated.

"Don't worry, Jini. I'm not possessed by the spirits of the Pharaoh Mansion." She teased her superstitious friend.

'That's NOT funny.'

"_Woooooooooooooo_."

The ghost sounds drove Jini out of Bella's apartment in search of dinner. She returned half an hour later with pizza, garlic and a handful of sage.

"Wanna watch _Paranormal Activity_ three?"

'Hell, no!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday night<strong>_

Bella was so excited.

Jacob was on his way home.

They were going to meet up at _Sea-Lounge_ in order to celebrate the start of his spring break where she was planning on surprising him with her Cleopatra haircut.

She had chosen the perfect outfit for the occasion; an ivory silk dress with an embellished waist band right below the bust.

It was inspired by her week-long research on Ancient Egyptian fashion.

Jini's latest nickname for her was _**Nefertiti**_.

It suited her just fine since the aforementioned Queen was beautiful.

Bella's kohl line eyes glimmered back at her in the bathroom spotlights while she applied a final layer of blush to her cheeks.

She was ready for a great night out with her stud-muffin and his friends.

Her sandals made loud clicking noises across the ceramic floors of her kitchen as she turned off the lights before leaving the apartment.

She drove down the ocean road, passing the mansion along the way. It loomed over the densely populated downtown area of the city where the club was located.

Julian was waiting for her at the bar.

He didn't recognize her at first, his blue eyes doing a double-take, then another, his jaw dropping when she halted to a complete stop in front of his lanky frame.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like _Nolan Ross_ from _Revenge_?" She smiled, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

'Not really.' He replied.

"Well, you do."

Julian helped her up on the empty stool to his left, pursing his lips to prevent the drool from coming out.

Jacob's girlfriend was a knock-out and he felt guilty for staring.

'You look ethereal.' He complimented the hot woman sitting next to him.

"Thank you."

The poor guy was starting to sweat and it was definitely _not_ because of the cool weather.

"Are you okay?"

He gulped down the rest of his iced drink then shrugged out of his blue jacket. She was making him nervous; it was practically written on his forehead.

'Being in your presence is making my _inner nerd_ kinda nervous.'

Bella rested a comforting hand on his forearm; her confidence soaring to an all time high.

"Don't be."

'Trust me, I'm trying. Jake's a lucky man.'

B blushed, grazing her bangs with freshly manicured fingers.

"That's so sweet of you to say."

They chatted briefly about work and _Revenge_, the TV series. Julian turned out to be a big fan of the show and so was Bella. The ice was slowly melting and soon enough, Julian was comfortable around her, delving into stories about his teenage antics along with Jacob. He was feeling a bit tipsy as he recounted the night they tiptoed their way around the Black's house in search for the girls.

'You were in the kitchen, drinking milk with Jini. We hid in the shadow of the fridge and heard you complaining about how you were going to die a _virgin_.'

Julian slapped a hand on his mouth in horror.

He was NOT meant to disclose this to ANYONE.

'_Ahem_…will you excuse me for a second?' He bolted out of his chair, his silver iPhone in hand. Jacob's name flashed on the screen, scaring the crap out of him.

Bella observed his retreating form as he took the call at a much quieter area of the rooftop club.

So that's _how_ he found out about her –virgin- status.

That _little_ snoop.

* * *

><p>Ryan watched the blonde guy leave the bar in a hurry and decided to go in for the kill. He had been eyeing Bella from afar, waiting for the perfect moment to approach her.<p>

'Bella.'

Her head snapped up from her mojito. Her brown eyes widening at his tall, sauntering frame.

"Ryan."

A part of her was expecting to see him at Sea-Lounge.

'You look…magnificent.'

His hazel orbs traveled the length of B's body, drinking in her dress and her crossed legs.

"Listen, my boyfriend is going to be here any minute so I think it's best if you pretend that I'm not here and I'll do the same, okay?"

Ryan ignored her request and remained standing uncomfortably close to her, his shirt smelling of vodka and orange juice.

'Now why would I wanna do that? _Screw_ Jacob Black…' He scowled in distaste.

Bella glared at him and slid from her stool. She wobbled on her high heels for a second and his hands shot out to keep her steady.

"No, don't touch me!" She hissed.

His bony fingers circled her arm but she staggered backwards and leaned against the marble counter for support.

'You heard the lady…touch her one more time and I'll make sure you regret it.' A deep, menacing voice warned Ryan.

"Jake!"

His ebony eyes were fixed on the other male's face, staring him down.

'Speak of the _devil_ and he shall appear.'

Both men squared their shoulders and clenched their fists. Julian was anxiously watching them but made no move to intervene.

'Step away from my girlfriend, _Ryan_.'

'Make me.'

Bella rushed over to Jacob's side and tugged on his leather jacket.

"Let's go somewhere else, he's not worth it."

His muscles visibly relaxed when she touched him, though he remained still as a statue in the face of his new enemy.

'Ouch. This is so unlike you _Isabella_. Did you lose your sweet nature along with your virginity?' Ryan shook his head in a sorrowful manner, his hazel eyes locked on Jacob.

'Why you….'

The growl that erupted from her boyfriend's chest resounded through her bones.

His professionally trained body was no match for her strength as he lunged at Ryan, his jacket slipping from her hands like quicksand.

Ryan threw an unsuccessful punch at Jacob's face and received an upper cut in return.

He somehow anticipated Black's move and it missed his jaw, giving him the chance to swing his fist and punch Jacob directly below his left eye.

"STOP IT!" Bella yelled. 'Julian, do something!'

Julian was finally able to restrain a very pissed off Jacob; dragging him away from Ryan whose friends also interfered.

They towed him back to their table, doing their best to calm him down.

The crowd dissipated and luckily for them, no one called the bouncers or they would've gotten their asses kicked out of the prestigious club for good.

Bella asked the bartender for some ice, her tears threatening to overwhelm her.

'We're outta here.' Julian declared, maintaining an iron grip on his best friend.

Jacob wasn't badly injured. In fact, he was grinning like a mad man.

'That fucker has never been in a fist fight.'

'No shit, Sherlock.' Julian glowered at him. 'The next time you decide to initiate one, give me a heads up.'

Bella pressed the bag of ice to Jacob's cheek but avoided eye-contact with him for some reason.

'Bells?'

"I'll be in the car." She told him before storming towards the glass elevators.

The guys exchanged a -what was that?- look, and Jacob winced as the cold seeped into his skin.

'Fuck, I think I'm in trouble.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Jake! **

**Men and testosterone *sigh***

**So what do you think?** **Was the showdown with Ryan enough?**

**I know it's annoying for Bella to keep running into him but like they say, it's a small world after all..LOL**

**As usual, Bella's outfit is on my profile page.**

***The info on Queen Cleopatra was taken from this website: **

**http:/www(dot)experience-ancient-egypt(dot)com/queen-cleopatra(dot)html**

****Thanks for reading! ****


	17. Blame it on The Ex

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for your amazing reviews, PMs and alerts. It's nice to know that I have readers who are also fans of the TV show Revenge! I wonder what Emily Thorne is up to these days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Rated M for language.**

* * *

><p>'Bells, wait up!'<p>

Jacob jogged up to Bella's car which was parked not too far from his Camaro. She was just about to unlock the driver's door, furiously chewing on her bottom lip.

She glanced up from her keys long enough to shoot him a glare.

'Oh come on honey, don't be mad.'

"Mad? I'm not mad." She told him in a dangerously flat tone.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; his warm, affectionate touch surprisingly gentle for someone who had just been punched in the face.

'Your hair looks different.'

Bella gave him her famous –DUH- look then her hands flew to her hips. "You almost went _MMA_ on Ryan barely a few minutes ago and you want to discuss my new haircut?"

'He had it coming, Bells. You heard what the douche said, and for the record, I didn't go _MMA_ on him. If I did, he wouldn't have made it out of the club in one piece.' Jacob replied, crossing those impressive arms of his in front of his chest.

"So if Julian hadn't stopped you…we would've spent the rest of our night at the police station. Gee, what a relief!" Sarcasm dripped from Bella's voice.

She wanted to slap some sense into his testosterone driven mind.

'I was going to rough him up a little. Maybe punch him in the gut, once or twice.'

"Jacob Black, if you ever get into another scuffle with Ryan or anyone else for that matter, I will never speak to you, ever again!"

'Jesus Bella, did you want me to sit and have a drink or two while he openly trashed your reputation?'

"No." She sighed. "It's my fault anyways."

'Don't say that.'

"It is. It _really_ is. I...umm...remember the night of the auction?"

'Yep.'

"Well, I was drunk and pissed at Ryan so I sent him a text."

Jacob tensed at the mention of that prick. He hated it when Bella said his name out loud.

'Go on..' He prodded.

"I might have mentioned that I was having the best sex of my life and that you're a _freak _in the umm…sheets and stuff."

'A freak in the sheets?' An amused smile crept over Jake's full lips.

"Uh-huh." She blushed.

'Ryan thinks I cashed in your V-card?'

"Yes, cashed it, plucked it, whatever floats your boat."

'No wonder why he was so eager to punch the daylights out of me.'

Jacob nodded in understanding, secretly sympathizing with the dude. Having feelings for a woman who admitted to sleeping with another man was hard on the ego.

"God, Jake, don't play the hero and get into another fight because of me." Bella's arms suddenly went around him. She hugged him as tight as she could, burying her face in his leather-clad chest.

'I won't.'

"Promise?"

'Yeah, I pinky swear, Bells.'

"Good." She laughed as he kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to his body.

'Your hair is _sexylicious_ by the way. I like it. A _lot_.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later…<strong>_

The cute couple parted ways at the parking lot of Bella's favorite Italian restaurant. They were both wiped out so they decided to call it a night after having dinner together. The confrontation with Ryan seemed to have drained the romantic mood out of their system _and_ Jacob's faintly bruised cheek was a constant reminder of what had transpired earlier between him and Mr. trust fund.

After driving back home and taking a much-needed bubble bath, Bella propped up her laptop on her bed and logged on to Facebook. She hadn't checked her Profile in almost a week so she was surprised at the number of friend requests, notifications and messages in her inbox.

There were five messages from girls she didn't know, girls who obviously knew Jacob from either high school _or_ college.

What she didn't expect was the hate mail she received from some girl named Evangeline:

**How did a plain looking chick like you end up with Jakey? You sure don't look like the type of woman who can satisfy his needs. I can, and I will. **

**Ps Go get a tan, you look like Casper.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

'What's her name again?'

"Evangeline."

'More like Evil Feline, haha. What a bitch.'

"Is she Jake's ex?" Bella asked, checking her watch for the third time in a row.

The girls were waiting for the rest of their comrades to show up. They were at the mall for their annual swimsuit shopping spree.

Or as Bella liked to call it: _Bikini-holics Gone Wild_.

Nina and Catherine were fashionably late as usual.

'Nope. I don't think so. His ex was more of a goody-goody. She was training to become a ballerina and shit. Wow, I'm surprised I still remember this.' Jini smugly lifted her chin, unaware that a bunch of teenage kids were ogling her from afar.

"Your memory is sharp as a knife."

'Why thank you, _milady_.'

Unfortunately for Bella, her best friend had trouble recalling the ex's name.

'It rhymes with Santana, that's all I know.'

"Umm...Bandana?"

'Try again.'

"Brianna?"

'Don't think so.'

'Jini, you slut!' A familiar voice interrupted their name guessing.

Nina strutted her way over to them along with a grumpy looking Catherine.

'Good morning to you too, _Jersey Shore_!' Jini shot back with a smirk.

Nina's cat-like green eyes fell on Bella for a second before swooping up to glare at her other friend. 'How come you didn't tell me that you've been playing tonsil hockey with my brother you_ troia_!'

Catherine sunk on the bench next to Bella with a loud –oomph- and laced an arm around her tiny shoulders. 'This is way better than reality TV.'

Jini tossed her hair in arrogant fashion and shot Nina the –Oh No You Didn't- look.

'You got a problem with that?'

Nina shook her head, covering one side of her face in order to wink at the girls who were seated on the bench.

'Hell yeah I do. He's my only brother. You on the other hand are a heartbreaker.' Nina pointed a long nail at her raven-haired friend.

'Woman, you'd better be kidding or I'm ditching y'all.'

"She is!" Bella blurted out.

'Way to go, Swan.' Catherine muttered sarcastically.

'_Cara_, you ruined my trick!'

"Oh get over it." B shot back.

Nina started ranting in Italian and Jini smacked her on the arm to stop her. '_English_ please! And you owe me an apology for pulling my leg. I honestly thought you didn't approve of me smooching your brother.'

'Don't be silly. I more than approve. I mega-approve.' Nina grinned, pulling Jini into a bear hug.

'_Hallelujah._'

'Shut up, grumpy!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in the swimsuit section…<strong>_

"The pool party is _tonight?_"

'Jeez Bells, where've you been all week? Yes, our high school alumni party is tonight. I've already bought the tickets and the four of us are going, hence the bikini shopping.'

"Right. I completely forgot."

Catherine, Nina and Jini exchanged looks before turning to a slightly dazed Bella. 'Her brain is epically fogged up, isn't it?'

'Yep.'

"Hey, I'm standing right here!"

'Sorry sweetie, we can't help but notice that you're sexually frustrated.' Nina remarked, leading Bella to one of the full-length mirrors inside the store.

'Yeah, you keep scratching your neck and touching your lips.' Caty added, her curly red hair forming a halo around her face as she stood in the light of the window behind them.

'I bet _someone _could help you scratch that itch, Bells.'

"Shut up, you big pervert!"

'Says the girl who listens to _erotic_ songs on her IPod.' Jini quipped before sifting through a colorful collection of monokinis.

The quest for the perfect swimsuit was on, and Bella had a lot of options to choose from, guided by the ever-stylish Nina.

'Bella Donna, don't give in to your insecurities just because you're dating a handsome man. Own your new-found confidence and let it guide you.' She instructed her once they were finally done with their shopping.

It took them more than two hours to purchase their swimsuits and another hour to convince Bella to buy the sexy, red bikini which coincidentally had the initials JB printed on its fabric.

'Oh for Christ's sake B, it doesn't scream –SLUT- so stop being such a virgin and go put it on.' Catherine huffed as they were getting glammed up for the pool party.

'You're still a virgin?' Nina's, tall slender frame whipped around in shock, the straps of her black monokini dropping from her tanned hands.

"Yes."

'But I thought you already did the _horizontal mambo_ weeks ago.'

Laughter erupted from the bathroom and Jini appeared in the doorway wearing her brand new leopard print bikini.

'You crack me up to no end. My cheeks are in pain from your laugh-inducing phrases.'

'I can see that.' Nina frowned. 'Now explain to me why Jacob, who is clearly eager to get in your pink panties has not yet touched you…intimately?'

'Blame it on the ex, Nina!'

'Zip it, Jini! I'm talking to Bella, not you.'

"It's okay. She has a point. He did tell me that his ex was into some freaky stuff."

'Like what? Bondage?'

"I have no clue."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Jacob's pool-house….<strong>_

'Dude, are you nuts? You have a hot babe for a girlfriend; someone you've had a _Godzilla_ _boner_ for since high school and you still haven't….' A.J finished his speech with a very lewd, sexual gesture.

He didn't understand why Jake was adamant on being respectful towards a woman who was ripe for the taking.

'I still haven't asked her out on a proper date. She deserves more than just a night of clubbing and drinking.'

'Did you ever consider her own needs? Look, I know that I'm a bit of a man-whore as quoted by your _bombastic_ sister BUT I do know a thing or two when it comes to the ladies.' A.J boasted.

Jacob's body language clearly indicated that he was –not interested- but the guy didn't take the hint. In fact, he popped his collar and plopped down right next to Jacob on the ancient, leather couch.

'Bro, you gotta get her off. You can't leave her high and dry every time you make-out. It's _not_ cool.'

'_Jesus_, who asked for your advice, Dr. Phil?'

'Fuck you, Black. You're not fooling me with your so called _experience_. I didn't buy it in the first place.'

'No one asked you to.' Jacob growled.

A.J slapped a hand on his thigh. 'I KNEW it. I fuckin' knew you were still a _virgin_. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me bro.'

'It'd better be, _Night_.'

'Cross my heart and hope to die, Black.' A.J swore.

'Good.'

'Man, you certainly know how to build a reputation out of thin air.'

'I didn't build anything. People talk and rumors grow, that's all.'

'Everyone thought you were launching your nuclear missile into Nirvana. She was one limber chick.' A.J cackled.

'Shut the fuck up.'

'Come on man, I've been dying to say that line, ow!'

Jacob smacked his friend upside the head, thinking about his advice on getting Bella off. He was too focused on not cumming in his pants the last time they were together that he didn't even pay attention to her desperate need for friction. She had been so responsive in his arms, so soft and warm and…..

'Earth to Jacob!'

'What?'

'Are we going to that high school thing or not?'

'Yeah we are. I'm meeting Bella there.'

'Is Jini going?'

'I think so, why?'

'Uh…never mind.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELCOME to CAVILL HIGH'S ANNUAL ALUMNI POOL PARTY!<strong>_

'Well, well, well...if it isn't _The Fantastic Four_.' Summer greeted her friends at the door. She was one of the alumni committee members and the most sought-after event planner in the city.

'Looking good biatch!'

'Right back at ya, gurlfraaaand.'

The party was already in full swing, hosted at a seven star hotel that was home to the third largest swimming pool in the world.

It extended along the hotel's coastline with built-in pool bars and a refreshing waterfall.

High school graduates were splashing around in the clear water, some of them dancing on platforms placed at different corners of the vast pool area.

Bella's chocolate eyes scanned the crowds for Jacob, tugging on the short hem of her black cotton dress. There were a lot of girls dressed in barely-there bikinis, showing off their belly piercings and tanned bodies.

Familiar faces from high school flitted by as she walked past the many lounging chairs surrounding the pool. Catherine waved at old classmates while Jini and Nina walked ahead in search of a nice spot for the four of them to occupy.

A group of nineteen year-olds who were giggling loudly at their buff male friend took notice of Bella as she almost stumbled over the mountain of beach bags next to their chairs. The cute guy's sun-kissed arm shot out just in time to stop her from plummeting face first into the concrete floor.

'Bella Swan?' His baby blue eyes widened in recognition, smiling down at the much shorter woman.

"Oh my God, Kevin?"

'The one and only.' The young man grinned.

Bella used to tutor Kevin in biology when he was in _eighth grade_. He used to be obese with chubby cheeks and a pair of adorable dimples.

"I hardly recognized you." She blushed; motioning towards his six pack abs and well-sculpted biceps.

'Me neither. I'm still shocked at how much weight I've lost. It's like I'm a totally different guy.' He told her, a strand of jet-black hair falling into his –Matt Dallas- eyes.

"Well, congratulations. You look great."

'Thanks. So do you. I mean, you look just as pretty as you did back in school and thanks to your _killer_ tutoring skills; I'm now a pre-med student!' He exclaimed.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you Kev." Bella genuinely felt happy for him. He was such a polite kid and teaching him biology was very enjoyable because he never gave her a hard time like the other brats she tutored.

Kevin thanked her once more, allowing her to sample the goods.

Her inner-slut felt like she was in eye-candy heaven.

_Yummy…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the pool…<strong>_

Jacob watched as Kevin flexed his biceps for Bella, coaxing her to touch them. She smiled, her white fingers closing around his right bicep.

He towered over her like a lighthouse and Jacob felt like throwing up in disgust.

'Jay, isn't _that_ your girlfriend over there?'

'Yep, it's her.'

'Is she trying to make you jealous or something?'

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting across from him, her beaded, orange bikini barely containing her large breasts.

Her neon nails caressed her long braid as her lips curved up into one of her menacing smiles. He hadn't seen that look in her grey eyes since high school.

'Eva, what's going on inside that conniving brain of yours?'

'Oh take a chill pill, Jay. I'm here to catch up with my old pals. Unless, you need me to put on a show for Isabella.' She slyly winked.

'No. I don't.'

He rose to his bare feet, holding his Blackberry in a tight grip. Bella had already said goodbye to Kevin and was making her way towards her group of friends. Catherine, Nina and Jini were each lounging on a chair with a drink in hand. They were waving her over rather excitedly, having saved her the empty seat next to Catherine.

Loud, techno music blasted from the speakers, evoking happy cheers from the crowd.

Eva grabbed Jacob's hand, preventing him from leaving.

'Dance with me?' She pouted sexily, fluttering her fake eyelashes at him.

'I can't.'

'Please? For old time's sake?' Eva squeezed his large, russet hands and swayed from side to side, tempting him to say yes.

Jake glanced up to discover that his girlfriend was taking off her black dress, Jini chanting -_take it off! take it off_!- in encouragement.

The red bikini came into view and every guy in the vicinity froze in place. Wolf-whistles and catcalls resounded over the blasting track and he heard a cluster of college jocks singing –_Lady in Red_- while she blushed.

'I gotta go.' He dislodged his hands from Eva then tossed A.J his Blackberry before diving into the pool.

* * *

><p>'Who was that edible piece of hotness you were talking to earlier?' Jini asked Bella who was still flushed like a human red light.<p>

'Yes. Do tell, _cara_. He looked like he just stepped out of a _Jennifer Lopez_ video.'

"That was Kevin, a guy I used to tutor."

'Say what? I remember Kevin and this CANNOT be him.'

"He lost weight."

'No way.'

"Yes way."

'Three-way.' Catherine piped in with a snort.

'Go back to sleep, grumpy.'

'I might as well take a nap. All you do is talk about men.'

'Speaking of fine, male _specimens_…'

Nina nudged Bella who was busy checking her phone for any missed calls from Jacob.

Her heart missed a beat as she took in the very wet form of none other than Jake himself climbing out of the pool like a model from those sexy perfume ads.

Droplets of water clung to his rippling muscles as he pushed his body upright.

'For _cupcake's_ sake Bella, jump his bones or I will.' Nina whispered into her ear.

Jacob's white swimming trunks hung dangerously low on his hips, showing off that seductive –V- and the bulge between his muscular thighs. His onyx eyes were fixed on Bella as she managed not to hyperventilate from the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

'I think B's having a blush attack.' Caty teased.

Jacob was staring at her like she was his favorite cheeseburger. He licked his full lips, not knowing where to look first.

'Ladies..'

'Jacob! Are you here to claim your prize?'

He smirked at Nina's question and nodded in reply.

'If by prize you mean my girlfriend then yeah…'

Bella met his lustful gaze, and then she was literally swept off the lounging chair and into his wet arms.

'Hold on tight, Bells.' He grinned before bolting towards the pool.

"Jaaaaaaake!" She squealed before they hit the cold water.

Jacob resurfaced with her in tow, still holding on to her waist as he waded through the deep end. She coughed and threw daggers at him, trying to dunk him but failing miserably.

"Is this going to become a hobby of yours?"

'Nah, I just like seeing you wet, baby.'

"Don't call me baby." She splashed him in the face.

He swam in circles around her, his dark eyes zeroing in on the –JB- initials at the top corner of her bikini top. 'My name is stamped on your boobs, honey.'

"That is _not_ your name."

He closed the distance between them, tracing the tiny letters with the pad of his thumb. Bella shivered and bit her lower lip. Her chest rose and fell, drawing attention to her pebbled nipples. Jacob swallowed hard and his head dipped down to give her a kiss, his heart racing inside his chest.

'_Jay_!'

Bella opened her eyes to the loud clicking of heels and the most annoying female voice in poolside history.

Eva.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to _Isabella_?'

Jacob groaned and dropped a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips before turning around to face his old friend. She was standing there in her high-heeled sandals with her head cocked to the side.

Bella recognized her from somewhere. She was insanely attractive, reminding her of a younger _Megan Fox_.

'Bells, this is _Eva_. We used to be best friends in middle school.'

'And high school…I got him into a _whole_ lot of trouble.' She drawled.

"Is that so?"

'Oh yeah. Did he tell you about his tongue ring?'

'Eva. Stop.' Jacob warned.

"You had a _tongue_ ring?" Bella swam closer to the edge of the pool so she could take a closer look at Jake's face.

'_Yeaah_, he used to be a badass teen. I can't wait until we relive our good old times this week!' Eva clapped her hands in excitement.

"Sounds like fun." B commented.

Her inner slut wanted to slap the cocky girl and pull on her hair extensions.

'You have no idea. I actually came over to tell you that we're kicking off spring break at Carlo's tomorrow. The _gang_ is dying to see you!'

'It's been ages.'

'I know, right?'

The two friends shared a knowing smile and Bella felt like a third wheel all of a sudden.

'Oh and Isabella, you should come too…_unless_ you're _not_ a fan of strip poker or tequila…or watching Jake chug down a keg of beer.'

Jacob's fingers delved into his short hair while Eva spoke. He was definitely flustered and uncomfortable.

"I'll think about it."

'Great! Anyways, I gotta bounce. It was nice meeting you.'

"Likewise."

'See ya tomorrow, Jakey!' Eva flashed him a sexy smile and waved at the two of them before turning on her heels and strutting towards the cocktail bar.

Splashes and giggles echoed all around them as Bella rested her arms on the concrete ledge, watching her boyfriend in amusement.

"A tongue ring? Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think of Eva? Does Bella have anything to worry about? **

**Spring break is ON. **

**The playlist for this week includes my favorite house group: Late Night Alumni. Their songs are amazing! I highly recommend them. The link to one of their chill-out songs is posted on my profile.**

**Nina's Italian Dictionary:**

**Cara: Baby/honey/sweatheart**

**Troia: Whore**

**Thanks for reading! Have a great weekend.  
><strong>


	18. What Would Buffy Do?

**A/N: Hi! I had a bit of extra free time on my hands this week and came up with this chapter. I wrote it with _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ in mind. It's the show's 15th anniversary this year! :) **

**There will be quotes from Buffy all throughout the chapter so if you're not familiar with Buffy, don't worry. This is only a little tribute exclusive to this chapter ONLY.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy or Angel. **

***Buffy is the slayer who falls in love with Angel; the vampire with a soul.  
><strong>

**Rated M for language  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel:<strong> 'Things used to be pretty simple. A hundred years, just hanging out, feelin' guilty... I really honed my brooding skills. Then she comes along.' -(**Lie to Me, Season 2**)

* * *

><p>'Bells, what are you doing?'<p>

"Baking cupcakes." Bella responded while pouring red batter into the cupcake pan. The kitchen counter was smudged with red food coloring and flour.

There was a fresh batch of red velvet cupcakes on a stainless steel tray above the microwave. Jini reached out to steal one but Bella swatted her hand away. "Those are for Jake."

'Uh-oh. Bells, what's wrong?'

Bella bent down to place the pan in the tiny oven across from the door. Her cheeks were stained red just like her bloodshot eyes.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

'Hun, it's always something if you're baking, so come on, spill.'

B took a deep breath then closed the oven door with one knee.

"I feel guilty for not spending time with Jake."

'You've been busy. I barely even saw you at the office these past few days. That mansion is sucking the energy out of you.' Jini rubbed her friend's shoulder, steering her out of the -sardine can- kitchen.

Bella nodded in agreement, collapsing on her floral couch. She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the endless hours it took her to come up with the perfect design for the mansion's living room.

"This project is killing me. I've been running around trying to coordinate with the electrician, the painter, the carpenter, it's crazy."

'We have other clients, you know. Just tell them you quit Bells. We'll be fine.'

"Are you insane? Did you not see the latest cheque we received? We'll finally be able to afford a full time secretary, Jini. The Pharaoh Mansion has been great for our business."

Jini studied Bella's face for a few seconds, wondering if the house was messing with her head like those haunted house stories she keeps reading about on the internet.

'Fine. You had me at secretary. Can we go back to -guilty cupcake making- now?'

B sighed, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. "I feel so bad, Jini. Jake's here and we haven't made any plans to go anywhere. I think he gave up on me." She pouted.

'Don't be silly. It's not like he's sulking at the pool house. He's been playing catch-up with his old buddies and going bowling and shit.'

"See? He _is_ having fun without me. I'm sure Eva's glued to his side, flinging her boobs in his face as we speak."

'I hate that brat. If _Blair Waldorf_ had a sister, it would be Eva.' Jini frowned in disapproval.

"I can't believe she sent me that horrible message and acted like such an angel in front of Jake. She's two-faced for sure."

'You have no idea. She gives me the heebie jeebies. She's like that evil kid from _The Omen._'

"Oh I love that movie. Don't link her to my favorite movies!" B admonished.

'Sorry, but for real though, stay clear of Eva. There's no telling what she's capable of.' Jini shuddered, buttoning up her cardigan.

"Did she really get Jake in trouble when they were in school?"

'Big time. She exercised peer-pressure on my poor, unsuspecting brother and almost got him suspended once.'

"Yikes."

'Yeah, but Jake is too loyal to his friends. He holds them in high regard, especially A.J and Evil Feline. Gosh, I can't believe I forgot that _Eva_ is short for Evangeline. I'm such a moron.'

"It happens. Besides, her profile picture was an image of her naked back, so there's no way we could've known it was her."

'Girls these days, they post nude pictures of themselves everywhere! It's _ridonkulous_!'

"Tell me about it."

'If only I could get Enzo to strip for me.' Jini smiled dreamily, slipping into –guy crazy- mode.

"Wait a minute! Your date is tonight, isn't it?"

'Yep. That's why I'm here. I need to borrow your sparkly _Cinderella _shoes.'

"Go ahead, they're in the closet."

'Awesome! I'm so freakin' excited.'

Jini rose to her feet and snuck into the kitchen while Bella was busy dusting off her apron. She grabbed one of the cupcakes and stuffed it in her mouth, moaning at how good it tasted.

"Step away from the oven."

Jini held up her hands in surrender much to Bella's amusement and left the kitchen.

'OMG woman, your red velvet is divine. I bow to your greatness.'

"And I bow to your cookies."

* * *

><p><strong> Buffy<strong>: 'It's just... Do you get the feeling that we're kind of in a rut?'  
><strong>Angel<strong>: 'A rut?'  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: 'You never take me any place new.'  
><strong>Angel<strong>: 'What about that fire demon nest in the cave by the beach? I felt that was a nice change of pace.'

* * *

><p>Bella waved goodbye to Jini before making her way towards Jacob's pool-house. The door was wide open so she let herself in then checked her reflection in the hallway mirror before going to his bedroom.<p>

She could hear his husky voice as she rounded the corner and her eyes widened when she realized that someone was in there with him.

'…..it's a _Gossip Girl_ costume party.'

'This sounds way too girly for my taste, Eva. I thought you said it was a charity event, not a bling fest.'

'It is! I swear.'

Eva was leaning against his desk, dressed in a tight grey dress and silver heels. Her long hair was styled in a sophisticated updo with tiny crystals pinned to her head.

She watched as Jacob struggled with the tie around his neck, his body encased in an expensive black suit. He looked good enough to eat as Eva sauntered to his rescue with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

'We're going to have a blast, just wait and see.'

Bella stepped through the doorway, trying not to sound pissed as she said "Hey" to _Blair Waldorf_ and her BFF.

'Bells!'

Jacob enveloped her into a tight hug, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're squishing my cupcakes!" She exclaimed.

'Cupcakes? For me?' His onyx eyes lit up as he glanced down at the pink box.

"Yes, for you."

He snatched the box from her hands and opened it like a kid on Christmas day. 'Isn't she amazing?'

Eva nodded but she did NOT look happy.

'Isabella, what a nice surprise. I hope you don't mind me stealing Jake for a few hours.' She sweetly said, but her eyes told a different story.

"Why? Where are you taking him?"

Jacob swallowed the last of his cupcake, looking adorably sheepish with icing all over his mouth. 'I uh…we're going to another spring break event.'

'It's a _GG bash_. You know what I'm talking about, right?'

"Of course I do." Bella answered in a clipped tone.

'You're welcome to join us.'

'Yeah Bells, you should come.' Jacob suggested while munching on another cupcake.

She wanted to reach out and smack him upside the head.

"Eva, could you excuse us for a second?"

'Absolutely.'

_Evil Feline_ had a smug expression on her face as she strutted out of the room. It made Bella's inner-bitch fume with anger.

'Listen Bells, I can explain…'

"No, you listen to me. I want you to have fun and enjoy your spring break, I really do, but at least let me in on your plans!"

'I was meaning to text you, I swear, but I figured you must be busy.'

"So what? You're my boyfriend so start acting like it!" B snapped before turning on her heels and exiting his room.

Jacob went after her, oblivious to the happy dance Eva was doing in the guest bathroom.

'Bells, wait up!'

She ignored him, taking long strides towards the main house.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. 'Don't walk away from me.'

"I just did, so go back to your _BFF_ and pretend I don't exist for the rest of the week." She barked at him, extricating her body from his grasp.

The green monster reared its ugly head and turned her into a jealous girlfriend, thanks to _Evangeline_.

'Jay, we're gonna be late!' Eva called out from the pool-house.

'Shit.' He muttered as Bella disappeared out of sight. He pulled on his hair in frustration and sent one of his mother's flower pots sailing across the backyard.

He didn't even notice that Eva was by his side until she took hold of his hand and dropped his car keys in his palm.

'I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is such a _drama_ _queen_.'

* * *

><p>'Jesus Christ B, will you stop crying already?' Catherine patted Bella on the head, not knowing how to console her.<p>

"You should've seen her Catty, staring me down with this challenging gleam in her eyes."

'Jake's an idiot, what more can I say.'

"No, I'm the idiot!" B sniffed.

'O-kay. How long is this pity party going to last because we need to _Slayer-ize_ ourselves.'

"Haha. Very funny. I don't think I'm in the mood for Buffy right now."

Catherine rolled her blue eyes and shook Bella by the shoulders. 'What happened to that sexy, kick-ass woman I saw last weekend?'

"She got her ass handed to her by Eva. The girl knows what she's doing."

'I don't give a flying fuck about _Eve_ or _Eva_ so get up and shake those tears off.'

"No."

'Yes. Think about Buffy. It's her 15th anniversary this year, do you want to miss it?'

Bella was looking forward to going as the slayer. She was planning on asking Jacob to go as _Angel_. The whole dark, brooding look worked for him.

He would've made one hell of a sexy vampire.

'Nina even got you the wig you asked for.' Catherine revealed.

"No way!"

'See for yourself. It's in the bag along with a whole bunch of other stuff.'

Bella was instantly on her knees, fishing through the bag. She took out the blonde wig and stroked it lovingly. "It's perfect."

'Does that mean you're back in slayer mode?'

"Yes, let's do this."

'Hallelujah!'

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy<strong>: 'You're not jealous? What, vampires don't get jealous?'

**Angel:** 'See? Whenever we fight you always bring up the vampire thing.' – (**Some Assembly Required, Season 2**)

* * *

><p>'You need a name tag because I can hardly recognize you.'<p>

Bella grinned, tucking a strand of straight blonde hair behind one ear. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

'Definitely a compliment. Blonde looks good on you, so does that bandage top and those red skinny jeans.' Catherine remarked as they exited the elevator.

The tall, freckled redhead was wearing a _Faith_ ensemble, complete with opaque lipstick, black boots and a lace tuxedo under a biker jacket.

"You look bad-ass. It's so unlike your usual gypsy self."

'It's nice to do a bit of roleplaying from time to time. You should try it with Jake.' Catty wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's probably playing _Nate Archibald_ at that stupid _Gossip Girl_ party as we speak."

'Oh _please_, Nate's got nothing on Angel, or Giles for that matter. I'm a sucker for English men.'

"Me too. _Mathew Crawley_ is such a gentleman."

'Speaking of _Downton Abbey_, did you watch the latest episode?'

* * *

><p>The girls forgot all about British drama as soon as they set foot inside the world of Buffy. The entrance to their friend's penthouse was transformed into a graveyard with tombstones lining the corridor. The <em>Radio Sunnydale<em> soundtrack was playing in the background as they entered the large living room that was an exact replica of Sunnydale High School's library.

The partygoers were dressed in an array of characters from the show and they were just as fascinated with the impeccable décor.

A slideshow of Buffy and her friends was the center of attention, displaying many unforgettable quotes and pictures from the hit TV show. Right next to the slideshow was a group of _Cordelia_ look-alikes crowded behind a blindfolded girl who was trying to pin a stake on a cardboard vampire.

It was simply hilarious to watch.

'Hello ladies. Would you like some blood?' A waiter in a Dracula outfit offered them wine in silver, gothic cups.

Catherine was too giddy to reply, much to Bella's amusement.

The party exceeded their expectations.

'This is beyond cool!'

"I know. Where's your sister by the way? I thought she was coming with us."

'She's actually at the Gossip Girl fiesta.'

"Tell her to stop by. She's missing out on such a _fangtastic_ party."

Two guys dressed as _Spike_ and _The Master_ were engaged in some piñata bashing on the other side of the room. Bella and Catherine watched them go at it over plates of mini-pizzas and cocktail shrimp.

Upstairs, the party host who was clad in a –Giles- librarian outfit cheered on a couple of his friends as they battled their way against demons in the famous Buffy board game.

He shook hands with the ladies and invited them to play for a while.

Life was good until Catherine's eighteen year-old sister showed up and rained on Bella's parade.

Grace was the spitting image of her sister, only with strawberry blonde hair and a flair for the dramatic. She had the inside scoop on almost everything and everyone in the city.

'Bella, what the _fudge _are you doing here?' She spoke in a rush, looking like a Disney princess in her mermaid style dress.

"Umm….why? What's wrong?"

'Jacob is being pursued by _the_ meanest girl I have ever met while you're here playing _slayer_ with my sister, that's what's _wrong_!'

"Oh you mean Eva? She's one of his best friends."

The wine was starting to take effect, making her feel a lot more calm and relaxed.

'Wake up and smell the coffee. She wants to steal him from you!' Grace tugged on Bella's arm, urging her to stand up and go fight for her man.

'G, leave B alone.' Catherine warned her sister.

"No, she has a point. I have to go and show Eva who's in charge."

'Yay!'

'Did you bring the stake with you?'

Bella nodded, tapping her clutch with a devilish smirk on her cherry red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Cordelia Chase<strong>: 'Look, Buffy, you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer' –(**Halloween, Season 2**)

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

'Shoot! I asked my besties to keep an eye on him. He's somewhere in this ballroom.' Grace scanned the glamorous crowd for any sign of Jacob.

Bella felt out of place in her leather ankle boots and skinny jeans. Most of the _Gossip Girl_ crowd was dressed in formal clothing with the occasional schoolgirl uniform here and there.

"Well I don't see him. He's noticeably tall and strikingly handsome so he's hard to miss."

'That he is, my dear Buffy. You're rockin' that blonde wig by the way.' Grace remarked.

"Thanks."

'Look! There's Eva and her minions.' The strawberry blonde guided Bella to a corner table where _Evil Feline_ was chatting animatedly with two of her friends.

'This is un-fucking-believable. How could he do this to me? _ME_?'

'What did you expect Eva? She's his girlfriend.'

Grace and Bella exchanged glances before they ducked for cover behind the chocolate fountain.

'Little miss _Betty Crocker_ has him wrapped around her finger.' Eva sneered, taking a sip of champagne. 'But not for long…'

'That's the spirit.'

The conversation ventured into mundane territory much to Bella's disappointment. She felt delighted after knowing that Jacob had ditched the party.

She opened her purse and checked her phone for any messages from him.

There were ten missed calls from Jake and a text from Catherine:

**Come back. Your boyfriend is here :D xx**

"Grace?"

'Yes Buffy?'

"Jacob has left the building."

'Woohoo!'

* * *

><p><strong>Xander<strong>: 'Let me tell you something, when it's dark and I'm all alone and I'm scared or freaked out or whatever, I always think, "What would Buffy do?" You're my hero. Ok, sometimes when it's dark and I'm all alone I think, "What is Buffy wearing?"  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: 'Can that be one of those things you never, ever, tell me about?' –(**The Freshman, Season 4**)

* * *

><p>It was a big relief for Bella to find Jacob waiting for her on Giles's terrace. His black suit blended extremely well with the crypt-like background. A cloud of fog crept over the wooden floors, courtesy of the smoke machine as he opened the scary coffin that also doubled as a cooler. He helped himself to a chilled soda and paced the length of the eerie terrace.<p>

Bella took a deep breath, sliding on the cat-eye sunglasses she found in her party favor bag. She wanted to surprise Jacob with her unconventional look and apologize to him for being so snappish and leaving him so abruptly earlier in the evening.

She channeled her inner slayer and straightened her posture, preparing to blow his mind.

The clicking sound of her heels halted his pacing. He simply stood there, staring at the petite blonde who sauntered over to him with a weird shaped purse tucked under her arm.

"Hey stranger." She greeted him in a low, baritone voice.

Jacob swallowed hard, his onyx eyes failing to recognize her.

'Uh…Hey.'

"Waiting for someone?" She twirled a strand of blonde hair around one finger, biting on her lower lip seductively.

Jacob nodded, averting his gaze from her face while touching his flushed ear. 'Yeah actually, my _girlfriend_.'

"I see. What's her name?"

'Bella.'

"Sweet. Did this Bella mention how incredibly_ dashing_ you look tonight?"

Jacob's lips parted, seemingly affected by her hand on his tie.

She undid the knot surrounding his neck whilst he studied her face with those piercing eyes. His nostrils flared as he inhaled her familiar vanilla scent, watching her undo the top three buttons on his shirt.

"There, much better."

'What's your name?' He whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Buffy." She smirked.

'I'm Jacob.'

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, sweet cheeks."

'Sweet cheeks, huh?' Jake grinned, setting down the soda can on the railing decorated with cobwebs.

"Why? What does _Bella_ call you?"

'She uh…calls me Jake.'

"Would you like it if she starts calling you sweet cheeks?"

He raised both eyebrows in fascination, clearly amused by her question. 'Maybe.'

"Tell me more about this girl."

Jacob chuckled and played along. 'What would _you_ like to know?'

"Do you think she's sexy?"

'Yep. She's smart, sexy and bakes a mean red velvet cupcake.'

"Nice."

'Yeah but I was a jerk to her today.'

"No. You were making plans and having a well deserved spring break. She wants to be a part of it, Jake."

Bella turned to him and took off her glasses, giving him a sultry smile from beneath her blonde bob. "I missed you."

'Me too Bells. Fuck, I'm so sorry for getting swept up in my crazy, _Red Bull_ induced social life. The guys wanted to make up for lost time and Eva wouldn't stop talking about that silly _Gossip_ event….This is _not_ what I hand in mind when I got here on Friday.' He admitted, hugging her to his chest.

"It's okay. You still have a few more days to make it up to me." She stroked his neck, planting a kiss on his freshly shaven skin.

'I fully intend on doing that and more…'

"Good."

His large hands travelled the length of her upper body, caressing her bare shoulders. 'You had me fooled for a second, up until you leaned into me.'

"Really?"

'Hell yeah. If there was a real vampire out here, he'd crap his pants thinking you were the real Buffy.'

Bella was thankful for her high heels since she was able to nibble on his ear without the need to rise on her tiptoes. "You forgot to thank me for those cupcakes I made you."

'How about this for a thank you?' Jacob groaned before gripping her thighs and hoisting her up to his level.

A slow, sensual track **(Hollow- Tricky)** filtered from the speakers as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Her fingers delved into his hair as his tongue darted into her mouth.

Butterflies invaded her stomach when he deepened the kiss, his biceps flexing under her wandering hands.

The fog thickened around them, shrouding them in privacy.

Bella snaked a hand down his chest, flirting with the top of his slacks. Jacob moaned but didn't make a move to stop her.

He was too turned on to remember that she was wearing a wig and he tugged on it a bit too roughly just as her palm made contact with his crotch.

The wig slid off B's head but she was too preoccupied with the bulge she was currently petting.

It was MASSIVE.

Jacob pulled away and gasped at the sensations coursing through his aroused body. He was _this_ close to losing control and having his way with Bella up against the terrace wall so he brought her curious hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

Something poked his abdomen, and he suddenly realized that Bella's clutch was wedged between them.

'Bells?'

"Mmmm?"

'Is that a stake in your purse or are you happy to see me?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, do you think Eva is going to pull a -Blair Waldorf- move on the happy couple?**

**Will A.J keep Jacob's -virgin status- a secret or will he spill the beans?**

**Did you enjoy the Buffy Themed party? **

**Anyways, for more info on Buffy and the characters mentioned in this chapter, please feel free to check out the links on my profile.**

**Bella's outfit is also there along with the music that was playing at the party. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	19. Easy O

**A/N: Two updates in one week! **

**This is a short chapter** **but ****a HOT one.**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. I didn't get the chance to reply but I will. Promise. :)**

**Rated M for adult content and language. NO lemon. Yet. Haha. Sorry CeeCee. **

* * *

><p>Jacob carried a sleeping Bella up to her apartment.<p>

She really knew how to have a good time, especially during the Buffy party. She ended up bashing a bat-shaped piñata with her stake, filling her purse with an assortment of lollipops and candy.

Jacob sampled the entire finger food selection while watching her dance with Catherine and Grace. She was a sight to behold, laughing with fake fangs in her mouth.

Two hours later, she was in the passenger seat of his Camaro, fast asleep and hugging her stuffed purse like it was a teddy bear.

She stirred in his arms when he opened her apartment door and switched on the lights, balancing her lightweight body on one bicep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly realized that she had dozed off in his car, yet again!

"Where are we?"

'Your place.'

Bella buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You smell like candy, and barbecue wings." She remarked.

A deep chuckle fell from Jacob's lips. He made a show of sniffing her, nudging her forehead with his nose. 'And you smell good enough to eat.'

"Ugh, don't mention eating. I'm stuffed." She complained.

Jake halted to a stop in front of the corridor, giving her a virgin smile that made her want to do _bad_ things to him.

'Bedroom?' He asked, right after clearing his throat.

She nodded.

"I'm in dire need of a shower."

'Can I watch?' Jacob quipped.

He turned on the neon lights and deposited her on the marble counter.

"If you want to see me naked, you're going to have to wait a while." Bella blushed, unzipping her ankle boots.

'Lucky for you, I'm a patient man who's dying to know what's under those jeans.' His eyes flickered to her legs, sending another shiver down her spine.

She hopped off the counter and unbuttoned her pants, lowering the zipper to give him a peek of her black, cupcake panties.

"Now you know."

Jacob groaned and wiped off her naughty smirk with one of his –knee wobbling – kisses.

'You're a vixen, miss Swan.' He whispered in her hair.

She leaned against the sink for support as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa, that was hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>

Jacob was watching TV in her living room, wearing flannel pants and a white muscle shirt that showed off his biceps. She hesitated in the doorway before walking up to the couch where he was seated.

She tripped over his gym bag, letting out a tiny squeak on her way down. Jacob's arms were around her in no time, his fingers gripping the silky, red kimono she chose to wear over her PJs.

'I'm very flattered that you keep falling for me, Bells.' He chuckled.

"Shut up."

Bella's face was flushed from the shower and her wet hair was swept over one shoulder, soaking the fabric of her robe.

It rested well above her knees, exposing her creamy legs to Jacob's hungry orbs.

'I uh…got you an early birthday present.' He revealed, letting go of her to fish out the tiny CD from his bag.

"Really?"

'Yep. Here it is.'

Jacob handed her the gift, crossing his fingers in apprehension.

"Oooh, a music mix!" She happily exclaimed, skipping over to her pink CD player. She placed the CD in the tray while reading the song titles on the cover:

**Just a Little – Liberty X**

**Butterfly – Crazy Town**

**Sexual (Afterlife Chillout Mix)- Amber**

**I know What You Want- Busta Ryhmes**

**Loved You Tonight – John West**

**Pretty Lil' Heart – Robin Thicke**

**Time Stands Still – Uh Huh Her**

'**03 Bonnie & Clyde – Jay-z**

**Sunrise Comes Too Soon – Late Night Alumni**

**Can't Get Tired of Me – Bow Wow & Omarion**

**Yellow** – **Coldplay**

She pressed play, reading the entire song playlist while Jacob waited for the verdict.

"This is the _best_ early B-Day present ever!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you."

'I told you I'd make it up to you.'

"Yes, and you're doing one hell of a _sexy_ job so far."

Jacob peeled off the silky Kimono from her delicate collarbone and peppered it with open-mouthed kisses. 'You taste like icing.' He lustfully spoke, voice thick with desire.

Bella dug her fingers into his thick hair, guiding his lips to her cleavage. The difference in height made it hard for him to kiss her the way he wanted so he hoisted her up effortlessly and nuzzled his face into her breasts.

'Man, I _love_ your boobs.' He blurted out.

"Umm…they love you too."

Her inner-slut rolled her eyes at the lame comeback.

_Really Bella, really?_

'When do I get to meet them?'

"Soon." Bella revealed, locking her legs around her boyfriend's waist.

'Tonight?'

"Umm...maybe."

'Give them a little pep talk. They're probably shy.'

Bella's petite frame shook with laughter and tears clouded her eyes at his funny words.

"Oh Jake, what am I going to do with you?" She spluttered.

'Don't worry. I've got this covered.'

He took her to the bedroom and gently tossed her on the bed.

His muscles rippled and flexed when he pulled his shirt over his head and joined her on the bouncy mattress.

'Let me touch you, honey.' He pleaded, stretching out his lithe body on top of Bella's purple comforter.

She caressed his chiseled jaw and traced his bottom lip with her thumb, nervousness radiating from her touch. Jacob leaned forward and kissed her, hitching her leg around his lengthy thigh.

He reached down and undid the knot on her kimono, his hand ghosting up her side. She moaned in encouragement and he ventured towards unchartered territory, grazing her nipple above the material of her camisole.

Bella bit his lip in pleasurable shock, causing him to cup the full mound, feeling it in his palm for the very first time. He groaned with excitement and deepened the kiss.

His lower half was grinding into her, seeking friction.

She gasped in response, groping his broad shoulders, the back of his neck, tasting his candy-flavored tongue.

The room exploded with sexual tension and heavy breathing.

Jacob rolled Bella onto her back without detaching his mouth from her swollen lips. He felt her tiny hand traveling south, blindly seeking his crotch.

He shuddered and a deep guttural sound erupted from his chest when her fingers closed around him. 'Ungh…fuck, Bells.'

Her inner-slut was extremely pleased with the gratifying noises coming from the sexy man who was in the middle of stroking her into _the_ orgasm of the century.

The grinding motion amplified the sensations coursing through her aroused body, egging her on.

Jacob buried his face into her heaving chest, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. She was breathing hard, moving her hips in circular motion while rubbing Jake a little faster.

He was so responsive and _so_ incredibly passionate; it blew her mind to pieces.

"Jake…"

He raised his eyes to her half-lidded ones and slowly watched her come undone. She clung to his shoulders, her body going rigid, toes curling in release. Her rosy cheeks tripled in color and she closed her eyes, her face scrunching up in pleasure.

Seconds later, she found herself moaning and calling out Jacob's name as he picked up his pace. He slithered a hand beneath her shorts, kissing her _hard_ as one of his fingers dipped under the satiny fabric of her panties.

Sweat, heat and wetness triggered his orgasm, his body jerking above Bella. She gazed up at his face, marveling at how sensual he looked. He definitely had an erotic, orgasm face.

'Baby..' He growled before collapsing next to her with a sated expression on his handsome face.

"Holy cupcake, that was…" Bella panted, staring up at the ceiling.

She was at a loss for words.

He was grinning like an MMA champion.


	20. PS I Love You

**A/N: Lots of new readers/reviewers this month. Cupcake greetings to all of you! :)**

**Happy 20th chapter everybody! :D  
><strong>

**Rated M for adult content and language.**

* * *

><p>Bella woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock.<p>

She grumpily stretched over Jacob's sleeping form to hit the snooze button, wishing she could sleep all day.

The thought alone was tempting, not to mention the hot eye-candy lying beside her. He was holding on to her waist, nose buried in her vanilla scented pillow.

She smiled, snuggling into his side for a few more minutes before forcing her ass out of bed.

Jacob stirred but his breathing remained even as she tip-toed to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before disappearing inside her closet to get dressed for work.

Last night was still fresh in her mind as she zipped up her pencil skirt.

She could definitely get used to a daily dose of orgasms.

Her brain replayed images of Jacob touching her just as she was clasping on her push-up bra. She was lost in her own fantasy world when she walked out of the closet, searching for her misplaced _Manolos_. She always wore them whenever she had a business meeting to attend.

Her fancy suede shoes turned out to be under the loveseat so she crouched down to fetch them, unaware that Jacob had woken up and was admiring her silky, emerald balconette bra.

'Now that's a _boob_ morning.'

His husky voice sliced through the silent room, making her jump to her feet in a startled manner.

"Crap, Jake. You scared me!"

He sheepishly grinned at her, his charcoal eyes half-lidded and insanely seductive as he sat there against her headboard. His broad shouldered frame occupied more than half of the bed, dwarfing it in size.

'Sorry honey. Please continue posing in your underwear.'

Bella gasped, having completely forgotten all about her state of undress.

"Go back to sleep." She tossed over her shoulder as she dashed into the closet.

She buttoned up her ironed shirt and shrugged into her tailored jacket before returning to a wide wake, smirking Jacob.

He was chewing on mint bubblegum, courtesy of her nightstand. She also kept a bag of chips in the drawer in case she felt like having a midnight snack.

'You got anything edible in there? Or…?' He pointed at said drawer, his tone incredibly suggestive.

"There's no need to be shy so spit it out. I know you want to." She rolled her eyes, watching him cross his arms behind his head.

'Pfftt…shy? Me? I was going to say –sex toys- but you don't give off that kind of _vibe-rator_.' He coughed out the last word, wiggling his eyebrows for added effect.

Bella laughed, her face heating up automatically.

"Umm...no. I don't own any _toys_." She confessed.

Jacob was amused, taking pleasure in making his girlfriend squirm.

'Do you ever…uh..._touch_ yourself?'

"Jake! This is not the time for such questions." She brushed him off, sitting at her dressing table.

'How about a morning kiss?' He pouted.

She saw his reflection in the mirror and it was so ridiculously adorable.

"Kiss me." B turned around, lips curved up into a sweet smile.

Jacob was at her side in an instant, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. His hands were everywhere, kneading her breasts, caressing her thighs, and scrunching up the fabric of her skirt.

She pulled away, remembering that she had a job waiting for her at the office.

Jini was _waiting_ for her at the office!

"Work. I have to get to work." She panted.

'Take the day off. Please?' Jacob nibbled on her ear, trying to weaken her resolve. He was so close to succeeding but she really had to go.

"I can't. Too much stuff to do."

'You could _do_ me.' He quipped.

"Mmmm…sounds tempting."

'Trust me, it is.'

Bella chuckled at his confident tone.

"So, sex for breakfast? Really? On an empty stomach?"

His stomach grumbled in answer and they both burst out laughing.

'I'm guessing that's a _no_.'

Bella slid her feet into the Manolos then dragged his starving six foot frame towards the kitchen.

"Come, let me feed you."

* * *

><p>Jini was sitting at her cluttered desk, eating a bagel by the time Bella showed up with her usual cappuccino in hand.<p>

"Good morning!"

'_Bonjourno_, Bells.' Jini greeted her in an oddly cheerful tone.

"So, how was your date?"

'Indescribable. I had a superb time. We had this intimate, candlelit dinner followed by a stroll in Downtown Avenue.' She dreamily sighed. 'Then he drove me home and kissed me at the doorstep. It was a date out of a _rom-com_ movie.'

"Oh that's so cute!" B squealed in delight.

Jini studied her best friend's face, noticing the healthy glow in her cheeks.

'You look different.' She remarked, stroking her chin like she was solving some kind of mystery.

"Different?"

Jini's almond eyes widened when Bella started fidgeting in her chair.

'Yeah. How was the Buffy party?'

"It was great."

'Did Jake go with you?'

"No. He went to the Gossip Girl bash with _Eva_. It's umm…a long story. I'll fill you in during lunch break." Bella responded a bit too fast, fingers toying with the rim of her coffee cup.

'My bro didn't come home last night.' Jini stated, getting up and pacing in front of her friend's organized desk.

"He crashed at my apartment."

'Is that code for _sex_ because you TOTALLY had an orgasm, didn't you?' Jini smiled in triumph, you'd think she cracked the Da Vinci code.

"What? How did you…"

'Know? Hun, it's written all over your vagina.'

"Haha. Not funny!"

Jini placed a hand on one hip, her curvy body clad in a satin shirt and a pair of boot-cut pants. She pursed her full lips, blatantly amused by Bella's outburst.

'It was _that_ good, huh?'

"Shut up. We did _not_ have sex, alright? We just…"

'Dry humped?'

Bella nodded, hiding behind her computer screen.

'Bummer…on second thought, listening to you gush about Jake's humping skills is not high on my _shameless_ to-do list.'

"You and your _perverted_ lists…" Bella muttered.

'Hey! At least I'm not embarrassed to admit it, unlike you.'

"Jini, I don't think _embarrassment_ is in your genes."

'Touché, but I genuinely want you to consider writing a list of things you'd like to try in bed.'

"Oh my God. Will you please get back to work and let me blush in peace?"

Jini snickered and received a glare in return.

'Okay! Jeez woman, I was only giving you food for thought.'

"Thanks, but my brain is hooked on wall décor right now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four hours later…<strong>_

Bella was finishing up some paperwork when Jacob suddenly waltzed into the office.

Jini had already left for lunch after receiving a text from Enzo. She hopped off her chair like the _Energizer Bunny_ and was out the door in a heartbeat.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

'I'm taking you out to lunch.' He informed her.

She licked her lips, eyes roving over his body. He was wearing a forest green v-neck shirt over a pair of black jeans.

'And by lunch I mean real food, Bells. Get your mind out of the gutter.' Jacob smirked.

Bella smoothed down her pencil skirt and stood up. She playfully smacked him on the arm but that only made him chuckle and kiss her forehead.

The weather was perfect as they walked hand in hand to the burger joint at the corner of the street. It served the best bacon cheeseburger in the city.

They were just about to enter the crowded joint when a tall girl dressed in leggings and a one-shoulder top came barreling through the door, obviously in a hurry. She accidentally bumped into Jacob who froze in his spot when his eyes landed on her face.

'Jacob?'

The girl was slightly shorter than him and had coppery hair that was rolled into a perfect bun. Her eyes were a deep blue, matching the beaded necklace hanging from her neck.

She reminded Bella of actress _Mila Kunis_. Her posture and choice of footwear were a clear indication that she was a dancer.

Jacob's shoulders stiffened and his grip tightened on her hand.

She glanced back and forth between him and…

'Nirvana, hey.'

Cue the awkward silence, featuring a very uncomfortable Jacob.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but she didn't have to.

'I gotta run, workshop starts in five.' The girl spoke in a rush.

She ducked her head and darted past them without saying goodbye.

How polite.

"Let me guess, she's _the_ ex...isn't she?"

'Yep.'

* * *

><p>Bella frowned at her boyfriend while munching on her fries.<p>

He hadn't spoken a word for the past ten minutes and she was getting impatient.

"Talk to me, Jake."

'Uh…sorry, Bells.' He glanced up from his untouched plate, fingers spinning the saltshaker in circles, over and over….

"Jacob Black, you have exceeded your silence quota. If you don't start talking, I'll cut my break short and head back to the office." B threatened.

'No, don't leave. I wasn't expecting to run into Nirvana. She caught me off guard, that's all.'

Bella sighed and reached over the table to squeeze his russet hand.

"What did she do to you, sweetheart? It's okay, you can tell me."

Jacob chewed on his lower lip, hesitation evident in his dark eyes.

'Are you sure you wanna know, honey? Because I don't want to terrorize your virgin ears.'

"Jake, I'm friends with your sister. My ears have already been subjected to her lack of verbal filter."

'Fair enough.' He nodded. 'I'm going to start from the beginning...'

Bella listened to Jacob while he recounted his relationship with Nirvana. They had met at the local sports center where she was training to become a ballerina. She was his age and appeared to be shy and innocent at the beginning.

'I ate up every word she said to me. Her friends thought she was –daring- because she was supposedly dating a bad boy.'

"That tongue ring must've given her the wrong impression, Jake."

'It did. I'm not denying it. She loved it and I'm not sure if you know this but I had a motorcycle for a while and it got me into a _whole_ lot of trouble with dad.'

"Oh I remember. Jini used to complain about how she was sick and tired of being your so-called Harley _defense attorney._"

'Yeah, sis saved my ass on countless occasions.' Jacob sheepishly admitted, taking a sip of his soda.

"Did Nirvana encourage you to misbehave?"

'Yep. She also cozied up to Eva and they formed this –pro bad boy- alliance. I smoked and did a lot of shit I'm not proud of just to fit in with the –rebel without a cause- crowd.'

Bella stroked his palm with her thumb, seeing the distress on his handsome face.

'On our one-year anniversary, she decided it was time for us to have sex.'

"Was she umm...a virgin too?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

'Hell no! She was far from a virgin.'

"Oh, right. She asked you to do something freaky, didn't she?"

Jacob nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly before talking. 'Freaky is an understatement. She uh…blindfolded me, then she invited two of her girlfriends to watch us…'cause she only got off during sex if there's a fucking audience in the room.'

Bella gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God."

'Yeah. I had no idea she was into this voyeur shit.'

"You never discussed it beforehand?"

'Nope. Never. I mean, she was a _ballerin_a. Her parents were strict and she went to an all-girls school.'

"So what Jake? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

'I know and I've learned my lesson, Bells.'

Bella leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me. Not a lot of guys have the guts to do it."

Jacob smiled in appreciation, his heart doing that weird thump inside his chest.

'You deserve it, honey.'

B sat back in her booth and gritted her teeth, her inner bitch urging her to hunt down Nirvana and bitch-slap her into oblivion.

"So, she simply dumped you because you weren't _bad _enough for her?"

'More or less, yeah. My reaction to the voyeur thing made her angry. She didn't understand why I wasn't turned on by it.'

"Yikes."

Bella shuddered, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.

'Your food is getting cold.'

Jacob gently nudged her with his foot, his playful mood finally making an appearance.

"Eat first, play footsie later, Jake."

'Yes ma'am.'

He took a large, ravenous bite out of his cheeseburger, his appetite returning with full force.

Bella smiled endearingly at him and dug into her plate as well.

The Ex-files were finally over. For now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 5 pm <strong>_

After a brief visit to the Pharaoh Mansion, Bella decided to call it a day and head to the bookstore to browse the new arrivals section. She was looking forward to getting _The Hunger Games_ trilogy.

Jacob wanted her to read to him an _adult_ –bedtime story- and he thought the trilogy was all about _sex_ and _food_.

"Jake, my funny stud-muffin." Bella whispered to herself as she surveyed the bestsellers.

They were going out for dinner and a movie on Thursday so she wanted to be ready in case they _slept_ together afterwards.

Yes, she was going to do it.

Hopefully more than once.

Her inner-slut led her to the sex and relationships section where she discreetly plucked out a book on _Kamasutra_. She leafed through the pages, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

There were so many sex positions she didn't know about.

Positions that required flexibility among other things.

She turned the book upside down in confusion, gaping at one particular photo.

_Hmm…Jake is tall enough to make this work_.

Bella snapped the book shut in mortification but didn't return it to the shelf. In fact, she paid for it along with The Hunger Games trilogy before leaving the store.

She received a text from Catherine on her way home, letting her know that she had a surprise waiting for her at the apartment.

The surprise turned out to be a black, rectangular box with a post-it note from her friend:

**Hey Busy Bee,**

**Tonight's my last chance to celebrate your B-day since I'm leaving tomorrow. Wear what's inside the box and meet us for a girls night out in D-Lounge! **

**P.S. Do NOT show up dressed in anything else *evil smirk***

**Xx**

Bella opened the box to reveal a rose colored, _La Perla_ corset dress.

Attached to the dress was another note in Jini's handwriting:

**Tag. You're it. Haha. **

**Last year, it was me who wore lingerie for this ladies night out. Now it's your turn, babe ;)  
><strong>

"No!" B moaned, having forgotten all about their annual spring dare.

She was looking forward to a quiet evening in bed, reading her newly purchased books, preferably with Jacob lounging by her side.

The dress felt extremely sensual against her skin as she lifted it to her body and stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. The color suited her skin tone and made her feel like a real vixen.

"I'm a sexy Swan and I _will_ wear this dress in public..." She chanted a couple of times before putting it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 10 pm<strong>

'Woot, woot! Check you out!' Catherine wolf-whistled from her martini-shaped stool.

Bella shyly smiled and joined her at the table. She opted to wear the dress under a cropped leather jacket with a matching necklace and black, open-toe pumps.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to get me a birthday present, Catty."

'Oh hush, it was nothing. I'm going to miss your B-day this year so I thought I'd get you something special. A dress that'll drive Jacob _loco_."

Bella scanned the crowded club, noticing a few guys looking her way.

She averted her gaze and realized that Jini was nowhere in sight.

"Where _is_ the other Black?"

Catherine shrugged. 'No clue. She said she might be late.'

"Nice. So I get dressed up for a dare and Nina cancels…then Jini disappears."

'C'est la vie, B.'

"This sucks."

'Speaking of _people_ who suck, did you show your boyfriend the evil message Eva sent you?'

"No, not yet."

'May I see it?' Catherine grinned, handing her Blackberry over to Bella.

"Sure."

Bella logged on to her Facebook account and clicked on her inbox. She scrolled through her messages but was unable to find the one sent by Eva.

"It's gone."

'What?'

"I can't find it! It's gone."

'The _bitch_ must've hacked into your account.'

Bella quickly checked her profile page and account settings but nothing else was out of place. "Maybe. My password is weak. I should change it."

'B! I asked you to change it eons ago!' Catherine huffed.

"Ugh...I need a drink." Bella dropped her head on the table, tired of all the Eva/ Nirvana drama.

She was in desperate need of a break.

'Toblerone cocktail?'

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2 am<strong>

'She's all yours, Jacob!'

'Yep, she's all yours, Jake.' Jini practically shoved Bella into Jacob's chest.

Catherine was drunk off her ass and Jini was a tiny bit tipsy after four hours of partying and eating massive amounts of dessert in honor of the birthday girl.

'Yes. I'm all yours, baby!' Bella slurred, latching onto his neck.

'Jesus. How many drinks did you have, honey?' Jacob frowned in concern as she swayed in his arms.

"Umm…I lost count."

His onyx eyes briefly flickered to her revealing dress that was sans jacket. 'Did you also _lose_ your clothes?' He grimaced, turning to glare at the waiter who was circling the table like a hawk.

Catherine doubled over with laughter at his question, her red hair falling into the bonbon ashtray.

'Relax baby bro; she was _dared_ to dress up in this sexy little number. Now take her home before those horny dogs at the bar start humping her leg. I've been shooing them off since I got here.'

'Gladly.' Jacob nodded, scooping her up in his arms.

"But I wanna dance some mooore!" B protested with a pout.

'Sorry baby, we'll go dancing tomorrow.'

"Argh! Y-y-you're such a party pooper."

Jacob hid his amusement as he carried her all the way to his Camaro.

He was grateful for the jacket Jini had given him because it covered up Bella's brilliant cleavage that was enhanced by the under-wire cups of her dress.

"Where are we going?"

'Your place, Bells.'

Her hands crept down his button-up shirt, and he could feel her glazed eyes on his face while he unlocked the car.

"Got any condoms in your pocket?" She cheekily asked when he set her down on wobbly feet.

'Nope.'

"Can I check?" Bella added before grabbing his crotch all of a sudden.

His fingers closed around her own in an attempt to stop her from unzipping his jeans. He was dumbstruck by her boldness and the way she was gazing up at him wasn't helping either.

She was both drunk and horny, NOT a good combination.

Hell, he was a horny virgin and Bella's hand was petting _little Jake_ like _it_ was her pet snake!

'Not now, honey.' He removed her hand and opened the passenger door, expecting her to give up and get in.

She didn't.

"I'm done waiting!" Bella declared and attacked Jacob who was pushed backwards into the Camaro. She yanked him by the collar of his shirt then proceeded to kiss his brains out.

Her mouth was hot and demanding, sending a rush of blood to his lower regions.

He was too stunned to react, but found himself responding to her kisses seconds later, tasting the blend of alcohol and chocolate on her tongue.

The leather and lace feel of her dress increased his lust tenfold, making it harder for him to behave.

He had to though. His inner-gentleman was furious at him for taking advantage of his drunken girlfriend.

Jacob painfully retrieved his tongue from her sinful lips and detached her hands from his shirt.

'Bella, get in the car.'

She glowered at him for ending the kiss and shook her head _no_.

"What does a girl have to do to get an orgasm around here?" She added, breathless and panting.

Jake chuckled, and swatted her hand away when she tried to grab his crotch a second time.

'Hands to yourself, honey.'

"Or what? You'll handcuff me?" She snorted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five minutes later<strong>_…

Jacob sped down the empty streets with a giggling Bella in the passenger seat.

Pink, furry handcuffs were clasped around her wrists. She found them incredibly amusing since said _handcuffs_ were in her favorite color.

They were a gag gift from Jacob's friends but he never thought he'd get the chance to use them on anyone, let alone Bella.

"They're so fluffy!" She rubbed them on her thighs, giggling from the tickling sensation.

Unfortunately for Jake, the handcuffs resulted in a string of smexy, sizzling questions _and_ revelations by Bella.

"So, Officer Jake, when are you going to frisk me?" She asked while they were inside the elevator.

He swallowed hard and adjusted his junk as discreetly as possible, balancing her petite frame on his arm.

'Don't tempt me, Bells.'

"I've been a _bad_, bad girl tonight." She nibbled on his ear as he carried her down the hall.

'Bad? Try naughty…illegal…' He groaned.

"Mmm…..I wanna be your naughty girl."

Jacob raised his head to the heavens, praying for mercy on his horny soul.

He gently tossed Bella on the couch as soon as they reached her apartment. She shrieked in excitement and kicked off her high heels, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"Jake, where are you going? Don't leave me!"

He fumbled with the keys to the handcuffs; his hands shaking from the _Herculean_ effort it took him to get this far.

'I won't, but promise me on thing.'

"What?"

'That you'll behave.' He answered while opening the handcuffs.

"BUT…but…I wanna be your slut!" Bella blurted out, jumping into his arms the moment her hands were free.

Jacob rocked back on his heels and lifted himself off the floor. His instincts told him that Bella was acting unlike her usual drunk self.

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

"Do you want me?" Her big doe eyes held him captive, making his heart beat faster.

'Of course I want you, cupcake.'

"E-Eva wants you too. She wants to steal you from meee." Bella hiccupped.

'She's just a friend, Bells.'

"No, she wants to _bang_ you, I swear!"

Jacob laughed at her choice of words. She was too cute sometimes.

'I've known her since middle school and she's more like a sister. You've got nothing to worry about. Cross my heart and hope to die.'

"Don't say that!" She scolded him, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I can't lose you and I won't, NOT to that whore…"

'Come on, let's get you to bed.'

"I mean it sweetheart, I love you sooooo much. You're mine only."

Her possessive tone made Jacob claim her mouth in a searing kiss.

He was thrilled to hear her say those three words. He longed to hear them from a _sober_ Bella as well.

His eyes fluttered open as he pressed one more kiss to Bella's lips; adoration and love radiating from his black orbs.

It was time for him to say it out loud…and he did.

'I love you too, honey.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, Bella. A love declaration from Jacob. **

**Hope she remembers it the next morning ;D **

**Bella's outfit is on my profile. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	21. Close Encounters of The Bitchy Kind

**Rated M for adult content and language.**

* * *

><p>"Mmm…Jake…" Bella murmured, her hand caressing the warm indentation left by his body on her cotton candy sheets. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting him to be still in bed, preferably half-naked.<p>

He wasn't.

Memories laced with last night's alcohol erupted like a volcano inside her fuzzy brain. She remembered getting drunk and kissing Jacob in the parking lot against his car. She also remembered all the inappropriate things that came out of her mouth.

Horrified, she sat up in bed and reached for the water bottle on the nightstand. Her head was aching and so were her feet for that matter.

She drank her water while checking the time on her digital clock.

It was past eleven o'clock in the morning and her ears detected the faint click of her front door as it opened.

She slid out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Her face was in desperate need of make-up remover so she quickly snatched her cotton balls and wiped off her smudged eye-shadow in record breaking speed.

Seconds later, Jacob strolled into the room with paper bags and coffee in his hands. He set them down next to her bed and turned around to find her inside the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

His eyes were fixed on her lingerie dress from the night before. It was wrinkled and clung to her body in ways that made him want to drag her to bed and show her just how _bad_ he could be.

'Good morning, honey. I brought us some breakfast.' He cleared his throat, watching her rinse her mouth.

Water droplets trickled down her neck and onto her delicate collarbone, wetting the leathery fabric of her dress.

Jacob could no longer resist kissing her so he swooped in and claimed her pink lips, his hands hoisting her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise but her mouth returned the kiss, her body melting into Jacob's embrace.

His lips were soft as a rose petal but the way he kissed her; it was different, almost feral.

Her headache was gone, replaced by a throbbing in her core. Her fingers delved into Jacob's short hair as he carried her to the bed, and the memory of him saying –I love you- hit her like a railway train.

She pulled back from his intense kiss and cupped his face in her trembling hands.

"Jake?"

His eyes fluttered open but he continued his assault on her senses, sucking on her skin and leaving hickies all over her cleavage.

'Yeah?'

"Did you umm…tell me you loved me last night?"

He paused mid-kiss and his dark orbs twinkled with joy at her question. 'I did, you…uh...remember saying it too?'

She blushed and nodded, toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"Of course I remember."

'Then say it again…' He requested.

"I-Love-You." She enunciated, kissing the tip of his nose.

He sat on the unmade bed with Bella on his lap, grinning from ear to ear.

'You'll _love_ me even more when you see what's for breakfast.'

He handed her the paper bag that smelled like cinnamon and she instantly knew.

"Cinnamon rolls?"

'Yep.'

"Aaaaaw, you're the sweetest boyfriend in all the land." She gushed before taking a bite out of the delicious bun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty minutes later…<strong>_

After breakfast, Bella took a brief shower before joining Jacob in the living room. She was thoroughly enjoying her day off so far and had plenty of time to spend with her amazing boyfriend.

'Bells?'

"Coming!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Jacob's snickers and amused chuckle greeted her as she exited the small kitchen. He was sitting on the couch, leafing through her _Kamasutra_ book that she had left on the coffee table along with The Hunger Games trilogy.

'I knew you had a kinky side, Bells. I mean the way you reacted to those handcuffs last night...'

"Shut up."

He tugged on her wrist, and she plopped down next to him on the couch.

'I'm serious. You uh…don't strike me as the adventurous type, not in the bedroom…but hey, who am I to judge?' Jacob shrugged, giving her a challenging look.

"I was drunk. Besides, those handcuffs were more _Barbie_ than _kinky_."

He lifted up the book, waving it in front of her flushed cheeks. 'How about this? I don't see no Barbie in here.' He smirked.

"I was curious, alright? I have zero knowledge when it comes to certain..._errr_…positions."

'Jeez, Bells. I was only teasing you.'

Bella playfully smacked his arm, scooting closer to his broad shouldered frame.

"Are you umm…familiar with any of these illustrations?"

'Yeah.' He swallowed. 'I've always wanted to try certain _moves_…'

"Like what?" Bella rested a hand on his inner thigh, unaware that he was getting aroused by their conversation.

'All of them.' He joked.

"Oh..."

'Just kidding, Bells. Sex is meant to be fun, not a complex acrobatic performance. Unless, you're into that.'

"No, God, _no_. I don't want to end up with a sprained ankle in the middle of an orgasm." She frowned.

Jacob chuckled and looped an arm around her waist. 'Now that's a sight for sore eyes.'

"What? My sprained ankle?"

'No, silly. Your face when you _come_. It's fucking hot.'

Bella buried her embarrassment deep beneath the surface and accepted his compliment with sparkling eyes.

"You know, you should get arrested for saying such things."

'Yeah? Go ahead then, handcuff me.' He nodded towards the pink handcuffs.

They were lying on the table from the night before.

"I doubt they'll fit around your wrists, you have big hands, _way_ bigger than mine."

'Bigger is better, honey. You'll find out soon enough.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Size matters and we know he's hung like an elephant, don't we?_ Bella's inner-slut mentally high-fived her.

She snatched the book from Jacob's hand and rose to her feet.

"Cocky, aren't we?"

'I'm a _Black_, baby. We were built for the _nookie_.' He proudly declared.

* * *

><p>Bella was in the middle of lunch at Jacob's favorite Chinese restaurant when she received an emergency call from the Pharaoh Mansion. The chandeliers she had previously ordered simply shattered into a million pieces in full sight of the poor electrician who sustained an eye injury.<p>

All the other workers started freaking out and Marilyn, the estate agent needed her help, asking her to stop by and call the high-end furniture shop she had purchased the light fixtures from.

"Great, just great." Bella muttered angrily.

'What's wrong?'

"The weirdest thing just happened at the mansion. _Ugh_…I really am sorry, Jake but I have to go."

'But you barely touched your noodles.'

"I'll grab a Subway sandwich on the way home." She responded, glancing at her watch.

'A.J's birthday party starts at nine, will you be able to make it?'

"Yes! I'm looking forward to meeting Adam and the rest of the gang."

Jacob rose to his feet, disappointment clearly written on his face.

'I'm dying to show you off…'

"Me too." She pecked him on the lips before exiting the small restaurant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 7:30 pm<strong>_

Bella tossed her car keys on the coffee table and cursed the stupid mansion for being the second cock-blocker of the week.

She knew that Jacob was waiting for her to give him the green light regarding the whole sex thing. She saw it in his eyes earlier in the morning when he'd kissed her brains out.

His confidence only made her feel insecure about her inexperience.

Girls like Eva were like sexual predators seeking out their next prey. She was more of a shy; herbivore that had a smokin' hot boyfriend who was not only desirable, but also gave off this pheromone that made him mouthwatering in the eyes of the female population.

That is why Bella needed to leave a -_bitch don't mess with me_- impression tonight.

Eva was definitely plotting something and she was going to put an end to it once and for all.

She already had her hands full with the mansion and its increasing problems and having Evil Feline as an enemy was a pain in the butt.

That girl had to be taught a lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.J's birthday party<strong>_

_**Time: 9 pm**_

'Jay, why are you out here?' Eva sauntered over to Jacob who was leaning against the porch's wooden column.

'I'm waiting for Bella.'

Smoke swirled in the air as she exhaled, moving to stand next to him with a cigarette dangling from between her fingers.

'She seems nice, almost too _nice_…'

Jacob gave her a sideways glance, meaning to shut her up but she smirked and took a long drag on her cigarette.

'Aren't you afraid she'd turn out to be like Nirvana? Ya know, sweet on the outside but sour and _devious_ on the inside?'

'Don't compare _Bella_ to Nirvana. They're polar opposites in every way possible.' Jacob shot back defensively.

'Chillax Jay. No need to jump down my throat. I've known you longer than Isabella and I have a right to an opinion.' Eva huffed, folding her tanned arms in front of her halter neck top.

'_Jesus_…fine…go ahead...spill your opinionated guts before she gets here.'

Eva cocked an eyebrow and blew another puff of smoke right in his face.

'I'm just lookin' out for you, babe.'

Jacob coughed, stepping away from the unhealthy cloud she was creating.

'Yeah, thanks for not smoking.' He sarcastically replied.

She devilishly smiled and rested her elbows on the railing. Her mini skirt riding up her thighs.

He didn't appear to be in tune with her body language at all.

If he had, he would've read the signals she was sending him.

Eva's grey eyes roved over his black shirt for a few seconds before she resumed talking.

'I don't wanna see you get hurt.'

'I won't.'

'Did you play _hide the sausage_ yet?'

'That is _none _of your business, Eva.' Jacob refused to meet her questioning gaze but she was able to deduce the answer anyway.

'Little Miss _Betty Crocker_ doesn't wanna put out! I bet she blushes at the mention of sex too. Correct me if I'm wrong, Jay.' Evangeline snickered.

'See? You fall for her type every fucking single time. When are you gonna learn, babe?'

'She's different.' He asserted.

'Whatever floats your boat.' Eva shrugged. 'Just make sure that you're not, ya know, her _rebound_ guy.'

'Rebound?'

'Uh-huh. She was in love with the dirt bag who punched you, non?'

'Yeah…I guess.'

'Is she like, over him or not?'

'She is.'

Eva straightened her posture, stretching both arms above her head. Her breasts arched up into the bright red fabric of her top but Jacob was lost in his own thoughts to even notice.

'Are you positive?'

'Yep.'

'Awesome, but do me a favor and show her your bad boy side tonight.' She winked at him, throwing the cigarette butt on the floor and crushing it beneath her neon heels.

'And I should do that because….'

She closed the distance between them, her lips curled up into an innocent smile. 'Don't get me wrong. I _heart_ this squeaky clean version of you, I really do, BUT it's kinda boring, like, a total yawner.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah! Ask A.J. He's expecting you to go wild tonight. It's his B-day so don't let him down. Be that sexy, bad-ass, party animal we've come to know in senior year.' Eva encouraged him, leading him back inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 9:30 pm<strong>_

Bella smoothed down her bandage dress, taking a deep breath before stepping through A.J's front door.

Music blasted from the spacious living room where the sliding doors provided a clear unobstructed view of the backyard.

Most of the party-goers were hanging out by the pool, drinking from clear, plastic cups and fooling around in the water.

A.J was down to his swimming trunks along with Julian, Jacob and a bunch of guys she didn't recognize.

They were playing a game of basketball against five other men who were built like wrestlers. Eva and her minions were cheering them on from the sidelines, waving their pom-poms in the air, as if they were real cheerleaders.

How convenient.

The refreshments table was situated across from the pool, with plates of hotdogs and tuna sandwiches provided for the guests.

A keg of beer was managed by a lanky kid who was filling up more cups and placing them on the table. Bella strode over to him and helped herself to a cup.

She was feeling nervous and a tad self-conscious since her dress was a striking blend of black, pink and orange with a crossed v-neckline and layered shoulder straps.

It reached her mid-thigh and was definitely garnering the attention of more than a few guys.

_Well, smack my ass and call me Gisele B_ü_ndchen_, her inner-slut remarked.

Her heels made a loud, clicking noise as she edged closer to Jacob and his sweaty friends. Her chocolate eyes took in her boyfriend's flexing biceps and the way he fluidly dribbled the orange ball. His jaw was clenched, tongue darting out in concentration as he spun around and jumped in the air, dunking the ball in the net.

"Go, Jake!" She yelled.

His dark orbs zeroed in on Bella's long legs and he did a double take before jogging up to her. His appreciative whistle made her blush and bite her lower lip.

'You made it!' He exclaimed, hugging her to his chest.

Bella sniffed his neck, inhaling his remarkable smell. His skin was glistening with sweat, making her ovaries sing opera style since they approved of his baby-making scent.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nuisance."

'I know. A.J lives in the shittiest part of town.'

'Hey! I heard that, you son of a gun!'

A.J welcomed her with a grin and a firm handshake. 'Bella! Glad you could make it.'

"Yeah me too. Happy Birthday." She smiled in return.

'Thanks. Did Jini come with you?'

Jacob rolled his eyes and Bella felt sorry for his friend.

He _obviously_ had a crush on Jini.

"No, I'm afraid not."

'It's cool. Ah…I'll let you borrow _Black _here for ten minutes tops then he's all mine.' He patted Jacob on the back then dove into the pool to cool off for a while.

"Where's the cake?" B asked, much to Jake's amusement.

'On the way. It's uh...shaped like a pair of boobs.'

"No!"

'Oh yeah, baby.'

* * *

><p>By the time the cake arrived, Bella had already been introduced to more than twenty people. She was struggling to memorize their names, wishing she had a notebook with her to jut them down.<p>

Adam was nicknamed, _Archie_ since he had red hair and freckles. A.J was named _The Hunk_, as coined by _Eva_. Jacob was called _Alpha_ and Julian was his _Beta_.

The five wrestlers were named after their favorite WWF champions. They all had degrees in civil engineering and owned a general contracting business.

Their girlfriends were besties with Eva and referred to her as _Queen E_.

Of course, Bella was automatically labeled as an _outsider _and Eva's hostile looks made sure to covey that message loud and clear.

Luckily for Bella, there were more girls at the party for her to mingle with while Jacob assisted A.J in cutting the boob-shaped cake.

Two of those girls were twin sisters who despised Evil Feline; warming up to Bella the moment Jacob introduced her as his _girl_.

'Mom named us _Betty_ and _Veronica _because she was a comic book addict in her teens.' The raven-haired twin explained.

'Adam is our best friend, hence the _Archie_ nickname.'

"Oh, okay. My goodness! Jake knows a lot of people."

'Wait till you see him on campus. He's a social butterfly.'

'Yeah, he should've been elected as student council president.' Veronica nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you majoring in business too?"

'No.' They both replied at the exact same time. 'We're one semester away from our fine arts degree.'

Bella smiled endearingly at the twins. They were genuinely sweet and easy to talk to.

"I'm an interior designer."

'Cool! Do you have a business card?'

"Yes. Let me check my purse."

Bella fished out two pink business cards and handed them to the twins.

'Pink and scented?' Betty grinned, showing her dimples. 'How creative!'

The conversation drifted smoothly and pleasantly from her work at the Pharaoh Mansion to Renaissance art and the twins' visit to Rome the previous summer.

They continued chatting over cake and drinks, unaware that Jacob was staring at Bella from the corner of the room. She was a vision in her tight dress, smiling comfortably as she spoke in a soft tone and moving her hand in little gestures, careful not to spill her champagne.

'Stop ogling your girlfriend. You look like a lovesick puppy, man.'

'Pussy whipped is more like it.' A.J snickered.

'Shut the fuck up.'

'Duuude, I'm serious! You're supposed to be the life of the party.' Tony added, steering Jacob towards the beer keg.

'Guys, I'm not drinking tonight and that's final.'

'Fuck, what's gotten into you, Alpha? Booze was your sustenance, now you're sayin' you don't drink no more?' Tony loomed over Jake, his expression tinged with disbelief.

The men didn't take no for an answer chanting –_drink, drink, drink_- over and over until he felt obliged to drink in honor of the birthday boy.

In the meantime, Eva kept an eye on Bella as she returned from the bathroom.

'Isabella! May I have a word with you?'

Bella suspiciously followed Eva out onto the porch, away from the blasting music and the chanting.

"What do you want?"

Eva lit up another cigarette and took a long drag, the tip flared orange, matching the color of her eye-shadow. 'I want Jay to be happy. Are you making him happy?'

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." B scowled.

'Your attitude is not helping, ya know. I feel sorry for you, Isabella.'

"Save me the lecture, Eva and cut to the chase."

'See? You're _so_ uptight. It's rubbing off on Jay.' She observed. 'He's so tense and agitated.'

"He's not."

'He fuckin' is! You're too selfish to notice how your _prudence_ is standing in the way of his sexual needs.'

"Excuse me?"

'You heard me. Loosen up _Virginella_!' Eva sneered; blowing a puff of smoke in Bella's face before strutting away from her.

* * *

><p>Jacob felt a slight buzz from the alcohol as he searched the house for Bella. He found her in the guest bathroom, red faced and muttering –<em>evil whore<em>- under her breath.

'Honey, are you okay?'

She glared at his reflection in the mirror so he closed the door and locked it, waiting for her reply.

"Have you been discussing our _sex _life with Eva?"

'Uh…_nope_…why, what did she say to you?'

Bella paced the length of the small bathroom, her bangs falling into her accusing eyes. "She knows I'm a _virgin_. How on earth did she find out Jake? Did you tell her?"

'What? No, why should I?'

"Never mind…I'm just…" She closed her eyes. "If I told you that she hacked into my Facebook account, what would you say?"

'Is that a theoretical question?' Jacob raised an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of Facebook.

"No. I'm dead serious. I told you she wants you as more than a friend but you shrugged it off…."

'Because she's not interested in me that way, trust me.'

"You don't believe me, do you?"

She gazed up at him, begging him to say –yes I do- but he opened his mouth and snapped it shut, running his fingers through his hair.

'Can you prove it, Bells?'

"No…I can't."

'_Jesus_. Listen, honey. If you're jealous, why don't you say so, huh?'

Bella gaped at him, her –_oh no you didn't!_- expression wiping the smirk off his handsome face.

"_Jealous_? You think I made this all up because I'm jealous of your BFF?"

Jacob realized his colossal mistake a little too late.

'No! I…uh….' He struggled to explain himself but she was already pushing past him and opening the door.

"Screw you, Jacob Black." She seethed before storming out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 12:15 am<br>**_

Betty and Veronica stood on either side of Bella as she sipped on another glass of champagne. She had refused to speak to Jacob who was in the middle of preparing for his martial arts stick-fight against Tony.

A.J was super excited about the fight. It was the highlight of the party and everyone was gathered around the two MMA trained men while they took their shirts off and prepared for round one.

Jacob expertly spun the stick in his hand, twirling it in different directions with an air of confidence and sophistication.

'He's good.' Betty remarked.

'Bella, did you bet on your man?'

"No, why?"

'We always place a bet whenever Jake and Tony fight.' Veronica explained.

"Oh."

'Yeah, they always put on a good show.'

The twins were right.

Jacob channeled his pent up frustration into his performance, his muscles rippling gracefully as he blocked most of Tony's attacks. He handled the stick like it weighed nothing, sending it slicing through the air in a downward strike, knocking his opponent off his feet.

The crowds cheered him on, and Bella tried not to smile when he caught her eye.

His naked torso was glistening with sweat, chest heaving as he sucked in a deep breath and widened his stance for round two.

'Dude, kick his ass, HARD!' Adam shouted from over her shoulder.

'YEAH! Open a can of whoop ass on the T-Monster!'

The ladies rolled their eyes at the abundance of male testosterone in the yard.

Ten minutes later, Tony was flat on his back again and Jacob was glowing with victory. He was panting real hard as he helped the bald, bulky guy up to his feet.

'Well done, _J.B._' Tony congratulated him.

'Thanks.'

Adam high-fived him as A.J handed out the money to those who bet on Jacob.

'Yay! More cash for me.' Betty danced around the pool, much to Bella's amusement.

Eva gave the twins the stink eye, her nose wrinkling up in distaste.

She cornered Bella against the patio wall, making sure that Jacob had gone inside the house to freshen up and change.

'Trouble in paradise?'

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Bella warned the tall, menacing girl.

'I will, but let me give you a piece of advice. PDA is a big deal for Jay. He's like, the king of hugs and kisses and you spent the entire night pouting like the ungrateful girlfriend you are. It makes me sick.' Eva preached.

_Slap the whore, Bella. Just do it. _

Her inner-bitch was riled up and ready to strike.

"Listen, miss know-it-all. I let you have your fun, strutting around like you know Jake better than I do, but guess what, I'm his girlfriend and you are one sabotaging _bitch_ who needs to be put in her place."

Eva's grey eyes widened, not expecting Bella to be so blunt.

'My place is beside Jacob and I can damn-fucking-guarantee that he'll dump your sorry ass by the end of the month, _Isabella_.'

"Oh dream on, _Eveline_." Bella retorted.

'Fuck you.' Eva flipped her the bird before marching to her minions.

Betty and Veronica rushed to Bella's side as she sunk into one of the plastic chairs.

Most of the guys were playing foosball inside the house or splashing around in the pool so their confrontation went unnoticed.

'Don't listen to that tramp. She's a terrible, _terrible_ person.'

"Well, Jake thinks she poops rainbows and pees glitter."

The twins giggled, and Bella followed, her hands were shaking though and Veronica did her best to soothe her nerves.

'You're funny, Bella.'

"Nah, Jake's the funny one."

'Yeah, but you're _five-by-five_.'

They laughed some more, and Bella was grateful to have met Betty and Veronica. She had a lot in common with the two of them, including their mutual hate for Eva.

She was sad to see them leave, but they exchanged contact numbers and promised to stay in touch with her before they exited the party.

The music died down as she sat there, observing the starlit sky.

Jacob approached her, his hands in his pockets.

He was dressed in a clean pair of khaki shorts under his black shirt. His hair was damp from the shower and he genuinely looked sorry.

He kneeled down in front of her chair then buried his face in her lap.

"Jake, get up." She sighed.

His muffled –no- tickled her stomach, but she fought the urge to touch him.

"Jake…" She repeated.

He still wouldn't budge.

"You're crushing my vagina." She blurted out.

His ears perked up at the mention of –vagina- and he lifted his head to reveal those puppy-dog eyes of his.

"No. Go away."

'Make me.'

Bella huffed in annoyance and rose from her chair. Her inner-bitch was still recovering from the showdown with Eva.

_This night should be featured on an episode of Gossip Girl. _

_Where are we, in high school? Sheesh! _

She later found herself out on the porch with Jacob hot on her heels.

'Bells…'

"Don't –_Bells_- me right now. I'm not in the mood."

She went down the steps in an attempt to escape from Jacob but ended up being pinned against the gigantic sycamore tree at the top of the driveway.

Dark, midnight eyes bore into hers in the faint light of the streetlamp. She licked her lips, enjoying the pressure of his fingers on her wrists.

'I shouldn't have said all that bullshit earlier…'

"Okay…"

'You gotta understand that Eva is my friend and it's hard for me to be objective. I'm prone to fucking things up, honey.'

"So do you believe me, or not?" She breathed.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, awakening her inner-slut once more. She wanted to lick his neck and taste his sweat on her tongue.

'I do…but she can never know.'

"Fair enough."

His blinding smile lit up the darkness and she was pulled into his embrace, her fingers delving into his damp hair.

He kissed her deeply, pushing her up against the tree bark. His left hand ventured south, dipping beneath her dress.

'Fuck, you're as wet as a rainforest.' He groaned into her mouth.

Her inner-slut saluted his analogy, demanding a dose of _O_-for orgasm, immediately!

"It's all your fault. Your _stick_...umm..fight got me hot and bothered."

'Yeah?'

"Uh-huh."

He hooked her thighs around his waist, allowing his hands to roam freely, stroking, kneading and rubbing until Bella was moaning his name.

His long fingers parted her folds, making her gasp in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders.

A few more strokes and she was coming on his hand, her entire body shuddering in release. Jacob was staring down at her flushed cheeks, surprised by how fast he could make her orgasm.

She was so ridiculously responsive.

The sound of night crickets echoed all around them as he set her down on wobbly feet.

"Oh my God." She panted. "You're a _master_ at this…."

He dropped another kiss on her swollen lips, and watched her peek from behind the thick tree bark to check for lurkers.

'No one is out here, Bells.'

She smoothed down her dress in the dark, and slipped out of her thong rather discreetly.

"Here, take this. You've earned it."

She placed the thong in his palm, beaming with pride when he went all speechless and incoherent.

'S-w-eeet!' He stuttered out before tucking it in his back pocket.

Eva **0** Bella **1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter was long.**

** Eva tried to plant the seed of doubt in Jacob's head but she ended up losing this round.  
><strong>

**Yay for Bella.  
><strong>

**Here's her outfit for this chapter: **

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/bella_chapter_21/set?id=47706398  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	22. Sex for Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews this past week. I didn't get the chance to reply but I will. **

**A big cupcake greeting also goes out to everyone who added the story to their alerts/favorites list. **

**The moment you've all been waiting for is in this chapter!**

**Rated M for adult content and language.**

* * *

><p>"Ow…ow…ouch!"<p>

Bella winced her way out of advanced yoga class.

Nina followed, her emerald eyes twinkling with humor at her friend's apparent discomfort. 'Look at you, walking like a baby penguin. I warned you not do this, cara.'

"Oh no...no..._no_, telling me yoga was all about stretching is not a warning, it's a _death_ sentence."

'You asked for it. I told you to do beginners yoga but you're in a hurry to get flexible for your _ragazzo_.' Nina unlocked the doors to her silver Range Rover and dumped her gym bag in the trunk.

Bella tossed in her pink tote bag as well, the burn from her earlier bikini wax adding fuel to the fire. Her skin felt itchy and sensitive on top of her already sore muscles.

"Any girl in her right mind would get flexible for Jake. His body does things.…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered how limber he had been at A.J's party.

'Ooh la-la….are we talking _Kamasutra _stuff?' Nina cheekily asked.

"What? No! We haven't…you know…" Bella blushed.

'_Oh mio Dio_! Are you joking? I thought you had sex the night he picked you up from D-Lounge.' Nina's disbelief was evident in her –_**what the eff are you waiting for?**_ - expression.

"No. I'm still _V_ for virgin."

Bella's phone loudly vibrated with an incoming message from the man himself. She smiled, and then frowned respectively as she read it.

"Huh, that's interesting."

'What is?'

Nina started up the engine, leaning over the center console to take a quick look at the text:

**Hey Bells, plz pack an overnight bag ASAP coz I'm kidnapping U 2morrow at 7 am. **

**B ready ;)**

'_Smooth_, very smooth, Jacob.' Nina remarked while fastening her seatbelt.

"Be ready for what? Where are we going? Do you know anything about this?"

'Me?' The model's eye-lashes fluttered innocently in response.

"Yes, miss _love guru_, y-o-u!" Bella pointed a finger at her friend, knowing very well that she was up to something.

'Look, here's the deal. Jake called me for advice on a getaway destination for the weekend so I suggested a few locations. No more. No _less_.'

Bella rubbed her tired eyes and slid further into the leather seat. "Oh dear. He's taking me on a road trip, isn't he?"

'Yup.'

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bella lazily stretched her legs in bed while Nina raided her closet in typical <em>Nina fashion<em>.

'Ok, one question. Do you want this trip to be _the_ –cherry popping- trip?' Her chestnut head appeared in the doorframe, interrupting B's train of thought.

The inner-slut referred to it as the horny train.

_Toot-toot!_

"Umm…it depends."

'On what, cara?'

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "On my nerves, I guess."

Nina sighed, moving to sit across from her on the bouncy mattress.

'There is no need for you to be nervous, not with Jake. He worships your cupcake feet and I'm confident that your first time will be in good hands.' She reassured Bella.

"You're right. It'll be fine but what I am going to wear?" She hopped out of bed and opened her underwear drawer in sheer panic.

Nina started laughing as Bella dug through the layers of colorful fabric.

'Hmmm…let's see.'

They finally managed to put together a satisfying lingerie collection that included the brand new, magenta Victoria's Secret garter set.

'How do you feel about edible underwear?'

"Edible?"

Nina pinched Bella's strawberry cheeks in an endearing gesture. 'Yup, _edible_…I know a shop that sells them.'

"Nina, I am NOT going to be served to Jake in an all-you-can-eat buffet." Bella protested.

'Says the girl who candy-painted a cupcake on her boyfriend's abs.' Nina cocked an eyebrow, shutting her up in the process.

"_That_ was different."

'I got a newsflash for you, cara. In order to have sex, you're going to have to get naked.'

"Haha. Don't worry, I got the memo."

Nina busied herself with folding Bella's sweaters while she dragged her travel suitcase from under the bed.

'Bella?'

"Yes?"

'There's a reason why you and Jake have such great chemistry. You connect on a deeper level emotionally, so the physical aspect of your relationship will only strengthen this connection, _capiche_?'

"Yes."

'That's my girl.' Nina grinned, pulling Bella into a tight hug. 'Now, stop feeling so _damn_ insecure.'

"_Ugh_…It's tattooed on my forehead, isn't it?"

'Actually, it's more of a neon sign. A _gigantic_ one.'

Bella laughed and ruffled her friend's bangs. 'Aaaw _Ninatta_, you know me so well.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday morning…<strong>_

After forcing her ass out of bed, Bella hastily got dressed in jeans and a sweater then crashed on the couch while waiting for Jacob to arrive.

He opened the door using her spare key and found her fast asleep, her suitcases packed and ready for their surprise trip.

'Bells, honey, wake up.' He gently prodded her arm.

She stirred but made no attempt to move.

"Go away." She croaked.

He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her pouty mouth. 'Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.'

She puckered her lips, demanding one more smooch from him.

He kissed her softly, feeling her smile against his full lips.

"Jake? Where are we going?"

'It's a surprise, baby.'

Bella yawned and sat up slowly, her chocolate orbs landing on Jacob's crotch.

_Oooh good morning to you too…._

"At least give me a clue." She requested as he pulled her to her feet.

'Later, Bells. I promise.'

She frowned, grabbing her shoulder bag from the coffee table.

"Fine."

He carried the rest of her belongings down to his Camaro and she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat.

The sun was peeking out from behind the high-rise buildings, but the early morning chill made her shiver and tug on the sleeves of her sweater.

Jake offered her a blanket from the backseat and she wrapped it around her midsection. "Can we stop by Dunkin Donuts for coffee?"

'Sure…'

Excitement radiated from his body in waves as he gunned the engine and fastened his seatbelt.

"Umm...we're not going to Disneyland, are we?"

'Nope.'

"Vegas?"

'Double nope.'

"_Miami?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five hours later…<strong>_

Bella woke up to the midday sun shining from the windshield and the sound of the radio playing the song _Call Me Maybe_.

'Hey gorgeous.' Jacob cheerfully greeted her.

She stretched her arms above her head and glanced out the window.

"Are we there yet?"

He nodded. 'We're on Montauk Highway right now.'

"Montauk?" She repeated in shock.

'Yep.'

"Holy cupcake, are we headed to…"

'_The Hamptons_, baby.' Jacob announced; looking ruggedly sexy in his aviator shades.

"No way!" Bella squealed.

'Yes way.' His signature smile mirrored her own as she pressed her forehead to the glass.

The breathtaking view of the ocean and the stretch of white sand was enough to make Bella forget all about Eva and the Pharaoh Mansion.

Everything faded into the background as they rolled down their windows and enjoyed the cool breeze and the elegant summer houses that greeted them as Jacob drove past each town.

Montauk was located at the eastern-most tip of Long Island; a destination Bella always dreamed of visiting. She bounced eagerly in her seat until Jacob reached the heart of Montauk village.

The hotel they were staying at had been recently renovated with a seventies vibe to it. It was clearly one of the hippest hotels in town since the lobby was filled with people their own age and families taking a break from New York's hussle and bussle.

Jacob checked-in while Bella sat outside by the pool, basking in the warmth of the sun. She felt so touched when she discovered that her boyfriend had been saving up for this trip.

He had been working as a part-time karate instructor three days a week, training little kids and assisting his own coach during the weekend.

The guy was more than amazing and he deserved to be shown just how much she appreciated him.

* * *

><p>White walls and a navy-blue carpet welcomed the couple as they ventured inside their hotel room. The bed was huge, consisting of a white headboard with matching nightstands and an array of aquamarine pillows.<p>

Jacob paused in the doorway, his onyx eyes darting to the king size mattress.

"Wow, what a view!" Bella exclaimed as she gazed out the wide windows.

The ocean was so picturesque, almost surreal, and so was the lighthouse in the distance.

'Yeah.' Jacob agreed but he was staring at her backside from across the room.

She turned around and caught him ogling her with those gorgeous eyes. "Thanks for bringing me here, Jake."

'Sure, sure…' He replied, licking his lower lip enticingly.

Her inner-slut suddenly took over, urging her to climb on top of the bed on all fours and crawl her way over to him.

She winced in pain as her muscles refused to assist her in looking seductive, resulting in her flopping face-down on the soft comforter.

How attractive.

'Bells? You okay?'

"I'm peachy." She responded.

'I uh...didn't wanna say anything, but you've been walking kinda funny since the morning.' He noted as she rolled onto her back in an un-sexy manner.

"Blame it on advanced yoga class."

'Yoga?' Jacob smirked.

"Yes, yoga. Why are you laughing? It's not funny." She glared in return.

'Oh come on Bells, most positions are named after animals. Downward facing dog, cat pose, cobra pose, and what the fuck is a _corpse_ pose, huh?'

She puffed at her bangs then used his bicep to hoist her petite frame off the spacious mattress. "Beats me."

'Why don't we order room service, honey? We can have lunch then I can give you my famous _Black_ massage.'

Bella was appalled at the thought of missing out on The Hamptons so she shook her head vigorously and dragged her boyfriend towards the door.

"No, absolutely not. I didn't come here to enjoy The Hamptons from our hotel room."

'_O-kay_. No room service. Got it. Uh...what are you in the mood for? Italian? Sushi? Steak?'

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, letting her tongue glide over his upper lip.

"Surprise me." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later…<strong>_

Jacob drove them to a famous steakhouse in East Hampton called _The Palm. _Its hardwood paneling, leather booths and fireplace provided the perfect atmosphere for their first getaway meal.

His mouth watered as he read the menu, and Bella couldn't resist taking a photo of him while he sat in his booth, practically salivating when he smelled the aroma of grilled meat.

He ended up ordering a steak burger while Bella ordered the filet mignon and a side order of green salad.

Watching Jacob eat was the equivalent of food porn.

He savored every bite of his juicy steak, moaning in pleasure as the tender meat basically melted on his tongue.

Bella accidentally dipped a finger into the barbecue sauce during her shameless –gawk fest- and Jacob casually brought it to his mouth and licked it off like it was nothing.

His sensuous lips made her think all sorts of _x-rated_ thoughts and by the time they finished eating, her nether regions were craving a dose of _orgasms_.

After lunch, the couple headed to _Main Beach_ and went for a short walk along the coastline. Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella as they took a photo of themselves in front of the pearly-white, pristine beach.

"You know, _Revenge_, the famous TV show takes place in this town." She snuggled into his chest while he gazed out into the ocean.

'Yeah?'

"The coolest mansions and beach houses are featured in the show." She added.

'Well, lucky for you. I know where those fancy houses are.'

"Really?"

'Yep. Let's go for a ride, shall we?'

* * *

><p>Jacob drove her to <em>Lily Pond Lane; <em>home to the most expensive and luxurious estates. Celebrities like Martha Stewart and Steven Spielberg owned houses along the tree-lined street where lush green lawns and perfectly manicured hedges stretched along its driveways and pavements.

Bella was grinning from ear-to-ear, snapping more pictures and singing along with the radio, trying to get a peek beyond the gates of each and every mansion they passed by.

"Wow, just…wow!"

Jacob found her enthusiasm contagious, even though he had no interest in matching the house to its celebrity; a game Bella had invented as he drove them down the picture-perfect lane.

The ride back to the hotel was a mellow, comfortable one.

Jacob wouldn't stop yawning; the long hours of driving finally catching up to him. He was adamant on giving Bella her foot massage and wouldn't take no for an answer when she ordered him to take a nap instead.

'Take off your shoes, Bells.' He instructed.

"But..."

'Do as I say, honey.'

She sighed in defeat and climbed on the bed, toeing off her sandals while he squeezed a dollop of vanilla lotion onto his hands.

'Uh...this'll work better if you lose your jeans too.'

Bella raised an eyebrow at his words. "In a hurry to get me naked, Jake?"

'Not just naked, baby…but also wet.' He quipped.

His husky voice was capable of making her strip and more. Ever nerve ending in her body felt alive and throbbing.

She unzipped her jeans then slid them off in a hurry, flashing Jacob her red panties in the process.

His fingers were on her thighs before she could even blink, rubbing the scented lotion across her pale skin. She closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch, his thumbs making circular motions up and down her legs.

His slightly calloused fingers worked magic on her muscles, getting rid of the soreness and tension in less than twenty minutes.

She moaned in encouragement when they ventured closer to her bikini line, dipping beneath the fabric of her underwear.

'Bells…'

"Hmmm?"

He took hold of her left hand and placed it on top of her mound.

'Show me how you like to be touched.'

She blushed, opening her eyes to find Jacob staring down at her from his kneeling position between her thighs.

"You've already done this before…"

'Yeah but I wanna do it right and you're the only one who can guide me.'

A wave of confidence washed away her shyness, and she could hear Nina's voice in her head, telling her not to feel insecure.

_Bow Chicka Wow wow…_sang her inner-slut.

Bella took a deep breath before guiding Jacob's fingers to their –most wanted- destination.

He turned out to be a fast learner, paying attention to her throaty moans and stroking her folds until she started calling out his name.

Her red panties were soon discarded and Jacob's tongue joined the party, sucking her nub into his mouth.

She sat up on her elbows to watch his head buried between her legs.

"Oh…"

Her nails dug into his dark hair and she orgasmed so hard, he had to stifle her scream with his lips.

Bella was beyond turned on at this point, feeling her toes curl and her body spasm over and over under Jacob's heated gaze. He was panting as well; nostrils flaring and face flushed like he'd also climaxed.

"D-d-id y-you _come_?"

'Yeah, like a sixteen year-old.'

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Jacob and Bella slept like logs later that night after ordering French fries, two plates of pasta and a crab salad for dinner.<p>

It was around ten in the morning when Bella woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside their window.

She was lying on top of Jacob's bare chest and they were both wrapped –burrito style- in the white comforter.

'Mmm...Bells.'

Smiling, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's neck, thinking that he had woken up.

'Yeah….faster, baby.' He grunted in his sleep.

Bella bolted upright within the confines of the burrito, covering her mouth with one hand to smother her giggles.

Jacob was having a wet dream.

"Oh my God."

His hands were on her thighs all of a sudden as he began bucking up into her. She gasped, holding on to the headboard to prevent her face from crashing into it.

"Jake..."

His thick lashes fluttered but he was obviously having a good time with _dream Bella_.

"Jacob!" She shouted in his ear, wanting to take part in his fantasy, whatever it was.

He opened his eyes to Bella's curtain of hair as she hovered above him.

'Bells?'

Disoriented, he hugged her to his chest, fully aware that she was NOT dressed in edible lingerie.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

His sexy morning voice washed over her ear as he spoke.

'Yeah but you woke me up from the best dream ever.'

"I know. You were...umm…talking in your sleep."

Her fingers played with his bed hair, running them through the silky strands.

'Fuck...seriously?'

"Yes." She shyly replied. "Was I...you know…?"

Jacob nodded, unable to shake the image of Bella writhing and panting on top of him in nothing but a _hard candy _bra.

'You were riding me…man...it was the best sex dream yet.' He licked his lips, and the temperature in the room felt like it was rising rapidly.

"Jake?" Bella breathlessly said his name.

'Yeah?'

She gave him an incredibly sultry look, hair tumbling down her shoulders as she rose on her knees in front of him. "Do you wanna have sex for breakfast?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded again, watching her take off her PJ top.

'Bells, are you sure you wanna do this?'

She straddled his torso in her black bra, looping both arms around his broad shoulders. "I'm positive."

Once she'd given him the green light, Jacob took charge and attacked her with kisses, rolling them out of the comforter and onto the linen sheets.

His lips teased her covered nipples, eager to finally meet the _boobs_.

'Can we lose the bra please?'

Her cheeks went from pink to red in record speed but she didn't say no.

Seconds later, her bra was sent flying across the room after Jacob embarrassingly fumbled with its clasp.

'If it were up to me, I'd ban you from wearing this _despicable_ piece of fabric, except maybe for a private fashion show.' He joked.

"You wish." Bella panted, finally revealing her breasts to him.

He almost swallowed his tongue as he feasted his eyes on her pink nipples.

'Fuck me.'

His reaction only managed to fuel her confidence, and her inner-slut did a tiny fist pump as Jacob was rendered speechless.

He kneaded them gently, leaning down to kiss the creamy mounds and that's when Bella went crazy.

Her tiny hand tugged at his shorts, ordering him to take them off.

He did, chucking them over his shoulder. 'You wanna check the merchandise, don't you?'

She panted an eager –_yes_- and got rid of her PJ shorts, her eyes glued on Jacob's tented boxers.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her languidly, keeping his lust at bay. Bella however, snuck a hand inside his boxers, curiosity driving her to do some exploring of her own.

_OMG, he's sooo long and *gulp* thick…_

_There should be vagina yoga classes for this… _

Jacob ended the kiss with a groan followed by a hiss as Bella's curious rubbing got faster in time with her inner-monologue.

_How is **THIS** going to fit inside me?_

'Bells…honey…'

Her hand froze mid-stroke as his concerned gaze brought her out of her non-encouraging thoughts.

"You're HUGE!" She blurted out. "And don't laugh because I'm not exaggerating."

He pursed his full lips, torn between feeling horny and laughing his ass off at B's mini-freak out.

'Okay, I won't laugh but uh…how about I do this?'

His fingers stroked her folds, applying the right amount of pressure to send her back to orgasm valley.

"More." She demanded.

Ten minutes later, they were both naked and fully aroused.

Jacob put on a condom and balanced his muscular frame using one elbow.

'Fuck, missionary kinda sucks.' He complained.

Their difference in height made it impossible for him to be face to face with Bella so she was currently getting acquainted with the birthmark on his chest.

"You could always arch your back in a cat pose." Bella suggested, thanks to yoga class.

'Yeah, good idea. Uh...any other last words you'd like to say before I pop your cherry?'

"Haha. No…just do it, Jake. You're being the biggest tease on the planet right now." She moaned.

'Sorry, Bells. No pressure here. Anyways, I love you and I apologize in advance on behalf of my _monstrous_ cock.'

A tiny laugh escaped her lips but it was replaced by an audible gasp as Jacob buried his face in her hair.

The sunlight filtering from outside captured the glow of Jacob's russet skin, and Bella used it to distract herself from the incoming pain. Her nails dug painfully into his back when he entered her, muttering –wet- and –tight- as he struggled to be gentle.

'Bells…'

"Huh?"

'How are you feeling?'

"Stretched…_so_ stretched." She exhaled.

The pinching sensation was gone and she was more focused on Jacob whose bulging veins and hard breathing made him look like he was also suffering.

"You?"

'Uh…just give me a minute…'

The minute turned into two and she was more than ready to have hot, non-virgin sex for the very first time.

She moved her hips experimentally and it felt surprisingly _good_.

"Jake, I'm ready."

He lifted his face from its hiding place and swallowed thickly.

'I'll go slow, 'kay?'

She hooked her legs around his lower back in consent and craned her neck upwards to maintain eye-contact.

The bed creaked in protest, forcing Jacob to release his tight hold on the headboard; his fingers slithered down to where they were joined, rubbing and stroking Bella instead.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, toes curling in release as her entire body went rigid beneath him.

He smothered her scream with his mouth, pinning her to the bed as he quickened his pace. A few more thrusts and he was coming as well, grunting her name into her flushed collarbone.

Bella sucked in lungfuls of air, the weight of Jacob's heavy body pressing her further into the mattress.

"Jake, you're crushing me."

Sated and drenched in sweat, he rolled onto his back next to her and apologized.

'I made you come.' He grinned.

"Yes, you did." She scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Her muscles ached _everywhere_, especially _down_ there. She winced in pain and decided not to move an inch for the rest of the day.

'Fuck, you're sore.' Jacob noticed her obvious discomfort and was on his feet and in mini-panic mode almost instantaneously.

'Let me run you a bath, uh...is that okay?'

"Sure, a bath sounds great and for God's sake, Jake, don't panic. It's normal for me to feel sore considering your umm…_size_."

His face instantly relaxed as he stood there in all of his _naked _glory.

'Very well then.' He nodded, cupping his hands over his junk.

'I'll just uh...go get rid of the condom.'

Bella sat up against the headboard, and giggled in amusement as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Jacob Black, are you blushing?"


	23. The Proposal: An Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters.**

**The plot, however, is all mine.**

**Rated M for adult content and language.**

* * *

><p>'Come on baby, strut your stuff for daddy.'<p>

"Eew, Jake! You're disgusting."

'You promised me a fashion show so get your sexy booty out here.'

Bella adjusted her garter and opened the bathroom door in a slow, teasing manner.

A half-naked Jacob was lounging in the middle of the bed, the white sheets wrapped around his torso. He wolf-whistled at the sight of his girlfriend dressed in nothing but a magenta slip and black garters.

"You like?"

His appreciative nod was enough to make Bella blush and do a little twirl to show him the goods.

'Damn Bells, you're gonna get me up and ready for round three.' Jake groaned; his muscles rippling as he crawled his way to the foot of the bed.

"Jake, round two was a few hours ago…"

'So?'

"So, you're insatiable."

'Can you blame me?' He whispered against her belly button.

Bella smiled and toyed with his bed hair. "You're sweet."

'Nah. I'm the orgasm bunny…I keep going and going…'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later…<strong>_

"You tore up my garters." A flushed Bella resurfaced from beneath the sheets.

'I'll pay for it…hell; I'll get you a new garter for each time we have sex.'

"Never mind." She giggled.

Jacob rolled onto his side and dropped a kiss on her swollen lips.

'I don't think we'll be seeing much of The Hamptons today.'

Bella licked his upper lip, her limbs barely functioning anymore.

The guy had worn her out for life.

She was also stocked up on orgasms to last her at least one week before the withdrawal symptoms kicked in.

"It's okay. We can come back in the summer."

'Definitely.'

She pictured herself sunbathing on the pristine beach with a coconut drink in her hand. Jacob would emerge from the ocean all wet and sexy, and then he'd jog up to her in slow motion like that model from Jennifer Lopez's music video.

"We could rent a condo by the beach."

'Yeah, and you can swim in nothing but a string bikini.'

"I bet you'd like that, huh?" Bella nibbled on his ear, her thighs straddling his chest.

'You have no idea.' He replied, sliding his palms up and down her naked back.

She leaned forward and planted a sensual kiss on his parted lips.

Jacob returned the kiss with equal fervor, allowing her to take control of the situation.

Round three turned out to be even better than their previous rounds.

Bella was simply too eager to show him her sultry side, opting to ride him for the very first time.

The expression on his face was priceless.

Afterwards, he hugged her to his chest and thanked her for making his dream a reality.

'You have _abso-fucking-lutely_ ruined me for other women.'

.

.

.

"Jake!"

* * *

><p>The drive home was bitter-sweet since Jacob was leaving for college the next morning.<p>

'I can't wait until the semester is over.'

"Me too. I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

Jake squeezed her hand, his body craving her proximity more than ever.

'Well baby, that's what Skype is for.'

"I know, but it's not the same…" Bella pouted.

'Yeah…but a bit of sexting here and there will make it better.'

"No, it'll make it worse."

'How about phone sex? I'll use my deep voice and ask you: _Hey baby, whatcha wearin'?' _

"Is that all you think about? The perks of long distance phone-calls and Skype sessions?" She asked him, looking rather amused.

'Hell yeah.'

"Fine, but you're not allowed to send me any nude photos during work hours, or else I won't be able to concentrate."

'We'll see.' Jacob smirked.

"I'm serious."

'You're only saying that because I'm still here..wait until next weekend and you'll be begging for a 3D, high-def image of my...'

"Peacock!" Bella interjected, effectively censoring his _other_ word.

'Tsk..Tsk...Tsk..ever the prude, Bells.' Jacob teased.

"Shut up."

Saying goodbye the next morning was a tragedy in itself.

Bella clung to Jacob's neck like a baby koala. She was already late for work where Jini was waiting to hear all about her getaway weekend.

'I love you, Bells.'

"I love you too." She sniffed into his neck.

'Don't cry, honey. I'll be back before my finals so you can sex me up good and proper.'

"Sure…sure."

'That's my cupcake.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>_

Jini greeted Bella at the door with a hug and a box of cookies.

'So?'

"So?"

Bella blushed as her friend carefully studied her face.

'You're glowing! It must've been one hell of a weekend.' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, it was."

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the shrilling sound of the office phone. Jini walked to her desk and answered it rather grumpily.

'Andrew Willer wants to see you in his office ASAP.' She informed Bella.

"Oh crap, he must've heard about the chandelier disaster.'"

'Maybe, maybe not. Don't fret over it. It wasn't your fault to begin with.'

"I know but still…"

'The mansion's evil spirits are behind this…trust me.'

"Jini! Not again!"

* * *

><p>The meeting with Mr. Willer was not about the chandeliers.<p>

In fact, he didn't even mention them.

'You have done an extraordinary job on the mansion and accordingly, I would like to offer you a permanent job at our company.' He declared.

Bella was too stunned to reply; she simply gaped at him for a few seconds before mustering up the courage to speak her mind.

"With all due respect Mr. Willer, I already have my own business at the moment."

'Yes, I'm well aware of that, Miss Swan. I was once young and ambitious like you with no one to guide me. It took me more than thirty years to build my fortune. Nowadays, the harsh economy is threatening young businesses, including your own. Therefore, I would like to invest in you as a person and help you become a world renowned interior designer.'

Mr. Andrew's hazel eyes held a promise of riches and a bright, irresistible future.

He was the corporate equivalent of Aladdin's genie.

"I umm…don't know what to say."

The offer was certainly tempting but Bella found herself thinking about Jini.

'You don't have to give me an answer right this instant. Talk it over with your business partner and let me know your decision by the end of next week.'

Bella thanked Ryan's father and left the office in a state of disbelief.

Why would he make her such an offer?

'Miss Swan!'

The secretary called out her name and handed her the employment contract.

'Mr. Willer wants you to sign it whenever you're ready.'

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Bella went over the contract page by page.<p>

The salary alone made her jaw drop.

She was free to choose her own projects as long as they were part of Willer Real Estate. She was also obligated to travel to Europe for workshops and design consultations for a list of filthy rich clients.

"Holy cupcake."

Jini was surprisingly supportive of the whole thing. She told Bella not to worry about their baby business.

'Jake can buy your share of the company, its no biggie.'

"Are you sure?"

'Yeah…'

"Ugh…I wish you'd say _no, Bella…don't do it!_"

Jini leafed through the contract, knowing that her best friend was only looking for an excuse to avoid making _that_ decision on her own.

'Traveling the world and becoming a successful interior designer is your dream hun, so make it happen.'

"But…_but_ what about, Jake?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Bella, what about Jacob?**

**I know this chapter was short but it is merely an interlude of sorts.**

**Should Bella accept that job offer?**

**Yes or no, cast your votes now! ;)**


	24. Corporate Seduction

**A/N: Hi everyone! The votes are in and here are the results:  
><strong>

**No to Bella's job offer: 29 votes  
><strong>

**Yes if the offer is in Bella's best interest: 2 votes  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for voting! Cupcake greetings to all of you :)  
><strong>

****Are you ready for some drama? ;)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Jacob was on edge ever since Bella spoke to him about that job offer at Willer Global.<p>

He was pissed at the idea of her working for Ryan's dad.

Apparently, the guy had been sending her fruit arrangements and flower bouquets in an effort to seduce her into accepting the job offer.

He even sent her an invitation to his annual gala dinner which is usually attended by a lot of famous celebrities.

Sure the salary was high and the job was prestigious, but all of that didn't matter.

He only saw the offer as a threat to their relationship; a cockblocker of sorts.

It was bad enough that he was both homesick and sexually frustrated, and now he also had to worry about losing his girlfriend to some corporate monster.

He did try to act as nonchalant as possible, he really did. After all, Bella deserved nothing but the best, but then…she started talking about traveling to Europe on business trips and that's when he flipped out.

His jealousy reared its ugly head and he basically told her that he was against this whole Willer bullshit. He accused Ryan of concocting this diabolical plan in order to steal Bella from him.

It was the douchebag's way of controlling their relationship.

Of course, Bella felt incredibly offended by Jacob's outburst. She was a hardworking business woman with a great work ethic and Mr. Willer recognized that in her.

He chose her because she was young and had a lot of potential.

If Jacob, her own boyfriend, was oblivious to this fact, then he did not truly appreciate her creative nature or her ambition for that matter.

That night, Bella ended their Skype conversation with a clipped tone and a muttered –goodbye- and went to bed crying.

* * *

><p>'I seriously wanna smack the both of you upside the head 'cause this is absolutely ridiculous!' Jini slammed her hand on Bella's desk, forcing the sulking brunette out of her shell.<p>

"Go away. I'm busy."

'The hell you are, Miss Indecision 2012! I'm tired of sitting and watching you _sigh_ and _cry_ into your cappuccino.'

"It's a free country." Bella shot back, glaring miserably at her friend.

'No…this ends now! It's been three days, hun. I understand that this decision is life-changing and all, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world so cheer the _eff_ up!' Jini exclaimed.

Bella took a deep breath, then swiveled her chair towards the raven-haired girl who was genuinely attempting to lift her mood since the morning.

"That's easy for you to say…"

'No. It's not.' Jini shook her head. 'You think this is going to be easy for me? Watching you leave this office? We bought this place using our own savings and after months and _months_ of searching. This is my second home, Bells and you are my sister.'

"I'll always be your sister." B smiled affectionately at Jini, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

'I know, and I don't want you fighting with my brother over _this_…just trust your instincts, ok?'

"Maybe I should toss a coin. See if the odds are in favor of Willer Global."

Jini chuckled, then her almond eyes sparkled with an incoming idea.

'How about we visit that fortune-teller Nina's always raving about?'

"No. No way."

'Why not?'

"Just no, alright? I need to make a decision based on the pros and cons of working at Willer Global."

'Excellent idea. I'll get you a notepad.'

Bella waved a brand new pink pad in front of Jini's face.

"I've already got it covered."

'Jeez woman, what's with _all_ the pink lately?'

"What do you mean?"

The russet skinned beauty gestured to the array of pink and red stationary on Bella's desk. 'This is getting out of control.'

"Shut up."

'Seriously woman. It's like a vagina exploded all over your freakin corner!'

"Haha. Very funny."

Bella rolled her eyes, but her BFF was able to see past her miserable façade.

'My God. You're horny as hell, aren't you, Swan?'

She burst out laughing at B's expense, making the girl blush in response.

"So what if I am?"

'_Aaahaaahaaa_…this is _effin_ priceless.'

"You _are_ incorrigible."

'Yeah…yeah. Now where were we?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

Bella called Jacob, hoping he'd pick up.

She didn't want him to go to bed angry because of her. Not when his finals were around the corner.

He answered on the fourth ring, his harsh breathing reminding her of their intimate time together.

She really did miss him.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

'Yeah. I was out jogging…needed to clear my head.'

"Oh. How was your day?"

'Not bad…' He answered in a flat tone.

It made Bella flinch and hug her cupcake pillow closer to her chest.

"I know you're angry, Jake."

'Angry? Me? What makes you say that?'

She then heard the swish of a curtain in the background followed by the sound of water gushing from a shower-head.

It had to be, because the loud sound was too distracting to say the least.

"Oh my God, are you in the shower?" She asked in disbelief.

'Yep…but I'm listening.'

Memories of Jacob's wet body came flashing through her mind, distracting her momentarily.

She imagined his strong hands lathering his hair with shampoo before traveling south to grip his _peacock_.

_His very thick and large…._

'Bells? Are you there?'

Bella bolted upright in bed, the phone almost slipping from her grasp.

"Y-yes. I'm here." She cleared her throat.

_Jini's right. I'm so horny!_

'What's on your mind, Bells?' Her sexy boyfriend was totally smirking into the mouthpiece.

He knew she was craving his touch as much as he did.

"You, Jake. I miss you _soooo_ much." Bella sniffed, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

'Jesus, honey. Are you crying?'

"Umm…maybe."

'I can hear you, baby. Please don't cry. I...uh…acted like an ass the other night.'

The splashing noise suddenly stopped when he turned off the water tap, and leaned against the cold tiles behind him.

"You did overreact a little but that's understandable."

'Yeah, but still…I never meant to imply that you're not ambitious because you are and I love that you're doing your own thing. I really do.'

"Then you're going to have to trust that I'll make the right decision, Jake."

He sighed, not knowing what to say.

'I just…' He swallowed. 'I don't wanna lose you, Bells.'

"You won't." She reassured him.

'Is that a promise?'

Bella smiled, feeling ten times lighter now that she had Jacob on her side.

"Yes. It's a promise, and I'll seal it with a kiss when I see you."

He chuckled; glad to hear her say those words.

'Definitely. I can't wait…and honey?'

"Yes?"

'I miss you too.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday afternoon….<strong>_

'The gala's tonight, right?'

Bella nodded while staring at the unsigned contract.

'Are you going to wear that black evening dress you showed me? Because let me tell you, it is _prefect_ for your debut as _the_ new up and coming designer at Willer Global.'

"Yes, Jini. I _will_ wear the vintage dress you liked. It's the only evening gown in my closet."

'Jeez, what's with the attitude? You and Jake are finally on the same page, so what's the problem?'

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her leather chair.

She was super tired after the long morning she spent at the Pharaoh Mansion.

"The problem is that we…umm…"

_Tell her about your latest endeavor into phone-sex, _B's inner-slut interjected.

'You...umm…what?' Jini mocked her shy friend, moving to sit on top of her colorful desk.

"We tried, you know, talking dirty on the phone and Jake was _so_ into it as predicted but I totally blew it, Jini!"

Bella covered her face in mortification, having kept the _incident_ to herself since the morning.

'Why?'

"I was _kinda_ multitasking."

'Oh dear God. Don't tell me you were watching Seinfeld…_Bella_!' Jini's eyes widened with incredulity.

She was familiar with B's Thursday night regimen.

"Yes, I was, and I _laughed_ while Jake was in the middle of, _you know_…"

'Noooo…you didn't!'

"Sadly, I did!" She moaned, feeling so embarrassed.

'Oh hun, you've certainly inducted yourself into the hall of shame.'

"_Ugh_…I feel horrible."

'So, what was my brother's reaction? And please spare me the explicit details.'

Bella took a sip of water, vowing to never ever watch Seinfeld again.

_HAHA. Who are you kidding? You love Kramer._

"He kept _going_. Apparently, my laugh turns him on too because it reminds him of our first time…" She dreamily sighed. "But he got upset when he found out about my multitasking habit."

'Wait until Nina hears about this! She's gonna roll on the floor laughing.' Jini chuckled.

"You wouldn't!" Bella gasped, smacking her friend on the arm.

'Babe, you are in dire need of a lesson in phone-sex.'

"Shut up."

'You _know_ I'm right. Hell, the entire universe knows I'm right.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that evening…<strong>_

Bella received an interesting phone-call while she was getting ready for the gala.

"Betts, what a nice surprise! How are you, hun?"

'I'm good, Bella. Listen, Jacob told me that you're attending Willer's Gala.'

"Yes, why?"

'A friend of a friend overheard Eva bragging about how she was going to bring Jake's girlfriend _down_ at a major event this week.'

"Wait, how did your friend know that Eva's planning on setting me up or whatever?"

'Because we've asked her to keep an eye on that bitch! They go to the same college and share a few classes. She's our insider; a spy of sorts.' Betty explained.

"I see. So what's the plan? 'Cause I've already RSVP'd for the dinner."

'Our friend is gathering more intel regarding this so as soon as we know what Eva is up to, we'll give you a call.'

"O-kay. Thanks for doing this."

'Don't be silly, we're more than happy to help.'

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

_**Twenty minutes later….**_

Bella was making her way towards the ballroom when Betty called again.

"Yes?"

'Hey, Bella. Are you familiar with the name _Ryan Willer_?'

Bella almost tripped over the tail of her dress at the unexpected question.

"Umm…yes. We dated briefly until he confessed to liking someone else."

'Well, here's the deal. Eva was spotted having lunch with him over the weekend.'

"Oh my God."

Betty got angry on behalf of the stunned girl, spewing a string of expletives into the mouthpiece. 'That whore must've cooked up a plan with Ryan as the main ingredient.'

"_Ugh_...I should've seen this coming."

'Don't worry. Veronica and I are going to go find Jacob now. He needs to know what his precious _Eva_ is up to. In the meantime, we want you to act as normal as possible if you run into _Ryan_.'

"Okay." Bella took a deep breath. "Sure, I can do that."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

Bella shook Andrew Willer's hand and allowed him to steer her around the large ballroom, introducing her to his many clients.

Her eyes searched the crowded room for Ryan but he was nowhere in sight.

He _finally_ made an appearance after she sat down in her assigned seat and sipped on a glass of champagne to calm her nerves.

'Hey gorgeous, long time no see.' He casually greeted her.

"Likewise."

Ryan was of course, dressed for the occasion in a grey suit and shiny cufflinks.

His curly hair was combed to the side and his face was clean shaven.

He sat next to her, making sure to flaunt his diamond-studded Rolex while Bella faked a smile and rested her elbows on the table.

'How are you?'

"Not so great."

'Why?'

"I umm…broke up with Jacob." She lied.

The jerk had the audacity to smile.

_Nice._

'I'm _not_ sorry to hear that.' He declared.

"Yeah well, I am." Bella rolled her eyes, toying with her champagne glass.

'I have some good news of my own.' Ryan grinned. 'You _are_ looking at the new head of real estate at Willer Global.'

_What?_

"Congratulations."

'Why, thank you. I'm officially your boss by the way. You'll have to report back to me from now on.'

She nodded, and tried not to flinch when he covered her hand with his own, looking like he'd just won the lottery.

'Man, I'm so glad you broke up with Black. You saved me the trouble of relocating you to England.'

"England?"

'Yeah. The plan was to send you to London for six months.'

"W-hy?"

'You know why, Bella.' He responded in a DUH sort of way.

A hysterical giggle erupted from her mouth; attracting the attention of the nearby table.

"_You_ wanted _me_ to join your prestigious company so that Jake and I would break up once you ship me off to England?"

'Exactly.' He nodded. 'The contract was my idea, babe.'

Bella suddenly pushed back her chair and rose to her feet.

"I am not your _babe_ or your puppet for that matter!' She tossed her napkin on the table, fighting the urge to slap him. Hard.

'It's too late for that, sweetheart.'

"No, it's not." She fished out the contract from her purse and tore it in half.

"Tell your father that I've declined his offer…" Bella added before storming out of the ballroom.

Her high heels prevented her from ducking inside the bathroom in order to avoid him.

'Bella, wait!'

He grabbed her arm then turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me, Ryan. I _mean_ it."

'No. I made a deal with my dad, Bella. If you and I don't start dating within two months, he's going to demote me.'

"Your dad wants us to date? Ain't that precious." She scoffed.

'It's good publicity for the company…'

"_Jesus_, is this the reason why you dumped _Candy_? Because she wasn't good enough for your father?"

_So, Summer was right after all._

'Yeah. Your sweet, wholesome image is perfect for when I become the CEO of Willer Global.' He replied. 'Think about it, _Isabella_…we can be the next power couple, like Jay-Z and Beyonce.'

"Oh my God! You can't be serious."

'I'm dead _serious_.' He responded before kissing her.

His lips assaulted her mouth, shocking the hell out of her.

She struggled in his grasp, her hands pushing at his chest in an effort to get him to stop.

A camera flashed somewhere down the hall, just in time to catch them kissing.

Bella was this close to kneeing Ryan in the groin when he suddenly let go of her.

She slapped him once on the cheek, feeling both angry and humiliated.

"How _dare _you?"

Her voice echoed in the marble corridor, garnering the attention of hotel guests and employees as well.

'_This_ is not over, Swan.' Ryan pointed a finger in her direction while rubbing his reddened skin.

His ego was clearly bruised from the slap but he didn't show it.

Instead, he straightened his posture and retreated to the ballroom without even apologizing to the girl he'd forcefully kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Jacob's dorm room…<strong>_

'Wait for it…'

'Betty, we've been _waiting _for like, an hour.'

'Be patient, Jacob. Your relationship is at stake here.' Veronica reminded him.

'You keep saying that, yet…Eva hasn't called.'

.

.

.

'Speak of the devil.' Betty remarked the moment Jacob's BlackBerry started ringing.

Eva's name flashed on the screen as predicted and the twins gathered around the young man in anticipation.

'Put her on loud speaker.' Veronica suggested.

Jacob pressed the button and greeted Evil Feline as casually as possible.

'Hey! What's up, E?'

'_Jay!_ You won't _believe_ what I just saw a couple of minutes ago!'

'What did you see?'

Betty crossed her fingers, exchanging knowing looks with her sister.

'I saw your girlfriend _kissing_ another guy. I swear to God, Jay! You've barely been gone a week and she's already screwing her ex behind your back.'

Jacob sighed into the receiver, disappointment clearly written on his handsome face.

The twins were right.

His childhood friend was hell bent on ruining his relationship with Bella.

He felt so betrayed.

'She's a two timing slut, Jakey.'

Veronica rolled her eyes at Evil Feline's comment.

'Look who's talking.' She mouthed to Jacob.

The poor guy pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to ask his _friend _one more question.

'Where did you see them kissing?'

'At the gala dinner...turns out her ex is super-loaded.'

'Yeah, I know. Listen, I'll talk to you later.'

'Don't be upset, babe. You deserve better.'

'Bye Eva.'

He ended the call and tossed the phone on his desk in disbelief.

'Why would she do this to me? I've always treated her with respect and _never_ questioned her loyalty.'

Betty patted him on the shoulder, asking her sister to check on Bella.

'You can ask her yourself next weekend.'

'Yeah…she crossed the line, Jake and you have to do something about it.'

.

.

.

'I will.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Jacob do?  
><strong>

**Beware Eva and Ryan!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :) See you next chapter.  
><strong>


	25. Jini's Secret Recipe for Revenge

**A/N: Hi everyone! Are you ready for some kick-ass drama? :)  
><strong>

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip Central<strong>

_**Rumored Couple of the Week: Ryan Willer and Isabella Swan: Hot or Not?**_

**An insider source at Willer Global revealed that 23 year-old interior designer Isabella Swan was the belle of the ball at the company's annual gala on Friday.  
><strong>

**Miss Swan, who is also rumored to be dating son of business tycoon Andrew Willer was photographed kissing 24-year old Ryan Willer at Friday's glamorous event.**

**Another source revealed that the kissing couple are preparing to go public with their relationship once Miss Swan officially breaks up with her current boyfriend, Jacob Black.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumor Has It: Your No.1 Source for Local Gossip<strong>_

**Ryan Willer's Flavor of the Month**

**Ryan Willer is known for his impeccable taste in women, but apparently he dumped his latest girlfriend for a fresh piece of meat because let's face it, he's both rich and good looking, so why settle for a blonde bombshell?**

**The hot 24-year old was photographed kissing a mysterious brunette who was later identified as Isabella Swan.**

**Isabella, who is pictured below wearing a vintage Christian Lacroix gown, is allegedly having a whirlwind affair with the young millionaire. **

**She is also rumored to be dating the son of well renowned chef and restaurant chain owner, Billy Black.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Bella tossed the tabloid magazine aside, feeling like her life was exposed for the entire world to see.<p>

'Wait until you read this.' Jini handed her yet another magazine. 'Since when is Ryan a hot commodity for the tabloids?

"Since Friday, apparently."

Bella took a deep, calming breath then logged on to her Facebook account.

"Oh my God!"

Jini plopped down next to her best friend who was up all night, crying because of Ryan.

'What's wrong?'

Bella was tagged in a group of photos from the gala, including a shot of Ryan kissing her outside the ballroom doors.

"I don't want Jake to see this." She quickly untagged herself, and tried not to read the comments written below the infamous photo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Jacob's dorm..<strong>_

'Dude, your girlfriend is all over Facebook.'

'I know.' Jacob slammed his laptop shut and paced the length of his dorm room like a caged animal.

He had been trying to call Bella since the morning but his calls were sent directly to voicemail.

'It's just a bunch of tabloid crap so don't take it too seriously.' Adam reassured him.

'Ryan is _so_ dead. I'm going to tear him a new one next weekend.' Jacob muttered.

'Jake, take it easy, man. You're going to pop that vein in your forehead.'

'I-I need to talk to Bella.' He dialed her number one more time, hoping she'd pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Recipe for Revenge<strong>

'Miss Swan is in a meeting…..no, I can't leave her a message and she already told you she won't be doing any interviews…..yeah…okay…you too.' Jini ended the call with a frustrated sigh.

Someone had apparently leaked her best friend's phone to the press.

'Jesus, I need a drink.' She tossed the phone on the coffee table. 'Do you want me to get you something for lunch?'

"No." Bella replied, hugging Jacob's pink bear to her chest.

Her mobile started ringing for the umpteenth time but they both ignored it.

'I feel like you're on house arrest or something.'

"Me too." Bella sighed. "In fact, I feel like I'm starring in a spin-off episode of _Gossip Girl: Bella Edition._

'Exactly! I'm sooooooooo going to kill Eva. That bitch is going down.'

Jini rose to her feet with a determined look on her face.

"Where are you going?"

'To the supermarket where I'll be brainstorming a secret recipe for revenge…_mwahahaha_.'

"You really need to work on your evil laugh."

'Mwahahahaaaaaaaaa!' Jini laughed again, making sure to do it within close proximity of Bella.

"Sheesh, woman. Just leave already!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Days Later...<strong>_

'Hey E, how you doin?'

'Jakey! I'm so glad you called.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course silly! I was just thinking about you. How are you holdin' up, babe?'

Jacob squeezed the soda can tighter in his fist, keeping his voice as calm as possible. 'I uh…need to talk to you in person.'

'When?'

'How about tomorrow?'

'OMGeeee, are you coming home?' Eva squealed in delight.

'Yeah. I'll be at Carlo's bar at eight.'

'Yay! I'm so excited. You did break-up with Isabella, right?'

'Nope. Not yet.'

'Why? You should dump her ass on the phone. She's so NOT worth your time.'

'Yeah…listen; there's something I wanna ask you.'

'Ask away, babe.'

'Are you responsible for those pictures I found on Facebook?'

'What pictures? OH. You mean the gala photos?'

'Yep.'

'Ummm…I might've sent them to that tabloid magazine my friend works for.'

'Is that a yes or a no, Eva?'

'Jeez, Jakey. Lighten up already. Yes…it's a _yes_. I want the whole world to know what that bitch did to you.'

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and ended the call with a quick goodbye, tossing the deformed can in the trash.

.

.

'No more Mr. nice guy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Adversity Creates Unexpected Alliances<strong>

"What would Emily Thorne do?"

'Well, Emily would go ninja on Eva's ass so we have to think _big_, like her character on Revenge.'

"I wish we had a real life Nolan to assist us."

Jini pretended to be offended by Bella's words.

'I'm your _Nolan_, minus the sophisticated tech stuff.'

"Yes. You're my rock and my moral compass." Bella patted her best friend's arm.

'Haha. Nice one, Swan.' Jini remarked, writing down the necessary ingredients needed for their revenge cake.

"So, what's the plan oh evil one?"

'Let's send Candy an e-mail, shall we?'

Bella hesitantly nodded while chewing on her cupcake pen.

"Yes. Let's get cookin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Setting the Bait<br>**

**Friday**

**9:30 am**

**Willer Global's Head Office**

Ryan sat in his leather chair, smoking a cigar. His smug expression was plastered on his face like a permanent douchebag tattoo.

He was surprised to find Bella already waiting for him inside his office with a rueful smile on her pretty face.

'I knew you'd come around.' He boasted before taking another drag on his cigar.

"You gave me no choice, Ryan." Bella responded, crossing her long legs as instructed by Jini.

~_Think of Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct_~ Her partner in crime's voice rang in her ear.

'I told you this wasn't over…' He leaned forward, his hazel eyes shamelessly staring at her breasts. 'You belong here, Isabella.'

'You're right. I do belong here.' She reached across his mahogany desk and dropped the hotel key-card in his open palm.

Cue the suggestive smile, followed by a sexy flip of the hair.

'What's this?'

Ryan's smirk got wider once he realized what the card was for.

"You tell me." Bella cocked an eyebrow in a sultry manner, and he instantly took the bait.

'It's a key to the executive suite at the Four Seasons.'

"_Exactly_...I booked the suite under my name and this is _your_ copy."

Ryan loosened his silk tie, giving Bella a lust-filled look from beneath his eyelashes. 'I'll meet you there after work so we can discuss this further and without any interruptions.'

"I'll be waiting." She shook his hand on the way out, fighting the urge to puke when he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Ten minutes later, she was back in the office where Jini was dying to know what happened.

'So, how did it go?'

"Phase one is officially complete."

'Seriously? He bought the _whole_ thing?'

"Yep. He bought it hook, line and sinker."

* * *

><p><strong>Tragedy and Scandal Have a Unique Way of Clarifying People's Priorities<strong>

Ryan walked into Suite 909 expecting to find Bella lying on a bed of roses with a glass of champagne in her hand.

'Isabella?'

"In here!"

He smiled to himself as he shrugged out of his jacket.

_She was waiting for him in the bedroom._

His fingers hurriedly unbuttoned his crisp shirt before tossing it over his shoulder where it landed on the lush carpet.

He then opened the bedroom door in anticipation, excitement written all over his face.

'You'd better be naked 'cause I'm halfway there myself.'

Ryan froze mid-step when his eyes landed on the king size bed.

.

.

.

"Surprise!" Bella exclaimed, clapping her hands together in mock excitement.

She was sitting on Jacob's lap with her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

'Ryan..._Ryan._..Ryan...what am I going to do with you?'

'W-hat are you _doing_ here?' Ryan stuttered.

Jacob lifted Bella off his lap then rose to his feet, looking calm and casual in his jeans and t-shirt.

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he motioned for Tony to enter the spacious bedroom.

'Great question, isn't it honey?' He addressed Bella who was pouring more champagne into her crystal glass.

"Yes, indeed." She smiled up at the stunned man who was trying to make sense of what was happening.

'Sit.' Tony ordered Ryan, pushing him towards an armchair in the corner of the room.

'W-ho the fuck are you?'

'Watch your language, _Richie Rich,_ or I'll knock out your pearly whites,_ one by one._' Tony threatened while cracking his knuckles.

Ryan slowly nodded and sank down into the chair, his eyes trained on Tony's wrestler physique.

'Good boy.' The puffed up MMA fighter patted him on the head then he stood guard at the door in case Ryan decide to make a run for it.

'_What do you want from me?_?'

Bella set her glass aside and started giggling all of a sudden.

'Another question! Wow, you're on a roll tonight, aren't you?'

'I-I thought you and Isabella broke up.'

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Bella chuckled. "You're so freakin self-centered."

'You lied to me, Swan.' Ryan pointed an accusing finger in her direction. 'You brought me here on false pretenses.'

'Speaking of false pretenses, why don't you tell us about that story you leaked to the tabloids, huh?'

Ryan dropped his gaze to the floor, refusing to reply.

'O-kay...then how about you tell us a little about your gambling debt.'

The rich douchebag's head snapped up at the mention of his secret debt.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He lied.

Jacob paced in front of the ashen-faced man, signaling for Tony to bring in the big guns.

'Maybe your ex-girlfriend can help refresh your memory.'

The door opened and Candy walked in, looking like a pissed off Malibu Barbie.

'What's cookin', goodlookin?' She greeted Ryan in her childlike voice.

Bella watched as the tall blonde sauntered into the room with a murderous expression on her face. She was definitely the highlight of the evening.

"You told me you dumped her when in fact, she's the one who dumped you, didn't she, Ryan?" Bella confronted him, moving to stand next to Candy.

'Damn right I did, and that was after I found out about his gambling problem. He didn't want anyone to know so he threatened to ruin my modeling career and tried to buy my silence with his money, but I refused.'

'Look, I didn't have a choice, alright? My reputation is at stake here and if my father finds out, he's going to cut me off.' Ryan finally confessed.

"It's all about you, isn't it? Your image, your reputation, _your_ daddy's money!" Bella seethed.

'I'm a Willer, Isabella so YES. My family is my legacy.'

'Wow, spoken like a true ego-maniac.' Candy remarked.

Jacob stepped in and decided that an apology was in order.

'Ladies...I think Ryan owes you both a grand apology. What do you say, Willer?'

Ryan straightened his posture, trying to look dignified but failing miserably.

'Yeah. What do you say, Richie?' Tony repeated the question, flexing his hulk-like biceps for added effect._  
><em>

'I-I...I'm sorry.'

"Say it a little louder." Bella smirked.

'Yes, and put some heart in it.' Candy demanded, throwing daggers at her ex.

Ryan apologized _three_ times and promised to issue an official statement first thing in the morning denying having anything to do with Bella and setting the record straight about the kiss.

'Can I...uh..go now?'

'Yeah.' Jacob nodded. 'Tony, please walk Ryan to his car.'

The MMA champion grabbed Ryan by the arm then hauled him to his feet. 'Come on. Let's get you home, princess.'

'Oh and Ryan?'

'Y-Yes?'

Jacob squeezed Bella's waist and leaned forward to plant an open mouthed kiss on her glossy lips.

Candy gleefully chuckled at the defeated look on her ex's face.

His ego was epically bruised.

'If you come anywhere near Bella, your legacy will be over.'

'Yeah. You can kiss your life goodbye, especially if you don't pay Don Carleton the 500,000 bucks you owe him .' Tony disclosed.

Ryan's face turned green at Tony's words.

"Yes, we know about that too, so good luck!"

'Bye baby! I'm going to miss you. NOT.' Candy snickered before turning to smile at Bella.

"Candy Brown, it has been a pleasure scheming with you."

'Ditto!'

* * *

><p><strong>True Loyalty Takes Years to Build and Only Seconds to Destroy<strong>

**_Meanwhile at Carlo's bar..._**

'Where's Jakey?'

'He couldn't make it.' Jini replied, keeping her attitude in check.

Eva drummed her neon nails on the marble counter, doing her best to remain calm in the presence of Jacob's sister.

Her minions gave Jini the once-over while she sipped casually on her apple martini.

'Did he break up with Isabella?'

'Yep.'

'Then why isn't he here? He promised he'd show up. I even ordered a celebratory cake for the occasion.' Eva pouted.

'Oh he's celebrating alright.' Jini smirked.

'What? _Where_?' Evil Feline totally lost her cool and it only got worse when her two minions attempted to calm her down.

'The Four Seasons.'

The younger girl was on her feet in the blink of an eye, offering to buy Jini another drink in exchange for more information.

'_Ugh_, fine. He's in room 909.'

'Do you want us to come with you?' Paris, her blonde minion asked, but Evil Feline was already out the door like the bar was on fire.

.

.

'Huh. That was easy...'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bella writhed and panted as Jacob worked his magic between her thighs. She tugged on his silky hair, making him go faster with the assistance of his fingers.

Five minutes later, she was screaming his name, her body exploding in a powerful orgasm.

"Jake." She moaned as he kissed his way back to her mouth.

'Jesus. I can't get enough of you.' He groaned into her neck.

"Me too."

He kissed her one more time before rolling out of bed and checking his BlackBerry.

'Jini called.'

"Oh. Then Eva must be on her way."

A sharp knock on the suite's door made them both jump, and Jacob swore under his breath when he heard Eva's familiar voice calling his name.

'Jakey! I know you're in there.'

"Speak of the devil."

Jacob zipped up his jeans, staring longingly at his nude girlfriend whose face was still flushed from their earlier quickie.

'Time to face the music.'

"Jake?"

'Yeah?'

"I love you." Bella blew him a kiss as he exited the bedroom.

'Me too.'

.

.

.

'I'm _so_ mad at you right now.' Eva declared the moment he opened the door. Her gaze dropped to his naked chest, taking in his taut muscles and the light sheen of sweat coating his russet skin.

'Wait a sec. Are you...' She cleared her throat '_entertaining_ someone?'

Her grey eyes darted to his face then zeroed in on his lips.

'Yeah.' He wiped his mouth using the back of his hand, smirking as he did so. 'I am.'

'Umm...I should go...' She shifted uncomfortably on her stilettos, her trademark cool exterior melting like an ice-cube.

'You're not _going _anywhere.' Jacob tugged on her arm and pulled her inside.

'But...'

'Sit. Down. We need to talk.' He growled.

Eva was taken aback by his sudden aggressiveness so she took a seat across from him on the lazy chair and kept her mouth shut.

'I'm so disappointed in you.'

'W-hy?" She stuttered.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, his familiar -don't bullshit me- expression forcing her to fess up.

She was out of options really.

'I...I...'

'You betrayed my trust, Eva. That's why! You're supposed to have my back, NOT stab me in it.'

Eva rose from her chair, wanting to sit closer to Jacob, but he anticipated her move and jumped to his feet.

'Jakey..._please_..just let me explain!'

'Explain what? Huh? I already know about your deal with Ryan Willer.' He seethed. 'You lied to me and tried to ruin my first real relationship...'

'But I thought you broke up with Isabella!' She interjected. 'Your sister told me you did.'

"No. We sadly didn't." Bella answered from the doorway.

She was wrapped in the hotel's linen sheets, her swollen lips curled up into a gleeful smile.

"This was just a ploy to get you here."

Jacob nodded, folding his impressive arms across his chest.

'We wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine.'

Eva clenched her fists and struggled to maintain what was left of her composure. 'You bitch!' She shouted. 'Jake was my friend first. He was _mine_ before you came along and seduced him with your virgin pussy!'

"Excuse me?" Bella edged closer to the ranting girl. "Call me a bitch one more time..I dare you!"

'Jesus.' Jacob wedged himself between the two fuming girls before the verbal scuffle turned into a cat-fight.

'Eva. You need to apologize to Bella.'

'Ha! No way.'

"I don't want her apology. I want _her_ to stay the heck out of our lives." B demanded.

'Nu-uh. Over my dead body, Swan!'

'Bella's right. I can't be friends with you, Eva. Not after that stunt you pulled at the gala.'

Eva backed away from Jacob, looking like she'd just been punched in the gut. 'So, that's it? Ten years of friendship down the toilet...and for what? For someone as plain and boring as _her_?'

'Stop insulting my girlfriend.' Jake ordered in a firm tone. 'Our friendship ended a long time ago, _Evangeline_. I've always vouched for you back at school, and I got in a whole load of trouble because of my loyalty to _you_!'

'I _know_.' Her grey eyes glistened with tears at his words. 'You've been so good to me...'

'And this is how you choose to repay me?' Jacob swallowed thickly, the hurt and betrayal evident in his voice.

Bella stroked his arms in a soothing manner, her eyes clouding up with tears as well.

'I'm...sorry, Jake. I got caught up in my own game.'

'Yeah, well, your little game is over and so is our friendship.'

Eva's tearful gaze dropped to the floor and then she stormed out of the suite all of a sudden, passing a cheerful Jini along the way.

.

.

.

'_So._..what did I miss?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Go Jini! :) Let me know your thoughts on her epic scheming.  
><strong>

**PS. Three of the above bold titles are actual quotes from the fabulous TV show Revenge! :)  
><strong>

**Emily Thorne kicks ass!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>


	26. Bake Your Own Cake

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Rated M for Adult themes and language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jacob's Graduation Day<em>  
><strong>

"Congratulations, baby!"

'Thanks, Bells.'

Jacob took off his graduation cap and leaned forward to hug his girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you."

'Me too.' He chuckled into her hair.

'Hey lovebirds, say cheese for the camera!' Jini snapped a picture of the two of them hugging before Billy and Sarah joined them for a group photo.

'Mom, _please_ stop crying.'

'Sorry.' Sarah sniffed. 'I'm just _so_ happy.'

'Jesus…' Jini sighed. 'You hardly shed a tear at my own graduation.'

'Jealous, sis?' Jacob snickered.

'Nah…tonight's your night, big boss.' She grinned.

The entire family, including Bella, celebrated Jacob's graduation by having dinner and staying at a cozy bed and breakfast hotel off-campus.

Later that night, the couple snuck up to Jacob's empty dorm room and had sex on his bed.

Afterward, they ate chocolate chip ice-cream and watched _The Graduate_ on Bella's laptop.

"I can't believe you're finally coming home."

'Yeah.' Jacob traced patterns on her naked back. 'It feels surreal.'

"You don't sound too happy." Bella observed. "What's wrong?"

'Nothing.' He swallowed. 'I'm just going to miss this place…'

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit. I swing by my old campus all the time." She reassured him.

'Do you ever miss being a student?'

"Sometimes." Bella nodded. "Work is so much different though, but in a good way."

'Speaking of work, did you hear from Willer Global?'

"No. They've officially cut ties with me after what happened with Ryan."

'Screw them.' Jacob muttered. 'You'll find another client.'

"I hope so, but business is not going so well these days, Jake. I hardly get any calls from anyone. It's like I'm being punished for messing with the corporate monster."

'I'll get you new clients, I promise.' He kissed her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

'Amazing, sexy…_oral sex expert_…you name it.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

"Hey mom."

'Hi sweetie, how are you?'

"I'm good." Bella checked her tired reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She looked like crap, thanks to Jacob, whose insatiable appetite for sex seemed to grow exponentially every time they slept together.

He was currently snoring on her bed while she spoke to her mother on the phone, his innocent face a stark contrast to the lust driven man who made her scream in ecstasy the night before.

'You sound exhausted. Is everything okay?'

"Yes, I'm actually great, just a little sleep deprived is all."

'Ah. Young men and their stamina. You know, your father was the same…'

"Mom!" Bella's flustered tone made the older woman giggle in response. "Please _stop_."

'Isabella! We're both adults here. You don't have to be embarrassed about discussing your sex life with your own mother.'

"This ship has _already_ sailed and I'm already _embarrassed_." B blushed, applying more concealer under her eyes.

'Alright. I will change the subject.' Arabella conceded.

"Thank you!"

'So, did Jacob propose or not yet?'

Bella almost dropped her phone in shock.

"_P-propose_?" She dumbly repeated.

'Yes, or as you kids like to say: did he put a ring on it?'

"What ring? There's no _ring_ in the first place."

'Are you sure?'

"Mom." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Have you been Skyping with Mrs. Black?"

'Religiously...' Her mother replied. 'We gossip about those _Kardashian_ girls, among other things.'

"What _other_ things exactly?"

'You and Jacob in particular.' Arabella revealed. 'When are you going to give me tiny cute grandbabies, Isabella?'

"Not anytime soon."

'Why not?'

Bella sat on the closed toilet lid and listened to her mother crying and complaining about how lonely she felt, living in Rome without any children to keep her company.

'I want to see you in your wedding dress soon.' She sniffed into the receiver.

"I'll get married when the time is right. Maybe in a few years."

'Why? What's wrong with the present? Jacob is going to start working in his father's business soon so he will provide for you.'

"You really need to find another hobby other than Skyping with Mrs. Black. She's planting baby seeds in your head."

'No one is planting anything in my head, sweetie. Tell Jacob to put a ring on it _ASAP_ or I'm going to tell your father that his _only _daughter is having premarital sex with his best friend's son.'

"You wouldn't!" Bella gasped.

'Try me.'

"Mom. You _cannot_ tell dad. He still thinks I watch _My Little Pony_."

'You will always be his little girl, Isabella.'

"You're so lucky you were raised by hippies."

'I know.' Arabella chuckled 'but you were _raised_ by Charlie Swan and he's looking forward to being a grandfather too.'

"He told you that?"

'No, but a mother knows, she always does…and I _know _that Jacob loves you, and it's time he crowned this love with a ring and a real commitment.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

Bella was trying not to squeal in delight when she discovered that _Carter Napolitani_ was waiting for her in the conference room.

He was a famous underwear model who did photo-shoots for Vogue Magazine and whose sister was a good friend of Nina's.

'Miss Swan?'

The tall, broad shouldered hunk rose from his chair the moment she walked through the door.

"Yes! Sorry to keep you waiting." She rushed over to him with a big smile on her face and shook his hand.

'No worries.' He raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. 'Nina told me you were the best interior designer in the universe, so I had to come see for myself.'

Bella giggled like a teenager in response and asked him to sit down.

"I was told that you wanted to renovate your loft?"

'Yeah.' He nodded, a strand of silver-blonde hair falling into his whiskey eyes.

He reminded her of a Greek statue with a deep bronze tan.

His features were symmetrical, complete with a straight nose and a strong chin, and his complexion was _flawless_.

She suddenly felt guilty for checking him out.

_She had a gorgeous boyfriend for God's sake!_

A hot stud who was doing a two-week internship in his father's office and who looked _stunning_ in formal wear.

With that in mind, Bella instantly switched to professional mode and listened to Carter's ideas while pitching some of her own.

He was very pleased with the outcome, complimenting her on her creative vision and inviting her to visit his loft as his officially hired designer.

'I'll be home all day tomorrow so feel free to stop by whenever you like.' He told her on his way out.

"Are you sure?"

'Absolutely.' He flashed her his famous Vogue smile.

"Great then, I will see you tomorrow."

She walked him to the elevator and waited until he left before rushing to Jini's desk and squealing like a fan girl.

"I just scored us a new client!" She happily declared.

'Yay!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's apartment<strong>_

'Hey honey, how was your day?'

"It was awesome. I have a new client."

'That's great news, Bells. Good for you.'

"I'm so excited!"

'Yeah?'

"Uh-huh." Bella opened her fridge only to discover that it was empty.

Jacob had eaten her leftover pasta _and_ her tuna sub as well.

He was a _mean eating machine_.

"Where are you? You seem busy."

'I'm having a drink with the guys.'

"Oh okay. Are you coming over tonight?"

She heard someone telling him not to in the background.

'Shut up A.J!' Jacob shushed him before answering her.

'Uh…I don't know…listen, I'll call you later, Bells.'

"Umm…ok."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the meantime at Carlo's bar…<strong>_

'Dude, if you come home to your girl every night, she's gonna get bored of you eventually.'

'Bella's not like that.'

'Nah.' A.J shook his head. 'All women are the same. Trust me dawg.'

'Don't listen to him. He's drunk off his ass.' Julian remarked.

'Shut the fuck up, J! You know nothing about chicks.'

'And you're the expert?' Julian snorted.

'Damn right I am, and I'm telling you to ditch your girlfriend for a few days…make her itch for your cock.'

Jacob contemplated A.J's words for a minute.

Ever since he changed his status to -_in a relationship-_ on Facebook, women have been drawn to him like bees to a honey pot.

'There's no harm in flirting with those smoking hot ladies who offered to buy you a drink, Black.' A.J encouraged him.

'Nah. I can't.'

'Bella doesn't have to know.'

'Jake, don't do it.' Julian warned his best friend.

A.J was a player who had trouble keeping it in his pants, but Jacob was the exact opposite.

He was faithful to his girlfriend and knew how to convey to women that he was _not_ interested.

'I love Bella and I'm _never_ going to cheat on her.'

'Spoken like a true loser.' A.J mocked him, taking another sip of his beer. 'Dude, look around you! More than half the chicks here are eye-fucking you.'

'Jesus…' Jacob tugged on his hair in frustration. 'You do realize that I ended my friendship with Eva because she tried to break us up, right?'

'Yeah, I got the memo…but FYI, Eva is my friend and we're still in touch.'

'_What?_' Jacob slammed his drink on the table, splashing his BlackBerry in the process.

'She says hi, by the way. Told me she was heading off to Florida for a few weeks.'

'Well, good riddance.'

'Wow.' A.J gaped at him in shock. 'Bella's pussy must really be worth it or you wouldn't have sacrificed one of us for her sake.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later<strong>_…

'_Bellaaaa,_ open up!'

"Just a minute!" Bella quickly toweled her hands before rushing to the door.

She hurriedly unlocked it and was suddenly swept up in Jacob's arms, his lips attacking her mouth like a hungry incubus.

He hoisted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands delving into his silky hair.

His hot tongue was everywhere, licking her lower lip, tasting her neck. She was too stunned to focus on anything but his fingers on her skin.

"Jake, slow down." She panted against his mouth.

'I fucked up, Bells.' He sank down on the couch with her on top of him.

"Why? What happened?" She cupped his face, forcing him to look her straight in the eye. "Tell me."

'I-I had a big-ass fight with A.J.'

He leaned forward to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Whoa…A.J? But you guys are like brothers."

'Not anymore.' He muttered. 'I'm done being friends with people who don't like you.'

"A.J doesn't like me?" Bella's eyes widened in shock.

'Eva's been poisoning his mind. She filled his head with bullshit and now he thinks you're going to turn me against him.'

"Oh, Jake…you can't lose A.J too. Not because of me. I won't allow it."

'The damage's already done, honey.'

Bella slid off his lap and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"We need to fix this as soon as possible."

'No! I'm not going to put our relationship at risk, not after what happened with Ryan and Eva.'

"Jesus, Jake." Bella turned sideways and dumped the pillow on his lap.

"The earth does not revolve around our _relationship_."

'What's that supposed to mean?' He frowned.

"It means that _you_ have a life outside our tiny bubble and so do I."

'Bells, I moved back here in order to be with you.'

"I know…don't get me wrong, I _love_ spending time with you, I really do, but I have my work and my clients, not to mention my social life…they make up a _big_ fraction of my daily life."

'Yeah. You're a busy woman, I get that.'

"Yes, but that's not the point." She rolled her eyes at him. "_You_ need to _bake your own cake_ from scratch."

'What cake?'

"Your post-graduation cake." She replied.

'And what are the ingredients?' Jacob grinned, planting a soft kiss on Bella's lips.

"Mmmm…let's see. You've got work, family, _friends…"_

'Don't forget sex…' He smirked.

"Yes, and goals, aspirations…and a wardrobe full of formal wear 'cause you look _sinfully_ delicious in a suit." She added, snuggling into his chest.

.

.

'Sounds like one hell of a cake.'


	27. The Devil Wears Drama

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) It's been a while. I really missed this story, and sweetheart Jake too. ****  
><strong>

**Thanks for the latest round of guest reviews and alerts.  
><strong>

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six weeks later...<strong>_

Bella was applying the finishing touches to Carter's loft when she received a text from her _super busy _boyfriend.

**On my way 2 a meeting. Cant make it 2 lunch. Sorry. X**

"Great, just _great_." Bella shoved her phone inside her pocket and gathered her belongings.

She was beyond pissed off at Jacob, and not because of the stupid text.

Ever since he started his new job at the prestigious advertising agency (which was conveniently located right across the street from her apartment), things had taken a rather unexpected turn in their love life.

They hardly spent any quality time together (in or out of the bedroom).

He was constantly preoccupied with his _new_ office, his new colleagues and his young boss, who also befriended him.

They would hang out at the sports bar for hours on end and Bella would fall asleep on the couch, her sexually frustrated body clad in one of his shirts...

Carter Napolitani asked her out once, but she made it crystal clear that she already had a boyfriend.

He constantly showered her with attention though, calling her a _creative beauty _on more than one occasion.

He invited her to attend one of his fashion shows and she almost squealed in excitement at the prospect of seeing him _live_ on a New York runway.

She even asked Jacob to accompany her to NY Fashion Week but he blatantly refused.

"Why not?" She laced her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him in an attempt to change his mind.

'Because..' He removed her hands from his neck. 'Work is kicking my ass, and I can't afford to take a few days off just to watch a bunch of dudes _strut their stuff _onstage in New York.'

"For your information, those _dudes _you're talking about are the highest paid models in the country." Bella pouted.

'I honestly don't give a shit.' Jacob casually lifted his laptop from its briefcase and placed it on her coffee table.

"You don't give a _shit?_" Bella repeated in her -_what did you just say?_-tone.

Jacob cocked his head to the side, his eyes slowly rising to meet Bella's hostile glare.

_Uh-oh_..he thought.

'Bells...'

"Let me guess, you also don't give a fuck." She snapped before spinning on her heels and storming out of the living room.

'Jesus.' He pinched the bridge of his nose and followed her to the bedroom. 'Look, this came out wrong.'

"No. You're right." She crouched beside her bed and dragged her pink suitcase from under the mattress. "You're a business man now, so I'm sure you won't mind if I hung out with a bunch of male models over the weekend."

'_Male_ models?' Jacob scratched his head, watching her unzip the suitcase with a determined expression on her face.

"Yep." She nodded. "You remember Carter Napolitani, right?"

'Carter who?' He looked puzzled for a fraction of a second, then his onyx eyes widened once he recognized the name. 'You mean your condo client? He asked you to come to New York?'

"He owns a loft, not a condo and yes..." Bella rolled her eyes in response. "He gave me free, front row tickets to the hottest couture shows so I'm going, with or without you."

'How nice of him.' Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"Jake, don't start."

'_Start_ what exactly?' He arched a challenging eyebrow and stepped closer to the queen size bed. 'An argument? 'cause last time I checked, you were the one with the fangirl crush on condo dude.'

"I do NOT have a crush on Carter!" She countered, tugging on her long, unkempt locks in frustration.

'Yeah, right.' Jacob scoffed. 'You practically live in his precious loft or whatever.' He complained.

"Oh my God." Bella rose to her feet and wheeled the suitcase to her closet. "I can't deal with your jealousy monster right now."

'I'm not fucking jealous!' Jacob argued.

"Yeah, right." She mocked him. "So, you're cool with this whole New York thing?"

'Absolutely.' He nodded, his jaw twitching as he did so. 'I'm _cooler_ than cool.'

"Ok." She plucked her favorite mini-dress from the rack and packed it in her suitcase. "Then you won't mind if I hitch a ride with Carter." She casually added.

'Nope...not at all.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Jacob rolled over and hit the snooze button on Bella's rooster alarm clock.

She was still fast asleep, her body curled up in a fetal position under the sheets.

'Bells.' He gently nudged her bare shoulder. 'Wake up.'

A groan escaped her pouty lips, followed by a tiny, kitten-like yawn.

Jacob loved watching her sleepy face in the morning.

She usually greeted him with a quick morning kiss before getting out of bed.

"What time is it?"

'It's almost eight thirty.' He replied, feasting his eyes on her skimpy boy-shorts.

"Ugh...Carter is supposed to pick me up at nine." She croaked.

Jacob's morning wood instantly deflated at the mention of Carter's name.

'Do you want me to start the espresso machine?' He offered, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Umm...no, it's ok. You can go back to sleep." Bella tossed her comforter aside and slid off the mattress. "I'll just hop in the shower real quick."

She padded barefoot to the bathroom then turned around at the last minute to glance at Jacob who was openly staring at her scantily clad frame with pure lust in his eyes.

.

.

"Would you like to join me?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>_

Bella hastily zipped up her maroon skirt while Jake attempted to fasten her bra from the back.

'That blow job was..._epic_.'

"I know." She smiled. "Too bad you won't be getting any for the next four days."

'Yeah, too bad.' He grumbled, smoothing his hands over her pink tinged skin.

It smelled like vanilla and tasted like heaven.

'Fuck, Bells. Why can't you just stay home and watch Fashion TV instead? Huh?' He pulled her body flush against his own. 'Why go all the way to New York for some stupid fashion show?'

"Excuse me?" She twisted her upper half, craning her neck in order to make eye contact with his face. "You want me to stay home while you spend the _freakin weekend_ galavanting around town with your new boss?"

'What? _No!_ Don't be silly.'

"Silly? I'm being _silly?_" Bella disentangled her waist from Jacob's warm embrace and grabbed her vintage Prada shirt on her way out of the closet.

"Look who's talking." She muttered, squeezing her head past the round neck-line.

'Look, I know I've been busy, but...'

"Ha! _Busy_ is an understatement." She interjected. "Hell, even the President makes time for his love life."

'Jesus, Bella! Will you let me finish my fucking sentence?'

"Nope. Sorry." She held up her buzzing phone and darted past him. "Carter is already downstairs so..."

Her voice trailed off as she wheeled her suitcase to the door.

'Fine. Have it your way.' He frowned, resting both hands on his hips.

"Great then..." She mumbled, swinging her tote bag over one shoulder. "I guess I'll uh.. see you on Tuesday."

'Yeah...guess so.' He cleared his throat, fighting the urge to kiss her goodbye.

"Alright, see you next week." She opened the door with her pink suitcase in tow.

'Have fun!' Jacob called out after her, feeling like such an idiot for letting her go.

She popped her head in the doorway all of sudden and shot him the mother of all sultry looks.

"Oh I will, and umm..by the way, my scented body lotion is in the bedside drawer in case you needed to umm..._spank your monkey_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jacob did spank his monkey <em>repeatedly<em> that day.

He kept thinking about that _epic_ blow job and how warm and moist Bella's lips felt as she sucked him into oblivion.

'Fuck!' He swore, staring up at her sparkly cupcake chandelier.

It was his special gift to her on her birthday, and she instantly fell in love with it. She even polished it every other week so that the dust didn't kill off its crystal shine.

It suddenly dawned on him just how much he missed having her around.

She was the reason he was busting his ass at work.

He wanted to save up enough money to buy a condo or an apartment that was big enough for the two of them.

'Shit. I should've told her.' He groaned.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at a five star hotel in Manhattan...<br>**_

Bella was unpacking her belongings in preparation for Fashion Week.

She was super excited and ready to show off her yoga enhanced figure.

Carter was incredibly impressed by her fashion sense, inviting her to dine with his fellow Calvin Klein models.

Bells felt like she was in eye-candy heaven.

The hotel they were staying in was right across from Central Park, and the view from the terrace was spectacular.

Carter's friends were sweet and bedazzling. They were also looking forward to their runway gig, cracking jokes about the famous Anna Wintour and how she was going to rip the designers to shreds in her Vogue editorial.

Later that night, Jini called to check up on Bella, and they had an hour-long conversation about Jacob and his _busy bee_ routine.

'Jeez, I really wanna smack you both upside the head.' She snorted.

"Me too, actually." Bella laughed humorlessly.

'You should've dragged his pussy-whipped ass all the way to New York.'

"I know." Bella slapped her forehead. "I still can't believe he didn't object to this whole _Carter_ scenario."

'Oh for God's sake.' Jini sighed impatiently into the phone. 'He trusts you, Swan! That's what this is all about, but you're too sexually deprived to think straight.'

"Haha. Nice one, Black."

'Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later. Now go to sleep before your brain explodes from over-analyzing this shit.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Bella finished her delicious breakfast in a hurry then took a cab to the Upper West Side where the Lincoln Center was located.

She was bursting with nervous energy, her boyfriend's camera charged and ready in her suede clutch.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming text so she picked it up from her lap and unlocked the keypad.

It was a message from Jacob:

**Where r u? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

She quickly paid the driver and almost tripped over her stiletto heels on the way out of the yellow cab.

Lincoln Center was buzzing with photographers, visitors and fashionistas.

She was starstruck by all the media coverage and the ridiculous amount of eye-candy surrounding her.

Her phone vibrated again, but this time, it was an actual phone-call from the man himself.

"Hey."

'Where are you?' He asked her the same question, his husky voice drowned out by Justin Bieber's _As Long as You Love Me_.

"Wait a second." She gasped, scanning the crowds with her chocolate eyes. "Where are you?"

The song was blasting from a nearby speaker...

.

.

.

'I'm in New York.'

She twirled around in search of Jacob, her heart beating wildly within her chest.

"Oh my God. You're here." She breathed.

'Yeah, and I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you tonight.' He devilishly grinned once her gaze finally landed on him.

He was standing a few feet away, looking like a million bucks in his leather jacket and aviator shades.

She blushed at his words and motioned for him to come over with her finger.

"I think we can arrange that."

He closed the distance between them and swooped her up in his arms.

'You look fucking hot.'

"Mmmm...you don't look so bad yourself."

'Yeah?' He planted a soft kiss on her cherry lips.

"Oh _yeah_." She giggled into his crisp button-up shirt.

.

.

'By the way, who's _Anna Wintour_? 'cause she just called me a _stud_ on her way up the steps.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) **

**There's probably two or three more chapters left before the epilogue and then it's a wrap everybody!  
><strong>

**This is Bella's Fashion Week outfit: pink_mugs_chapter_27/set?id=25161157  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


	28. Midnight in New York

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews/alerts/PMs. I really appreciate it. xx**

**You'll be getting a teaser for chapter 29 soon! :) Lots of exciting stuff coming up.  
><strong>

**Are you ready?  
><strong>

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

><p>'Move to the left.'<p>

"Ok."

'Now put your hand on...yeah like that.'

"Ugh..it's _so_ dirty."

'Just hold still, will ya? I wanna get the perfect shot.'

"Do you want me to blow you a kiss?"

'Oh I want you to blow more than just a kiss.' He slyly winked at her, zooming in on her flustered face with his camera.

The Empire State Building's observation deck was packed with tourists, including Jacob and Bella who were making the most of their trip to New York.

They attended a handful of fashion shows together before having lunch at Grimaldi's Pizzeria which was located right under the Brooklyn Bridge.

The weather was perfect so they decided to stop by the Empire State Building and take a few pictures with the Big Apple in the background.

Jacob was treating Bella like a model, directing her every move, telling her how to pose, where to stand and so on.

She teased him every step of the way, licking her lips suggestively and sucking her cherry flavored Tootsie Pop while he worked the camera like a pro.

'You're my naughty vixen, aren't you?' He whispered in her ear once the photo op was over.

"Yes." She rested her head on his shoulder, admiring the picturesque view of Manhattan.

Jacob laced his arms around her from behind and sighed in contentment.

Spending the weekend with Bella turned out to be the best decision he has ever made.

'So, where do we go from here?'

"Mmm..I don't know." She rubbed her cheek against his soft leather jacket. "How about we embark on a shopping adventure?"

'That is a _great_ idea.' He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Avenue<strong>

**7 pm**

'Oh man...I feel like I'm in lingerie heaven.'

Bella giggled and tugged on Jake's hand.

He was blocking the entrance to Victoria's Secret with an awed expression on his handsome face.

"Welcome to my world." She dragged him towards the _Sexy Little Fantasies_ section.

He halted in front of a sexy black teddy with floral prints and a geisha themed belt. 'Is that...uh...a costume?'

"Yes, and this too." She singled out a cutout lace teddy with fluffy pink handcuffs. "Sexy little _police_ officer."

Jacob snatched the teddy from her hand and added it to their shopping basket.

'Yep. I'm definitely getting arrested tonight.' He smirked.

"We'll see about that." Bella smiled demurely.

.

.

Babydolls were next on the list, and Jacob was behaving like a kid in the candy store, browsing through silky satin and embroidered chiffon...

He plucked a red number with a satin bow, followed by a sheer babydoll with a matching pushup bra and skimpy panties.

Seconds later, he was going through the demi-cup bras (his favorite) while Bella watched him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How do you even know my cup size?" She asked.

'I memorized it.' He replied, plucking a midnight-blue bra with red cherries adorning the fabric.

"Umm...there's strawberries too." Bella suggested, sifting through the panty drawer.

'Yeah I know, but _this_.' He lifted the bra. 'Symbolizes the_ legendary_ popping of your cherry.'

"You're such a dork!" She giggled, dropping a pair of bikini panties in the basket.

'You can thank my philosophy class for that.' Jacob remarked, moving on to the sexy nighties.

"Jake, are you planning on maxing out your credit card?"

'Yep.' He nodded distractedly, eying a white slip with pink trimming.

"But..."

'Nope. No buts.' He shook his head. 'I _veto_ your _but_.'

"Fine." She shrugged. "Have it your way."

'If I _really_ had it my way, I'd buy you the whole damn store.'

"Aaaw..." Bella chirped, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "If you bought me the entire store, you're gonna have to build me a bigger closet."

'Your wish is my command, darling.' He drawled. 'I am your _sugar daddy_ after all.'

"Haha. Very funny."

'Admit it, Swan. You _love_ my unique sense of humor.' Jacob boasted, full lips curling into a cocky smirk.

"Oh it's _unique_ alright."

'And you can't live without it.' He added.

Bella arched an eyebrow in response. "Of course I can't. It's like oxygen to my brain."

'How about my cock?' He whispered in her ear.

"Umm..." She blushed, chocolate eyes drifting towards said cock.

'Come on, don't go all shy on me, Bells.' He playfully nudged her side.

"I'm _not_. It's just..." Bella grabbed his arm and led him away from the panty section. "The saleslady was listening in on our conversation." She explained.

'Really?' He briefly glanced at the blonde girl standing next to the cheeky panties.

She was indeed looking their way with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"See?"

'Should I do the bend and snap, girlfraaaand?' Jacob exclaimed in a high pitched voice, flicking his long-ish hair using one hand.

Bella stifled a laugh, her eyes darting to the saleswoman whose expression was utterly priceless.

"Oh my God." She giggled. "I can't believe you still remember that line."

'Bells, you made me watch _Legally Blonde_ four _fucking_ times!'

"Actually, it's _five _if you count that time we umm...got distracted."

Jacob licked his lips, the memory still fresh in his mind.

'That was one hell of a night.' He smirked knowingly.

"Yes it was."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Next on the list was <em>Tiffany &amp; Co.<em> where Bella spent the majority of her time checking out engagement rings.

She was definitely a solitaire gal, preferring a round diamond with a silver band.

'Eleven thousand dollars. That's...'

"Expensive, I know." Bella interjected, staring longingly at the sparkly ring.

'I was gonna say _affordable.' _Jacob tapped his fingers on the display case.

He then asked the young salesman to show them the sparkly solitaire, knowing that his girlfriend was dying to try it on.

'It's one of our finest pieces.' He remarked, carefully handing the ring to Bella.

She held it in her palm for a few seconds, admiring its texture and the way the stone reflected the light.

"It's beautiful."

'It is, isn't it?

Bella held her breath as she tried it on, sliding it through her ring finger.

It was a tiny bit loose but other than that, it was _perfect_.

'Can you resize it?' Jacob asked, exchanging a -_what the hell are you doing?_- glance with Bella.

'I'm afraid this item has already been sold, it says so on the tag.' The salesman showed them the small inscription right below the price.

'Do you have another ring that's actually available for purchase?'

'Not at the moment, no.' The blonde man replied. 'Can I interest you in something else? Perhaps a princess-cut diamond? It's very popular with our costumers.' He offered.

"Maybe some other time." Bella smiled politely, placing the ring inside its velvet box.

Jacob thanked the salesman and laced his arm around Bella's shoulders.

'Diamonds are forever, huh?' He snorted.

"Apparently not." Bella pouted.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Times Square<strong>

**9:30 pm**

Jacob and Bella were super hungry so they decided to have dinner at Becco, a famous Italian restaurant on 8th Avenue.

The couple shared a plate of spaghetti bolognese, a basket of garlic bread and a big bowl of freshly prepared caesar salad.

Afterwards, they stopped by Magnolia Bakery and bought a dozen of their awesome cupcakes (red velvet, chocolate vanilla and lemon).

Jacob sampled the red velvet as they strolled down the busy street while Bella chatted with Jini on the phone.

Her best friend was head over heels for Enzo and things were getting serious between them.

He seemed like a genuinely good guy and Bella was super excited at the prospect of an upcoming proposal.

The bubbly brunette couldn't resist singing Beyonce's _Put a Ring on It _until both Jake and Jini begged her to stop.

'You're scaring the tourists.' Jacob teased.

"Shut up."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's hotel room<strong>

**12 am**

"So, did you come here because you felt bad about letting me go, or because you secretly wanted another BJ?"

'A bit of both.' Jacob cheekily grinned, dropping the VS bags on the carpeted floor. 'But seriously though, I was mad at myself for just standing there like a total idiot...'

"You're not an idiot." Bella countered. "You just need to tone down the bromance with your boss."

'I will.' He affirmed. 'He's a really cool guy by the way. Very chill.'

"He's your A.J replacement, isn't he?"

'What?' Jacob frowned. '_No_. Of course not!' He folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"Oh my God. He is!" Bella's chocolate eyes widened in response. "He totally is, _Jacob Black_, don't even bother to deny it."

'Fine.' He shrugged. 'I won't.'

'Oh Jake.' She walked up to him then wrapped her arms around his waist. 'You _have_ to patch things up with A.J. He's like a brother to you.'

'Not anymore.' He scoffed.

"You're just saying that because you're still mad at him for dissing me."

'He did more than just diss you, Bells. He encouraged me to flirt with other women.' Jacob divulged. 'I don't know what's up with him, but whatever it is...'

"You need to talk to him ASAP." She insisted.

'No.._no_ way. Over my dead fucking body!'

"He probably misses you too."

'Jesus, Bells. I didn't fly all the way here to discuss A.J!' He huffed, pulling away from her to take off his leather jacket.

"Your birthday's around the corner..."

Jacob ignored her and proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes.

"Fine." Bella sighed. "Have it your way."

She sat on the Victorian chaise longue and untied her ribbon sandals.

'Bells...'

"_What?_"

'I didn't mean to piss you off.'

He helped take off her shoes, then he gently unzipped her dress, trying to kiss his way out of trouble.

"Nice try, Black...but you're gonna have to try harder than that."

'How _hard_?' He huskily whispered, seducing her with his bedroom voice.

She stepped out of her dress and jumped in his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist. "Take me to bed and I'll show you."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

"_Ugh_. I so don't wanna get out of bed."

'Me neither.' Jacob yawned, his bed hair falling into his eyes. 'I'll call room service.'

"Ah yes! I forgot such a wonderful thing exists. Thank God for breakfast in bed."

'Amen.'

"What time's your flight by the way? Is it tonight?"

'Yep.' He nodded, handing her the food menu.

She sat up against the headboard, wiping a dollop of vanilla icing from her arm. "Holy cupcake! My body's covered in frosting."

'Same here.' Jacob chuckled. 'We kinda overdid it with those_ cupcake_ body shots.'

"It's your fault anyway."

'Yeah, 'cause I'm an advocate for shower sex.'

Bella giggled, running her fingers up and down his bare chest. "This should be your tagline from now on. _Jacob Black: Shower Sex Advocate_."

'Yeah, I'm sure the ladies would like to see me all wet and naked, preferably in a shampoo ad.' He joked.

"Ha! Over my dead body."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jacob flew home that night, leaving Bella in the arms of New York City.<p>

She was already planning his surprise birthday party, going over the details with Julian and Jini.

It was supposed to be a cupcake themed party with a banner that said:

**Happy B-Day Stud Muffin!**

She tried calling A.J but he wouldn't pick up, so she decided to pay him a visit once she lands back in Washington.

In the meantime, she hung out with Carter and his photogenic friends, listening to music in Central Park and attending Fashion Week like an avid fashionista.

There were so many celebrity sightings, including Victoria Beckham, Katie Holmes and Gwyneth Paltrow.

* * *

><p>She had dirty phone-sex with Jacob Monday night, and almost died of embarrassment when she discovered that he was doing it from Tony's bathroom during a Texas hold'em game!<p>

His friends teased the hell out of him afterwards and she spent the night thinking about his special birthday surprise.

_It was going to blow his mind to pieces._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday afternoon<strong>

"A.J. Open up! I know you're in there."

The door finally swung open and a disheveled A.J appeared in the doorway looking like a complete mess.

There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was scruffy and unshaven.

'Bella?' He croaked. 'What are you doing here?'

"I come bearing lunch, and umm...cupcakes." She answered, hoping he'd let her in.

'Lunch?' He scratched his unkempt hair, hazel eyes following the movement of her arms.

She was carrying a pizza box in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"_Yep._" She chewed on her lower lip nervously. "Hawaiian pizza?...I uh..heard it's your favorite."

A.J's stomach growled in reply and Bella suddenly felt bad for the guy.

He looked _heartbroken_.

She could tell.

'I am kinda hungry.' He sheepishly admitted, stepping sideways in order to let her in.

His studio apartment was a typical bachelor pad with a larger than life flat-screen TV, a Nintendo Xbox and a fooseball table identical to the one at Jacob's pool-house.

Clothes were strewn everywhere, Cds were scattered across the coffee table and a pile of takeout boxes were crowding the kitchen island.

'I haven't cleaned up in a while.' He cleared his throat, clearing his couch to make room for her and the food.

"It's ok." She smiled. "Jake's not a fan of picking up after himself either."

A.J froze mid-step, shoulders tensing at the mention of his best friend.

"He misses _you_, you know."

Bella held her breath in anticipation, dreading his reaction.

'I know.' He mumbled, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

He ran his hand through his short buzz cut, looking like a puffed up version of _Josh Henderson_, only taller and more muscular. 'How is he? I uh..heard he got a job at this fancy ad agency.'

"Like I said, he misses you...but that's not why I'm here." She leaned forward, offering him a vanilla frosted cupcake.

He wolfed it down in a matter of seconds, icing sticking to his stubble as he licked the wrapping.

Bella immediately recognized the signs of emotional eating and decided to go in for the kill.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" She fed him another cupcake, trying to use his sweet tooth to her advantage.

'Ask away.'

"Are you umm..having girl trouble?"

He froze mid-chew, his green eyes darting to Bella's curious face.

"Look, I know it's none of my business..."

'Damn right it's _not_.' He growled. 'And if you think that you could just barge in here and bribe me with food...'

"Now wait a minute, Night!" Bella raised her voice, holding his gaze defiantly. "I'm not trying to bribe you so don't get all offended and pissy. It's an ugly look on you."

A.J seemed to simmer down at her words, choosing to listen instead of denying the obvious.

"This stupid notion that I'm some kind of _bromance wrecker_ has to be nipped in the bud once and for all." She declared. "I can never take your place, nor will I let anyone replace you, got it?"

He nodded, staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"Great!" She chirped, surprising the hell out of him. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

'O-okayz.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later... <strong>

'I wanna apologize for the shit I said earlier.' A.J broke the ten-minute silence, moving to sit closer to Bella who was happily chewing on her pizza.

'I sometimes say shit I don't mean, especially when I'm drunk...and lately, someone's been filling my head with lies..._someone_ I trusted.'

"Were you dating that _mysterious_ someone?" She prodded, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

A.J set his plate down on the table, looking as grim as ever.

'We were secretly hooking up.' He revealed. 'and I thought we were exclusive but...turns out she was screwing another guy on the side.'

"Did you tell her you wanted to be _exclusive_?"

'Nope.' He replied. 'Eva doesn't play by the rules, so I figured...'

"EVA?" Bella was close to hyperventilating at the mere mention of the bitch's name.

"You've been hooking up with _Eva_?"


	29. Red Velvet Birthday

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

><p>'Ow! <em>Ow<em>…let go of my ear!'

"Nope." Bella pinched A.J's earlobe between her thumb and index finger, causing him to flinch in pain. "I can't _believe_ you hooked up with Eva! What the hell were you thinking?"

A.J tried to jerk away from her firm grip but she just wouldn't budge.

'Ah...well, not much aside from her double D's.' He replied, tossing her a wounded glare.

She narrowed her eyes at him, cocking her hip to one side. "You're such a horny pig, Night!"

'Hey! There's no need for insults, Swan. Besides, it's not my fault that I'm a pussy magnet.' A.J boasted.

"Jesus." Bella sighed, yanking on his ear. Hard. "Do you have no shame? Hooking up with the girl who cost you your friendship with Jake?"

'Damn, Bella. What's gotten your panties in a twist?' He closed a hand around her fingers, trying to pry them off his sensitive lobe. 'Eva made her move and I was more than willing to tap her hot ass. End of story.'

"Don't bullshit me, Night." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I wanna know _everything_, from _A_ to _Z_…so spill before I smack you upside that horny head of yours!"

'Whoa, calm down, will ya?' He trapped her hand in his own, green eyes openly checking her out from head to toe. 'Now I know why Black's pussy whipped. You're one feisty chick, Swan. I like it.'

"Ugh…" Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I shouldn't even be touching you right now."

She backed away from him and sat cross-legged on the couch.

'Too bad.' He cheekily grinned. 'I kinda like being manhandled.'

"Stop…just _stop_." She raised both hands in protest. "I'm so disappointed in you, A.J. You were the hottest ladies man in town. You could have slept with _anyone_ you want, so why did you settle for Eva?!

'Look, with all due respect, Swan. You know nothing about Eva. She's smart and funny as hell, and yeah what she did was really shitty and all but it doesn't necessarily mean she's a full time bitch.'

"Wow. You're head over heels for her, aren't you?" Bella observed.

A.J shot her an offended look and crossed his tanned arms, refusing to acknowledge her question.

"Oh come on, don't be a big baby. Just tell me what happened." She prodded, tempting him with another cupcake.

'I'm not a _baby_.' He shot back while scratching his stubble.

"Jeez, you're worse than Jake." Bella rolled her eyes, waving the vanilla frosted cupcake in front of his pouty mouth.

'Nah. He's stubborn as a mule.'

"See? You know him like the back of your hand, and I'm pretty sure you're dying to tell him about your latest…umm…conquests and stuff, yes?" She playfully nudged his leg.

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips, green eyes fixated on the mouth-watering cupcake in her palm.

'Your boyfriend is a total loser. Always throwing me off my game with his bad ass gentleman swag.' He told Bella, gradually warming up to her.

"Aww." She gushed in return. "Admit it. You _do_ miss him."

'_Pfft_…as if.' He huffed, snatching the yummy cake from her hand.

"Liar." She teased. "You miss him like the deserts miss the rain!"

'Hmmm…this sounds vaguely familiar.'

"It's a song...and I suggest you sing it at Jake's birthday, so what do you say, sugar bun? Wanna go B-day shopping for your homeboy?"

'Did you just call me _sugar bun_?' He shook his head in amusement, taking a big bite out of the moist cupcake.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at him. "Jake's my stud-muffin so it's only fair that I give you a nickname too."

'That's fine by me.' He casually shrugged.

"Really?"

'Yeah. _For shizzle_, Swan.' A.J suddenly slung an arm around her shoulders. 'You kinda won me over, dudette.' He tiredly grinned.

"Awesome." She chuckled. "I'm glad we cleared things up but we have to address the elephant in the room."

'I don't see no elephant in here.' He jokingly glanced around his cluttered apartment, stuffing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth.

"Actually…" Bella dusted off her jeans and rose to her feet. "Why don't we head out to IKEA? I need to buy a few things for Jake's birthday."

'Oh hell no!' A.J objected. 'Chicks are always dragging me to IKEA. I fucking hate that place.'

"Ok, first of all, I'm no _chick_. I'm your best friend's girlfriend." She counted off on her fingers. "And second of all, this was more of an order so get your lazy ass to your closet and get dressed. I won't take no for an answer."

'Damn. I'm lovin' this _bossy Bella _thang you've got going on.' He drawled.

"Great! Then get moving before I do it for you."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they were in Bella's car with A.J's long legs occupying most of the passenger space next to her. He had to slide his seat all the way to the back in order to fit in her tiny VW Beetle.<p>

They both chatted for a while, discussing their taste in music and movies among other things.

A.J's party-animal lifestyle had finally caught up with him, forcing him to defer for one semester, especially after his roller-coaster summer with Eva.

Apparently, she showed up at his doorstep the night Jake confronted her about the whole Gala debacle..

'She was crying so I let her in…then once thing led to another...'

He thought it was a onetime thing but they ran into each other at a club the following weekend and hooked up in the bathroom.

'It was like she couldn't get enough of me, but then she was all –_I don't wanna be your girlfriend_- so we decided to be fuck buddies.'

A.J got quite chatty on the way to IKEA, so Bella listened without interrupting.

'Two weeks later, she called me up from Florida saying I shouldn't hang out with Jake anymore. She said you were treating Jake like a puppet, that he was wrapped around your finger…shit I shouldn't have listened to…'

Bella pulled up into an empty parking space and killed the engine.

'It was like I was blinded by all the marathon sex.' He added.

"_O-kay_. I think I've heard enough for now." She declared, grabbing her shoulder bag from the back seat.

'Dude, what is it about you that makes me babble like a chick?' A.J sheepishly grinned while opening the passenger door.

"It's the _Swan_ effect, baby." Bella pretended to pop her collar, trying to imitate Jake's sexy voice but failing miserably.

'Damn, gurl! No wonder Jake can't get enough of ya.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bella and A.J spent a little over two hours in IKEA.<p>

The scruffy arm-wrestling champion turned out to be a closeted furniture aficionado.

He helped her pick out a few items, including a trendy table-lamp and a champagne colored sofa-bed big enough for his six foot frame.

"I'm thinking of getting Jake the lazy chair we saw earlier, what do you think?"

'If you want him to sit and knit like a granny then sure, go ahead and get him that chair.' A.J snickered while pushing the shopping cart.

"Haha. Very funny." Bella tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. "How about a nice corner lamp for his office?"

'Are you for real?' He chuckled. 'A stripper pole in the bedroom is my idea of a birthday gift…not a fuckin _corner lamp_!'

"It was just a suggestion." She pinched his arm on her way to the utensils section.

A.J watched her load up the cart with a stack of pink plates, a cookie jar set and a collection of throw pillows.

He later carried the paper bags to her car, including the table lamp which was packed inside a sturdy cardboard box.

He was surprisingly patient and incredibly helpful, offering to carry her purchases up to her apartment.

"Thanks for coming by the way. Jake wouldn't have lasted an hour in IKEA, let alone two!"

'Yeah, Black's attention span is shorter than a toothpick.' He snickered, eyes trained on the elevator doors. 'He used to hate back-to-school shopping.'

"Right! I remember. He used to be such a brat." Bella chimed in, fishing out her keys from her shoulder bag.

Jacob was in the kitchen when they both walked in with paper bags in their hands.

He popped his head in the doorway and almost choked on his pasta when he saw A.J carrying the packaged lamp into the living room.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Jake squared his shoulders and stomped out of the kitchen, his handsome face contorted with anger. 'What the hell's he doing here?!"

'Hello to you too, sucker.' A.J retorted, hands clenched into fists.

"He's having dinner with us…so behave, alright? I don't want you two tearing at each other's throats." Bella causally replied, pointing a finger at her agitated boyfriend. "Go it?"

'_Seriously_?' Jacob gave her an incredulous look, refusing to acknowledge his estranged best friend. 'You wanna have _dinner _with him?' He growled. 'Bells, he badmouthed the hell out of you!'

"It's all water under the bridge." She waved her hand dismissively.

'Yeah, your girlfriend kicks ass, man.' A.J laced his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to his side. 'She's a keeper.'

'What made you change your mind all of a sudden? Huh?' Jacob glared suspiciously at his childhood friend.

"We bonded over cupcakes." Bella grinned, stepping out from under A.J's bulky arm and tugging him closer to her boyfriend. "Now it's your turn to kiss and make up."

'Ha! No. _No_ way.' Jake shook his head vehemently. 'Not until he apologizes to you.'

"He already did." She filled him in.

A.J cleared his throat, allowing Bella to steer him towards the couch.

"You two need to sit and talk, you know, revive your _bromance_…"

'Bells…'

"Sit your ass down, Black." Bella narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "I mean it."

'Yes ma'am.' He huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

She stared at both men, equally gorgeous but pouting like there's no tomorrow. "Come on you big babies, hug it out already!"

'We're dudes, Swan. We don't hug _anything_ out.' A.J scoffed.

"Oh for God's sake."

Bella quickly leaned forward and pulled them both into an epic bear hug.

"There." She patted their heads affectionately. "Much better."

'I swear your girl must have a thing for gay porn, man.'

"Shut up!" She blushed in response, listening to their muffled laughter.

Jacob's nuzzled her stomach, exchanging sly winks with his partner in crime.

'Nah. She's more of a _threesomes_ type of gal, right honey?'

"_Ugh_, you two are despicable."

'Yeah? Then why bother reuniting us in the first place?' He smirked, fingers tickling her sides.

She squirmed and fell on top of his lap, giggling uncontrollably.

"Stttooooop!"

'Dude, she wanted to buy you a corner lamp for your office. She deserves to be monster-tickled.'

"Don't encourage him!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The tickling fest hosted by Bella successfully broke the ice between Jake and A.J.<p>

He stayed over for dinner, shoveling forkful after forkful of meat ravioli like a male version of Garfield.

The boys basically played catch-up all night so Bella retreated to her bedroom for some much needed _zzzs_.

.

.

It was safe to say that Jacob's mood changed dramatically once he reconciled with A.J.

He woke Bella up with butterfly kisses and handed her a steaming mug of coffee the second she stepped out of the bathroom.

He cleaned after himself and washed their breakfast dishes, whistling a happy tune throughout his morning routine.

Things were definitely looking up and luckily just in time for his birthday party.

_Speaking of…_

'So, are you still planning on doing that _thing_ with the cupcake?' Jini asked Bella while they were having lunch at their office.

"Yes." She nodded, wiping a blob of mustard off her chin. "Julian tested it out yesterday, so it's basically good to go."

'Wow. You're going _all_ out for my baby bro, aren't you?'

"Of course I am." She smiled. "You should drop by his pool-house, it's unrecognizable from the inside."

'I know! Tony showed me the big-ass Ferrari-shaped pool table. It's definitely one of a kind.'

"Right? He totally killed it at the auction. I almost cried when we won that God-awful bidding war."

'Jake's gonna love his present, or should I say _presents_, in plural.' Jini wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, if you count the cupcake surprise _and_ the silver cufflinks…"

'You bought him _cufflinks_?' The raven haired beauty glared at her best friend. 'I thought we agreed on a maximum of two gifts, woman!'

"But..they're _so_ cute!" Bella fluttered her lashes innocently and showed Jini the novelty cufflinks.

They were exact replicas of Jake's favorite black SLR camera.

Jini held them up for inspection, lips curved up into a quirky smile. 'My idiot brother is a lucky man. That's all I can say, Bells. You're so freakin good to him.'

"Aaaw, that means a lot coming from you, Jini."

'It's the truth.' She shrugged. 'You're like a miracle worker; our very own Oprah.'

"Stop it! You're making me blush."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

**Jacob's Birthday Bash**

Bella smoothed down her custom-made dress, feeling a tad bit nervous.

It was a strapless number with tiny little cupcake crystals adorning the midnight blue fabric; a combination of sweet and sexy. Just the way Jake liked it.

'You ready, B? It's showtime.'

Tony took her hand and helped her up the wooden steps leading to the hollow interior of the BIGGEST red velvet cupcake ever.

It was approximately the side of a smart car, decorated with edible candy hearts and icing.

The fluffy vanilla top was made of easily penetrable Styrofoam topped with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream.

Bella ducked and turned on the flashlight once Tony secured the Styrofoam cover. She already had the microphone on standby in preparation for her surprise.

_Yes, Bella Swan was going to blow Jacob's mind in more ways than one._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the crowded pool-house…<strong>_

'Where the hell is Bella?'

'She's uh..running late.' A.J replied, green eyes twinkling mischievously.

'I know that look. You guys are up to something, I can smell it.'

'Dude, this party was your surprise.' He tried to convince the birthday boy but he was having none of it.

'You're a real shitty liar, you know that?'

'Whatever, dawg. I'm just glad to be here.' A.J playfully slapped Jake on the shoulder.

'Yeah well, you wouldn't be _here_ if not for Bells so…'

'Yeah, your girl's da bomb, Black!' He raised his beer in the air. 'She calls me sugar bun.'

'Jeez, man. How drunk are you?' Jake shook his head in amusement.

.

.

The birthday party was in full swing by the time Tony brought in the red velvet cupcake.

Betty and Veronica were present along with Julian, Jini, Nina, Enzo and Jake's parents of course.

The DJ stopped spinning his music all of a sudden as Tony wheeled the giant cupcake to the center of the room.

The entire pool-house had been decorated with shiny balloons and an overall classic car theme, including the _1954 GT Coupe_ pool table.

Jake was fawning over said table when he spotted the larger than life cupcake; the _one_ he constantly fantasized about…

His jaw dropped to the floor, blinking over and over in case it was some sort of birthday hallucination.

Everyone started clapping and Jini suddenly sidled up to him and dragged his stunned ass to a chair positioned right in front of the red velvet cake.

'Am I dreaming?'

'Nope!' Jini chuckled, patting him once on the shoulder before joining her boyfriend for a drink.

The small crowd gathered around Jacob who was practically hyperventilating at the thought of Bella popping out of the icing.

'Rise and shine, B!' Tony exclaimed, moving to stand behind the cupcake in case Bella needed a hand.

Jacob could only stare in awe as his brunette beauty broke through the creamy icing, looking like a million bucks in a sexy, low-cut dress.

"_**Happy birthday to you**_…" She sang in a sultry Marilyn Monroe voice, removing the protection mask from her face.

"_**Happy birthday to you**_…" She blew him a kiss, tiny bits of chocolate clinging to her neck. "_**Happy birthday mister president…happy birthday to you…**__"_

Everyone started clapping once she was done, including Jacob who rose to his feet with a big, goofy smile on his face.

He took the kitchen knife from Tony and sliced through the creamy Styrofoam, eager to get to his girlfriend.

'That was…' He pulled her into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. 'The hottest, sexiest, _dirtiest_ surprise ever.'

Bella blushed, fully aware that their family and friends were watching their sexy PDA.

"The look on your face was totally worth the stickiness." She giggled into his neck.

'I'm gonna lick you clean, honey.' He whispered in her ear. 'Just wait until the party's over and I'll…'

'Hey, Black! Sharing is caring so hand your girl over.' A.J interrupted their intimate conversation, scooping up a dollop of vanilla icing from Bella's forearm.

"Jeez, sugar bun. You smell like beer." Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Are you drunk?"

'See? I told ya she called me _sugar hun!_' The tipsy giant slurred.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bella changed into her second outfit for the night, a floral Marc Jacobs dress paired with fishnet strass-pink Louboutin shoes.<p>

Jacob would not stop staring at her and licking his lips.

He was still hungry even though he wolfed down more than his fair share of his B-day cake.

His eyes followed her around the room as she socialized with his friends, giggling at A.J's drunken jokes and taking instagram pictures with Betty and Veronica.

His parents were the first to call it a night followed by Jini and Enzo who were getting incredibly handsy on the dance-floor.

Tony and Julian gave him a jumbo box of cherry flavored condoms and a packet of penis shaped lollipops (their idea of a gag gift) before heading out to their respective cars.

Betty and Veronica gifted both Jake and Bella with a birthday spa gift-card so they could relax and unwind after all the Eva/A.J drama.

A.J of course was deeply offended by their statement, choosing to sulk in the bathroom until everyone was gone.

"He's _such_ a sensitive guy." Bella remarked as she stood outside the bathroom door. "Poor thing." She sighed. "Eva toyed with his feelings then dropped him like a hot potato."

Jacob nodded, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

'Funny thing is, I _warned_ him not to get involved with her, but he's terrible when it comes to women. Absolutely…'

'_I can hear you, Black_!' A.J shouted from behind the door.

'Good. I hope you've learned your lesson when it comes to Eva.'

'_Fuck you very much man_!'

'Right back at ya, bitch!'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later…<strong>_

**Jacob's bedroom**

"Did he fall asleep?"

'Nah. Not yet, but that doesn't mean we can't frolic under the sheets.' Jacob covered Bella's Pj-clad body with his own, dropping open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. 'Mmm…you taste _so_ good.'

"Did you umm…lock the door?"

'A.J sleeps like a log, so you can be as loud as you like.' He dismissed her question, eager to sample the main-course.

"But you just said he was…"

'_Knock! Knock_!'

A.J suddenly barreled into the room, his tall, broad shouldered frame swaying to the side. 'I fucking love you guys!' He sniffled, eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh A.J…" Bella sat up against the headboard, straightening her top while Jacob cursed under his breath.

He was looking forward to a round of birthday sex, but A.J was soon to be crowned _cockblocker of the year_.

_His timing was impeccable. _

'I-I don't wanna sleep on the couch.'

'Jesus.' Jake pinched the bridge of his nose, exchanging quick glances with Bella.

The California king was big enough to fit three people so A.J (who was too drunk to wait for an invitation) simply plopped himself down on the mattress, wedging his six foot frame between the cute couple.

'Damn it, Night!' Jacob yanked his pillow from under his best friend's head. 'Pull it together, man.'

"Don't be so harsh on him, Jake."

'Fine.' The grumpy birthday boy huffed in response. 'He can stay, but _no_ funny business…' He growled in A.J's face. 'My girlfriend is off-limits, _capiche_?'

'Yeah, yeah…catfish man. No problemo.'

'Good, now go to sleep before I smother you with my goddamn pillow, you _cockblockin_ son of a…'

"_Jacob!_"


	30. Bromance of the Year

**A/N: Thank you so very much for your continuous reviews, alerts and PMs in support of this story. **

**One more chapter to go! :) It will probably be shorter than this one but sweet nonetheless.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella woke up sandwiched between two heavily muscled boulders.<p>

She had no idea how she ended up in the middle of Jake's California king bed.

_No idea._

Jake's arm was draped over her waist like a tree trunk, his face buried in the mountain of pillows beside her while A.J's head was smothering the hell out of her breasts.

One of them must've shifted her around during the night, probably her boyfriend whose possessive arm was starting to feel more like a bed restraint.

She moved said arm and gently placed it on the mattress then she did the same to A.J's head.

'Going somewhere?'

Jacob opened his eyes, a sneaky smile spreading on his lips.

His fingers tugged on her t-shirt, silently asking her to stay.

She rolled over to face him with a cute smile of her own. "I was gonna go make us some breakfast."

'Did somebody say _breakfast_?' A.J croaked all of a sudden.

'Good morning, sunshine!'

Bella glanced back and forth between him and Jacob, suspicion written all over her face. "I thought you were still sleeping."

'Nah. I woke up ages ago and took a dump in your bathroom which by the way is filled with girly shit.'

"Flowers and decorative soaps are not _girly_." Bella protested. "Oh and my breasts are not a _pillow_."

'They should be.' A.J wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'In fact, they should make tit-shaped pillows from now on.'

'That is one hell of an idea.' Jacob high-fived his friend who was weirdly sans hangover.

Bella sat up against the headboard, her eyebrows far up her forehead.

"Whoa. Did you just high-five Mr. Nuzzleboob?"

'Yup.' He chuckled.

'Mr. _Nuzzleboob_, I like it!' A.J poked Bella in the ribs.

She scooted away from him, giving him the evil eye in response.

"What are you boys up to? And why are you suddenly _okay_ with him touching me?"

'You were nice to me last night so I thought you won't mind if I take a nap on your fine jugs.'

Jacob burst out laughing, practically falling out of bed in the process.

"You two are just the icing on my cupcake this morning. Really." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'I smell a _threesome_ in the horizon.' A.J hinted, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

'Yeah. I'm kinda hungry for a Bella sandwich.' Jacob chimed in.

'Me too.'

They both stared at her like she was served on a silver platter with garnish on top.

"Haha. Very funny." She tried to get out of bed but Jacob looped an arm around her waist, his other hand traveling up her thigh.

'Do you see us laughing?' He held her gaze, his expression devoid of any humor.

She gaped at him in shock, open mouthed and blushing to the roots.

'We're dead serious.' A.J moved closer and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Umm…right now?"

'Nothing's better than the present so yeah.' Jacob nodded.

Bella studied his face for a few seconds.

He looked convincingly serious so she decided to play along...just for kicks.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Jacob's mouth dropped.

He exchanged quick glances with A.J who also looked astonishingly shocked.

'Uh…are you sure?' He asked.

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically. "I've always fantasized about sleeping with two men at the same time."

'Yeah?' Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, his lower lip tucked between his teeth.

"Hell yeah!" Bella scooted to the edge of the bed, her legs tucked under her butt.

'Is she for real?' A.J glanced uncertainly at his best friend.

"Yes I am, so let's get the show on the road." She answered on her boyfriend's behalf. "Come on. Strip for me. I wanna check the merchandise."

'Errr…I'm not sure…'

It was A.J's turn to blush to his roots.

"Or I could go first." Bella suggested with a full-on smirk.

She reached for the hem of her t-shirt. "On the count of three…"

'Bells...'

"One!"

'Dude. She's not messing with us, is she?'

"Two!"

'STOP!' Jacob practically jumped across the mattress and tugged her shirt down.

"Why? I thought you wanted a _Bella_ sandwich." She cocked an amused eyebrow in return.

'Jeez, Bells. We were pulling your leg.'

'Yeah. We were goofing around.' A.J nodded vehemently.

Bella started giggling all of a sudden.

"Oh my God! You should've seen the look on your face. It was epic!"

'Epic, huh.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'll show you epic.'

His fingers attacked her ribs, tickling her mercilessly until she cried uncle.

"A.J! How could you let him do this to me? You're supposed to be on my side."

'Sorry, B.' He shrugged. 'The only side I'm interested in right now is a side of eggs with waffles and hash browns, beef bacon, pancakes, French toast...'

"And a big bowl of _shut up you're making me hungry_!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was an extended version of that morning.<p>

_**On Monday…**_

A.J showed up unannounced at quarter after six, armed with pizza and beer.

Bella invited him in and he instantly made himself at home on her new IKEA couch.

'This is perfect for my couch potato plans.' He grinned.

"Really? And what do those plans include?" Bella chuckled in amusement.

'Food and _loooots_ of beer.' He replied, opening the large pizza box.

"I like the sound of that."

'That's not all.' He declared. 'I also rented this!' He fished out a DVD from the paper bag and handed it to Bella.

"The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel?! I've been meaning to watch it." She beamed.

'Me too. I kinda have a thing for old ladies.' He snickered.

"Haha. You're such a riot." She joined him on the couch and helped herself to a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Seriously though. I had no idea you were into this genre of movies."

'Yeah, me neither, but I think Maggie Smith's cool. She reminds me of my grandma.' He admitted with a wistful smile on his lips.

"She is cool, isn't she?"

'Totally.' He nodded.

"My…_my_, A.J Night. You're a chocolate box full of surprises, aren't you?"

'What can I say...' He smirked. 'You gotta keep the ladies happy.'

"So you basically woo the ladies with your granny talk." Bella chuckled.

'Pretty much, yeah.' He grinned.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Tuesday…<strong>_

The trio went bowling for the very first time and Bella ended up falling flat on her ass thanks to her slippery ballerina flats.

She refused to wear the so-called _smelly_ bowling shoes so Jacob ended up buying her a basket of fries and a milkshake instead.

She ate her snack and ogled his fine butt every time he bent over to deliver a strike.

'Yeah! I'm on a winning streak, baby!' He pumped a fist in the air, taunting his best friend in the process.

'Not for long, Black. Imma show you the real meaning of _winning_.' A.J declared, popping the collar of his blue polo shirt.

Bella happily munched on her crispy fries, throwing the occasional dagger at the giggly teenage girls sitting next to her.

They were openly checking out her man while gushing about his _unbelievable_ _hotness_.

'Swan! Help me out here, will ya?' A.J picked up his bowling ball and tried to spin it using his pointer finger.

"Sorry, Night." She cheekily smiled. "You know what they say; boyfriends before sugar buns!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Wednesday<strong>_

Bella returned home from work to find an Xbox war unfolding in her living room.

Jake and A.J were sitting on the couch; their hands flying over their respective controllers like their lives depended on it.

"What are you guys playing?"

'Call of Duty.' A.J replied distractedly.

She leaned forward and pecked Jake on the cheek before heading to the bedroom.

'Fuck, Night! You're kicking my ass tonight.'

'I always kick your ass at Xbox, dude.' A.J pointed out.

'Not in Mortal Kombat, you don't.'

'Mortal Kombat is for amateur pussies.'

'Says the guy who yells _flawless victory!_ every time he wins.'

'Shut the fuck up and play, Black.'

"Guys! Keep it civil, will ya?" Bella suddenly yelled from the other room. "Death by Xbox is not on the menu tonight, okay?"

'Nice one, Swan.' A.J chuckled.

"Thanks, Night. Now get your ass off my couch and go get us something to eat. I'm famished."

'Aw, man.'

.

.

A.J ended up crashing on Bella's sofa bed that night.

Jacob tried to draw a penis on his forehead with a marker but she snatched it from his naughty fingers at the last minute.

"Really, Jake? A penis? How old are you, nine?" She snorted.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Thursday…<strong>_

Bella found herself once again wedged between the bromance boys with a martini glass in her hand.

Jini decided to bail on their girls night so she ended up going out with Jake and A.J instead.

Both men were wearing their respective leather jackets and a cocky smirk on their lips.

They _knew_ they looked good and they were probably having silent conversations about it...

Bella sipped on her drink and tried not to think about said conversations.

_They probably revolved around breasts and cars anyway._

'So, are we gonna dance or what?'

"Not tonight." Bella replied.

'Then you won't mind if I take your boy here and introduce him to the fine ass chicks over there..' A.J nodded towards a group of women lounging at the bar.

"Go ahead." Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure they'd be more than willing to dance with you two. They're probably fantasizing about it as we speak."

'Damn! You really are the perfect girlfriend.' He grabbed his beer mug and raised it in a toast. 'To Bella: my _Seinfeld_ soulmate _slash_ partner in crime and future mother of my children.'

"Haha." Bella snorted. "You never fail to amuse me, Night."

'Likewise, Swan. _Likewise_.'

Jacob cleared his throat all of a sudden.

'Are you ladies done bonding over martinis or should I go get you a refill?' He snickered.

"Go get me a refill." Bella ordered. "Oooh and a chocolate chip muffin."

'Anything else?'

"Yes." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

'They don't sell kisses at the bar!' A.J remarked, pretending to gag from their sweet PDA.

"Aaaw…sugar bun, are you jealous?" Bella teased, reaching out to pinch his tanned cheek.

'Shhhhh…you're ruining my A-game!' He protested, his green eyes darting around the crowded club.

"Sorry. You're just too damn adorable."

'Sheesh, woman. I'm not a puppy.' He hopped off his stool, straightening his jacket in a show of dignity.

"Whatever you say, pumpkin."

He shot her a dirty look before following Jacob to the crowded bar.

The second A.J left, Bella was approached by a baby-faced blonde who shamelessly asked for her number.

He stuttered out the words looking fifty shades of nervous, his ears as red as cherries.

His friends were snickering in the background, their hipster Coldplay t-shirts glowing in the dark.

"You can have my boyfriend's number. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to talk to you."

Baby-face looked like he was about to pass out, especially when Jake returned to the table unexpectedly.

'Can I help you?' He growled, folding his impressive arms across his chest.

'Err…I-I wa-as dared to…uh…get her number.' The blonde replied, his blue eyes darting to his friends.

'She's not allowed to talk to strangers.' Jacob stated.

'Yeah. She's our sub.' A.J declared, placing the drinks on the table.

'Sub?'

'Short for submissive.' Jacob smirked.

"Hey!"

It was Bella's turn to shoot him a dirty look.

'There you go, pet. Enjoy your muffin.' A.J handed her the small plate then he gently patted her on the head.

'See that cupcake necklace around her neck?' Her boyfriend's smirk grew wider as he addressed the flustered kid. 'That's her collar.'

Baby-face swallowed audibly before vanishing from view like a wimpy Road Runner.

He literally disappeared amidst the crowd of dancing people.

'Damn, Black. We're on a roll this week!'

"Ugh..." Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "A simple: _she's my girlfriend_ would've sufficed."

'Where's the fun in that, Bells?' Jacob grinned.

'Yeah, Swan. Embrace the _fun_!' A.J chimed in. 'Maybe it'll get you in the mood for a threesome.'

Bella grabbed her drink with one hand and the chocolate chip muffin with the other.

"The only _threesome_ I'm having tonight is with this muffin..." She waved it in front of his face. "And my bubblegum pink martini."

.

.

'Is that code for vibrator?'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Friday…<strong>_

Bella unlocked the door and almost tripped over an empty pizza box on her way to the living room.

"Jesus…"

Her ears were assaulted by violent explosions and machine gun sounds, courtesy of Jacob's latest gaming obsession, _Halo 4_.

He was already seated on the couch alongside his partner in crime, surrounded by all sorts of junk food.

Bella picked up the remote control and lowered the volume.

"What's this? Arcade central?"

'Bells! You're home.' Jacob spared her a glance before turning his attention to the screen.

"Yes, Jake. I'm _home._ So could you please pause the Goddamn game and help me clean up?! Cause this…" She pointed a finger at the empty beer bottles and dirty clothes on the carpet. "Is _disgusting_."

'Alright. Just give us a minute.' He nodded distractedly.

Bella huffed in frustration and retreated to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of red wine.

_It was the only testosterone-free zone in her apartment._

A.J had somehow managed to occupy the sofa-bed in the living room and Jacob had successfully turned her bedroom into a shrine for Indiana Jones.

His treasure chest was currently residing at the foot of her bed and the creepy crystal skull was sitting on the bedside table next to his digital alarm clock.

_There was definitely a clash in décor...  
><em>

'Bells, where are you?'

"In here!"

Jacob walked into the kitchen and dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead.

'Are you mad at me?'

"No." Bella sighed. "But I honestly can't live like this anymore." She admitted. "A.J needs to go home and _you_ need to take your Xbox elsewhere because I need my TV back!"

'_O-okay_, but if this is about cleaning up…A.J's already on it.'

"This is not just about cleaning up, Jake." She firmly told him. "Every single time we go out, A.J tags along and ends up crashing on the couch. He _needs _to go back to his studio and forget about Eva."

'Yeah. You're right. He's kinda…'

"Clingy?" She offered.

'Yep. He likes being the third wheel though.'

"I noticed." Bella chuckled in amusement.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Saturday<strong>_

A.J drove Bella to IKEA where they did some heavyweight shopping.

They later had lunch at the Swedish coffee shop and discussed their favorite Seinfeld episodes.

He made her laugh whenever he did a Kramer impression and by the time they were done eating it was clear that he was slowly getting back to his old self (pre-Eva, that is).

.

.

.

After a quick stop at both Walmart and Barnes and Noble, A.J finally dropped her off in front of her building.

She was beginning to suspect that he had been keeping her busy for a reason.

Her suspicions were confirmed the moment she opened her apartment door.

The floors were squeaky clean and her living room was clutter-free…_practically_ spotless.

The Xbox was gone along with Jacob's iPod dock and wireless headphones.

The magazines on the coffee table were stacked to perfection and her armchair was back in its original place next to the sofa.

_Order was restored but something was missing…_

Bella rushed to her bedroom and found Jacob waiting for her on the bed.

'Surprise!'

The carpet was lined with cupcake-shaped candles and mellow music floated from the speakers, adding a touch of romance to the room.

The scent of vanilla wafted from the candles, reminding Bella of her favorite bakery.

She smiled and crossed the room in two long strides.

"You sneaky stud-muffin! I knew you were up to something when you suggested I go to IKEA on a Saturday."

'Yeah, well. You took the bait so…'

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

'No...thank _you_ for putting up with A.J and letting us command and conquer your cupcake kingdom.' He grinned.

"If by _kingdom_ you mean my living room then I should be crowned girlfriend of the year." She chuckled. "Seriously. Where's my tiara?"

'I bought you something better than a tiara.'

Jacob reached inside the pocket of his jacket and fished out a blue jewelry box.

"Oh my God."

Bella watched him get down on one knee…

_Is this really happening?_ She thought.

'I know this is literally out of nowhere but…' He cleared his throat, his dark soulful eyes searching her face. 'I uh…finally had it resized and…'

He slowly opened the Tiffany box to reveal the sparkly solitaire diamond ring inside.

_It was the one Bella chose while they were in New York._

'And I had this speech prepared…' He stuttered nervously. 'But now I can't fucking remember any of it.'

"It's okay." Bella laughed, her eyes filled with tears. "You already know my answer anyway."

'Yeah?'

"Hell yeah!"

'Alright then…' He took the ring out of the box and held it to Bella's finger. 'Bella Swan…will you marry me?'


	31. To Rome With Love

**A/N: We have finally reached the bitter-sweet end. **

**This story was a joy to write and your reviews and PMs helped me get through my occasional doubts and writer's block so I thank you all so very much.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter. It's long. It's fun and Rome is the icing on this final cupcake.  
><strong>

**Rated M for adult themes and language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>***...***...***<em>**

**_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_**

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_and  
><em>**

**_Jacob Ephraim Black_**

**_On Sunday Afternoon_**

**_June the 4__th_**

**_At the Three Teacups Hotel_**

**_***...***...***_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday, February 5<strong>_

A newly engaged Bella hurriedly crossed the street in her brand new Prada boots.

They were an engagement gift from her mother who was beyond excited about her daughter's wedding.

She was constantly hounding her with e-mails, suggesting _this_ and _that_….names for her future grandchildren and wedding ideas she should consider.

She even offered to fly all the way to Washington to help with the wedding but Bella blatantly refused.

Jini was the perfect maid of honor so they had everything under control so far.

She managed to book an appointment with the best wedding caterer in the city and the bride-to-be was running late for said appointment.

* * *

><p>A slightly agitated Jini was waiting for her inside the bakery where she was supposed to choose the wedding reception menu.<p>

Bella insisted on a three-course meal with an elaborate dessert menu that included cupcake cones, colorful macarons and mini-sorbet wedding cakes.

The catering lady jotted down her requests and gave her a catalogue full of wedding cake options to choose from.

The bride-to-be flipped through the pages with an unimpressed frown on her face.

"I want something different. Less cliche and more floral." She politely requested.

The older woman asked Bella a set of general questions before suggesting a few ideas of her own.

'How about a floating cherry blossoms cake? It was featured in Martha Stewart Weddings a few weeks ago. A four tier chocolate fondant with tiny pink flowers which are densely massed at the top and slowly drift down to the bottom.'

"Simple yet romantic. I love it!" Bella beamed, clapping her hands in excitement.

'Thank you, Jesus.' Jini sighed in relief, crossing out –wedding cake nightmare- off her Bridezilla list.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Later that day, both ladies had lunch at their favorite French bistro where they discussed the intricate details of the wedding. It was going to be held outdoors in a quirky hotel Bella discovered a few months ago.<p>

It was the perfect backdrop for her big day, surrounded by pine trees and wild flowers…

She chose pale turquoise, ivory and pastel pink as her primary colors for the momentous occasion.

Each table was going to have its own unique centerpiece. Large porcelain teacups filled with lavender, snowdrops, jade roses and hydrangeas.

The bride-to-be was brimming with excitement, especially since Nina offered to be her bridal godmother.

The half-Italian model was in charge of finding the perfect dresses for Bella and her bridesmaids.

She solely promised to deliver a wide selection of designer dresses by the end of the week.

"If Nina manages to get her hands on a Valentino gown, I'm going to marry her instead of Jake."

'What about me? I've been slaving my ass off since Christmas and all I get is a flimsy hug?' Jini pouted.

"You and I have been married for sixteen years, silly." Bella playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend.

'Jeez, Swan. I never pegged you for a polygamist, but then again, you did sleep with Jake and his BFF.' Jini wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Haha. Very funny. Enzo's dry humor must be rubbing off on you." The brunette snorted sarcastically.

'My boyfriend's humor is far from dry, Bridezilla.'

Bella gasped in mock horror, pretending to be deeply offended by the B-word.

"How dare you, Madam?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, February 7<strong>_

Bella unlocked the door to her future; a three-bedroom penthouse apartment that Jake had secretly purchased a month ago. He surprised her with the key two days later during a romantic, candlelit dinner.

The floor-to-ceiling windows provided a breathtaking view of the city skyline, and the lack of walls provided a healthy dose of sunshine every morning.

Bella fell in love with the penthouse almost instantly.

It was spacious yet cozy, and within walking distance from her office.

Jake had bought it with his fiancé in mind so he made sure that it catered to her feminine needs.

The master bedroom had a monster walk-in closet, mirrors included, and each bedroom had its own balcony, terrace excluded.

The kitchen had two separate doors connecting it to both the bedrooms' foyer and the dining room where a large terrace promised a whole lot of outdoor entertainment.

Bella was eager to move in but the apartment was far from ready. It needed a lot of work and a truckload of furniture.

Jake offered to hire a contractor but Bella stubbornly refused. She wanted the penthouse to be her own little project.

She had a lot on her plate though, so things were moving at a snail-pace so far.

'I spy with my little eye someone in a sexy dress...'

Her fiancé's voice floated across the chocolate-brown living room, spreading a smile on her face.

"Hey, stranger. Fancy meeting you here."

Jacob stepped out from behind the butterfly paravan in the corner.

His black tie was loose around his neck, begging to be removed.

'You kinda look familiar. Have we met before?'

He was still clad in his business attire, his blue sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Bella licked her lips and dropped her leather bag on the maple parquet floor. 'Nope. A face like yours would be hard to forget.' She smirked.

Jacob smirked right back and dug his hands into his pockets. 'Does your fiancé know you like flirting with strangers?'

"Oops." Her eyes twinkled mischievously in response.

She placed a hand over her smirking mouth and watched him cross the length of the room in three confident strides.

'Naughty. Are we, Miss Swan?' He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Hey! You're not supposed to know my name, remember?" She playfully nudged his bicep.

'Oops.' He grinned, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 'What should I call you then? Mrs. Doubtfire?'

"Haha." She reached up and tugged on his short ponytail. "I think my role-play name should have a sultry ring to it, don't you think?"

'Absolutely.' He nodded, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. 'Now tell me about your day. How's the wedding planning going?'

"It's going great. Better than great actually." She raised a hand to tap on the nearest door. "Knock on wood."

Jacob chuckled and steered her towards the terrace, his hands resting on her shoulders. 'Are you sure you don't need an extra hand?'

"Positive." She replied. "Besides, you're already in charge of finding the perfect indie band, unless you want us to hire a DJ…"

'Over my dead body.' He declared with a huff.

Bella hid her satisfied smirk and turned around to face him. "Did you hire the talented photographer you suggested? 'Cause we need to check him off our list ASAP."

'Don't worry. Everything's under control.' He reassured her.

"Good." She sighed in contentment. "So, how was your day? Does your boss still call you his Golden Snitch?"

'As long as I keep bringing in the dough, baby.' He cockily confirmed.

"You're cute when you're cocky." Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his caramel cheek. "But don't let his words get to your head. Humility is your best quality, Mr. Black."

'My best?' He pouted, puppy-dog eyes blinking in full effect. 'What about my dashing good looks and endless charm?'

"Hmmm…they're second best." She jokingly answered.

'Ouch.' Jacob lifted a hand to his heart. 'There goes my ego.'

"I'm pretty sure your ego's down there, along with its _peacock_ friend."

A deep chuckle escaped his lips, followed by Bella's trademark blush.

'I thought we got rid of your inner-prude, Bells.'

"Nah. She's still in there somewhere." She sighed. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

'Hmm…you just reminded me of a hip-hop track.' Jacob stared out into the distance, trying to remember the lyrics.

"Return of the Mack?"

'Guess again.'

"Umm…I Like Big Butts and I Cannot Lie?"

'Damn, honey. My booty's all yours. All you gotta do is ask.' He snickered.

"Shut up." She swatted his arm playfully.

'The song is by Nicki Minaj. It's called _Your Love_.' He smiled wickedly, knowing how much she hated listening to said artist. 'Some of her songs are catchy. I should borrow a lyric or two for my wedding vows.'

"Over my dead body!" Bella retorted.

'Maybe throw in a bit of Jay-Z and make it a rap song...' He teased.

"Yeah, and then we'll both break-dance all the way to the reception." She smiled sarcastically.

'Exactly.' He winked.

"God. You're such a dork. Next thing I know, we'll be waltzing to the rhythm of Indiana Jones…"

'Or Star Wars.' He chimed in.

She shook her head in amusement and stared out the window.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married." She confessed. 'That I'm going to be…"

'A blushing bride?' Jacob interjected.

"Yes." She giggled. "I wish there was a way to Photoshop my cheeks so they wouldn't look like raspberries."

'But you look so damn sexy when you blush.' He wrapped both arms around her waist and hugged her to his chest.

"Says the guy who calls me a ripe tomato." She snorted into his shirt.

'I happen to _love_ tomatoes. They're juicy and plump…'

Bella narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head in one smooth move.

"Call me plump one more time." She warned.

'Damn, Bells. You hit like a…uh…never mind.' He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to laugh.

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

'Humor is in the eye of the beholder.' Jacob quipped.

"Smartbutt." She left his warm embrace and retrieved her bag from the floor. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

He followed her to the door and watched her expectantly.

'You're going to shackle me tonight, aren't you?'

A coquettish smile danced on her lips for a few seconds before she gave him an answer.

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, February 9<strong>_

Nina showed up at Bella's apartment with a dress-rack full of bridal dresses.

The bride-to-be squealed so loud, she woke up her fiancé who barged into the living room with a baseball bat in his hands.

Nina wolf-whistled when she noticed his half-nakedness, so he dropped the bat and grabbed a throw pillow from the couch to hide his tight boxers.

'Buongiorno, bambino.' She chirped in a sugary sweet voice.

'Did you just call me a _baby_?' He croaked, squinting in the sunlight streaming from the windows.

'Si. I did.' Nina nodded, exchanging a quick glance with Bella. 'You look like a baby first thing in the morning. Makes me want to pinch your cheeks like this!'

Her high heeled Gucci boots clicked loudly against the floorboards as she crossed the room, aiming for Jacob's face.

'For fuck's sake, Snooki! I'm not twelve anymore.' He growled in protest.

'Tsk…tsk…tsk. You kiss Bella Donna with that dirty mouth of yours?' She teased, ignoring his Jersey Shore reference.

He yanked his face from her bronze grasp and snorted in reply. 'I don't kiss and tell, but I know someone who does.' He hinted.

The Italian beauty smoothed down the fabric of her long-sleeved sweater dress and flicked a loose cotton ball in his direction. 'Your fiancé and your sister don't mind my kissing and telling.'

"Wait a minute. How does he know about your infamous over-sharing?" Bella asked in confusion.

Nina strutted back to the couch, tossing her chestnut hair over her shoulder. 'Jacob here used to eavesdrop on our late night conversations. I caught him red-handed once but the little brat ran to his room and slammed the door in my face.'

'Damn. I miss being a horny sixteen year-old.' Jacob lazily grinned.

"You mean a nosy sixteen year-old." His fiancé snickered.

'That too.' He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Nina ended up kicking Jake out of the apartment so she could show Bella the dresses she managed to acquire.<p>

He moaned and groaned at first but eventually complied, dialing A.J's number on the way out.

The two friends met for breakfast an hour later and Jacob filled him in on the Italian model and her annoying bossiness.

'She's a walking, talking Italian version of my sister.' He huffed, taking a bite out of his French toast.

'Dude. You gotta introduce us.' A.J demanded.

'You already know her, you moron. She's the tall one with the short temper.'

'Hubba-hubba. Tall and feisty. I like it.'

'To each his own, Casanova.' Jacob chuckled. 'Drool all you want but you'll never get in her pants. She's engaged and faithful to the bone, unlike Eva.' He remarked.

'Don't remind me.' A.J groaned, turning his head toward the window.

'Cheer up, grumpy. I need my Best Man to be his usual sunny self today.'

'Dude. You woke me up at nine fucking AM. There's nothing sunny about being dragged out of bed at the butt-crack of Sunday.'

'Blame it on Bella.' Jacob said, raising a glass of orange juice to his lips. 'Ever since I proposed she's been acting like…'

'The Energizer Bunny? Yeah I noticed.' A.J cringed, remembering her extra-cheerful demeanor the last time they met for drinks at Carlo's Bar. 'I think she's hooked on Red Bull.'

'Nah. She's just excited about the wedding.'

'Girls go bonkers over the weirdest shit.' The Best Man shook his head in amusement.

'Hey. That's my fiancé you're talking about.' Jacob cocked an eyebrow, eyes twinkling with humor despite his warning tone.

'Chillax, dude.' A.J rolled his eyes at his best friend. 'You know Bella's my homegirl.'

Jacob placed his glass down on the table and leaned back in his booth.

'Jeez, Night. Sometimes you sound like a confused gangster who thinks he's from California.'

'My life. My lingo, _dude_.' A.J drawled, shrugging his broad shoulders in response.

'I honestly don't know what Bells sees in you.' Jacob teased. 'She thinks you're cool and I quote: _a total sweetheart_ all 'cause you take her to IKEA.'

'She said that?' His best friend instantly perked up, a bright smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

'Yep.' He popped the P and added, 'But she said: _hell no!_ to the Gangnam Style dance number you suggested.'

'But…but it passed a billion hits on Youtube!' A.J protested.

Jacob shrugged casually and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. 'Her wedding. Her rules, buddy.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'Oh, Bella Donna. It's beautiful!' Nina gushed. 'You look absolutely stunning, cara.'<p>

'I concur.' Jini nodded. 'My baby bro won't know what hit him.'

"You really think so?" Bella stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror.

She was wearing a white mermaid silhouette dress trimmed in French gold embroidery with a beautiful rose pattern adorning the elegant fabric.

The Claire Pettibone dress paid homage to the decadence of 18th century France. It was both practical and perfect for a garden wedding.

It also had a low-back with a cascading bustle that added a vintage feel to the romantic gown.

'No, hun. I know so. This dress has –Bella Swan-written all over it.'

Bella's smile widened, lighting up her porcelain face.

She glanced at her reflection one more time before turning around to face Nina.

'Oh Nina. Thank you so, _so_ much for finding this beautiful gown.' She gushed. 'I truly feel like a Parisian Princess.'

'Aw, cara. It was my pleasure.' Nina pulled her into a delicate hug, careful not to wrinkle the dress. 'Consider it my wedding gift to you.' She surprisingly declared.

"Gift?" Bella all but squealed. "You mean I can keep it?!"

'It's all yours, tesoro.' Her exotic friend confirmed with a hearty chuckle.

"Grazie mille!" The bride-to-be thanked Nina in Italian.

'Oh hush.' Jini interrupted all the gushing and squealing, looping both her arms around her favorite gal pals. 'That's what bridal godmothers do. They make your dreams come true. Right, Nee-Nee?'

Nina smiled, catlike eyes twinkling in the afternoon light.

'I couldn't have said it better myself, Jini.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March<strong>_

Work was hectic but Bella put her heart into it.

Her client list was growing by the minute, making her the most sought after interior designer in the city.

A writer from Martha Stewart Living interviewed her for their _Perfect Penthouse_ issue, and House and Garden Magazine featured one of her many projects in their March issue.

She framed both covers and put them on display in both her office and the newly furnished penthouse.

Jacob was also getting his fair share of bonuses at work. His boss was extremely fond of him and therefore, he was promoted to Junior Economist at the company.

His colleagues liked and respected him so he was everybody's golden boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April<strong>_

Jini made sure that every aspect of her best friend's wedding was taken care of.

The bridesmaids' dresses were ready and they were able to find a reasonably priced antique store for the tiny ornaments they needed to decorate the garden.

Mrs. Black offered a helping hand and took care of a few things, including Bella's bouquet which was hard to find.

The bride-to-be wanted a unique flower arrangement so Sarah decided to use her own garden for inspiration.

She created a lovely wildflower arrangement for her future daughter-in-law, including a beautiful yet simple headband to go with the bouquet.

As for Billy Black, he insisted that Jake should drive to the wedding in style, so he bought him a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT.

Jacob almost fainted when he saw the classic sports car in his parents' driveway, especially when his old man handed him the keys and told him to take it for a spin.

He was speechless for a heartbeat then he was cruising down the highway ten minutes later, eager to get to Bella.

She was equally stunned when she saw the sleek blue Ferrari.

'Wanna go make-out in our old high school parking lot?' He cheekily suggested.

"As long as we get to christen the passenger seat." She replied with a sly grin of her own.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May<strong>_

The countdown was on.

Jini double confirmed Bella's hair and make-up appointments, her bachelorette party guests and the relaxing pre-wedding spa day at the Four Seasons.

Everything was right on schedule.

_**Meanwhile at the Best Man's headquarters...**_

A.J was adamant on hiring a stripper for Jacob's bachelor party.

He fought with Julian about it and then Tony suggested they ask their friend if he wanted one in the first place.

'You offering to strip for me, Night?' Jacob teased, receiving a murderous glare from A.J.

'In your dreams, Black.' He snorted. 'So, is that a yes, or no? Or do you need to ask the _Energizer Bunny_ for permission.'

A russet hand smacked him upside the head in response.

'Ow! So I guess the answer is fuck you very much, eh?'

Jacob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'Look. If you wanna hire a stripper, be my guest, but if she comes anywhere near my lap, I'm calling the whole thing off. Understood?'

'Roger that, Captain Crunch.' A.J jokingly saluted his best friend.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'So, did you get a chance to check out the Chippendales eye-candy?'<p>

Bella blushed as predicted.

"When I said yes to this party, I never signed up ff-or" She stammered "For Magic Mike, alright?!"

'Oh don't be such a prude, Bells.' Jini chided her. 'The girls are really looking forward to your hen night!'

"Me too, but…" She sighed. "I'm just not comfortable watching a bunch of hot men stripping for me."

Jacob suddenly waltzed into the living room after taking one of his long, steaming showers.

'Why not?' He naughtily snickered.

Bella rose from her armchair, looking adorably flustered. "I…I…"

'We're taking your fiancé to a Chippendales show for her bachelorette party.' Jini offered an explanation while basking in her best friend's discomfort.

'Chip and Dale?' He chuckled in amusement. 'As in the two Disney chipmunks?'

'No, you idiot.' She rolled her eyes at her brother. '_Chippendales_; as in men who take their clothes off for a living.'

Jacob turned to look at Bella who was biting her lower lip nervously.

'What's the matter, honey? Is my sister forcing you to go to this thing?'

Jini snorted an offended 'as if!' but he ignored her in favor of his fiancé whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"No." She shyly replied.

'Then what's with the virginal blush? Hmmm? ' He teased, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I...umm..wanted to make sure you were okay with me going. That's all."

He dropped an affectionate kiss on her forehead, his face breaking into one of his irresistible smiles.

'Go. Have fun, and bring me some souvenirs.' He said with a wink. 'I hear they sell mugs, caps and lighters so get me something with a Chippendale dude on it.'

"I will." Bella giggled, pulling him down for a proper smooch.

'Ugh. You two are the worst.' Jini complained. 'Oh and by the way, I heard from a turd that you're hiring a stripper for your bachelor night.'

Jacob broke the kiss and gave his fiancé a sheepish look.

"It's ok. I already know." She reassured him. "A.J called me this morning and filled me in on your lap-dance embargo."

'Interesting.' He remarked. 'So you're onboard with his crazy plans?'

"Absolutely." She grinned. "You know I trust you, right?"

'I know.' He planted another kiss on her rosy lips. 'And I trust you too.'

'Okay. That's enough mushy-mush for today.' Jini interrupted their sweet moment. 'It's my turn to monopolize Bella, so get your ass out of here. We have nails to paint and movies to watch.'

"And popcorn to make." Bella chimed in.

'Alright. Alright.' Jacob backed off, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. 'Enjoy your monopolizing while you can, 'cause once we're married this wonderful woman will be all mine!'

Cue the evil Voldemort laugh.

.

.

.

'Dork.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, June 4<strong>_

Bella felt like she was having an out of body experience.

Everything felt so surreal, even the butterflies in her stomach.

She was seconds away from walking down the aisle with a very proud Charlie.

'Ready, Bells?'

She took a deep, calming breath and nodded in response.

Soft, melodic music floated in the warm summer air as her father linked his arm through her own trembling one.

She felt both nervous and excited about seeing Jacob in his Dolce & Gabbana tuxedo.

The wedding guests rose from their respective chairs once the music started, eager to see the blushing bride.

Bella tightened her grip on her colorful bouquet and took a step forward in her satin heels.

She smiled when she spotted her bridesmaids standing there in their matching lavender dresses.

They waved at her and pointed their naughty fingers at the handsome groom whose eyes were hooked on Bella.

His awed expression melted her heart and turned her smile into a delicate blush.

He followed her every glide, marveling at the way she looked in her elegantly white dress.

Her long hair cascaded down her back like toffee curls, crowned by a floral headband adorned with crystals and pearls.

Light, earthy makeup danced on her porcelain skin, making her cheeks glow and her eyes sparkle.

A blend of lilac and pink added to her whimsical look as she neared the green arch where her groom was waiting with bated breath.

A.J playfully nudged him with a knowing smirk on his lips.

'You're one lucky fucker, Black.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Wedding vows and rings were exchanged, followed by a kiss sealed with affectionate <em>I Dos.<em>

Bella's mother almost flooded the ceremony with her happy tears while Jini, A.J and Nina tried to lighten the mood with naughty honeymoon jokes.

The newlywed couple danced to the song _Beautiful_ by Late Night Alumni, officially commemorating their first dance….

Food was served, glasses were raised and both Jini and Nina gave heartfelt speeches that made Arabella dissolve into a fresh batch of tears.

The butterflies in Bella's stomach prevented her from indulging in the tasty Italian cuisine she personally chose for her guests.

Jacob, however, was enjoying the delicious chicken risotto along with his best man who wouldn't stop making eyes at Nina the entire time.

Two drinks and one cake slice later, the groom started encouraging his friend to go unleash his flirting skills on the single women at the reception.

'Stop fixating on Snooki, buddy. She's already taken. Remember?'

'I don't see no ring on her finger.' A.J observed, chugging down the rest of his beer.

Fast forward to fifteen minutes later, and Nina was slapping him across the face for grabbing her butt.

'Sorry, babe. It was an accident. I swear!'

'Sei un cazzo!' She insulted him in Italian. 'Get out of my face, Night.'

'Damn. That's hot.' He drooled, completely oblivious to her flaring temper.

Bella giggled in amusement and watched Nina give him the finger before spinning on her heels and strutting towards the cocktail bar.

'Men.' Jini muttered, plopping down on the empty chair next to Bella.

"Are you okay?"

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'So, are you ready for Rome?'

"I was born ready." She quipped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy<strong>_

'Bells?'

"Hmmm?" Bella replied distractedly, nose buried in her Rome guidebook.

They were standing in line at the Vatican, home to Raphael's rooms and the Sistine Chapel.

'How do they say: _where is the bathroom_ in Italian?' He asked while fidgeting uncomfortably on his feet.

Bella lowered the book and gave him one of her patronizing glares. 'Jake. I told you to use the toilet before we left the hotel.'

They were four minutes away from the ticket booth after waiting for over an hour under the warm Mediterranean sun.

'I forgot.' He admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Fine." She huffed, looking up the foreign words in the language section of her guidebook. "There you go."

He quickly memorized the question and sprinted to the nearest security guard.

"Men." Bella muttered, adjusting her heavy shoulder bag.

Her husband was forgetful on occasion, and they almost missed their flight because of him.

His boarding pass fell out of his passport while they were shopping at the Duty Free and they had to retrace their steps in order to find it.

He also managed to lose his hotel key card on their way over to the Vatican.

Yes. Jacob Black had his flaws but they were nothing compared to his generosity, loyalty and affection.

Bella paid for their tickets and waited for Jake at the entrance, head tilted back in awe as she stared at the ancient walls of the city.

Her husband joined her less than five minutes later, armed with his three cameras. A vintage Polaroid, a digital Canon and a Sony camcorder.

They headed straight for the Sistine Chapel before it got too crowded and Bella's _ooohs _and_ aaahs _resonated in the quiet chapel, her gaze drawn to the ceiling which was painted by Michelangelo.

'Nice.' Jacob murmured appreciatively and tried to take a picture of _The Creation of Adam_ but the security guards wouldn't let him.

'Bummer.' He muttered, but once the two intimidating guards turned away, he snapped a quick photo of the _Last Judgment_.

"Jacob! They said no pictures."

'Did they now?' He innocently smiled, draping his free arm over his wife's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"I wanna stay here forever." Bella sighed dreamily while they were soaking up the sun in St. Peter's Square.<p>

'I guess coming here is your wet dream come true. Eh, Bells?'

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Yep. All this beautiful Renaissance architecture is making me horny." She jokingly replied while nibbling on her ciabatta bread.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

"Shoo! Get away from me!"

Jacob lifted his Polaroid and snapped an instant picture of his wife being hounded by a flock of pigeons.

She dropped the piece of Italian bread on the floor and they instantly gathered around it like hungry piranhas.

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed, watching the big, fat pigeons with curious eyes. "They almost attacked me."

'Welcome to Rome, baby.' He grinned while shaking the Polaroid picture.

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped his lips once he saw Bella's comical expression within the picture.

"Show me your masterpiece." She snatched the photograph from his russet hand and she was surprised to find that her face indeed looked hilarious.

'I'm so posting this on Facebook.' Jacob teased, earning a playful swat from Bella.

"No you're not." She fished out her itinerary and dragged her husband to the nearest gelato shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"The food here is going to ruin me for other countries. Seriously." Bella rubbed her full stomach after a wonderful Italian breakfast.

'No kidding.' Jacob sighed in contentment. 'If Rome was a woman, I would've definitely married her. No offense.' He heartily chuckled.

"None taken." She raised an amused eyebrow, taking a sip of her fresh orange juice.

'So, what's on the agenda today?'

Bella handed him their itinerary, smiling into the rim of her glass when she saw his eyes widen dramatically.

'Eight hours in historic Rome?' He whistled in shock, shoulders slumping in his chair. 'There goes our honeymoon sex.'

His adorable pout turned her smile into a chuckle.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for _that_." She reassured him with a blush.

'If you say so, honey.' He shrugged, stealing a black olive from her plate.

Bella reached across the table and squeezed his warm, russet hand. "You have no idea how much this trip means to me. It's been on my bucket list since I was a freshman in college."

'I know.' He surprisingly revealed. 'You had this big-ass poster of a pink Vespa in your room with the Colosseum in the background. It was kinda hard to miss.'

His wife's eyes danced with affection at his words.

"Thank you." She said out of the blue.

'For what?'

She laced their fingers together and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"For putting up with my early-bird routine and pretending to be interested in all the Renaissance stuff when you're clearly bored out of your mind."

'Are you kidding?' He grinned mischievously. 'I had a blast watching you get harassed by pigeons and tripping over the Spanish Steps last night.' He teased. 'You make one hell of a photograph subject, Bells.'

"Dork."

She pinched his arm and he retaliated by nipping her thumb.

'So, are you ready for your surprise?' He smirked while pulling her to her feet.

"What surprise?"

* * *

><p>The surprise turned out to be a rose pink Vespa that Jake had rented from a nearby car-rental agency.<p>

Bella squealed in delight when she saw the glossy bike parked in front of the hotel.

'Come on. Let's take it for a spin.'

"Woohoo!"

The newlywed couple breezed past Venice Square on their way to the Colosseum.

The great Roman amphitheater was packed with tourists so they parked the Vespa within walking distance and bought their tickets from the gate.

"Did you know that the Colosseum was built to entertain the Roman people with gladiator fights and battle re-enactments?"

'Ah. So this is where Russell Crowe killed all those tigers.' Jacob climbed up the steps to the second level with Bella right behind him.

"Yep." She nodded distractedly, admiring the interior of the amphitheater. "Gladiators were mostly slaves or prisoners of war…"

Two strong hands suddenly lifted Bella from the steps and into a cool, dark alcove.

'You sound so damn sexy when you're in tour-guide mode.' Jacob whispered huskily in her ear, fingers flirting with her denim skirt.

"Jake…" She protested weakly when he hooked his hands under her thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

'How about a Colosseum quickie?' He temptingly suggested, licking the shell of her ear.

Bella looked up at him from beneath her lashes then dropped her bag to the ground.

The alcove was private enough so she flung both arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Hard.

.

.

.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we just did that." She blushed profusely once they exited the amphitheater.

Jacob chuckled and tucked her tiny frame under his arm.

'Bells. I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones who christened the Colossuem on their honeymoon.'

* * *

><p>Later that day, the couple headed over to the famous Trevi Fountain with gelato cones in their hands.<p>

They enjoyed their cold treat while admiring the statue of Poseidon at the center of the fountain.

Jacob directed Bella to stand in front of the winged horse chariot and captured her sunny smile with his digital camera.

'Say lasagna!'

"Lasagna!" She chirped, tossing a coin into the fountain.

'Did you make a wish?' He asked with a twinkle in his cocoa eyes.

"Yep." Bella nodded, placing a coin in the palm of his hand. "Now turn around." She instructed.

He turned around and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of gushing water behind him.

"Legend says that if you throw a coin into the Trevi Fountain, you're guaranteed a return visit to Rome."

Jacob smirked but kept his eyes closed.

'Okay. Here goes…'

He tossed the coin over his left shoulder and made a wish of his own.

"So, what did you wish for?" Bella asked with a curious glint in her chocolate eyes.

'A lifetime supply of happiness.' He divulged. 'You?'

"A lifetime supply of babies." She cheekily grinned.

* * *

><p>One year later, Bella was pregnant with twins and Jake was the happiest man on earth.<p>

**_***...***...***_**

**~~~~THE END~~~~**


End file.
